Divine Beauty
by Beautiful dreaming warrior
Summary: Today the last legendary Nunnehi's eyes open wide, sending a burst of her power through the plants and out throughout the town causing the vampire's to get a chill down their spine, the witches to shiver from the intensity from it, and the wolves to feel more in control. Her mismatched eyes open wide looking up at the ceiling as the machines start beeping loudly cause of her power.
1. Introduction to Belle

Name: Rayen Sassa Harjo-Maxwell

Nicknames: Ray by her friends, Sassy by her family on both sides, and Belle by the Salvatore's

Height: 5'1

Body type: Hourglass

Hair Color: Black

Style: curls with side fringe

Length: hip length

Eye Color: one is green while the other is light blue

Face Claim: Selena Gomez

Skin color: olive skin, but lighter than Elena

Scars: a jagged thick white line under her right collar bone and some small cuts on her arms and legs

Tattoos: One on her right thigh, her left forearm, and her right shoulder blade all of them having to do with Disney movies

Distinguishing Features: her eyes, cheekbones and her smile when she truly smiles

Quirks: She bites her lower lip when she concentrates really hard on something, when she gets nervous her fingers twitch slightly, when she gets angry her body tenses like a snake, when she gets sad she closes her shell, and when she's extremely happy she bounces on her toes.

Likes: being near little kids, flirting, working out, swimming, sketching, Native American dancing, and singing Dislikes: having to follow orders, being serious, Fire, vegetables, slutty outfits, being lied to, rude teachers, and Taylor swift

Personality: Very flirty, but if she gets a compliment then she gets all shy and she denies it although she can easily be portrayed as the bitch. Her resting Bitch face happens when she decides to withdraw from the world and if you piss her off then she is a storm with sharp nails and wit.

Species: official name is nature manipulator, but her native heritage is that she's descended from Mother Earth

Nationality: Native American and Nordic

Hobbies: Singing, sketching, working out, and swimming

Dressing style: She likes to dress comfortable all the time. Then when she has to dress formally she dresses sexy, but not scantily clad.

Occupation: Student, but also a part time photographer

Place of Work: Anywhere it's needed and her studio

Magical Strengths: She can easily draw strength from the earth and whenever it's the full moon she gets stronger cause some of the earth gets empowered by the moon rays. Magical Weaknesses: If the earth is being poisoned or it's being burnt or witches are trying to use it without the earth's permission then she gets very weak. Her doctor's gave her iron supplements to try and help her lethargy.

Magic notes: When she uses it her eyes give off a light gold glow and she doesn't know about it. She can bring life back to dead plants and use different herbs' properties and use them to her advantage.


	2. A Sassy Pilot

**Episode One Pilot: Rayen's POV**

 _"So when are you and Tyler going to start dating? Seriously no guy calls a girl when she's in another state every available moment that he can just to talk to her." My mom asks as I pull my earbuds out of my ears and I smile at her. Mom and I are driving back from my father's tribal reservation in California where we stayed there for two months like we have since I was 4 years old._

 _"We aren't going to date… EVER. I have said this so many times mom. We are just best friends and plus he's a major man whore when it comes to dating nowadays." We laugh and as we pass the sign for the Wickery bride coming up, I feel a shiver run down my spine and I hear screams as I close my eyes._

 _'Open your eyes and fight.' I hear my fathers' voice in my head as I force to open my eyes and all I can see are lights, bright car lights. Tires screeching so loud that they sound like nails on a chalk board, and our screams mixed with the crashing of our car against the bridge wall. Then I hear nothing, it was all quiet, cold, and red?_

 _'Why is it red?' I think to myself. I reopen my eyes and look over at my mother to see her unconscious next to me with her long blonde hair around her moving like she's angel. I start panicking as the water tries to steal my breath away and I keep my mouth closed even as it starts to burn my lungs. I push my hair out of my way as I try to grab my mom's hand and then I hear my dad's voice to grab something sharp to cut the belts off of us. I bite my lip as I quickly open my pocket knife to cut my belt and I hear farther down river a splash of a body while I hear frantic thumping. I look through my window to see Elena's car in the river as well and I start panicking even more I cut mom's belt before I use my heels to try and break through my window._

 _"HELP!" I yell out as best I can to the person that's helping the Gilberts and as I choke on some of the water I feel a strong wave of heat push out of my body. 'Fuck me.' I think as I quickly push mom out of the car letting her float to the surface as the heat disappears while I try to swim up after her. I blink my eyes as I feel the cold making my body shut down and all I can think is that to die will be an awfully big adventure. I breathe in one last time as a shadow blocks my vision completely and I close my eyes. 'It's faster than falling sleep.' I think of the quote from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Sirius Black said it when Harry asked about death. I feel soft big hands wrap around my waist and the weightlessness starts disappearing. I open my eyes and gasp in air as the water leaks out of my mouth feeling the cold grip my body. I look around to see mom, Elena, and I are on the bridge soaking wet with sirens coming towards us. I keep coughing out the water that is making my lungs burn and I look up at the stars shining as bright as diamonds._

 _"R-rayen, y-you're bleeding." Elena says hoarsely and I tilt my head confused as I see her point to something. As my body shakes my chin hits something cold it sends a jolt of pain through my body and making me gasp in pain. I yelp as my fingertips brush against the thing that's stuck in me and I rip the offending thing out. I look to see that it's a rather large piece of glass and it has my blood from my chest and my hand staining it._

 _"Oh fuck. That's what was making the water red." I groan as I crawl over to Elena as my mom motions the paramedics over to us and I lay my head on the concrete. The concrete warming up as I lay there and I close my eyes while my head throbs as more blood spills out on the street and soaks it up like a sponge. I feel something clench my heart and shock me making me scream out in pain._

I gasp in pain as my eyes shoot wide open and my body shoots up in bed putting my hand on over my racing heart. I look down at where the piece of glass embedded into my chest and I see that it's not bleeding. I start to calm down as I set my sights on my crimson red walls with black and gold accents and I look over at my alarm clock to see that it 4 o'clock in the morning. I slip my pendant and ring off letting them rest on my gothic bedside table. I feel a weight lift off of me as my body starts waking up and I check my messages to see that Care wants me to wear a dress that I brought back from California. It makes me shake my head knowing that she won't like what I chose out last night.

"Might as well go to the pool and swim a bit before I get ready for school." I growl out in annoyance that my sleep was plagued with that flashback again. I slip out of bed and pull my t-shirt (I stole from Tyler and not after doing the dirty) over my messy braided hair. I quickly slip a bikini top on before I grab a towel along with my radio. I start walking down my stairs passed the guest bedroom where my cousin is sleeping and I let the hardwood floors cool me off. I walk out to my backyard breathing in the air I rub my thumb over my scar and I put the towel on my chair before I start my radio letting the beautiful sound of Brendan Urie's voice roll into my mind.

"Back to the street where we began

Feeling as good as lovers can, you know

Yeah we're feeling so good," I sing lightly with a smile as I go over to the edge of the pool stretching out feeling even stronger than when I went to bed. I spread my arms and I hear the breeze making the trees creek and moan. "Pickin' up things we shouldn't read

It looks like the end of history as we know

It's just the end of the world

Back to the street where we began

Feeling as good as love, you could, you can

Into a place where thoughts can bloom

Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon

And we know that it could be

And we know that it should

And you know that you feel it too

'Cause it's nine in the afternoon-" I sing before I dive in letting the cool water energized me even more and I turn on my back looking up at the sky changing. I let out my breath as I float back up to the surface and relax with my hair around me like a demonic halo. I don't know how long I stayed like that, but when I feel my skin starting to prune I climb out and dry off as I turn my radio off. I walk back in the house knowing that today after school I'll go visit mom in the hospital. Ever since the accident that killed Elena's parents, it scarred me and it caused damage to my mom's brain now she lies in a coma. I throw my towel over the washer, so when I come back from work and visiting mom I can do laundry. I walk up to my personal bathroom and see that it's about 5:30 in the morning; I decide to take a shower since it will be faster in getting the smell of chlorine of my skin and hair. I quickly strip down as the water heats up and I shiver as I open my medicine cabinet to grab my iron supplement pills. I swallow two of them dry since I had a big ass steak last night with Tyler and his family. I hear my phone go off in the bedroom and I walk over to it seeing Tyler's name flash on the screen.

"Morning Ray, do you want me to pick you for school today because my mom's asking." He says groaning and I smile. His mom has always been trying to get me and him together, but we tried that and it felt wrong. Thank gods we are better as best friends rather than boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Nah, I'm gonna take my skateboard. I have work and I'm gonna visit mom to change out her flowers after school." I say as I grab my ring and necklace and as I walk back to my bathroom I hear him tell his mom what I said.

"Mom and dad say skate safely." He says before I hear a door close on his end and I test my water enjoying the hot water.

"Always. Now shoo I gotta shower." I say as I close the curtain around my shower and the blinds on my window.

"You took a swim didn't you?" I sigh and smirk. He always knows when I had a rough night.

"I had the flashback/nightmare again. I had to get rid of the feeling." I say softly as I look in the mirror rubbing my long thick white scar that I got that night.

"You haven't been taking the sleeping pills, have you?" He asks tiredly and I can tell he ran his hand through his hair because that's what he does when he doesn't know what he can do to help.

"Of course, but I think my body built up immunity up to it." I say as I pull out my hair care products and I put my phone on speaker on the counter. "I'll tell you more at school I need to get this chlorine off me."

"Okay, I'll be there." He says before we both hang up knowing that he won't let me weasel my way out of telling him and I shake my head over his over-protectiveness of me.

I start my shower playlist letting Fall Out Boy, Panic at the Disco, and a multitude of different artists play. I quickly jump in letting the hot water wash over me before I start using my Orchid body wash before I start washing my long raven black hair with my passionflower and vanilla shampoo/conditioner. I smile as I feel my hair return to its natural softness and I turn the shower off after making sure that I shave every inch of me. I wrap up in one of my soft golden towels before I step out and lotion up with my vanilla lotion. I towel dry my hair letting it fall to my hips in its natural beach-like waves and I use some mouse to keep it this way. I wash my face before I go out to my bedroom to get dressed in a pair of black Victorian tights to hide the scars I got from the crash with a pair of blue jean shorts. Along with my black short sleeve fitted tee that hugs my torso, cut from super-soft and stretchy black jersey cotton featuring unique wide neckline with faux leather banding trim and to hide my arms I have Matt's black and red hoodie I stole that matches my red Paolo Iantorno Mia Fire Red Suede and Leather Booties. I look at my sharp almond nails to see that my black and gold paint is still perfect, so I slip my phone into my pocket sling my back pack on my back. I grab my keys as I walk down the stairs to the kitchen grabbing my hot chocolate thermos and I quickly grab my skateboard. I rush out of the house as I see that I have 15 minutes to get to school and get my schedule and I rush out locking up and quickly skating down my driveway towards school. Now you're probably wondering how I'm skating with my heels on, well I've been wearing heels since I was about 12 for s dance classes (which I sucked at) and then I started wearing them in general cause I'm a shorty. I've been skating with them since then so about 4 years and I'm alright at doing tricks as long as my girls are covered and my hair is pulled back. I smile as I slip between cars avoiding traffic and other people as I cut across town to the school.

I see a familiar head of short blonde hair and I jump on his back making him grunt as my board stops under his locker, "Matt!" I say as I feel his hand on my thighs holding onto me so I won't fall. "It's good to see you."

"You too. So, um, how are things with your mom?" he asks as I slide off his back and he pulls me into a hug. I offer him some of my hot chocolate and he takes a sip before handing it back to me.

"Well, it's been kind of hard trying to keep a social life while making sure mom's okay, but I think I'm little better now." Matt nods as I open my locker which is next to his and I throw my board in it along with my backpack other than a notebook, my sketch book, thermos, and a pen and pencil. "What about you?"

"I'm okay…Just all this break up with Elena." I nod and close my locker as I give him a hug in sympathy. Matt has been one of my friends since we were younger and I was the one (other than Tyler) who has been there through all the ups and downs of his relationship with Elena Gilbert. Elena had broken up with him only hours before the car crash that had killed her parents and he texted me about it when the crash happened.

"I understand, well, I mean I don't…" I frown before biting my lip, "But I think you get what I am saying."

Matt laughs at me making me pout. "Yeah, I do." I wait for him to get his things and we walk into the office to grab our schedules together. We talk about having a movie night with Tyler and Vickie after we grab our schedules we stop at his locker, so he can grab his earbuds. I see him looking over across the hall and I see that his gaze is on Elena whom is talking to Bonnie Bennett. Elena smiled at him, but Matt only turned way.

"See you later, Ray." He says softly and then his attitude shifts slightly. "Look, if you need anything just let me know." I smile and give him a hug. Matt is so overprotective of me it's sweet and it feels nice, considering that I have never received that kind of attention in Mystic Falls. But then, he has always acted that way to me. Matt's cared for me like a younger sister and, well all of them do since I'm the youngest in our group.

"Thanks, Matty, but I'll be okay." I whisper in his ear and he smiles before letting go and trudging up the hallway. I smile at him sadly and walk over to the two girls. Elena, as far as I can tell, is somewhat coping and though she doesn't blame my mom for the accident her eyes hold some bitterness towards me.

"Rayen Sassa Harjo-Maxwell!" I flinch as I hear my name being shouted and I am immediately engulfed in a hug by a tall bouncy blonde girl before I am able to reach Elena and Bonnie. The blonde pulls back and smirked at her. "I thought we were going to wear dresses for our first day of junior year?" She asks pouting and I giggle while rolling my eyes. Caroline Forbes is the school's cheer captain and pretty much everything else. She's the queen of the Mystic Falls High.

"I'm sorry, Caroline! It felt like a day for nice tights." I say with a smile as I fix my hoodie seeing guys pass by staring at my chest and then I wave to the girls that are approaching us from behind Care. "Hey, Elena. Hey, Bonnie."

"It's great to see you." Elena greets with a polite smile and the girls we all hug. It sucks even with heels they are all still taller than me.

"I've missed you." Bonnie says softly and smiles back at her. "How have you been?"

"I feel like I'm better than I was all summer." I say softly and then I look at Elena who is nodding at her in understanding. "Dare I ask where Jeremy is?"

"I have no idea. He's been so out of it lately…."

"We all have." I say softly as I give her a hug and I can tell that she needs these more than anything.

"See you later then?" Care asks with a wave of her fingers and the three of us nod. "Okay, bye!" She calls and walks away with a little bounce in her step. We look at each other with a little secretive smile and then we all bust out in giggles.

Elena laughs as we walk up the hallway and I turn my head slightly to look at her. "Same old Caroline I see."

"Yep." Bonnie laughs and then she sucks in a breath as we stand in front of the office with our back to the door.

"What?" I ask confused and Bonnie raises an eyebrow at something behind us.

"Wait a minute. Who is this?" We both turn around slowly to see a tall (Well everyone is taller than me) guy with a black leather jacket, a pair of sunglasses, dark wash jeans and a head of light brown hair standing with his back to them inside the office.

"All I see is back." Elena states with a smile at Bonnie's obvious attracted look.

"It's a hot back." Bonnie offers with a smirk which makes me smile.

"I agree." I say softly before I open my sketch book and I start sketching the scene in front of us while the girls talk. I ignore them as I sketch the office doors with the mysterious stranger leaning against the desk and look back up adding some details of his jacket along with some shadows.

"I'll be right back." Elena says in a harsh tone snapping me out of my little drawing mode and I look at her then nod.

"Jeremy?" I ask with a tilt of my head even though I know that's the only reason her 'mom' mode turned on in the first place.

"Yes." She sighs softly and then I gently pat her arm before walking off.

I turn back to Bonnie upon hearing her chanting under her breath with a hopeful look in her eyes. "Please be hot, please be hot." Which I totally understand with her chanting, we need some more eye candy than we have this year.

I smile and roll my eyes as I continue the picture just I was looking up to add shadows to his hair, he turns away from the receptionist. Our eyes connect and we stare at one another for a moment I feel my heart beating louder while his mix of hazel, but mostly emerald green eyes locked on me. A look of curiosity flickers not only in his eyes, but on his face. I blink as he walks up to me studying me closely and his eyes wander to where my scar is and the curiosity in his eyes is replaced with guilt.

"Excuse me." He says lowly and I step to the side to let him pass as I nibble on my lip as he walks around me. I glance over at Bonnie who locks eyes with me and my cheek automatically start blushing.

'Oh my, God.' Bonnie mouths and I nod in complete agreement before we watch him disappear down the hall with a single thought on both our minds. 'Who was that?'

The day goes on as it normally does, no one noticing me unless I'm with any of my friends but this time in science class the new kid and I talk about my sketches I drew. He walks me to my next class and out to lunch where we split off. I head over to Tyler and the jocks so we can hang out on a table under a tree sipping some of his dad's whisky from a flask. It makes me loosen up even though the boys keep trying to get me to take Matt's hoodie off and Matt makes sure that none of the football players try anything. The bell rings and when it's time for Mr. Tanner's class I'm late as usual. As I open the door he is about to start his lesson and I roll my eyes before slapping a smirk in my eyes. He scowls at me and I give one of my flirty smirks in reply. Mr. Tanner actually loves me, but he won't admit it.

"Nice of you to join us, Ms. Maxwell." he sneers.

I smile and flirtatiously wink at him as I move my hair off my shoulder. "The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Tanner." I purr at him.

He flusters slightly and says, "Take a seat please." I told you he likes me.

"Sir yes sir." I salute him with two fingers and I take a seat next to Elena with a smile as I open a new page of my sketch book. She glances at me, smiling before she takes a closer look at me and frowns.

"Are you buzzed?" she asks softly almost with a motherly tone laced in it and I nearly sneer at her fake kindness.

"I'm just buzzed enough to keep from becoming a bitch today. I need it." I whisper with a smirk and turn toward the front of the room tapping my pencil on the sketch of a dress I want to create. I finish off the details before moving onto a clean page.

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep-south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union." Tanner begins the lesson.

I see Elena and the new guy looking at each other and smile bitterly. I look away and try not to let it affect me. Elena seems to like him, after all everyone likes her and no matter what, it is always her. I'm never a choice when it comes down to her or I, why do I even try to change that? I ignore Tanner as he talks and I start sketching not completely aware of what or who I'm drawing like I usually do. When the lesson is over as I'm packing my stuff up, I notice that I drew a guy with glittering eyes and a smirk on his full pouty lips and his hair is artfully messed up. I shrug before I head out and walk to my locker grabbing my stuff. I skate out of the building towards the photography studio that my dad bought for my mother. I smile as I see my older cousin, Markus, with his long Native American black hair down in waves making sure that the lights are fastened. I walk in and look up at him on the ladder.

"How was school?" He asks as he slides down with his eyes that match my eye color almost perfectly and he gives me a hug. Before you ask, he's a 6'3'' deeply tanned guy with muscles that make him seem like he's an asshole, but he's a complete goofball and nerd. My cousin is from my dad's side of the family, he came to live with me so I wouldn't have to be alone in the house. He even helps me with my mom's medical bills even though I know I can pay for it myself, but he likes to help since I'm apparently the only girl born to the Harjo line.

"It was pretty good. Made Tanner flustered like usual plus we got a new student he complimented my sketches I drew when no one else was there. I have a feeling that he is going to end up with Elena because she's the Queen Bee." I say as I put my backpack and board in the back room with where people can go look for outfits for their sessions.

"You never know Sassy maybe you'll actually have a boyfriend with him here." He says as he goes to our computers to see who's on the agenda for today.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Markus I don't need a boyfriend. I'm perfectly happy with my single life." I say as I take my hoodie off and set it on my chair while the Lockwood's come in. I smile as Tyler looks like he was tongue lashed before getting here. "Divine Beauty Photography, Hello Lockwood's, are you here for your family pictures or for Founder pictures?" I ask with a smile in my customer service voice and Mrs. Lockwood walks over hugging me while Tyler stays back after his father gives me a hug as well.

"We are here to take the family pictures. Do you have our outfits we gave you?" Tyler's dad asks as he motions Tyler to help bring out the chair for Mrs. Lockwood.

"I do. I have both yours and Tyler's suits in the Male dressing room and Mrs. Lockwood's dress in the female room." I smile as I motion to where they both are. "There is also some sample make up for you Mrs. Lockwood and for you gentlemen I have some male grooming needs in there as well." I say as Tyler's parents go to their respectable rooms and Tyler gives me a kiss on my temple.

"Thanks Ray and you should come to the grill later." He says before disappearing in the room with his father and I look to see Markus smirking at me.

"Mark, don't even think about it. Ty and I are just friends." I say as I grab my camera and take a couple of test shots while they get ready.

"Whatever you say Sassy." He says with a smirk and he goes to the black-room to check in on the film I did for a woman who came from North Carolina to take pregnancy announcement pictures.

"Again with the nickname." I say with a smirk and I pull my hair up some more. I shake my head as I start placing the three of them for pictures and then I do a couple of romantic looking ones of the Mayor and his wife. Tyler throws some calla lily petals into the frames for their pictures and I have them lay down while Tyler gently drops the petals around them. After an hour, their session is over and they're getting dressed again. Care walks in with a smile as I'm sweeping up the flowers.

"Hey Ray, you're coming to the grill with us right?" She asks as I look up at her and I see her puppy eyes that she usually gets me to do stuff with.

I growl, "Fine, I'll go after I go to the hospital and tell mom about my day." She nods and bounces out of the studio making me smile and shake my head. The Lockwood's leave after paying for their session and I notice that Mrs. Lockwood snuck in way too much money for the tip jar. I notice that I only have an hour or two til visiting hours are over. "I'm heading over to the hospital to see mom. Don't do anything stupid and make sure you lock up the studio and all things valuable." I say as I grab a new shirt, but this time it's a red long sleeved knit sweater with a hollowed out back along with a gold belt and leave my hoodie on the desk.

"Leave your backpack, I'll take it home after my shift, and don't worry I'll make sure everything is locked up." He kisses my forehead like he usually does. After I leave him, I over to the hospital and go to my mom's room. I see that the flowers were replaced already with these little purple flowers and I see with them is a card being held by a devil's pitchfork.

I read the card and giggle as I recognize the chicken scratch for writing, 'Wake your skinny white ass up best friend. We miss your Oreo pudding and movie night. Love your 2nd favorite guy ever, Zach Salvatore' I giggle Zach was my mom's best friend from like birth and he has helped my family a lot when she found out she was pregnant with me. He became sort of an uncle to me and he treats me as if I was his own niece. 'That reminds me I'll call him later to see if he wants to come over for dinner or not.'

"Hey momma, Zach left you some flowers when I was at school/ work and I got my art and photography classes again. But guesses what?" I say as I sit down next to her and start brushing her long blonde hair, "We got a new student and we talked. I was noticed by someone I haven't grown up with. People are saying that I need to date someone, but I don't feel the connection that dad told me he had with you and of course you know that I'm tired of not being considered as choice. Maybe I should change up something about me." I say as I start braiding her hair letting tears fall down my face and land on the bed barely missing her arm. "I wish you were able to talk to me momma. I miss us singing to Disney songs while you cooked dinner." I wipe my face and I tie off her hair with a clip my dad made for her. "I'll try to come by tomorrow. I love you mom." I grab my board and I set down a sketch of her and me dancing at one of my dad's parties in California. The nurse comes up and I give her and the other nurses some chocolates I bought on the way here.

"You should know that her condition improves when you're here." She says after she hugs me and I nod while I get in the elevator the skate to the Grill. I let the wind whip my hair back and as I see the Grill getting closer I take a deep breath seeing the trees warp in the wind. I smile as I do a couple tricks on the concrete missing some of the teens that don't know how to walk.

I see a couple leaving the grill and I smile, "Keep the door open please!" I say as I flip onto the sidewalk and skate into the Grill with a wider smile on my face. I stop and kick flip my board into my hands before I walk over to Matt and Ty whom are playing pool. "Boys, your evening just got better." I say as I kiss both of their cheeks and I get hugged tightly.

"So, how's the rest of your shift?" Tyler asks with a lazy grin on his face and I smile.

"It was great I have to get the studio ready for a fashion shoot having to do with angels and the man who created called me an angel."

"Should we break it to him that you aren't an angel?" Tyler asks teasingly and I elbow Tyler in the ribs amusedly as we move to sit at a table. I take a seat between them with my board sitting next to me and I smile at them as I move my literally windblown hair.

"So Mattie," I say as I rest my chin in my palm and tilting my head like a cat. "How're you doing? I haven't talked to you all summer cause of everything. How's Vick?"

"Pretty good considering." He says giving me a knowing look and I nod. "Vick's still waitressing here too." He nods his head to the right and I look to see that Jeremy, Elena's little brother, is sitting in a booth by himself talking to Vicki who seems to be annoyed at him. Tyler seems to notice too because he instantly tenses and I see him clench his fists.

"What's that punk think he's doing talking to her?" Tyler says venomously and it kinda sets me off a bit making me tense in my seat.

"Easy Ty, 'that punk' is Lena's little brother and the kid I tutor." I say warningly giving him a look and he backs off knowing that I'm fiercely protective. Vick walks over and gives Matt a soda.

"Thanks Vick." Matt says smiling.

"No problem Mattie." She says before turning towards me and then her eyes go towards Ty. I smirk and wait as she does a double take and starts smiling excitedly when she recognized it was me.

"Little moon-Ray!" She says enthusiastically giving me a hug and she tries not to look down at my scar. "How are you?"

"I'm doing pretty good I guess Vick." I say while I return her hug and give her a warm smile before looking in her eyes making she knows the next thing I'm about to say is genuine. "Text me sometime alright? I know you're through with the whole party-girl phase but you can still talk to me; I've still got your back, you know that right?"

"I do. Thank you. Really, I do. And I promise I will." She says with a smile and ruffles my hair. Everyone in our group and extended group treats me like the younger sibling. It's just because they all are older than me by 6 to 22 months.

"Great. Anyway, is there anything I can get for you?" She said in pure waitress style pulling out a notebook to jot down my order.

"I'll take some bacon cheese fries with extra bacon and a large Coke to go please." I give her a big smile and the boys laugh at me.

"Coming right up Moon-Ray." She says with a smile after scribbling down my order on her notepad and I smile happily.

"Do you need another refill?" Vicki says to Tyler flirtatiously giving him a look and I roll my eyes knowing that they're hooking up.

"I'd love one." Tyler says smirking at her and I playfully gag. Vicki smirks, grabbing Tyler's finished glass and leaves.

"Please tell me you're not hooking up with my sister." Matt says looking horrified at the thought and I steal the French fry from his hand which has him pinch my thigh.

"I'm not hooking up with your sister." Tyler says attempting to have a serious face and I smile as I nibble on my stolen fry.

"Wow Ty, such a dick move." I giggle at Matt's expression and I try to run my hands through my hair only to get them caught in some knots.

"Boys, I'll be back if my food gets back before I do. Don't eat it." I say glaring at them and I walk over to the bathroom feeling eyes on me as I go. I shake my head and roll my eyes as I enter it. I go under the sinks and pull a loose brick before pulling out a plastic baggy. In my emergency baggy I have, feminine products, hair ties, brush, gum, and make up if I want to wear it. I pull my brush out thinking about the car accident as I brush not aware of my surroundings other than the ground shaking under me and I shake my head feeling it stop as I do. I shrug my shoulders before I put my baggy away and hide it once again. I leave the restroom and I bump into a guy. "Oh I'm so sorry." I say as I look up to my science partner.

"Hey science partner what are you doing here?" He says with a big smile on his face and I return it ignoring the looks that we are getting all around us.

"This is the number one after school hang out place. Plus it's where I go for my snack run, you know we never exchanged names and numbers for that project we have." I say as I go towards the bar and grab a pen out of the bartender's pocket.

"True, very true. Well my name's Stefan. Stefan Salvatore." He says as he takes the pen and writes his number on the inside of my wrist.

"Oh so you're Zach's Nephew. He and my mom were best friends back in school." I say and I see I caught him off guard before I write my number on the inside of his wrist. I see Elena's eyes catch us talking and her face darken seeing that he's talking to me instead of fawning over her and I bite my lip.

"Did your mom pass?" He asks concerned and I shake my head as I guide him back to the girls making Elena lose her glare at me.

"No, the girls can tell you all about it. I need to head home before my cousin comes here and tries to embarrass me." I say giving each other the girls hugs and Vick handing me my to-go stuff. "Tell your uncle that before the back to school night bonfire my cousin is making his bacon wrapped barbecue chicken and he is very welcome to join." He nods after we hug because I'm a hugger unless it's a formal event as I grab my board giving Ty a kiss and hug before skating back home.

I walk into the house and I see Markus cleaning up the kitchen, "How was the Grill tonight?" he asks as I sit on one of the island chair pulling out my fries and throwing the bag into the trash can.

"It was fun. I conquered my nervousness and actually gave Stefan my number. He genuinely seems interested in being friends." I blush as Mark heats up my fries before giving me some of the pork-chop he made and he pats my head. I smile up at him as I pull my sleeves up while he pours the coke into a real glass for me and I see that he is a bit tense about something. Though I know he won't tell me anything cause he's the man and he's the only adult in the house.

"Good I'm happy for you Sassy. Now make sure you do your homework before you head to bed and curfew is 10:30." He says before handing me the cheese fries and a fork he grabs a beer from the fridge and pops it open. "I have a skype call with the other half of the family."

"Oh have fun." I say sarcastically and he rolls his eye before passing me my back pack. I eat some of my food while he finishes doing the dishes and places them in the dishwasher, so in the morning he or I will put them in the cabinets. He gives me a hug and kiss before he walks up the stairs as my phone vibrates and I pull it out seeing that it's an unknown number. I scrunch my eyebrows together and open it.

To: Me

From: Unknown

Hey, its Stefan from school. Are you going to the back to school bonfire Caroline was talking about?

I smile as I take a couple of bites of my dinner before I make his contact and I tap my chin wondering if I have any appointments for the day. I start typing back wondering why he wanted to know.

To: Stefan

From: Me

I might. Why what's up?

I send it and almost instantly I get a response which makes me smile immensely. I walk to my chair and sit down before responding back.

To: Me

From: Stefan

Well you're the first one to be nice to me in this new school. I didn't want to be all awkward and loner like there.

To: Stefan

From: Me

*giggles* Trust me since you're new here. You wouldn't able to be a loner at any party that Care is at.

From: Me

To: Stefan

*Raises my eyebrow* Does that mean you'll go?

I giggle lightly as I eat my food and I put my leftovers into the to-go container then into the fridge as I set out my homework on the counter and spread out. I smile as he asks and as I finish my little homework stuff. I grab my sketchbook and my sketching stuff before I head upstairs after locking the house up. I get into my room before calling him and putting him on speaker it rings a bit before he picks up.

"What's up Rayen?" He asks unsure about my name and I smile as I go to my dressers to pull out my pj's before I set them on my bed.

"Sorry that I called it's a bit easier to talk while I'm putting on my pj's over the phone rather than text." I say as I make sure my door is shut and I slip out of my booties setting them in my shoe trunk.

He chuckles, "Its' okay, I prefer hearing your voice anyways. Does this mean you'll go to the bonfire?" He says with some sass which makes me smile.

"I might. I have to check if I have any appointments for that day or not. I can let you know tomorrow." I say with a smile as I strip down to my bra and underwear feeling the breeze hit my back. "Did Zach accept the invite cause may… maybe you can come over as well?" I say nervously with a slight stutter as my heart beats a bit faster while I pull on a pair of black short shorts that has blue lettering on my ass that says princess and a big black and blue off the shoulder top.

"Hey Uncle Zach, Rayen wants to know if you want to go over for dinner before the back to school bonfire?" He asks away from the phone speaker and I smile as I brush out my hair before French braiding it in twin braids. I quickly tie the ends off before I grab my phone while I walk into my bathroom to wash my face and put an overnight mask.

"Is Markus going to make his famous bacon wrapped barbecue chicken with steamed rice?" I hear him ask in the background and I giggle lightly.

'That's his favorite food.' I put some vanilla scented lotion on my arms and legs as I sit on my counter letting them dry after rubbing in as much as I can into my skin.

"Of course." I say letting Stefan repeat it while I paint my face with the mask brush and I hear him repeat what I said to Zach.

"Uncle says yeah and that day I can meet him there at your house." I blush as I nibble on my lower lip looking in the mirror and I take a deep breath letting my bold native side answer. I smirk lightly as I play with my hair before get off the counter after checking to see that they're dry enough.

"Okay, so after school you can follow me to my house or we can take your car." I say as I hear him walking up some steps and I walk into my room. I turn the bathroom light off before I plug my phone in and leave it on the stand.

"I'll pick you up in the morning and then we can head back to your house after school." He says and I smile as I start a new sketch.

"Alright, so when you come over you'll see a large all black brick house with a dragon that's carved into the oak tree on Amaryllis Avenue. That's our house. Zach knows which house it is so he doesn't need any directions." I say with a small smile on my lips. I sketch while we continue to talk for hours and we only stop when Zach tells him that I'm past curfew. I pout hating that he knows what time I have to go to bed and we hang up after an awkward goodbye to each other. I look down at my new picture that I was making and it's a picture of the guy I drew earlier. Except that this time he's dancing with a woman with long hair and lights all around them and the lines and shading are different from earlier today. "That's different." I say tilting my head as I set my sketching stuff on my bedside table before going to my window and closing the blinds. I close my black curtains clipping them together letting the room cast shadows and I smile as the heater turns on making the curtains move slightly. I climb back into my bed and under my covers before I put my wolf on the other side of my bed. I turn off the lights as I lay down cuddling the wolf stuffed animal a guy won for me when I was in California at the big Del Mar fair in San Diego. I grab my remote for my stereo and turn it to my second CD. I relax and once I close my eyes and cuddle my wolf to my chest, I immediately fall asleep to my Disney soundtrack making smile in my sleep.


	3. Powers Ignited

_"One night and one more time_

 _Thanks for the memories_

 _Even though they weren't so great_

 _'He tastes like you only sweeter,'_

 _One night, yeah, and one more time_

 _Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_

 _"See, he tastes like you only sweeter." I hear Fall Out Boy which makes me open my eyes and I sit up look around and I rub my eyes seeing that I'm not in my room. I stand up and follow the music down hardwood floors. The cool wood waking me up with each step, "Been looking forward to the future_

 _But my eyesight is going bad_

 _And this crystal ball_

 _Is always cloudy except for (except for)_

 _When you look into the past (look into the past)_

 _One night stand (one night stand off)" I look around and I see that the house I'm in is Zach's house. I hear the music getting louder as something around me is whooshing like something is speeding by me. I try to follow it, but all I get is slammed against a wall with a hand at my throat and I see ice blue eyes staring at me._

 _"Well aren't you a curious one? Very appealing, but why is my brother so interested in keeping you safe?" He asks as I trace his finger down my face with his hand still at my throat._

 _"Because I'm a friend. Now let go of me, my back is actually starting cramp up from you slamming me against it." I say sassily as his hand squeezes and I try not to bite my lip._

 _"One night and one more time_

 _Thanks for the memories_

 _Even though they weren't so great_

 _"He tastes like you only sweeter."_

 _One night, yeah, and one more time_

 _Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_

 _"See, he tastes like you only sweeter." He smirks as I feel my blood rushing a bit but I stay calm and he leans in to my neck smelling my neck. I tilt my head away slightly and he chuckles._

 _"Well whoever you are little one. Sorry, but I'm starving." He says looking at me and his eyes change from ice blue to black and red. "Run please, I like the chase." I do as he says and I break off into a sprint my heart beating so fast that I think it's going to run faster than me. I turn around to see him not there and then I get stopped by some hands. "Caught you." He growls and before I can scream I feel my throat being ripped into by his teeth. I scream as loud as I can and I feel the entire house shake._

My body shakes and I open my eyes to see Markus holding me against his chest with my ear over his heart to ground me to him. My hair being pet like you would to calm a crying person and he looks at me in my tear filled eyes. "Rayen, are you okay?" He asks holding my face in his hands and he wipes my tears. I take a deep breath and I feel everything stop shaking slowly.

"It was just nightmare. I'm fine." I say hoarsely and he rubs my cheekbones before giving me some water. "Go back to bed."

"Are you sure?" He asks with slight fear in his eyes and I nod after taking a sip of the water. I wave him off and he leaves me with a worried look on his face. "You should take those sleeping pills like the doctor said to."

"Fine just go back to bed I'll be fine." I say softly as I grab my pills from my dice box on my inn table and I take one before taking a large gulp of water. I lay my head back down and look up at my ceiling which my mother, Zach, and I painted to look like the sky on a full moon night. I close my eyes and my body relaxes happily.

"Ray."

"Rayen."

"Miss Harjo-Maxwell?"

"Psst. Ray."

"Miss Harjo-Maxwell!" an angry voice yells and my eyes shoot widen open throwing the thing in my head at the source of the voice which effectively did snap me out of my daze.

I blink furiously as I see that I'm in history class and the entire class is silent. I move the hair out of my face and see what I threw at Mr. Tanner were my very sharp twin black and gold hair picks. I growl as I rub my temple and I stand up before walking over to him retrieving my picks from the wall that they landed in.

"Sorry sir, my sleeping pills must have still had my mind in a haze may you repeat the question?" I ask as I sit down and put my picks back in my hair bun.

"As I was just telling Miss Gilbert, I was willing to be lenient last year, for obvious reasons, but the personal excuses ended with summer break." Tanner says flatly and completely unsympathetically. I glare up at him and I dig my nails into the desk. He had gone for the one thing I don't talk to anyone about and I would give him a tongue lashing, but my body is just starting to kick the sleeping pills effects.

"There were 346 casualties." Stefan says making me turn my head to look at him and the class to turn their attention to him. "Unless you're counting local civilians, of course."

Tanner seemed surprised which makes me smile as I take a couple deep breaths. "That's correct. Mister..?"

"Salvatore." Stefan replies as he looks at me making sure I'm okay.

"Salvatore? Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" Tanner asks curiously.

"Distant." Stefan replies after some thought and I raise an eyebrow.

"Well, very good Mr. Salvatore. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." Tanner says to the class almost smugly.

"Actually, there were 27, sir." Stefan and I point out at the same time.

"Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss." Stefan says with a hint of sadness in his words which it makes Tanner looking murderous.

"The founder's archives are, uh, stored in Civil Hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner." We both say as politely as we can. The class is sniggering, with the same thought going through everyone's minds: finally someone was able to one up Tanner. I catch Stefan's eye and smiles before mouthing thanks. He smiles back and nods to me. Just then, the bell rings signaling the end of class which makes me happier. I breathe a sigh of relief before grabbing my sketch pad and notebooks with my pens clipped attached. Bonnie's voice snaps me out of my thoughts and I look up, I notice that her, Caroline, and Elena are standing in front of me and Caroline was waving her hand in my face trying to get my attention.

"Hellooooo? Anybody home Ray?" Caroline says snapping her fingers in my face and I lick her hand.

"Yes, I hear you Care." I say as she wipes her hand on her shirt.

"Good." Caroline says as I stand up while I look at my outfit that I'm wearing. I see that I'm wearing black skinny jeans, a red harry potter shirt under my jacket, and red high heeled boots. "Because in case you missed it, you are totally going to help me accessorize for the party tonight. I want to be looking my very absolute Caroline Forbes best." She announces cheerfully.

"Care, I'm sure you won't need my help accessorizing." I say laughing. "Plus I have dinner plans with Mark and Zach."

"Hm. Good point." She said tapping her chin deep in thought. "But the next event you have to help me." After reassuring her that I would help the next time, she gives me a hugs me and quickly departs with Elena while Bonnie stays with me.

"You blacked out again didn't you?" Bonnie says looking at me worriedly.

"Bon I'm sure it's nothing serious. The sleeping pills just have a bad effect on my body." I say as we walk to my locker and of course Bonnie, being the friend she is, really isn't buying it.

"Ray it's been a while since you've had to use those pills. You should go talk to someone. I.e. my Grams." Bonnie argues as I put my stuff in my backpack while Stefan walks up to us.

"Fine." I say before pouting and she hugs me. "I'll go talk to your Grams when I'm able to. I promise."

"Thanks Ray."

She leaves as Stefan walks up next to me, "Are you okay? You never mentioned that you were taking pills to sleep?" He asks worriedly.

"Because they're only for the nightmares that I can't wake up from on my own. I have to let them play out." I say softly letting him walk me our science class and he even helps me into my chair. The rest of the day my body seems to be even more energized and both Matt and Ty make sure to keep an eye on me. Apparently the girls told them about my little faze out during class and they literally walk me to every class that they can. Even in PE Tyler stays by my side during our cardio and even before our game of soccer. After my photography class Stefan is waiting for me and we walk out the school with him looking at my latest project that I have to do.

He opens my door to his car and I slide in before buckling up then we put our backpacks in his backseat before we start heading to my house. "Can't you get like tea or something to help you sleep?"

"I've tried some of the teas but all they give me is even weirder dreams. These pills help me sleep, but I fully wake up the next day in class or at my studio fully rested and in different clothes." I say as I let my hair out of its messy bun and I play with my picks twirling them like knives.

"Maybe my uncle Zach has something to help you out." He says as he pats my hand.

"Thanks, but I'd rather deal with the nightmares." I say softly as we get to my driveway and we jump out before walking up the stairway. I let my hand drag on the leaves and I let out a soft sigh as I feel a certain lightness in my body with a fuzzy feeling in my fingertips as I walk closer to home. I open the door and I turn around, "Come on in, make yourself at home Zach and Markus are probably out back talking about sports and making the chicken."

He walks in hesitantly, "Thanks Ray. Where do you want to set up?" He asks as I take my boots off putting them on the coat rack next to the lamp in the living room.

"We can stay in the living room or we can set up in my bedroom?" I say as I put my jacket in the closet next to the door and he looks down at me smiling.

"I never knew you were so short Ray." He says trying to hold in a chuckle with a smile and I glare up at him playfully.

"Well that's why I wear heels Steffie." I tease back and sling my back pack over my shoulder before sticking my tongue out at him.

"Steffie? Really?" He says as he motions up the stairs and I lead him up to my room. I see him look at the pictures that are of my mom and I at different events from Pow-wow's in California to the Founder's Events here.

"Hey I coulda called you Rapunzel." I say as I open my room and set my bag on the floor next to my trunk before sitting down on my floor. "Let's get started Steffie."

He smirks and sits down in front of me. "Let's get to it, Belle."

"Belle?" I say as we get our homework out and he points to the rose that I have sketched on the corner of every paper from my backpack. "I like it."

We get to work listening to my songs along with some songs that he put on and we get side-tracked talking about my sketches that he found sticking out from under my bed. I give him the ones of Zach and my mother doing goofball stuff and I also give him this one that I drew of a silhouette of a man holding a flame illuminating his face that has a smile on his lips. At the moment I'm laying down on the floor my head on his leg while watch Glory and he's brushing my hair with his fingers. Surprising that I feel more at peace with him than I do some of the people I have grown up with and that includes my cousins.

"Kids foods done!" I hear Zach yell up the stairs and I groan as I get up.

"You head down there cause by the time we eat it'll be time to head out to the Falls for the bonfire." I say and he nods while I pull my top off and head over to my closet to grab a new shirt. I grab a red knit sweater that shows my shoulders and I brush my hair, surprisingly not tugging on any knots which makes my head happy. I braid my hair quickly before quietly coming down the stairs seeing the three of them whispering intensely and I try to listen in, but it's nothing but murmurs. I walk in as quietly as I can and I try to catch Stefan off guard but he grabs my wrists spinning me to his chest. "That's cheating Steffie." I say as I try to get out of his arms and he hugs me tighter to his chest.

"It's not cheating when you were sneaking up Belle." He says holding my arms in front of me as my cousin makes me a plate with some chicken, rice, and homemade fries and I smile as I bite Stefan's bicep playfully before he lets go.

"Want a soda Steffie?" I ask while I try to stifle giggle as I try to grab a beer from the fridge but it gets stolen by Zach.

"Yes please Belle." Stefan says while he makes his plate and Zach puts some barbecue sauce on the chicken letting it rest.

"Nice try little one. You're underage." I growl at him and grab a soda instead. I open it up with a pout and the boys' just chuckle at my pouting face.

"Okay next time you want me to make you a White Russian. I'm gonna say nope… I'm underage." I say as Stefan chuckles while he sits down at the table and I toss him a soda while I sit down next to him. The three of us eat and Zach keeps giving Stefan a worried and apprehensive look in his eye. "So Steffie, why would you want to come to Mystic Falls?"

"I wanted to be with my family for my last two years of high school." He says as he cuts into his chicken breast and I take a bite out of chicken.

"Nice, you got any siblings?" Markus asks as he passes me the barbecue sauce for my French fries and I quickly put some on my plate.

"Yeah, but I haven't talked to him in a very long time." He says with a bit of a strained voice and I look at the clock to see that we have plenty of time.

"That sucks. I wish I had siblings, but all I have is Mark and he's a muggle." I say with a smile as he throws a fry at me and I dodge it before I take a drink of my soda. The sun starts to set as we continue talking and teasing each other. After I finish my food, I rinse the plate before pulling on my black knee high wedges and I quickly curl the edges of my hair. I walk back down the stairs feeling something build up in me and I drag my nails on the wall feeling the wood under them making me smile. I look up to see Stefan staring at me with a look of surprise on his face and in his eyes. "Why you starin' Steffie?" I ask as I look up at him and I grab my house keys before he walks out with his hand on the small of my back.

"I was staring cause I have a very beautiful girl as a friend." He says as we get into his car and start heading to the falls and my mood dims a little as he totally just friend-zoned me.

"Thanks Steffie." I say softly as we get closer and I fluff my hair letting the curls lay over my left shoulder.

"Is this the place?" He asks as he looks around the space we've had for this party for a long time and I smile.

"Yes it is. Thanks for the ride. I'll meet you back here when and if you want to leave." I say kissing his cheek before jumping out of his car and head towards the jocks. Simply because I know they'll have the good booze and not the cheap go-straight-through-you kid stuff the rest will be drinking.

"I'm on a money makin' mission

But I party like a rock star

I'm flyin' down twenty, lookin' good in my hot car

You know them hos be at my show

Worried 'bout where my chain go

I'm tryin' to rubba hold my pants

But these hos won't let my thang go

I do it like I do it

'Cause you know them hos be tryin' us

Ho, don't you know I fuck wit' fine diamonds

That look like Pamela

They fine and they hot, brah

When I'm in the spot, brah

I party like a rock star!" I take a deep breath in and I smile as I smell the forest while the music echoes through-out the trees and dancing drunken teenagers. I close my eyes as the breeze moves my hair.

"Ray! You're here!" I hear Ty's drunken voice say as I am suddenly engulfed in a hug and picked up off the ground. I open my eyes and giggle as I try to slide out of his arms, but he puts me on his shoulder and we walk over to where they parked their cars.

"Party like a rock...

Party like a rock star

Party like a rock...

Party like a rock star

Party like a rock...

Party like a rock star

Party like a rock star

Totally, dude!

Party like a rock star

Do it wit' the black and the white like a cop car

Me and my band, man, on the yacht with Marylin Manson, gettin' a tan, man

You know me, wit' a skull belt and wallet chain

Shop Boyz, rocks stars, yeah, we 'bout to change the game, change the game? uh oh

They know that I'm a star; I make it rain from the center of my guitar,"

"Ray's here!" He yells and everyone cheers over the music before I get dropped on Matt's lap and I hear him grunt.

"Hey Ray." He gives me a hug around my waist before make me slide next to him and I smile at everyone.

"I'm here boys. Now where's my Tequila or will I have to shake someone down for some?" I ask playfully before giving Matt a kiss on the cheek and he does the same to me. We chat, sing, and dance for a little bit before Armando, a guy with brown and blonde hair with brown almost black onyx eyes, he's also on the football team with Ty and Matt. Matt stiffens and wraps his arm around my waist pulling me closer. Armando is the only guy that I have turned down that won't take a damn hint and we've been at this ever since I started showing more womanly curves and him being the stubborn, stupid, wanna-be alpha male. I usually end up give him a tongue lashing, but he's been getting grabbier so I have had to up my tongue lashing with some hits.

"My My My, little Ray you look absolutely delicious." He says as his eyes rake over my curves and so much that I can practically feel them on my body.

"Why Armando you look absolutely sleazy and you can call me Rayen." I say icily as Ty passes me a tequila bottle I know that he stole from his father and I smile as I take a swig of it. The burn warming my body as Armando chuckles.

"Why don't you and I go find us a cave where we can have some real fun?" He says getting in my bubble about to kiss me and I reach behind me grabbing a hard plastic water bottle. People hear what he asked me despite the loud music. They try to look at us discreetly because he and I butt heads all the damn time. I think he thinks its cause I'm playing hard to get (I'm not) since I'm always denying him and plenty other guys offers of meaningless sex. I throw the bottle at his face, hitting him right in the nose all the while I'm drinking straight from the tequila bottle. I smile as I see that where I hit him it's starting to bleed and I wipe the little spill from my chin. "You bitch!" I jump down from the tailgate and I pull his face down to my very short height, so my mouth is near his ear.

"I may be a bitch, but I'm the one bitch you won't get the pleasure of being with me in the bedroom or anywhere else. If I was you I'd lose the attitude and rethink your life choices." I whisper in a dark tone and I quickly use my elbow to hit him across the face pushing him into the dirt. Everyone cheers and I smile as I walk back to the boys drinking from the bottle happily as he goes to nurse his ego and his possible nose.

We all keep drinking happily while Ty and Vicki go off into the woods probably for doing the dirty deed while Matt, Chad, Dana, and I are all dancing like idiots while I sing to Avril Lavigne's Girlfriend. I roll my eyes as I finish the bottle noticing that they're bringing out the scotch bottle. The last time I messed around with some Jack Daniels, I ended up with lipstick all over my face after making out with a guy from the Varsity soccer team. I head towards the falls enjoying my very nice floating feeling from the alcohol. I get to the cliffs near the falls and I sit down letting the empty bottle roll off the cliffs. I lean against the tree trunk and play with the grass and flowers near the bottom of it. As I close my eyes letting my buzz take the edge I usually have off completely and I get pulled back by my hair hard not in the nice way. Then my jaw starts hurting almost immediately as my head gets thrown to side into the trunk. 'Oh fuck. Someone just sucker punched me.' I start using my legs to hurt whoever did it as best I can. I hear a deep growl as my left foot hits something and I yell out as I claw the person that's hurting me. Just as my jaw and my scalp start throbbing painfully I feel my ribs getting jackhammered by fists. I look up to see that it's Armando and I see that I sliced down his jaw and to the bottom of his neck. I feel the chain on my necklace break and it slides from my neck to the ground underneath me. He breaks my wrist and I start crying as it hurts like a bitch. I start to taste blood in my mouth and I quickly let it pool as much as I can get in my mouth without letting him know I have collected it.

"This is what you get for turning me down in front of everyone, you whore." He growls looking at me while one of my eyes start swelling shut and I spit all my blood on him. It coats his entire face and even gets on his shirt. He gets grossed out as he tries to clean up all the blood with his shirt and hands. I turn on my side quickly and look towards the firelight.

"TYLER!" I scream out as loud as I possibly can and I get thanked by getting my head slammed against the uprooted roots my vision going black almost immediately.

No One's POV:

Not only does Tyler hear Rayen's scream for help, but everyone that didn't stay after they found Vicki with her throat bleeding, hears her blood curling scream. Not only do her friends run, but even over the leftover paramedics and cops run with them as fast as they can. Everyone's blood runs cold as they see Armando punching her across her face and her not moving at all. Matt gasps as Tyler's blood begins to boil making his face go beet red. Tyler growls as Matt holds him back as best he can while Armando keeps his assault on Rayen going. Bonnie and Caroline scream as they see what he is doing to the youngest in their group, but that doesn't faze him in the slightest.

He keeps punching her as the nice calm Matt yells, "Sheriff!" Sheriff Forbes quickly runs over as Tyler is struggling to keep his anger in check at the sight of his best girl friend getting beaten up.

Tyler yells out in complete rage his face looking like a feral animal protecting its young, "Armando, I'm gonna kill you!"

Armando stops looking up in fear with his bloody knuckles raised poised to hit again and his eyes widen in shock. Both Matt and Tyler get even angrier as they see his face and part of his shirt still red with blood and quickly rush him. As they get him off her unconscious and tackle him to the ground Sheriff Forbes checks on the young girl putting her hands on her pulse point.

"Oh god. Is that Ray?" it switching off with, "Armando beat her for embarrassing him earlier." to concern, "Oh crap hope she's okay." And last but not least, "His scholarship to UCLA is so gone." These and other things fly from everyone's mouths while the boys try not to beat Armando into an early grave while they keep him against the tree and they keep their eyes on the youngest person in their little group.

"Little Maxwell, please be okay." She whispers with fear gripping her heart making it work in overtime. She licks her lips before moving her fingers slightly to feels a pulse barely moves under her fingers and she sighs with a relieved smile on her face. "Deputy Anderson, get over here. Quickly and gently pick Rayen up and take her to the hospital and stat she has a very faint pulse." She stands up and one of her deputies gently picks her up her body curling into the heat as best she can letting out little whimpers of pain.

"Oh thank god." Tyler and Matt whisper while Armando's eyes glare at the unconscious girl in the deputy's arms. Her head lolls to the side and her blood drips to the forest floor as he does as Sheriff Forbes walks over to the teen boy covered in blood.

"Armando Lopez, you are under arrest for the assault of Rayen Maxwell." She cuffs the boy ignoring his shout of pain. While she cuffs him, no one is paying attention to where her body was the ground soaked up her blood and created new grass along with some flower buds of some California flowers that wrap around the roots that have her blood on them.

"The little whore deserved the beating. No one says No to me." He says while Tyler and Matt are too focused on getting to the hospital to be there for Vicki and Rayen.

"Well trust me when I say this, you will not be getting out in time for your scholarship to UCLA. Hell, I doubt that they'll accept you now." She whispers in his ear as she makes him walk to her cop car and that makes him try to fight against her hold.

"Bonnie get Ray's phone Markus needs to know what happened and where to go." Caroline shakily says as she follows her mom. Matt and Tyler talk about switching off between them since they'll be in the same hospital. Bonnie walks over to where it happened and takes her phone before quickly dialing Markus. After two rings he answers the house phone and she tells him what happened to Ray which makes him drop a plate in shock and making it shatter on the floor. He grabs his keys and drives as fast as he possibly can all the while Stefan makes sure their house is locked up.

Time Jump

Rayen has been in the hospital for a month so far since Armando attacked her. After they stabilized her and wash her wounds it was a wonder how she was able to spray her blood at him and manage to claw his face while being hit so hard. Her injuries included black eye, broken jaw, some broken ribs, a broken wrist, along with some internal bleeding. They had to put her into a coma or else her pain would be unbearable. The hit to her head that caused her to lose consciousness lodged some of the wood into her cheekbone and temple, so they had to carefully extract it through surgery.

They continue to keep her under to make sure she would be able to heal and while she did her friends and family came to visit. Stefan tried to feed her some of his blood, but for some reason her body kept rejecting it. He just brought her vervain flowers to protect her from Damon's stupid mind games. Markus made sure that Armando could never get out and once they took the skin from under her nails along with the testimonies, mixed with her blood all over his face and shirt they were able to use it all as evidence for putting Armando in jail. Markus also rescheduled all of the appointments that he wasn't do and while no one else is around he calls the Patriarch of the Harjo line. He informs him that the flowers around her body and the trees outside just keep growing. The plant life keeps growing and just seems to be getting closer and closer to her. As she has been sleeping peacefully, her body has changed drastically. Her once pudgy hourglass body is now toned, her hair instead of being natural raven black it's now a deep emerald green, and her nails are longer and sharper looking, almost like claws. Her tan skin is clearer and as she heals natural her wounds barely scar though if you look close enough you can tell she put up a fight.

This fight sparked something in her biology that accelerated her powers and that's why the flowers and grass started growing where her blood landed back in the forest along with plants around her room are growing unnaturally. The Harjo females that are born into the family line are blessed with the gift to be Nature Manipulators back in the old days their people called them Nunnehi's to honor the warrior nature spirits. When these women hit the age of 18 their powers kick in and slowly change them. Their powers included creating any plants with a wave and a thought, grow or destroy anything having to do with nature, and since they are both creator and destroyer they take in enormous amount of energy. If they don't release that energy somehow they can either die or destroy everything around them like a nuke. Their history has never been recorded by one who practiced in her blood craft instead they were observed and brought into legend.

But today the last legendary Nunnehi's eyes open wide sending a burst of her power through the plants and out through-out the town causing the vampire's to get a chill down their spine, the witches to shiver from the intensity from it, and the wolves to feel more in control. Her mismatched eyes open looking up at the ceiling as the machines start beeping loudly and in her eyes a gold glow the same that pulsed through the ground.


	4. A Crash Course of 1864

**Rayen's POV:**  
Once my eyes fly open, I feel a weight get lifted off my chest and I sit up unclear as to how I got in the hospital and who changed me. I sit up and stretch as I see a bunch of flowers, balloons, and stuffed animals around the room. I smile and growl as I see wired and needles poking out of me. I try pulling the needles out of my arms, but as soon as I do I hear a gasp and I look up to the door. I see a nurse with her hand on her mouth and wide eyes and I smile softly, "Is there any way I can get some soda?" I ask and she quickly runs out of my room.

"Doctor!" I hear her yell and I giggle before I look around seeing flowers. I feel a light twinge and I lay back down before seeing some colorful cards next to my bed. I smile as I grab one of them and open it.

I start reading it, "'Wake your ass up and we can go for a movie marathon. Love, Mattie'" I smile wider as Markus, a doctor, and a nurse come running in and they all stop at the door. They're all looking like they've seen a ghost and I wave my hand setting the card down once again.

"Ray-ray?" Markus asks as he walks in looking at me with wide eyes and I smile as I sit up before the doctor pushes me back down.

"Well who else is sitting here when she should be swimming?" I ask while the doctor chuckles and shakes his head which makes me pout and Markus walks over as if not to spook me.

He leans over me and pushes my bangs out of my face. I look up at him while the doctor checks out my heartbeat through the monitor and through a stethoscope, "You look better than before."

"How bad were my injuries?" I ask as I stretch and the doctor takes the tubes out of my nose. I rub it slightly and I see that my nails have gotten longer than I would allow them.

"Pretty bad, when you got here you were unconscious. You had a black eye, broken jaw, some broken ribs, broken wrist, and some internal bleeding with some of the tree bark that was embedded in your left cheek." He says as the doctor checks out some regular motor functions. After he checks some tests, he allows Markus to take me home and as we leave I feel even more energized than before the bonfire. Markus catches me up on everything and we start by going home since all I have are my clothes from the bonfire. We get home and I smile as I smell the familiar scent of rosemary lingering in the house, "The doctor said you can go to school tomorrow and Great Grandpa sent a package for you to study up on." He says as I'm in my room putting on a swim suit and I notice that my body has filled out, toned up, and my hair changed to this dark emerald green color. I run my fingers through it smiling at the softness of it before I start braiding it and I grab a towel wrapping it around me.

"Okay, I'll open it after a swim. I haven't been swimming in a long time. I miss it." I say with a smile and I see that he's eyes look tired and worried. I walk over to him, "Mark, what else happened when I was under?"

He looks into my eyes and I see a flicker of nervousness that he tries to hide behind a veil of courage, "You're mother's health deteriorating faster than it was supposed to and they want to know if they should pull the plug."

My blood freezes and my eyes widen, "They will not cause she will pull through. I don't care what they think she will pull through." I growl as I go out to the backyard and leave my towel poolside before I jump in angrily. The cool water starts warming my body temp up and I go to the bottom before holding onto the bottom to relax as I look up at the sky. I come back up replenishing my lungs breathing out letting my hair float around me before I do a couple of laps to calm me down. I take a little break leaning my arms on the edge gently brushing the grass seeing some light gold sparks shoot from my rather sharp nails. I look around the yard before I notice that the hedges that give my backyard privacy are growing different colored flowers and I look closer seeing different ones. I tilt my head and one hedge I have my eye on in particular tilts with me slightly. "What the hell?" I whisper as I jump out and wrap up with the towel tucked under my arm. I walk towards the hedge as the breeze gives me slight goosebumps and I get the urge to lift my arm up to it. I bite my lip before I raise my arm and hold my hand out relaxed. It shakes slightly before I curiously flex my fingers feeling a slight build before a vine shoots out and wraps itself around my hand. I squeak lightly before I see it start curling around my wrist like a bracelet and I touch one of the ends and it gives my finger a little hug. I giggle and let it curl back around my wrist which makes me smile. I walk back inside while I dry my hair heading back upstairs and I feel a bit lighter like a weight has gone. I look at the vine on my wrist and I see that the vine around my wrist is a hybrid.

"Stefan called while you were swimming he wants to know how you are feeling." Markus asks as I go to the laundry room letting the towel hang a bit and I look out at him on the couch with a beer in his hand. I walk out of the laundry room and close it up before giving Mark a kiss on his cheek and he does the same with me. I give him a hug as I see that he's watching Iron Man.

"I feel a lot better now that I swam, but I'll feel better if we have a movie night. You can tell him that." I say with a smile as I walk up the stairs and I feel that my window is open letting in a breeze. I walk in and I feel my vine sliding down into my palm before I close my door letting it click before I hear a creak in my floorboards. I swing my arm on instinct with the vine swinging around and it latches on to a very familiar and handsome neck. "Stefan, what the fucking hell are you doing here?" I ask as his eyes widen before tapping on the vine.

"Care to let me go Belle?" He asks giving a smirk before I smile and swing it away and let it curl back around my wrist.

"Sorry about that Steffie." I say before he speeds over and hugs me tightly. "Wow, you're fast." He starts petting my wet hair and he puts his nose in the crook of my neck.

"I am so sorry. I should've stayed with you at the bonfire." He whispers in my ear and I wrap my arms around his lower back.

"It's not your fault. I should've watched my surroundings." I said and he pulls away holding my face in his hands making me look at him in his eyes.

"Never say that. He's an asshole that deserved what he got." He says rubbing my cheek bones with his thumbs and I lick my lips seeing his eyes follow my tongue lingering on my lips. He starts leaning in and my heart beats a bit faster, but I remember Mark saying that Care told him Elena and him were dating, so I nod softly before pulling my head away.

"Okay. Now you have to get out stay here, but once you hear Mark coming up the stairs you have to hide." I say softly sliding out of his hold and he looks down.

"Okay." He says before sitting on my bed while I go into my bathroom and quickly wash up. As I do I think about why he was leaning in when he's dating Elena and I growl pushing it out of my mind. I walk out of my shower and wrap up then I realize that I forgot to get clothes. I blush as I walk out wearing my towel that barely reaches mid-thigh and I start feeling insecure about the small scars on my body from the accident. "Wow, I didn't know you had tattoos."

"No one does, I got them when I went to California to visit family before our accident." I say softly happy that he didn't bring up the scars pulling out a black lacy thong with a matching bra along with an oversized t-shirt and I go back to the bathroom to get changed.

"Everyone says that you were in the same accident Elena and her parents were in." He says as I dry off and get dressed. I put some freesia hair softener in my hands before I scrunch my hair with it making sure to lather my hair up and grab my brush along with two hair ties.

"Yeah my mom and I were." I say as I come out drying my hair and I'm about to brush my hair when he pulls me close letting me sit between his legs.

"I'll brush your hair." He says softly before starting to brush it and he starts talking about how his brother was back in town.

"So how are you so fast?" I ask turning around and I feel my vine weaving around my fingers like a baby snake would as I look into his eyes. I analyze the sparks in his eyes to see apprehension flickering and I touch his chin lightly. "If you trust me then I'll keep this secret and if not then you have to leave now. I'm sorry." I say softly before a green hue sparks from my fingers and caresses his chin before entering his eyes while I rub my thumb on his chin.

He takes a deep breath in before licking his lips, "Have you read any of your family's journals?" He asks and I slide out from between his legs and sit next to him.

"Yes I have. I used some of the stories my ancestors wrote for inspiration for a photo shoot along with an English project for school." I say as I go to my vanity and pull out a secret drawer pulling out, a small old weathered black leather bound journal with a gold clasp with light etchings on it and I rub the spine remembering that I read them with mom as she made chicken alfredo.

"Do you believe what Clayton and Myra wrote?" He asks with his eyes on the journal and I scrunch my eyebrows together as I feel my vine tighten around my wrist.

"How did you know their names, Steffie?" I ask looking into his eyes and he looks up at me. He takes a deep breath and stands up rubbing the back of his neck.

"Because Belle, they were my best friends back in 1864." He says softly and I tilt my head as what I read back then slowly trickles back into my mind from when I read it. The not entering unless given permission (I thought it was being polite), his speed, the persuasion or compulsion thingy, and most of all the monstrous bloodlust all of it comes with being a… my eyes widen as the last word is whispered through my mind.

"You… you're a va-" I stutter as I back up towards my vanity once again and he speeds over to me causing me to jump and he pushes me against the desk. I blush slightly as I have my hands gripping the edge while I feel a hand on my hip and on my cheek.

"Yes I am, but I won't hurt you. I couldn't ever hurt you, you are way too young." He says softly putting his forehead on mine rubbing my cheek with his thumb. I gulp slightly as my heart races and he kisses my forehead. "I'll answer any questions you want to ask but for now you need some sleep we have school tomorrow. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning."

"I'm actually going to take my baby to school since I haven't since I got him, so I'll meet you there and then we can go to lunch so I can ask my questions." I say as he nods and moves away slightly. He moves towards my window and gets ready to jump.

I fix my shirt and stand up moving away from the desk, "I have to do this." He says softly and I scrunch my eyebrows together. He turns around and speeds over to me grabbing the back of my neck and my hip pulling me close before kissing me. I freeze up at the sudden movement and his very warm lips on mine. I close my eyes and I push him away.

"Sorry Stef, but I don't think Elena would like her boyfriend kissing me let's forget it ever happened." I say as he nods and he quickly leaves my personal bubble.

As my window shuts, my heart stops beating so fast and I shake my head clearing my thoughts before I close my curtains. I touch my lips and I'm a bit disappointed that there was no spark, but then again I'm no one's first choice. I know this as long as I am in this small town with Elena here, I will be someone's second choice or their last resort. I sigh softly before shaking those thoughts out of my mind and I turn my lights off. I grab the remote and I turn on my TV, putting on Beauty and the Beast. My light heartedness returns as I sit on my bed, I grab my sketch book and smile as I start sketching letting the Disney music echo through my room. I smile keeping my pencil on the page as I take a deep breath and I let my vine slither around my forearm as the music starts up. Belle and I start singing in unison, as she does her hand motions while I sketch, "Madame Gaston  
Can't you just see it?  
Madame Gaston, his little wife  
No Sir, not me, I guarantee it  
I want much more then this provincial life  
I want adventure in the great wide somewhere  
I want it more than I can tell  
and for once it might be grand, to have someone understand  
I want so much more than they've got planned…" I sing out holding the last note as long as I can. I look at my completed sketch and I see me dancing around wearing a dress with flowers and vines swirling around me like a tornado. "I want so much more than they've got planned." I sing again but this time in a whisper and I trace the vines in my sketch. I smile as I put my sketchbook back on my bedside table and I lay down with the covers warming me up. I see my package on my bedside table and I grab it. I get comfy before I open it and in the dark brown packaging lay a rather thick book. I open it up letting my nails drag on the paper that is actually animal skin and the vine around my wrist shivers like a leaf in the wind. I look at the writing and see that it's written in the old native American language which makes me groan. I failed at learning it when I was younger, but I can understand it if I hear it. I just can't respond in it or read it.

"I can't read this." I say as I close the book and I make sure my phone is charging before trying to fall asleep with my wolf stuffed animal under my neck. I gently take the vine off my wrist and let in curl around my bed post. I close my eyes letting the songs of Beauty and the Beast lulls me into a deep and restful sleep.

Unbeknownst to my sleeping figure, my vine glows with a golden green hue around the edges like a halo and slowly slithers from my bed post down to my fingers. As I sleep soundly, it slithers up my wrist and slowly slides into my skin. It tattoos itself around my wrist and onto my open palm before resting on the top of my middle finger. It looks like a real tattoo with shading and everything. I move slightly as I move because my hand is overheating cause of the magic surging through it. As this happens Markus is at the door with a heavy heart and he sighs with his head down to the floor.

"My little cousin, I hope that I can protect you as well as your parents have been since you were born." He whispers so that only the crescent moon, the glistening stars, and the empty house hear this insecure confession of her cousin. "Great grandpa Saoirse sends his hope that this will help you learn about our lineage." He cuts his hand and walks in letting his blood drip three times on the cover of the book and let his blood translate the old language into English. He cleans his hand before covering his little cousin up and making sure that the house is all locked up. He then goes to his room and gets comfortable before falling sleep as soon as his head hits the pillows.

I open my eyes and smile happily when I don't wake up with a nightmare or even a regular dream, I sit up and I feel an itch on my wrist. I of course scratch at it and I see that I gained a tattoo. "What the hell?" I ask looking at it seeing that it's the same as my vine except it has little flower buds on it. I ignore my shock as I slide off my bed and pull my top off before I go to my closet. I feel better than I have all my life and l pull out a black halter top that hopefully fits along with my green ankle boots. I throw the halter and shoes onto my bed as I walk to my dresser pulling on my black thigh high socks. I grab a pair of black booty shorts and slip them on along with my halter top. I slowly enjoy brushing out my hair and curling it to a much more manageable wave rather than it looking like Simba's mane when he's an adult. I look at myself in my vanity mirror and I sigh as I feel like something is missing. "Screw it. I guess it's time to put my war paint on." I say softly before putting my hair behind my ears. I grab my phone before looking up some makeup tutorials and I growl as I look over my options. It takes me ten minutes before I finally settle on a nude and black eyeshadow with a cat eye wing along with crimson red lipstick. I listen to my music as I apply my makeup and I see Mark in the background of my mirror.

"Holy crap, you're actually using the makeup your mom bought you for your birthday last year?" He says with a look of shock on his face as he walks in with some food on a tray with a glass of soda next to it.

"Yeah I am. For some reason I woke up in a really good mood. I feel like nothing can stop me." I say with a smile and I take the tray away from his hands after cleaning up my makeup except for the lipstick that I need. I take a bite of my big breakfast burrito and I sigh as I taste the two different types of bacon wrapped in the tortilla.

"Well that's good. Just remember you have school in 25 minutes." He says kissing my head and leaving me alone with my breakfast burrito. I finish it up and I drink my soda while I change my nail color from white to matte black and shiny black tips. I let them dry as I finish up my soda and as I check they are dry, I quickly slide my lipstick on blowing a kiss at the mirror after it's dry. I put my shoes on really quickly and walk down stairs making sure my boobs aren't popping out of my shirt. I grab my backpack before grabbing my keys along and put my phone in my bra while I sling my back pack straps through my arms. I walk into the garage and open it up smiling as I see my baby sitting there in all his glory.

"My beautiful Stitch, momma is so sorry that I haven't driven you in so long." Stitch is my black and chrome Suzuki Intruder M800 that my uncle Harley got me for my birthday. I smile and kiss my dear baby boy before I twist my hair up into my helmet. I throw my leg over my baby and start him up before I quickly peel out of my garage. I take off into town loving the wind whipping at my skin and I see tree branches move closer which makes me smile. "Perfect wind tunnel." I say as the branches do just that and I quickly pull into the parking lot. I see everyone walking in and pay no mind to me. I smirk as I pull my helmet off letting my hair tumble down my back and I take my bag with my helmet before walking into the school seeing the plants around my school glow like my fingers did last night. I put my helmet into my locker before grabbing what I needed and I walk to Mr. Tanner's class or whoever has taken it over.

I look into the class window and smile seeing everyone looking at a very handsome, but brand new teacher. I see Steffie, Matt, Ty, and Bonnie settling their stuff. "Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronounce 'Alaa-ric' but it's ...'Alaric', okay. So you can call me Rick. I'm your new history teacher."

"Wow Alaric, you are much nicer than Tanner." I say his name correctly with a smile as I see everyone turn and look at me. I see Matt and Ty jump at the sound of my voice with tears in their eyes. I wink at all of them, "I'm back bitches." I say softly before walking over to Alaric.

"I'm sorry ma'am who are you?" He asks softly as he takes me in.

"Rayen Harjo-Maxwell. I was in the hospital until yesterday with some injuries and my cousin wanted to make sure that the medicine they gave me wasn't affecting my appetite." I say with a smile and he smiles.

"I hope your recovery is speedy and welcome back to school Ray." He says with a kind smile and a handshake.

I feel a ring and I look to see a ring with the Gilbert G on it and my curiosity is raised. Before I walk over to my seat next to Matt, just before I can sit down my boys pull me into a hug. First Ty wraps me in a hug before tracing the scars I have on my cheekbone and puts his forehead on mine. Ty lets me go and Matt checks on the wrist that was broken and smiles when I can move it without hurting. We sit down and listen to Alaric and he actually makes history fun again. I sketch random things while he speaks and hands out homework and all the while I have messages from others telling me welcome back. During the entire day I keep getting 'welcome backs' and I smile through each of them. I see a familiar silhouette in the hallway and my heart starts beating in my ears while my blood runs cold. I quickly get into the bathroom and get in a stall. I feel my heart trying to beat out of my chest and my mind trying to spill out of my ears.

"It's not him, Blossom. Breathe." I whisper to myself as I weave my fingers into my hair and a couple of tears come trying to slide down my cheeks. "Mark told you he's in jail. He can't get out until his sentence is over." As I close my eyes all I see is Armando above me hitting me and all I can do is nothing. I hear the door open and heels clicking on the tiles as I try to calm myself without making any noise I bite my left wrist.

"Ray, are those your shoes?" I hear Care asks softly and I take a breath. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. Can you t-tell Mr. Peterson that I-I'll be in class in a m-minute?" I say trying to hide my stutter and my shaking. The door opens and I look up to see Care, "I'm f-fine." I say softly as she bends down and makes me look at her.

"Close your eyes, Rayen." She says in a low voice and I do as she says. "Now breathe in slowly and gently through your nose and hold it for 7 seconds." I do as she says although a bit shaky and my heart starts calming down. "Good now breathe out slowly and gently through pursed lips like you're whistling for about 7 seconds."

I do as she says and the feeling goes away, "Thank you. Can you not tell anyone about that?" I ask as I stand up and fix my socks and hair.

"No problem, just remember to do that when you feel like that again." She says handing me my books and I smile.

"I will. Thanks again." I say before we both go to our next class and during the day I check the vine tattoo on my wrist. I see that one of the buds has started to bloom and in science class Steffie and I watch as I make the small plants in the room grow. After class he and I drive over to the Grill, we catch a table away from everyone and he starts telling me about his history about how he became a vampire. It was kinda romantic even though Katherine was a bitch and played both him and his brother like violins. I grabbed his hand when he started talking about how he guilt tripped his older brother into finishing the transition.

"Now it's his mission in his immortal life to make mine as miserable as possible." He says as we eat our lunch, which his is a burger with fries and a soda while mine is some chicken tenders, fries, and a vanilla milkshake.

"I think he'll get over himself soon, but what's this compelling that you said she did to you both?" I ask as I put a fry in my shake before eating it.

"It's like persuasion but it sticks better when I drink human blood and it can be prevented with a special flower, which reminds me." He says and he pulls out a bracelet. "Here I wove some vines of vervain into the bracelet, so keep it on you at all times and you won't get compelled."

I smile as I take the bracelet and put it on my left wrist, "Thanks, I love it."

"Your welcome, now please be careful my brother likes to use fog and a crow before feeding on someone." He says as we finish our food.

"Hey it's okay I'm learning about the plants." I say with a smile as I finish my shake and the waiter comes by with the check. I try to grab it and before I can Stefan grabs it and holds it away from me.

"Sorry bestie, but that's not how I was raised." He says with a smile and he pulls out a black debit card.

"That's cause you're old." I pout as I try reaching and he hands the waiter his card with the check with a smirk on his smug face, "No no no don't take his card. It's evil." I say as I try to grab it from Stefan's hands and he grabs my thigh which makes me bite my lip. The waiter walks away and I slap his hand, "No touchy the thighs." He chuckles before releasing my thigh and we talk some more about his weaknesses.

"So I'm old?" He asks playfully and I smile as we get up and head outside before we get on my bike.

"Yes you are. You said that you born in the Civil War era." I say as I put my hair into my helmet and I straddle my baby.

"Yep, I've been 17 for 145 years." He says as he throws his leg over Stitch and wraps his arms around me before I start driving back to school.

"Lucky, I turn 17 in nine days I'm the youngest in our little circle." I say knowing with the wind that he'll be able to hear me. We get to the parking lot and I park next to his car, I scoot back and his hands grip my hips.

"Don't move Belle." He whispers in my ear as I take my helmet off and I giggle before he gets up. "Catch ya later Belle."

I smile and nod before I walk into school getting to my math class. The rest of the day goes by without any incidents and I decide that I'm going to the hospital to see mom. I walk in with a little freesia bundle and I see that her skin has lost its even color. I bite my lip as I look around the room before I walk closer letting the vervain flowers my bundle grow bigger and I slide my bundle with the vervain flowers. I wave my hand letting a vine encircle the stems to hold them together and I sit in my chair next to her bed.

"Hey momma, I'm sorry that I haven't been by in a couple months but I'm back and don't worry. I'll make sure that you will wake up and get better." I say as I grab her hand and gently squeeze it. "I don't care what these doctors say. I will bring you back." I promise to her as I let go and I start doing my homework singing Disney songs as I enjoy the presence of my mom. I finish my homework and I start sketching my mom holding the bouquet of flowers near her. I start singing as I think of the kiss between Stefan and I, "I wonder, I wonder  
I wonder why each  
Little bird has a someone  
To sing to sweet things to  
A gay little love melody?  
I wonder, I wonder  
If my heart keeps singing  
Will my song go winging  
To someone who'll find me  
And bring back a love song to me?" I stand up seeing that it's sunset and I clean up before giving mom a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back tomorrow momma." I walk out and I get stopped by Dr. Kay holding a clipboard.

"Rayen, I have some news to tell you about your mother." He says with his cloudy grey eyes looking into my eyes.

"Yes Doc?" I ask throwing my bag over my shoulder and I feel my heart beating a bit faster. I see his body language slightly withdrawn and his eyes are down looking at the ground every couple times after he catches my eyes.

"Her body is shutting down." He says softly and my heart stops a bit. "We estimate about two months before her brain goes." He puts his hand on my shoulder and I hold back a growl.

"I'm sorry, but what would you like to do?" He asks as my eyes water and I look down at my shoes. I close my eyes as I feel anger with a hint of fear of what can I do without my mother around me permanently.

"Give me a bit, I just woke up and I need to process everything." I say as I walk away and down to the parking lot. I feel the urge to go to the falls and I text Mark saying not to worry about me. As I get closer to the Falls I feel my body tense up and I drive my bike closer to wear my body thrums with energy. I turn my bike off and I let him lean near an oak tree. I hear some familiar voices and I head towards them, I see Bonnie standing in the middle of a fire circle holding a crystal up in her hands. I get closer and I lean against a tree as I feel the roots move under me.

"Bonnie!" Elena shouts as she runs towards her and I see Stefan stops her from going any further. I get closer and I see Bonnie throw the crystal up in the air and it's destroyed with a big explosion. The fire starts to vanish from around Bonnie body, I sigh in relief but it doesn't last for long. I look at the raven haired guy to see he looks enraged, his face was cold along with his ice blue eyes and it rocks me to my core. I can tell that Bonnie isn't safe.

"Stefan..." I breathe out stepping away from the tree, staring at the guy with medium length raven hair. Before he gets a chance to turn around to see me the guy charges towards Bonnie and bites her in the neck.

"NO!" I cry out as I quickly throw my hand out making the roots around him shoot up to keep him away from her. I run over as fast as I can and kneel next to Bonnie. "I-It's okay Bonnie, j-just keep your eyes on me." I say as I put pressure on her neck, so that her blood starts to slow down as my tears start falling.

"She's alive, but barely. I can save her." Stefan says as he bends down and bites into his own wrist. Letting her fed on his blood and I feel my body coil up as if I'm about to strike. I look up and see that the guy is still standing there I feel the magic in me building.

"Her neck. It's healing." Elena states as I run a hand through my hair holding it back and I smile at Stefan which he gladly returns.

"Thanks Steffie." I say as I let Elena take Bonnie from me and I stand up before looking at the guy. Before my anger returns and I hold my hand over the ground before a root climbs up and wraps around my arm before I let it swing around his neck. I let it squeeze around his neck and he tries to claw it off his neck, "You stay away from her or I'll do more than make you bleed." Stefan stands up and grabs my hand while holding Bonnie bridal style.

"Go on home Belle. I'll call you later and don't let him in." He says softly before I wave the root away back into the ground where it came. I nod and I head back to my bike heading home faster than I ever have.

After I get home, I hear that Mark is asleep and I lock the house up before I look at my wrist to see the bulb blooming even more. I bite my lip before I touch the wood panel on the side of the door and I concentrate on vervain having it surround the house in tendrils wrapping around the metal parts of the house. I smile as I head upstairs and quickly change into a nice black nightgown that has some nice green lace after washing my face off. I walk downstairs and I quickly make some Mac 'n' cheese. I grab a Smirnoff before sitting on the couch and I hear some tapping on the window. I look toward it and smile when I see Stefan, I quickly set my stuff on the coffee table before I open the door.

"Hey, is Bonnie okay?" I ask softly and he nods as he walks in.

"Yeah my blood healed her. What you did was stupid." He says as I close the door and I rub my arm from the little breeze.

"I know, my anger got the best of me and I couldn't stop it." I look up and I see him looking down at me with some sadness in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I broke up with Elena. Damon and I are leaving town since he can't open the tomb without Emily or Bonnie's help." My jaw drops sad that he's leaving and he wraps me in a hug automatically, I wrap my arms around him. "It's the only way I can make sure he doesn't try to hurt you and the town and the only way he'll leave since Katherine can't get out of the tomb."

"Will we keep in touch?" I ask as I feel my walls starting to build back up and he weaves his finger into my hair.

"I can try, but if I don't answer to anything then please make sure to get your business out of this town." He whispers in my ear.

"I'll try." I say softly and I freeze lightly. "Wait can your blood heal anything?" I ask as I pull away slightly to look at him.

"Yeah, why?" He asks puzzled and I smile as my shell snaps open while I start bouncing happily on my toes.

"My mom, she's been in the hospital since the accident, her body is deteriorating and the doctors give her two months before her brain goes. Stefan. I need you to heal her please." I put my hands on his cheeks and look in his eyes.

He looks in my eyes and kisses my forehead, "What's her room number?" he asks and I smile even wider before I hug him around his neck. I feel a small wave of my magic pulse out of me and I see that I made the plants in the house grow over the edges of their pots.

"She's in the main building in room 864." I say as he hugs me once more before he speeds out of my house and I do a little happy dance before going back to work on my dinner. I quickly finish my beer and Mac 'n' cheese before I go to my door and walk out to make sure the garage door is closed. _I get is slammed against a wall with a hand at my throat and I see ice blue eyes staring at me._ I see Damon with dried blood on his neck from where I was squeezing his neck. My eyes widen which makes his smirk grow.

"Well aren't you a curious one? Very appealing, but why is my brother so interested in keeping you safe?" He asks as I trace his finger down my face with his hand still at my throat _._

"Because I'm his let me go unless you want some more of what I can do." I say sassily as his hand squeezes the sides of my throat and I try not to bite my lip. He smirks as I feel my blood rushing a bit but I stay calm and he leans in to my neck smelling my neck. I tilt my head away slightly and he chuckles.

"Well, whoever you are little one. Be glad that I already had a snack or else you'd be my dessert." He says as he lets his nose rub against my neck and I let my fingers wiggle letting a vervain vine wrap around my fingers.

"I told you to let go of me Damon." I say before I have the vine wrap around the hand on my throat and his skin starts to burn. He finally let's go of my neck and I use the rest of the vervain to push him on his ass and off my porch. "Stay away from my land and me unless you want some more burns to match." I hear him chuckling as I walk back into my house and I see him stand up as the burns start healing already.

"Nice pj's and tattoo's little one. Stay feisty, Stefan needs some spice in his bland life." He says and I glare at him before I close up my house and I head back upstairs. I growl as I make sure my windows are closed and my curtains shut. I climb into bed turning on Transformers and I watch it texting Ty with him saying he'll pick me up in the morning. I practice playing with the plants in my room until I fall asleep happily.


	5. Safe Wonder

Today's the career fair at school, even though my dad gave my mom a photography studio and now that I run it. I don't need to money-wise, but honestly it helps me center myself and see that something that is a product of my mother and father blooming and flourishing. I still decide to dress up as nicely as I can with jeans without looking like a complete professional. I straighten my long hair, but curl the ends with a dramatic cat eye wing and nude lipstick. I put on a rather grown up look. It's my nice pair of gray jeans that fit my curves and enhance them, along with a long sleeved green crop top that shows off my tummy a little bit, and a pair of matching green suede ankle boots along with some diamond and gold studs. I wake up early and make some pancakes for Mark before I head back upstairs and I see the book great-grandpa sent me on my bed. I open it and I see that it changed from the old language into English. "How strange." I read up a bit and I start to get the gist of it. Basically on my dad's side back in the olden days, the girls in his family were born with these magnificent powers and it says that they can create any plant with a wave of a hand or even a thought (If my emotion to create it is strong enough), and can grow or destroy anything having to do with nature. Also that they are both creator and destroyer, so they take in enormous amount of energy. If they don't release that energy somehow they can either die or destroy everything around them.

Tyler comes by with his car signally me with a honk and I quickly get downstairs. He smiles as I hop in and he gives me a kiss on my temple where one of my scars is hiding behind my hair. "No nightmares?" He asks as he drives off towards school.

"Nope, not since I woke up in the hospital." I say as I text Stefan good morning since he texted while I was asleep saying that he gave her blood and her heart monitor started getting stronger almost immediately. I smile happily and I relax in the seat.

"That's good, so I'm thinking of putting one of my sketches in the art table for later tonight." He says out of the blue and I look over at him. He has never wanted to show off his artwork to anyone other than me.

"You totally should Ty." I give him a big wide smile and kiss his cheek before we get into the parking lot. "I'll see you later Ty and you better follow my advice or I'll find you and kick your ass." I say before I walk over to Bonnie and Elena.

"I will Ray!" He yells back and I wave at him.

"Hey, girls. You okay Bonnie?" I ask as I hug her and she hugs back gently.

"Yeah. I'm fine thanks." She smiles and I look at Elena.

"Ray, what did you do to Damon?" She asks and I smile.

"My father's side of the family calls the women that can do what I can with nature, Nunnehi's and I basically call them Nature Manipulators." I say as I grab a little twig from outside and as we walk in I make sure no one is looking. "Watch this, it's so cool." I focus and I wave my hand letting my magic rise into my hands making the twig glow gold. I smile as it grows into a little branch with small green oak leaves on it.

"That's amazing." They both say and we spot Matt and Caroline walking laughing and talking intimately to each other. I furrow my eyebrows and I tilt my head, I certainly didn't see this coming.

"Did I miss something?" Elena asks obviously as confused as me.

"They've been hanging out." Bonnie shrugs easily.

"Kinda weird. Don't you think?" Elena questions.

"It's actually kind of nice in a way." I say with a smile. "Matty is a nice guy."

"She needs that right now." Elena explains and I raise an eyebrow at her. "Considering her last boyfriend is..."

"A homicidal vampire. Damon." Bonnie finishes for me and my jaw drops.

"Yeah, how are you doing with all that?" Elena asks her.

"I'm freaked out. Damon attacked me. I could be dead right now. But I'm also grateful." She says and Elena and I give her a confused look. "To Stefan. He saved my life." she adds. "Have you seen him?"

"Not since he told me he was leaving. For all I know, he's already gone." Elena says throwing her scarf and bag into her locker.

"He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye." I try to comfort her not knowing if he told her he went to my house and I'd rather not be the one to rub salt in her wounds.

"Yes, he would. He thinks that he's protecting me with this clean break and all that." She says getting her books from her locker.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Bonnie asks her.

"What am I supposed to do?" Elena closes her locker and leans against it. "I'm being selfish. It is what it is."

"I mean, what kind of future could you have had with him, even if he stayed?" Bonnie asks the obvious question and suddenly, a banner fell down on us that says, 'The Promise of your Future.'

"Did you just…" she looks at Bonnie with an eyebrow raised slightly and I smile as she thinks that it was her best friend, the witch, which it might've been. Or was it fate?

"No. I swear." Bonnie says before Elena could finish her question and I pat Lena's back teasingly.

"Later it's time for class. See ya." I giggle before Elena storms off to class and I head to my locker to put my backpack into it. I quickly grab my stuff along with my headphones and I walk into Alaric's classroom with a sad flutter because of Stefan's absence.

TIME JUMP

After this morning with Stefan leaving, I kinda just put my headphones in and tuned everything out. School kinda blurs into a boring cycle and the next thing I know is it's after school and time for the career fair. The only supernatural thing that I know from Stefan is that there's a new vampire and they'll stay to make sure Elena and everyone is safe. My photography teacher surprised me and framed one of my pictures of my younger cousins, Ali and Teisha, dancing with their mom's during pow wow. I walk outside with a smile leaning against a tree practicing my gift and I call upon it letting it heat my body up. I sigh happily as I wrap my fingers in some blades of grass feeling even more energetic. I wrap my hand around the root, flexing my fingers on the exposed root, and I manage to heal the trees around me without meaning to.

"Oh this is the night  
it's a beautiful night  
and we call it bella notte  
look at the skies  
they have stars in their eyes  
on this lovely bella notte  
side by side with your loved one  
you will find the enchantment here  
the night will weave its magic spell  
when the one you love is near, oh  
this is the night  
and the heavens all rise  
on this lovely Bella note," I sing as I use my gifts to have the roots of the tree dig deeper into the ground and I make the trunk stronger than before. I smile as I can feel that it is healthier than it was before I helped.

"Ok, let's get this out of your system. Go ahead. Fight." I stop using my gift almost immediately hearing Ty's dad. I open my eyes and look up to see Mr. Lockwood with Jeremy Gilbert and Ty.

"You want us to what?" Jeremy asks and I decide to see what's happening. I get up and brush my ass off before walking towards the voices.

"I'm not gonna fight him, dad." Tyler says standing up for himself.

"I don't think so, sir." Jeremy says and attempts to leave, but the Mayor blocks his way. That's when I made my presence clear.

"Hey! What's going on here?" I demand as I make my way towards them and Ty looks at me with a guilty look which most likely means he and Jeremy got in another fight.

"You should stay out of this, Ray." Tyler's father says angrily I give him a deadly look and I put my hands on my hips.

"Nobody is fighting anybody!" I snap keeping my glare on him before going over to Ty as I try to keep my gift from lashing out.

"Dad! It's so not gonna happen! Let's just go back inside." Tyler tells his father trying to be a peacekeeper and I get closer not to alarm Mr. Lockwood.

"You don't fight in there like pansies. You take it outside, fight your battles like men, and move on. Best lesson my dad taught me. So let's settle it. Fight." He orders with a growl.

"Well, your dad was an idiot. Much like you're actions are reflecting, Sir." I retort crossing my arms and glaring up at him.

"Come on, Ty. Take me home I want some ribs." I grab his arm and turn to leave, but the mayor grabs my arm. My eyes widen in anger and my gift is pulsing in me making my body feel warmer than it is as I look up at him.

"Let go of my arm, Mr. _Lock_ wood." I say darkly as I lock eyes with him and I see in his eyes a flicker of fear and confusion.

"No one is going anywhere until this is over Rayen." He states with a growl and I clench my fist hearing the trees creak and the ground rumble as my anger for him grows. I feel my vine moving under my skin wanting, no, needing to get out and cause some damage or just to make him bleed a little bit.

"Dad. Let go of her!"

"Get off of her!" Jeremy yells angrily and shoves him away from me, the mayor retaliates and shoves Jeremy back into Ty.

"Whoa. What's going on out here?" I look away to see Alaric walking towards us and I smile as my arm throbs where he grabbed me.

"Just letting these kids work it out. We're good here. Go back inside." The mayor answers and I feel my arm throb as the boys get up and check on my arm.

"I don't wanna go back inside." He replies as he looks at all of us. "What I want is an answer to my question. What's going on out here?" I watch their exchange carefully.

"Who do you think you're talking to? Do I look like a student?"

"No. Actually you look like a full grown alpha male douchebag." He remarks with amusement flickering in his eyes and I smirk admiring his boldness.

"You don't talk to me like that. I can have your job like this." The mayor warns snapping his fingers and he smirks thinking Alaric will back down.

Alaric chuckles. "Ah, you do that. Then it will be you and me in this parking lot, working things out. You cool with that?"

"You just marked yourself."

"Okay." Alaric mocks and I tried to hide my smile.

"You have to get your own ride home Ray. Dad will want to chew me out without you there." I turn to look back at Tyler who gives me an apologizing look.

"I figured. Go, I'll call you later." He hugs and kisses my temple before walking away. His father follows him and as soon as they leave Alaric turns to Jeremy and I.

"You guys all right?" He asks us and I nod.

Jeremy looks like he's trying to suppress his smirk so I answer with a smile, "We're fine Alaric. Thank you for doing that."

"You guys need a lift?" He asks again.

"I actually do, Jeremy?" I ask as I look up at him and he ruffles my hair.

"I'm good." He says before going back in the school and I smile as I look up at him.

"Thanks for offering Alaric." I smile and he returns it kindly.

"My car's this way Ray." He says as he holds his arm out and I decline politely.

"I don't think it would appropriate if my arm was in yours Alaric." I say with a smile before he chuckles and he helps me into his truck. We start talking about the mayor and I direct him to my street. "You may want to let me out here otherwise my cousin will go all over-protective on ya'."

He chuckles before stopping at the end of my street, "Here you go."

"Thanks again Alaric and beware Mr. Lockwood will calm down a bit but he will still be a dick-bag unless something catches his attention." I say as I get out and close the door.

"Your welcome and no worries, Rayen. I know how to handle these types of guys." He says and I smile before I start walking down the street and I open the door to hear my mom's bell like laugh in the kitchen. My eyes widen as my heart beats louder than I have ever heard it. My body freezes up like a statue and drops my keys on the floor as I see her glistening blonde hair in the kitchen holding a glass of wine. My jaw drops as I hear the unfamiliar, yet familiar tone talking to Markus and my eyes automatically tear up.

"Momma?" I ask in disbelief with tears threatening to fall and her big green eyes glisten with happiness while she smiles.

She gets up and walks towards me looking me over as I am her, "My beautiful little Sassy." She gets closer and puts her hand on my cheek and puts her forehead on mine.

"When the hell did you get released?" I whisper as I put my hand on her arm and she smiles before tugging on one strand of hair.

"I got her from the hospital around 8:30." Mark says with a big shit eating smile and she pulls me into a hug.

"I'm back and better than ever Sassy." She says as we pull Mark into our hug and I feel her petting my hair. After our very long awaited hug, we eat some dinner and we have a mini TV show marathon, eating junk food, until we all pass out in the living room. I hear some light tapping on the window and I open my eyes to see Stefan looking worried.

I slide out of my mom's legs and I walk over opening the door, "Are you okay Steffie?" I ask softly before I walk out of the door and he looks down holding a piece of paper.

"You haven't seen Elena have you?" He asks as he runs his free hand through his hair and I fix my shirt.

"No, the only time I see her is when there's school or stuff for school and she never comes here unless she has to, why what's wrong?" I ask as we move to sit on our little porch swing that we have that overlooks the porch and the front yard.

"She went to the boarding house after the fair and she found something that scared her. Now I can't find her to explain what she found." He says as he looks at the paper. "Before you see this, there are things you need to understand." I tilt my head as I look at him. "I knew Elena long before I met her." He states calmly.

"How long have you known her then?" I ask suspiciously as my heart beats louder and I nibble on my lip nervously. He rubs the picture in between his fingers as if it were a safety blanket.

"When Elena survived your accident, her surviving wasn't a miracle at all. I… um I was the one who pulled her out of her parents' car." My eyes widen, my heart beating faster, and he continues, "Her father was still alive holding his breath, but he insisted that I save Elena first before trying to save them and then I saw you fighting to swim to the surface. I helped you to the surface and onto the bridge."

"That's it?" I ask deflecting. "That's the whole story?"

"When I pulled Elena out, that's when I noticed the uncanny resemblance between her and someone that I used to know. From my past." He states in a melancholy tone that tugs at my heart. "After that I spent months watching her, making sure she wasn't that person, I found out that Elena was the complete opposite of her. And then I fell in love with her."

"Who is this 'her' that you're talking about in past tense? Who does she look like?" I question as I look up at him. He sighs softly and hands me the paper which is actually a picture. I take it gently and see that it's a picture of Elena, but it says, 'Katherine Pierce, 1864' on it. My jaw drops as I see that she and Elena look exactly the same. "That's unbelievable." I whisper as I look at it farther seeing that even though it's in black and white I can see that her skin tone, hair, and eye colors are most likely the same.

"Elena is Katherine's descendant." He says and I let him come in before I cover my mom with a blanket my dad's mom made for us.

Steffie and I walk up to my room and close the door before putting some music on to cover up our voices. We talk for a while about everything before we fall asleep on my bed and even with his arms wrapped around me my dreams still contain Damon resisting my gifts and having him rip into my neck. I wake up tired as hell and needing to pee my entire bladder out. I try to slide out of Stefan's arms, but he just pulls me closer and I let out a sigh. I pout as I drag my nails on his arms and he nuzzles my neck before I growl loudly. I start wiggling trying to get out of his arms and I hear him stifling a laugh.

"You asshole, let go of me I need to take a shower." I whine as he pulls me closer and I smack his side. He chuckles and tickles my hips in retaliation of me smacking his side. He lets go of me before giving me a kiss on the cheek and sitting up.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the grill for lunch." He kisses my cheek before vamp-speeding out of my window and I roll my eyes before going to my bathroom to take a shower. I roll my eyes and shake my head at him.

"He's just being a friend he doesn't like me in that way." I whisper softly to myself and run my hands through my bangs. "I'm never a choice when it comes down to Elena or me." I turn back just as I go to close the bathroom door and I quickly grab the book once again. I walk back into the bathroom and I close the door before opening my book. I continue my reading as I walk past my little plants letting them grow. I read that once I start using my magic on a more daily basis helping with anything that involves how much nature is around me. I can use the magical properties of gemstones along with I can create any type of foliage or I can destroy anything created by nature. I start my bath and I bring out some Night-blooming Cereus also known as Moonflower petals that my mom bought from Hawaii along with some forget-me-nots from Texas on their layover and Viscaria they got from an occult shop on the way back home. I throw a couple of each into the water and I bite my lip.

"I wonder…" I put the rest away and I put my hand over the rising water before closing my eyes. I take a deep breath and I focus on that feeling of being warmer like all the other times that I have used my gift. " _Flower of the moon, field mouse's ear, and sticky catchfly allow this water to take in your combined power to show me and allow me to dance with the one that is my other half, please I ask this of you._ " I say feeling the heat building up in my body and I lower my hand into the water. I take a deep breath pooling all my concentration into this act.I push the heat from my body out through my hand letting it spread out like a flower in bloom and I sigh lightly as I feel the heat flow from my body into the water like a snake. Then with my eyes closed and my mind focused on my spell my body feels lighter than before. I feel a more masculine hand holding my free hand gently making me smile and I grip it tightly. I open my eyes and I see that the different sized flower petals are still floating, but they are circling one another and my other hand completely empty.

'The hell?' I think in my head and I growl before putting in some bubbly purple soap into the water since I'm guessing it didn't work. I shake my head before I strip down and climb into the water. I pull my hair up into a clip as I let the hot water relax the knots in my back and in my legs. I turn the water off as my eyes get heavier and I lean back as the smell of the flower petals invade my senses. I let my eyes close not resisting it anymore and my body feels weightless almost like a little feather.

 _I open my eyes to see that I'm a rather large room with fog at my feet and people dancing. The music is almost a mix of some type of old waltz and a newer siren-like beat. I smile as the air smells like vanilla and statice mixed together and surprisingly they mesh well together. I look down at my change in attire and I see that I'm wearing a long V neck grey ombré chiffon dress with silver heels. I pass by a mirror that's about 7 feet tall with silver vines around it and stop with my mouth agape. As I stare at my reflection to see that I look like a goddess and I touch my cheek just to make sure it's not someone else. I gasp lightly as the reflection does the same. I step closer to notice that my make-up is light and noticeable, but not dark like how some girls' are. While my hair is up in a bun with some curls framing my face. I bite my pouty bottom lip as I walk down the stairs towards the people and I feel as if someone is watching me. I look around as I reach the bottom everyone trying not to stare at me. I blush lightly before I stumble into a hard wall that smells very manly. I look up to see a pair of dark blue eyes with some subtle hints of light blue framed by long dark eyelashes that every girl would be envious of._

 _"Sorry darling, I wasn't watching where I was walking." He says in this amazing melt worthy British accent that has me practically melting. My eyes travel to his kissable pouty pink lips and some tasteful blond stubble that matches his messy wavy dark honey blond hair. My body feels electrified and yet I feel so much more relaxed._

 _I blush as I back up a bit even though I feel it protesting at the slight distance between us, "It was entirely my fault. I was letting my feet guide me instead of my eyes." I say softly as he smirks down at me with his perfect lips and that makes me blush even more. I start taking in the little not very noticeable details about him, like he has a little freckle next to his right eyebrow along with a couple light ones dusting his cheeks and a single one on his left cheekbone near his temple._

 _"Do you always allow your feet to guide you?" He asks as his eyes do as I was just doing and I shake my head brushing some of the loose curls behind my ear._

 _"Not all the time, but sometimes they take me to places where I didn't know could be so magical and that's when I try to capture the magic."_

 _"Oh and how do you do that?" He asks with a genuine curiosity in his voice while I start walking away while a tango starts playing. I turn my head as he takes my hand pulling me in to him like a start of a dance and I catch a hint of expensive cologne lingering on his clothes._

 _"A photograph or a sketch, I have to warn you Freckles. I'm horrible at ballroom dancing." I say as he starts dancing and my body returns the notion._

 _"I just let the music dance through me and in my years of experience dancing is always locked up in a woman's heart just aching to be free. Freckles, what's that mean?" He says with a small tilt of the head as his body and mine react to the music and to each other._

 _"Freckles, is because of your freckles, that are trying to hide on your face." I say as I trace some of their locations and he sighs and closes his eyes as we continue dancing._

 _"That seems reasonable but what should I call you?" He asks putting his hand on my hip pulling me closer before I feel a rumbling in his chest and he smirks._

 _"Well my name's Rayen, although everyone has a different nickname. I will let you give me a unique nickname, but nothing that's generic, a creative nickname that only you can call me." I say with a smile and he chuckles as we dance to the tango music. He quickly spins me out and pulls me back in holding me to his chest. His bitable lips kiss my neck making me weak._

 _"Mm… you smell delectable. Vanilla and passion flower. What an odd combination, little one any meaning to them?" he asks whispering in my ear and I drag my nails on his scruff lightly._

 _"Not really I just enjoyed the mix." I say as I hear and feel a growl in his chest and I smirk. He does the spin out once again except this time he drops me down into a dip. My left leg resting under me on the floor as my right is out parallel to his. I open my eyes as we pant softly and I smile softly. Our eyes connect once again and he smiles as he brings me up._

 _"Care for a drink Wonder?" He asks as he motions to my forearm and I smile._

 _"I'd like that." I say as he gently puts his hand at the small of my back before guiding me to the bar. "Though I get really sick from cheap liquor." We get to the bar which is a dark brown and red mahogany with a silver sigil molded on the front and sides of it._

 _"What would you like? Liam will glad make you anything." he asks as Liam smiles shyly hiding his eyes from me. He hands Freckles what smells like a whiskey, but it's a bit red so maybe it has some cherry flavor or a couple drops of red food coloring._

 _"I'll have a cherry martini please." I ask and he starts making it almost immediately keeping his eyes down to the floor. "No mint spring please. I get headaches from them." He nods and I turn back to Freckles who whispers in a guys' ear._

 _"So how did you get in here Wonder?" He asks as he takes a sip of his drink and I tilt my head looking at him sideways._

 _"What do you mean?" I ask and he chuckles darkly._

 _"I have never seen you before tonight and seeing as though you are in my house in Paris you cannot usually crash one of my parties." He says and my eyes widen as I realize I'm in Paris. "Without being immediately escorted out by security and or by me."_

 _"Your security sucks. I snuck in with a couple's invite that nicked off them." I quickly make up the lie as Liam hands me a martini glass that has twin cherries attached by their stems. "Thank you Liam." Liam blushes and I smile as Freckles chuckles._

 _"Smart. Would you like to look at the tower?" He asks as he guides me like before but outside and he motions behind me._

 _"I've always wanted to see this." I whisper before taking a sip and I see the plants growing slowly as I walk to the stone bench. Freckles smiles and sits next to me._

 _"It's a true beauty, isn't it?" He asks as I lean against him and smile with a nod._

 _"It is. I wish I could take a picture of it." I drink some more from my drink as he rests his arm over my shoulder idly letting his fingertips drag on my arm. I lay my head on his shoulder as we drink in silence and I start humming lightly._

 _"Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly" I close my eyes as I hear Freckles singing the rest of the song to me which has me smile and for some reason, with this stranger, I feel completely safe._


	6. Schönbrunn Palace Snapshot

I open my eyes and I shake the sleep haze off noticing that I'm now in my bed. I stretch and my back pops before I lick my lips. I rub my eyes before I sit up to see that I'm wearing one of my nightgowns that reach mid-thigh and my hair is in twin braids. I tie them up with leather hair ties that have my dad's spirit animal stamped onto them. I look out of my window to see that the sun is still not up and there is a light breeze even at this hour. I rub my eyes and I feel that my make-up was taken off. I wake back to my inn table before grabbing my phone to see 11 missed calls, 14 missed text messages, and 17 Facebook messages. I look at my phone's calendar and see that it's no longer the 19th, instead it's my birthday. Today is my seventeenth birthday that was two days from when I took my spelled bath. What the hell happened?

"This is why you should always take one of your iron pills before using your gift like that." I hear Mark say softly and I look up to see mom and Mark at my door with scared but also relieved faces on them.

"What?" I say confused as they come in holding breakfast on a tray with smile on their faces. Mark sits in front of me and mom sits next to me.

"The iron supplement pills help keep your body from crashing so hard when you did that high powered spell. Like it did when you did whatever spell you did 2 days ago." Mark says with a hard look in his eyes as mom put the food in front of me. They made bacon and eggs with tater tot like hash browns since I don't like regular shredded hash browns.

"We called the school to excuse you for yesterday, but you should go today my sweet 17 year old." My mom says with a smile.

I furrow my eyebrows as I munch on the bacon. "Really?" I ask as I look up at their retreating figures and Mark turns around to look at me.

"Yep and your gifts from us and the rest of the family are downstairs. So hurry up get dressed cause I wanna see what you got." Mark says and I smile as they close my door. I finish my food and quickly get dressed in a brand new black crop top with a pair of light washed high rise skinny jeans that make my booty look amazing. I quickly put on crimson red lipstick that's perfectly matched with a light silver eyeshadow and a matching silver belt/ring. I fix my waves with my curling iron and make them even curlier. I quickly braid two parts of my bangs and pin them behind my head with a silver clip. I pull my stiletto ankle boots on to hide my nerdy marvel ankle socks and painted black and red toenails. I walk down to see Stefan, Ty, and Matt sitting in the living room eating finishing up breakfast with my mom and Mark.

Ty looks up hearing my heels on the wood floors and he smiles wide automatically before jumping up off the couch, "Happy Birthday Ray!" He and the boys say excitedly before walking over and pulling me into a hug.

I giggle lightly as he nuzzles my neck and rubs his nose on my neck like he usually does, "Thanks boys." He smiles softly and Matt pulls me away then into his own hug that is a bit less enthusiastic than Ty's.

"Our little Ray is finally 17. She's all grown up." Matt says before trying to ruffle my hair and I smirk as I slide away from him.

"Shut up Mattie, before I tell a couple secrets of yours that only I know of." I say with a smirk and he glares as Stefan gives me a hug and I smile while my mom takes a picture of us. "Now let's get to it before we have to go to school." I say and they chuckle before we sit down and I start opening presents. Tyler got me some really expensive sketchpads, shading pencils, and pens with varying thickness while Matt got me an art tote bag that apparently Vicki had before she went to the dark side of drugs. Stefan gifted me a first edition Alice in Wonderland before they all leave and as I open my family's gifts the doorbell rings.

I'm about to get up when Mark sits me back down making me pout, "I'll get it. Finish un-wrapping your gifts." I smile and I open up an intricately carved oak box with green accents that's holding a bunch of different flower which are encased in little glass jars. I got the box from my uncle Lucas and auntie May while I got little handmade necklaces from their kids. Auntie May and Uncle Lucas got me some Kunai daggers that have some type of black wood as the grip.

"Package for a Rayen aka Wonder from a Freckles?" The deliveryman asks with a very confused look on his face. I blush as I jump over the couch and walk over. Mark starts busting out laughing at the message and I glare at him.

"Yeah that's me." I say as I quickly sign for it and he hands me a little wooden box. I drag my nail on the sides of it as I feel the wood swirl designs engraved in the sides and I feel my power slightly ingraining itself in the wood.

"The message he requested to give with it is, 'Happy Birthday Wonder, can't wait for another dance till next time. Yours truly, Freckles. ' " I give the guy a five buck tip before turning away and closing the door.

Everyone starts teasing me as I stick my tongue out at them and they laugh at my embarrassed face. I blush as I open it up and I see a beautiful silver Celtic star necklace with a little malachite stone in the center of the pendant. Underneath the necklace, is a small Polaroid picture of the Paris skyline at night, a cherry martini on a rail with a white ribbon wrapped around the stem of the martini glass with the moon behind the Eiffel Tower. I smile as I remember him singing to me as we looked out at the skyline. Mark closes the door and I blush before I put it on letting it rest on the hollow of my throat. I smile as I feel a slight jolt shock my system and I feel even more energized than I ever have.

"We nicknamed each other so shush it." They chuckle at my blush that won't go away. I open another gift to see Mark holding up a very pretty leather belt with some of my old jingle bells melted into studs and mom my backpack along with my skateboard that looks like someone cleaned it up and fixed the wheels.

"Go to school have fun, be careful on your board, and I'll be at the shop getting caught up on everything." Mom says as I pull my backpack on and put my keys in my pocket before skate boarding to school.

I smile, a genuine smile at that, as I feel truly happy something that is very foreign to me as of late. That's a feeling that I haven't had in a very long time and it feels absolutely amazing. Everything seems livelier than yesterday and I know it sounds cliché, but oh well that's the truth. My body feels electrifying and I feel the vine in my skin squirm slightly, but it stays in my skin. I look around making sure that there are no teachers around me and I skateboard right into school almost running over one of Ty's old conquests. Alyssa Peters is a cheerleader with Care and Bonnie. Her short black hair in a faux bob today with her bangs dyed a dark purple color while wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top with her brown eyes lined with purple and black cat eye liner.

"Sorry Alyssa!" She waves me off with a teasing smile, knowing I didn't mean to almost run her over and I quickly stop before I bump into her younger cousin Cathy Anderson. She is in the band usually wearing jeans and a band shirt and her medium length brown hair is down in her signature French braid with her blue eyes hiding behind glasses. I ride over to my locker and see that it's decorated with different sized cards, lots of confetti, balloons tied to a bag, ribbons, and a shit ton of multi-colored glitter. Bonnie, Care, Jeremey, Matt, and Tyler are all standing with gift bags. I smile as I stop and walk over letting my heels click against the school's tile floor.

"Happy birthday Ray!" They all cheer and I giggle as I smile when they throw confetti at me and gets it all in my curls.

"You know sometimes I hate you." I say insincerely. I shake my head as the boys come walking up and Bonnie holds out a cake. My favorite cake, vanilla cake with Oreo frosting and sprinkled with Oreo crumbs on top.

"Come on Ray, make a wish." Bonnie says with a smile and I nod before I push my hair back away from the candle flames. I look around seeing everyone staring at me and close my eyes thinking to myself. 'I wish that I do not have to be second place to Elena.' I think to myself before I smile as blow out the candles and I hear everyone clapping and cheering. I open my eyes and we walk into history before everyone comes in.

"Happy Birthday, little Ray." Alaric says with a smile as I hand him a piece of the cake and he hands me a small little journal. "I didn't know what to give so I got a little journal of flowers since I've noticed that you like to draw flowers in the margins."

"Thank you, sir." I smile as I rub the spine of the brown leather bound book that has been through a lot by the wear and tear of the leather of the book. He nods before they put the cheap ass little fake gold tiara on my head and along with a pink birthday sash. 'What an amazing start to my day.' I think to myself as everyone starts trickling in saying hi to me and happy birthday. As the days goes on my amazing friends make each and every one of my classes sing to me surprisingly even Elena does with a smile on her face. Once that final bell rings everyone leaves happy that our 6 day Thanksgiving vacation, but we're staying until after the New Year. Tyler and Matt blindfold me after I get my stuff from my locker.

"Keep your eyes closed Ray. It's a surprise." Matt says with an obvious grin in his voice and I feel him take my skate board away from me.

"Come on boys. You can tell me." I say as I roll my eyes as they carefully put me into I'm guessing Ty's car by the leather feel.

"Sorry not telling." Ty says and we drive somewhere for quite a long time. Once the car stops my powers start reaching out for what's around me and I can tell that we are in a large clearing. The breeze slightly blowing through sending the smell of peyote, food, and nature, I try to use my gift to find out why there's peyote this far East.

"I know that you never want a big party, but I didn't realize how big your immediate family is." Tyler says as the blindfold is taken off my eyes and I see that my most of my father's family is here. They all cheer and start taking pictures left and right. Tyler smiles at me when I look back at him and he gives me a hug. I cover my mouth seeing my friends from here along with my family and Elena is nowhere in sight.

"Enjoy tonight Sassy. You only turn 17 once." Mark says with a smile before going to the bar and then over to the hookah where his close cousins are.

The clearing is mostly covered by a canopy with a full buffet line that looks like is filled with food that they all made, a slight bar, two hookahs, a deejay stand with a generator, and small lanterns being held to the ground by rocks. I smile a big ass smile as my cousins surround me giving me hugs and the deejay starts up. We dance, eat, and open my presents without a care in the world and I even introduce my friends to my cultural dances. My smile never once leaves my face as we party like Californian surfers in the Virginian woods. I know that this night Elena can stay in the shadows because it's my day and not even she can take it away from me. I get home with Mom and Mark. Mom is drunk and Mark relaxed cause of the peyote he smoked with our cousins. We put all my presents in my room which is a lot of new photo stuff, new lotions and perfumes, art journals, art supplies, and surprisingly enough some different flowers. I take a long shower after taking my makeup off along with brushing the alcohol tastes out of my mouth. I dry off before putting on my lotion that smells like vanilla and strawberry on every inch of my body. As that dries I get into a pair of black and a stripe of white short shorts with an oversized black and white marvel off-the-shoulder tee shirt with a pair of black thigh high socks as my pj's.

"Make sure you get to bed we have to get everything ready to go to California for Thanksgiving." My mom says as I flip my hair over and pull a band around the bun, so it'll dry somewhat tamed. I stand up straight and as I fix my messy bun and on my bed is a rather big white box with a red ribbon tied around it in a bow.

"What the hell? When did this get here?" I ask myself as I walk over and open it up gasping a little. I see the cutest little British shorthaired kitten with all of his papers. 'Here is a present so that when I can't be around he is there to keep you company. Love, Freckles' I smile as I read the little card and put it on my nightstand where a vase with some wildflowers in it. Then I look around my room to see that it completely kitten proof with all of his stuff already set up and I gently pick him up. He mewls lightly before squirming so I put him on my bed and I smile as he automatically curls up on the other pillow watching me.

"I think I'm gonna call you Riptide." I say before he mewls in agreement liking the name that I chose for him. I put on my Disney soundtrack on my radio before he wakes up and curls up under my chin. I smile as he purrs and I fall asleep rubbing the pendant that Freckles gave me. In unison with Sally I start singing with her sleepily, "I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have," I yawn softly and I fall asleep with her voice ringing into my mind while I feel Riptide purring.

 **TIME JUMP**

Mom, Markus and I land on the west coast and I go into the airport bathroom to change into a pair of black shorts, black thigh high boots, a black knit top, and I redo my makeup to make sure it's perfect. I walk out and walk over to my mom and cousin as the security guard with them gives them Riptide's carrier. I smile and as we get outside I give my baby boy some water and some food as my older cousins go in and grab my bag.

I smile as I see a line of trucks and SUV's in the parking lot with all of my cousins, aunties, and uncles cheering. We walk over to them and we all get attacked with hugs even though we saw them all two days ago. My favorite cousin (adopted cousin) Melody runs up to and gives a huge hug before helping me take my stuff into her truck. Melody has long mermaid like curly blue to green ombré hair, light goldish brown eyes, and light freckles on her cheeks.

"How have you been cousin?" She asks as we buckle up and I take Riptide out of his carrier letting him lay on my lap. She pets Riptide's head before I put my belt on and put my sunglasses on just as she does.

"I've been great. I missed ya at the surprise party." I say as I put in a Disney CD and she smiles as she drives out of the parking lot and onto the freeway.

"Yeah, I know I had a final to do and I couldn't convince my teacher to let me do it early or when I got back from vacation."

"That sucks, I hate when teachers are assholes. We gonna have a sleepover tonight?" I ask with a smile as I pet Riptide.

"Of course we are. I'll bring the tequila if you make your marshmallow brownies." She smirks and I nod as I feel Riptide purring.

"Good, we can make it after we go to the beach." I smile as I feel the familiar magic as we drive up the mountains to the reservation.

"Oooh, Belmont or just the beach?" She asks as we pull up to the big 23 acre ranch that is in my father's name, but is taken care of by Melody and her parents because I have always lived in Virginia.

"Belmont. So after we unpack we gotta dress hot." I say with a smirk and I climb out letting Riptide rest on my shoulder. We get to my room that is really Mel's room, but it's the twice size of a master bedroom with her bed on the left and my bed on the right. Her half is more earthy tones while my side is more silver, red, and black tones almost like smoke. I let Riptide jump onto my bed and get comfy while Mel and I sing and dance while we unpack my suitcase.

"So who gave you Riptide?" She asks as she tries on one of my shirts in the full length mirror enjoying the open back and my color choice in the shirt.

"Someone you wouldn't know." I say trying not to blush as I rub my pendant before I get back to putting my clothes into the dresser.

"Ooh must be a guy cause if it was anyone else you would have just told me." She smirks as she changes out my shirt and her lower half, so that she can change into a very cute little mermaid halter top bikini.

"Shut up." I say as I slap her ass before getting changed into a light blue lace up Bandini bikini and we quickly put a litter box and Riptides food and water in the bathroom. "Now Riptide, stay in the room and we'll be back." I give him a kiss and he nips at my nose. I put my money in my suit and my cell phone clipped on my suit as well. I smile before Mel and I walk out and close the door so he can't get out and fall down the stairs. "We're heading to the Boardwalk!" I say as we quickly walk out and get in her truck again.

"I am so glad they didn't try to have any of the cousins try to come with." Mel says with a smile and we quickly peel out of there.

"I know right? So are we gonna go on rides, play games, or get some henna?" I ask as we put the windows down and let the wind blow through our hair.

"Let's ride some rides then get henna and then leave the games for last." She says as we drive on the freeway and just act our age for once rather than being older. We get closer and as we get to the exit and wait at the light a limo comes up and the window opens. It reveals the man that won the wolf for me and he's wearing a suit just like the last time I saw him.

I smile as he returns it, "Well, I wasn't expecting to see your lovely face again." He says with his British accent.

"Still such a charmer. " I say as he chuckles before giving his card and I reach over before putting it in my suit.

"If you wish to be charmed some more then you may contact me through my personal cell phone." He says with a smirk and I nod as the green turns on. We turn into the parking lot while the guy turns the other way and I put the card into the glove box.

"Was that him?" she asks and I shake my head with a smile.

"No, the man that got me Riptide is much more ruggedly handsome rather than his classically handsome." I say with a smile as we park and lock up before we start walking to the boardwalk. While we walk we get a lot of wolf whistles and catcalls, but we ignore them all because we know that we are native beauties.

We grab some tickets and we start going on rides while the sun is still up. Melody uses her awkwardness to flirt majorly and I try to but I remember Freckles. We go to the henna artist and I decide to get an eagle feather that transition into little stars. I have her put the feather on the outside of my right arm and have it end with the starts resting on my collarbone. For Melody she hands her a design of a tree of life with a crescent moon on it and she has it placed over her heart.

As the sun starts setting we skip the games until we eat some junk food taking pictures of one another some of them modelesque and other of us being goofy and just being overall goofy while we relaxed in the golden rays. After we win at some games, using my gifts only a little bit, and we buy some cute skirts to cover up our bottoms, so that we can go eat some dinner someplace. We drive to a restaurant that's closer to the reservation that's kinda new. Before we can pay for it the waitress says that it's already paid for and I look at the receipt to see the name Freckles is on it. I blush and smile before we leave with even more questions from Melody.

~Our vacation goes by pretty fast. My tan gets even better I look like a native bronze statue and my hair a little bit lighter because of the time in the sun. I got to party with all of my cousins and spend some time with my native family. I also was able to take control of my powers getting different types of plant tattoos since I can now infuse my magic in then to create them and use them to my advantage. I spend New Years' Eve with the family and while they all had someone to kiss, I was cuddling Riptide with Melody on top of the rooftop when my phone buzzes. Melody and I are wearing matching red, blue, and silver plaid pj pants with black tank tops with out Thing One and Thing Two hoodies.

"Hello?" I ask into my phone as I watch the fireworks and kids playing with sparklers.

"Happy New Year Wonder." I hear Freckle's accented voice and I smile as I lay down letting Riptide knead my tummy.

"Happy New Year Freckles. How's the new year for you so far?" I ask as I see the glow from the bonfires and fireworks around the reservation.

He chuckles, "I'm talking to you that means it's so much better." He says as I play with the necklace that he gave me for my birthday and I have never taken it off, well except when I take a shower or bath.

"What a charmer. Does that usually work?" I ask teasingly and he chuckles which is making him smirk.

"I can't lie to you, but yes it usually does." I smile and bite my lip. "So when are you going back to your hometown?" He asks as I was Melody go off to chase our little cousins around the yard.

"Tonight is my last night. We leave tomorrow morning at five." I groan and he lets out a full bellied laugh which makes me smile. "You shut up. You know that I hate early mornings."

"I can just picture it. You pouting and falling asleep whenever you can." He says and I blush. "And now I can bet you're blushing." I hide my face and try to not smile like a love sick idiot.

"I am not." I try to say and he chuckles.

"You're lying."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Am not."

"Are too." I gasp and he starts laughing again. "That's cheating! You can't do that!"

"Oh darling, I think I can and that i just did." He says lowering his tone into a deeper, but teasing tone making me nibble on my lip. "You should probably head to sleep gorgeous."

I groan and nod before Riptide and i head back into the warm house. "Yeah, you're right." I say and i hear him hum contently before i get to my room and i see a small envelope on my bed. "What's this?" I ask softly.

"Just another picture for you to add with the one I gave you." He says softly as I smile and sit down before having Riptide go on my pillow to rest up. I open it up and see the same martini glass with the ribbon around the stem. Only this time it looks like it was taken from the Schönbrunn Palace in Vienna with the fireworks going off in the background. "I want to give you a collection of these. Until we can get you to take these yourself." I smile and settle into bed with the picture in my hand.

"You're so sweet. Thank you."

"Anything for the girl that had the bravery to crash one of my parties." he says and I giggle as I close my eyes feeling my chest lightly fluttering. "I'll stay on the line with you until fall asleep." I smile as I get comfy under my blankets and I hear him starting to hum.

"Thank you." I say softly as I quickly plug in my phone and I feel Riptide lick my forehead.


	7. Klaus' New Year

Klaus's POV:

As I sit on the roof of the Schönbrunn Palace looking up at the fireworks and I smile as I think of a raven haired beauty that I don't want to sink my teeth into. Instead I want to protect her and love her. Even thinking about her takes me back to the first time we met. It was my birthday celebration. I decided that this year it would be in my mansion in Paris. The theme that I chose was a black and white gala and every vampire that I have sired, that's still alive, I invited. My witch near me as my date so she can be better at protecting me. As I turn away from talking with a human that I took pity on since my some of my money is in his bank and a small body runs into me. I look down to see a petite, raven haired goddess wrapped in a grey ombré chiffon dress with silver heels that wrap around her petite feet. I notice what little makeup she's wearing is very pleasing rather than caked on. Her hair is up in a bun with some curls framing her face and I see a scar on her collarbone that wouldn't be noticeable unless you were really looking.

 _"Sorry darling, I wasn't watching where I was walking." I lick my lip as my throat is dry for some reason and yet my body feels electrified and yet I feel so much more relaxed than I usually do._

 _I notice a blush appearing on her cheeks as she moves slightly away from me, "It was entirely my fault. I was letting my feet guide me instead of my eyes." she says softly like an angel. I smirk down at her as I start taking in her little features like her perfect pouty lips, her adorable little nose, and her cat like mismatched eyes. Quite unique her left is a beautiful forest green while the other is light ice blue._

 _"Do you always allow your feet to guide you?" I ask as she shakes my head brushing some of the loose curls behind her ear._

 _"Not all the time, but sometimes they take me to places where I didn't know could be so magical and that's when I try to capture the magic."_

 _"Oh and how do you do that?" I ask with a genuine curiosity while she starts walking away while a tango starts playing. As she turns her head as I quickly grab her hand and pull her into my body._

 _"A photograph or a sketch, I have to warn you Freckles. I'm horrible at ballroom dancing." She says as I see her blush deepen before we starts dancing._

 _"I just let the music dance through me and in my years of experience dancing is always locked up in a woman's heart just aching to be free. Freckles, what's that mean?" I ask as our bodies work with each other and play off one another's moves._

 _"Freckles, is because of your freckles, that are trying to hide on your face." she says as her nails drag on my face tracing some of their locations which makes me calm down and close my eyes while we dance._

 _"That seems reasonable, but what should I call you?" I ask as I put my hand on her hip pulling me closer and I feel my inner wolf wanting to claim her which makes me smirk._

 _"Well my name's Rayen, although everyone has a different nickname. I will let you give me a unique nickname, but nothing that's generic, a creative nickname that only you can call me." She says with a smile that makes me almost buckle from the purity in it and I hear heartbeat pick up slightly along with her scent. I chuckle as I quickly spin her out before pulling her back into me before I hold her to my chest. I lean down and take a deep breath in smelling her delectable scent making me bite my lip._

 _"Mm… you smell delectable. Vanilla and passion flower. What an odd combination, little one any meaning to them?" I whisper in my ear and I let her drag her nails on my scruff lightly._

 _"Not really I just enjoyed the mix." She says as I let out a deep possessive yet pleased growl deep in my chest and I notice a smirk. I quickly do another spin out once again except this time I gracefully drop her into a dip. I see that her left leg resting under her on the floor as her right leg is out and parallel to my own. I see her open her eyes as we pant softly and we both smile softly. Our eyes lock and we keep smiling as I bring her up on her feet again._

 _"Care for a drink Wonder?" I ask as I motion to her forearm and I see her smile noticing that I saw her tattoo._

 _"I'd like that." She says as I gently puts my hand at the small of her back before I gently guide us to the bar. "Though I get really sick from cheap liquor."_

 _"What would you like? Liam will glad make you anything." I ask as I look at Liam making sure he knows that she's a guest of own. He hands me a mix of Jack Daniels mixed with some of our on tap O negative blood._

 _"I'll have a cherry martini please." She says as one of my inner circle comes over._

 _"Find out what you can on this goddess and report back to me when the night is over." I whisper in his ear and he walks away before I turn back to my little goddess and I tilt my head hearing that she has a slight allergy to mint._

 _"So how did you get in here Wonder?" I ask as I take a sip of my drink and she tilts her head looking at me sideways like a confused kitten._

 _"What do you mean?" she asks and I chuckle darkly._

 _"I have never seen you before tonight and seeing as though you are in my house in Paris. You cannot usually crash one of my parties." I say as I see her eyes widen as if she's realizing something. "Without being immediately escorted out by security and or by me."_

 _"Your security sucks. I snuck in with a couple's invite that nicked off them." She quickly makes up a lie as Liam hands her a martini glass that has twin cherries attached by their stems as a garnish. "Thank you Liam." Liam blushes as she smiles and I chuckle. Seems as though I'm not the only one that can see her obvious beauty. I get an idea and smile._

 _"Smart. Would you like to look at the tower?" I ask as I gently guide her to the balcony outside and I wave my hand over the skyline behind her. She turns around and her body practically starts glowing as she takes in the sight._

 _"I've always wanted to see this." She whispers before taking a sip of her drink as we both walk to the stone bench with some light plants that are wrapped around the base. If I keep smiling like this then my cheeks are going to be so sore._

 _"It's a true beauty, isn't it?" I ask softly while we take sips from our drinks and she leans against my shoulder._

 _"It is. I wish I could take a picture of it." As she drinks her martini I gently rest my arm pulling her slightly closer and idly letting my fingertips drag on her bare arm. As she lays her head on my shoulder as we drink in silence and I hear her starting to hum lightly. I recognize the tune and smile as we both start singing._

 _"Tale as old as time_  
 _True as it can be_  
 _Barely even friends_  
 _Then somebody bends_  
 _Unexpectedly"_

I smile at hearing her singing fluttering through my memories and all of the times we have called one another. I quickly take a Polaroid of her glass and ribbon with the fireworks of the humans celebrating before putting it in an envelope. I quickly run back to my home and give the envelope to Greta.

"Use your magic to send this to Wonder." I order in my no nonsense tone and she nods at me.

"Of course Klaus." She says as she goes to her altar and quickly does a spell. I watch the envelope crumple up and disappear before she looks back up at me."It's done. It should be on her bed in California."

"Good." I say as I walk away and go to my room. I kind of dedicated my desk to finding everything out about Rayen. Everything from her Iron deficiency to her family's casino business to her least favorite food. I nibble my lip before grabbing my phone and calling her.

It doesn't even ring for very long before she picks up. "Hello?" I hear her melodious ask into the phone speaker as I hear the fireworks and some kids playing with something that's crackling.

"Happy New Year Wonder." I say with a small smile on my face.

"Happy New Year Freckles. How's the new year for you so far?" she asks and I open my laptop to see a video come up of the ranch that she is at. I zoom in and I see her with her kitten I got her on the top of her roof. I smile as I see her wearing pajamas and with her hair braided in a messy french braid.

I chuckle, "I'm talking to you that means it's so much better." I say as I see her playing with the necklace that I gave her and that I may have have Greta spell with a location spell so i can know where she is at all times.

"What a charmer. Does that usually work?" She asks with a teasing tone which makes me chuckle and smirk since she knows I like her teasing me since I'll do it back.

"I can't lie to you, but yes it usually does." I see her smiling and biting her bottom lip. "So when are you going back to your hometown?" I ask as I see her cousin jump and roll off the roof to go chase her cousins around the backyard.

"Tonight is my last night. We leave tomorrow morning at five." she groans and for some reason the fact of her waking up that early makes me genuinely laugh. Which I haven't done in a long time and honestly I enjoyed it. "You shut up. You know that I hate early mornings."

"I can just picture it. You pouting and falling asleep whenever you can." I say as I see the video zoom in so I can see her blushing and trying to hide her beautiful face. "And now I can bet you're blushing."

"I am not." she tries to say and it makes me chuckle.

"You're lying." I say with a smirk as I start committing this picture to my memory.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Am not."

"Are too." She gasps realizing what I did and it makes me laugh again. "That's cheating! You can't do that!"

"Oh darling, I think I can and that i just did." I lower my tone knowing that it will shake her down to her core and I smile victoriously as I see her nibble her lip. "You should probably head to sleep gorgeous."

I hear her groan and nod at me she grabs and cuddle the kitten to her chest as she heads back into the house. I watch her through the windows she passes by before she gets to her room. "Yeah, you're right. What's this?" I hear her asking me softly and i see her looking at her bed.

"Just another picture for you to add with the one I gave you." I say as I watch her smile and sit down before having the kitten go onto her pillow to rest up. I watch her open it up and see pull out the picture I took awhile ago. "I want to give you a collection of these. Until we can get you to take these yourself." She smiles and lays down on her bed.

"You're so sweet. Thank you."

"Anything for the girl that had the bravery to crash one of my parties." I say knowing I can her her cute little giggle and I close the computer while I hear my door opening. "I'll stay on the line with you until fall asleep." I start humming knowing she doesn't like to fall asleep without something playing in the background..

"Thank you." I hear her thank me softly and I smile as I put on a Disney CD on for her with my phone next to it. I stand up and walk over to him.

"We have everything set up at the airport for the two of them to get their first class seats ready for them." Tyson says and I nod.

"Good. Now I want you and your California friends to keep an eye on her family until I say otherwise. Also I want you to help the casino to bring in more people, so get a job there and help them out." I compel Tyson and he leaves before I go to my balcony and look over the city. I smile as I feel completely content about my little native american goddess. "I can't wait till we're together. Always and Forever."

* * *

 **Which Episode should I go to now?**

 **Bloodlines**

 **Unpleasentville**

 **Children of the damned**


	8. Heaven's Outcast

After I finally drag my tired body out of my very comfy and warm bed and I slowly walk to the bathroom to wash my face. I grab my outfit for the flight and go back into the bathroom to change. I quickly put on a pair of my very comfy jeans which are light wash curve enhancing jeans with one of my favorite tops which is a long sleeve dark burgundy scoop neck top that hugs my hips. I smile as I think back to last night talking with Freckles while I slip on a pair of platform Vans. I grab my necklace that Freckles gave me and I make sure it stays in its' spot on the hollow of my neck. I walk out of the bathroom I see Melody sleeping in her bed with one of the Red nose pit bull's' that she named Cerberus that we rescued cuddling under the comforter. I giggle lightly as he wakes up and tilts his head before turning to go back to sleep before I go into the bathroom to put on some makeup, but only enough to make it look like I'm not a zombie. I tame my curls with Melody's curling iron while I put all my makeup away since Melody and I packed everything last night before the party. After I tame my curls enough I pin them up in a messy bun with a couple small curls out framing my face. I come out of the bathroom with my makeup box packed and locked up to see Riptide waiting on my bed, so I can put him in his carrier.

"You are so impatient." I tell him and he meows at me which has me roll my eyes before he yawns as he stretches.

I think he said in Cat-nese, 'So are you mom.' I giggle to myself about my little joke.

"Don't back talk me you're my son." I say as I put my makeup box in my suitcase and close it and lock it up. I grab Riptide's carrier and put him in it with some food, water, and some toys. I start taking everything down to the main floor before going back up to my room to put my stuff in my carry on, so that I can easily tune out and do whatever. I grab the Polaroid and put it with my sketchbook with all my other stuff to keep me from being bored. I put my ticket, wallet, and student id on top of my headphones, MP3, and sketching stuff. I hear a little text ping and I tilt my head, 'who would be texting me so early in the morning?' I think to myself. I grab my phone and see that Freckles texted me.

 **To: Me** **  
 **From: Freckles****

 **Good morning, Wonder. Enjoy your flight back home. I think you're going to love it even better than the last time.**

 **Love, Freckles**

 **P.S. Call me when you get my surprise.**

I tilt my head as I can practically see the smirk on his face and I am very confused as to what he is trying to allude to. I keep trying to figure out what he has planned for me and I put my phone into my bag as I sling my back onto my shoulder. I walk down the stairs seeing my Uncle Toby with Mom in her signature pink batman t-shirt with black boot-cut jeans and her wedding ring around a chain. I walk down more and go into the kitchen to see Markus waiting for me with a package of pop-tarts, my medicine, and a bottle of water. I groan as I quickly take my pills dry and then I start scarfing down the pop-tarts before I finally wash it down with the bottle of water.

"Tired?" Uncle asks as mom finishes up braiding his long raven black hair and ties it off.

"Yeah I am. Yesterday's party wore me out." I say as Markus takes Riptide's carrier and we start walking out to the jeep. I walk over to the back and tie down my suitcase next to me.

"Probably doesn't help that you, Melody, Addie, Wyatt, Hunter, and Tyler mixed peyote into your sheesh bowls, the whole night. And that is after drinking with the rest of the family." Markus teases and I playfully kick his butt.

"Shut up. You were too." I see a glint of something across the valley and a shiver rolls down my spine.

"The difference is that my body has gotten used to me smoking the Peyote mixed with whatever sheesh we get, so they don't affect me like they used to anymore." He says as he jumps in while my body tenses up and my magic stirs in my veins at feeling the unfamiliar presence. I tune everyone out as I whip my head to where I saw the glare coming from and I squint my eyes before release my magic on my vine tattoo. I becomes it's natural form again and I let it slide into my hand before grabbing the end of it. I then will it to grow and stab its roots into the ground. I smile as I envision it surrounding the property line and I see it pulsing with my magic.

" ** _Trap those who dare cause harm to my family and all those within this line. If they have ill intent then you may swallow them whole_** _._ " I whisper before breaking it off at the roots and have it return as a tattoo onto my skin. I wave my hand pretending to only fix my hair, but I infuse the rest of the plants around with my magic to enhance the spell. I smirk as I jump into my spot and put my headphones into my MP3 player before buckling up so we can head out to the airport. I message everyone letting them that I'm coming back, so that some don't worry. Which I know is Ty, Matt, Jer, and Stefan since I know the girls are probably trying to get Elena out of trouble for some reason. I swear she's a danger magnet and I know that everyone else is thinking it too. They are just too chicken to actually admit it to themselves.

When we finally get to the airport because of all the casino employee traffic of them getting into work and down the hill and we walk to our gate. It's so early that we can actually have a sit down breakfast in the food court instead of the little snacks that we had at the ranch. We all take our time as I text with Freckles and actually show him that I'm eating. I look at the time and see that we have ten minutes before they start calling for our seating section, so we pay and head back over there. "Flight 6039 From San Diego Airport to Richmond International with a layover in Dallas Love Field is now boarding." I smile and pop my back with Markus helping me keep my hips still.

We stand up afterwards and stretch our legs as we wait for our section to be called out we double check our ticket numbers and section. "May a Miss Rayen Harjo-Maxwell, Rebecca Harjo-Maxwell, and Markus Harjo, please come up to the boarding line?" I hear a different ladies' voice say over the intercom and I grab my carry on and Riptide's carrier as my mom and Markus look at one another in confusion. As we walk over to the gate and the boarding line, I see a couple of men wearing the latest Stuart Hughes Diamond edition suits. One in navy blue while the other is wearing a midnight blue suit with their hair slicked back and black sunglasses hiding their eyes. I hold my head high and I walk over to them as I walk up behind them as quietly as I can. I clear my throat and the two suited guys turn around and look down at me.

"My name is Rayen Harjo-Maxwell and this is my mom and cousin is there a problem?" I ask as the taller of the two gentlemen takes his glasses off to reveal a pair of dark hazel eyes and a woman that looks about between my mom's age and Markus' walks up holding a picture. The woman has choppy short blonde hair with brown highlights and she herself is wearing a professional black pencil skirt with a flowing turquoise colored peasant top that's partially tucked into the skirt to make a little poof and a pair of black stiletto heels that are possibly Louis-Vuittons. Her nails are a matte black with turquoise tips and have a little silver calligraphy 'M' on her ring fingers.

"There's no problem ma'am. Just someone offered their private jet to you three." She holds her hand out and I notice a lapis lazuli David Yurman Bracelet in 18 karat gold. I take her hand and shake it when I release her hand that's when the familiar jolt hits my system and she slightly nods as if knowing that I know what she is. "My name is Anya Levitz, director of private transportation here in San Diego, and I am here to escort you to the jet at the request of…" she looks at her paper and she looks back up trying not to chuckle at something, "Freckles. Since you were unhappy with having to deal with two hours at the Dallas layover he wanted to make sure that you were happy this time around."

"Wait, wait. Your boyfriend is so rich that he easily got us a private jet, so we wouldn't have to worry about a layover?" My mom asks and I blush profusely as Markus chuckles at me. "If you don't marry this man I will."

"One, he's not my boyfriend; he just did this because he knows how much I was complaining when we flew last time. Two, he's just my friend. And three, I am only 17 why would I want to get married right now?" I say blushing and they chuckle at me. I turn and look back at Anya, "Okay, sorry about that. Where do we go for the jet?" I ask and the two guys come over and gently take our luggage tickets.

"Peter and Nikolai will get your luggage out of that plane and transfer it over to the jet while I will escort you three to Mr. Mikaelson's jet." She says as she gently weaves her arm with mine while taking us to a little golf-cart. We all pack into it and she drives us to a jet that has its stairs down waiting for us while a baggage cart drives over. We park next to the baggage cart and the hazel eyed man walks over holding his hand out to me. "Nikolai will escort you over to the stairs Rayen." She says and I nod.

I take it before he helps me out of the golf-cart and he and I walk over to the jets' stairs before he helps me onto them. "In the jet Mr. Nikalus said that you can have Riptide out of his carrier so he doesn't get anxious during the flight back to your home." He says and I smile as I see that my smile makes him tense up as Markus and mom come walking up.

"Thank you." I say to him as I walk into the jet seeing that the interior is kind of like my room well at least with the colors. The seats and the carpets are a nice crimson red with gold and black appliances while the walls are a very calming cream color. I sit down in a big barcalounger type of chair and I moan lightly at how comfy it is. I buckle up and let my hair down out my plastic pins and my hair tie. Markus and mom take their seats as they look around and I see that Markus has found the TV and game system while mom has chosen a seat that's close to some books. I close my eyes and I wait to hear the door closing, so I can let Riptide out before I know it my phone is going off while the door closes and we start our ascent into the sky.

"Hello?" I ask into it as I open Riptide's carrier and let him out to wander the plane since Freckles said that it would be alright.

"So Wonder, I hear that I'm your boyfriend now?" I hear a familiar accented voice trying to stifle a chuckle and I roll my eyes as I open my eyes as two Flight attendants come walking out with trays of snacks, drinks, and for me another present.

"My mom was just trying to embarrass me." I say as I grab the box off the tray and I smile up at the Flight attendant with naturally red hair that barely hits her shoulders before curling up a bit. "Thank you..." I look at her name tag, "-Breuckelen." I say making sure that I don't mess up the Dutch enunciation which makes her smile and her freckled cheeks pink up for some reason before she walks away.

"Did you get embarrassed cause if you don't like it I can take what I got you back to the store?" He asks teasingly and I blow raspberries into the phone as I unwrap the gift. I open it to see a new camera with all of the accessories, a black card with my name on it, and plane tickets. My jaw drops as I look up at the other Attendant with short black and green to pink ombre hair seeing her stair at me with a knowing smirk. "I'm guessing by your silence you saw my gifts? Don't worry those tickets don't expire, but for your 18th birthday I would like us to go on a trip, so you can get some new pictures with that new camera. And the Black card is linked to your business and your personal accounts along with my account so you can spend whatever you'd like." He says as I pull the camera out and start messing with it.

"Fre- Nik, a-si-u-le e-hu, this is too much." I whisper slipping into my father's native tongue as Riptide jumps on my lap and I tear up slightly. My hand covering my mouth as I try not to let the tears fall. ( _my love_ )

"Don't cry Ray. I want you to get better in your photography studies, you're taking wonderful pictures, and I know that you want to go to college and travel. I know that you're already on track for a scholarship." He says as a woman wearing a black and white striped dress with a pair of thigh high boots walks up with a tissue box in her hands. "Now catch those tears before they leave tracks. You look even more beautiful when you haven't been crying." I nod as I catch my tear, so I don't ruin my natural makeup. I take her in and she that she has dyed crimson hair is straight down to the middle of her back with a little Hawaiian flower holding her bangs behind her right ear to show off her dark brown eyes. I see her name and notice that it has both her first and last name, 'Trinity Jackson.' She smiles as Markus starts flirting with her as I'm on the phone.

"You are too sweet." I say as a loving smile lifts my lips up and I put the gifts back into the box so I don't lose any of it. She gently takes the box and puts it with our suitcases. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Darling. Now get some sleep I know you didn't go to bed till late since I called you later than normal." He says and I giggle before as if on cue my body decides to answer and let out a yawn.

"Okay. I'll call you when we land." I say as I unbuckle and get comfy as I put an earbud in my ear while I hear him chuckle in the other. "You better not have any other surprises for me."

"Sleep well, my little Wonder. I don't that's why when you land at Richmond Airport, you will have a driver and a limo at your service to drive you all the home. Since you had one of your friends drive you up there." He says as I doze off and turn off my phone.

 **Niklaus's POV:**

I smirk as we hang up and I watch her through the camera's that I placed on the jet when I bought it so long ago. I type to the flight attendants computer to cover her and her cat up with a blankets, so they don't get cold since she gets cold easily. I smile as they quickly do what I say covering her up in one of my personal dark blue blankets and I nod as Tyson walks up with a frightened look on his face. "What's the status of her family's home?" I ask as my smile falls and he pulls out his phone to show me something.

"It's being protected when three unknown people tried to get onto the property when suddenly they were just gone. The only trace of them near the property line was their footprints and maybe a shower." He says as I watch a video of plant vines shoot up and pull the three people into the ground. My eyes widen as I look up at him and the wheels in my head starts turning.

"What about our people that I sent to put protections stone around their land?" I ask as I hand his phone back to him and he moves to another video as far as I can tell.

"They were let in, but I believe that the girl you've had us put under surveillance has something to do with the plants fighting back." He says as he hands the phone back to me and I see Rayen at her uncle's Jeep actually looking like a teenager. I bite my lip slightly as I look over her skin tight top and jeans that conform to her curves with her hair curled nicely so that hey don't look like her morning lion's mane. I notice a slightly glare out of the corner of the camera and I see her quickly turning her head to look straight at the camera. Her body glows slightly as she squints her eyes at the camera before I see her vine tattoo glow before I see it slide down her hand before she grabs the end of it. Then it grows thicker and impales itself into the ground before there's a wave a green and gold pulse through the land before settling where their land ends. I look back up at her eyes as they glow a very bright shamrock green instead of her normal half and half eyes which make my heart clench.

" ** _Trap those who dare cause harm to my family and all those within this line. If they have ill intent then you may swallow them whole_** _._ " I hear her whisper before she breaks it off at the roots and it returns as a tattoo onto her skin. I watch her wave her hand as if she's fixing her hair, but I notice the plants glow a light green before it moves into the ground. I see her smirking as I watch her cute lithe body easily jumps into her seat and put her headphones into her MP3 player before buckling up.

"My my my, seems as though my little goddess as a little magic running in her veins." I say as I look at her eyes glowing and I look up at him. "Send me all updates about her family when they leave her home and I want them protected at all costs." I stand up and grab a bottle of scotch before pouring it into a glass filled with half ice. "Am I clear?"

"Sir, if I can ask? Why is this one teenager such a big deal?" He asks as he texts my contacts watching the Harjo family in California and I turn back at him lifting up the glass to my lips.

"Because this teenage had the gall to crash one of my parties and now I know she has magic that's different than our dear little Greta's that might be stronger than natural magic." I say before taking a sip of my scotch. "How's the application process for the casino?"

He looks down at his hands with a genuine smile on his face, "I have an interview in a couple weeks for a casino floor manager. I'm going to leave to set up my housing in three days."

"Good." I say as I turn around and drink my scotch as he looks up at me. "I'll transfer money over to you so you can buy a comfortable house and car of your liking." I say as I dismiss him with a shocked look on his face and I see he emailed the video over to me. I freeze the video at the close up of her eyes being illuminated by her use of magic and I start researching what she could be if not a witch. "What powers are you hiding from me, my beautiful little one?" I whisper as I quickly skim over the websites.

 **Time Jump Rayen's POV:**

When we finally get home and unpacked with the new snapshot on my mirror with the other ones, I text Freckles telling him that I'm home. I call Steffie and I get an update on what the hell has been happening since I've left on vacation. I lay down as Riptide starts wandering around the room as if he's looking for the dogs that he kinda got attached too. It starts with after Elena finds out that she's a doppelganger and that she's adopted. Damon takes a trip with Elena after her little accident to Georgia, where he surprises an old flame to enlist her help to figure out how to open the tomb that's underneath the old church in the woods. After they get back home after meeting Lexi's turned love of her life, Steffie actually opens up to Bonnie's Grams in his effort to help Bonnie overcome her fears and accept her witch-y powers. That's barely out of the new year * _insert eye roll here_ * and of course Elena had to get in the middle of it. I can feel the difference of Bonnie's magic in the air and I smirk as it barely tickles my nose. She isn't at her peak just yet.

My stomach growls and I bite my lip as I sneak downstairs passed mom and Markus' room since I can hear them snoring. I quickly go downstairs and I grab some chips and dip with a Mike's hard lemonade before sneaking up to my room, so mom doesn't confiscate it from me. As I eat my chips, he updates me on them finding out that there was a new vampire that's been running around town. Apparently Steffie and Elena are together again and he gave her some vervain filled jewelry to help protect her and those she decides to protect. After he and I get off the phone Mattie calls me and tells me that he got a job as a busboy at the grill to help with his finances even though I told him that he could've come to work at my studio, but he says that he's not really creative enough to work in a photography studio with me. I try to hold back a yawn and I fail, after he laughs at me for being tired at 3 in the afternoon he tells me to take a nap and we argue for a little bit before he tells me to or he's gonna tell Freckles on me. I pout for a little bit and whine before we both hang up. I turn my TV on and turn it on Hunchback of Notre Dame. I lay down after taking my shoes off along with my bra so I can be super comfy and I cover up with a blanket as I push a little bit of my magic into the house as I fall asleep to hearing the opening with Clopin's singing voice.

 **No One's POV:**

As the last Nunnehi sleeps in her bed with her cat wandering around her magic flows from her hands and her hair before slithering down her bed posts into the ground. Her magic from her hands seeps into the cracks of the floorboards and strengthens her home while the magic from her hair goes into her necklace from Niklaus. Halfway around the world a certain Hybrid King gets a jolt to his heart as he starts hearing his other half's music playing in his ears. He smiles in his meeting, but to his lackeys his smile looks evil and he shakes it off as he talks to them about his business dealings. His body relaxes after the meeting he goes out for a walk to get some blood and he pulls out a moonstone version of what he gave to his little one. He walks to a bridge looking over where lovers go for dates and he hears a part in the movie that he resonates with.

"So many times out there  
I've watched a happy pair  
Of lovers walking in the night  
They had a kind of glow around them  
It almost looked like Heaven's light," He looks over them as he sings which he hasn't done since before he was the most powerful being in the world and he holds the pendant tightly as he can see his other half laying on her bed. The picture is fuzzy but he can see the cat he gave her laying on her lower back, "I knew I'd never know  
That warm and loving glow  
Though I might wish with all my might  
No face as hideous as my face  
Was ever meant for Heaven's light," He thinks back to seeing his mothers' disgusted face when she bound his werewolf half inside of him after his first kill, "But suddenly an angel has smiled at me  
And touched my face without a trace of fright  
I dare to dream that she  
Might even care for me  
And as I ring the bells tonight  
My cold dark tower seems so bright  
I swear it must be Heaven's Light." He finishes the song off as the vision of his beautiful sleeping girl disappears from his sight and he looks up at the night sky with the stars shining down on him. He smiles as he put the pendant on one of his longer chains and he hides it under his shirt before he spots a thief waiting in the shadows to prey upon a young teenage couple that aren't paying attention to their surroundings. He smirks as he sees him about to attack the couple, "A perfect meal to end the day." He whispers before his eyes change to his predatory vampire ones and he blurs behind the thief before he reveals his fangs. He covers the thief's mouth and pulls him deeper into the alley before biting into his neck. He drains the body and tosses it into a dumpster before cleaning his lips as his fangs retreat into his gums.

 **Rayen's POV:**

I feel a weight on my bed and I open my eyes to see a familiar ice blue eyed vampire that's a pain in the ass. I wave my hand and my vine grows and wraps around his neck pressing vervain thorns against his neck threatening to pierce his skin. He rolls his eyes at me, "What are you doing in my home Salvatore?" I ask as I look down at him.

"I need your help finding a grimoire, so I can open the tomb under the church. Your powers can easily find it." he says as I sit up and look at the emotion he's trying to hide behind his eyes. "I don't trust my brother and Elena to tell me where it is if they find it." I tilt my head as he sits up with me and I pull my vine back into my skin.

"Why do you trust me then?" I ask as I wave my hand to have my vine wrap around my bra to bring it back to me and I easily put it on without taking off my shirt. "I thought you'd try to get Elena on your side." I say as I recall what Care has said about the sparks coming off of them.

"She doesn't like me enough to trust me." he says as he rubs his neck and looks as my vine moves back into my skin to get back into it's original position. "I trust you enough that you won't take a grimoire that won't help you with your own powers." He motions to where I have my book hidden from everyone and any vampire that dare try to grab for it.

"That's true. Do you have any clues as to where it is?" I ask as I stand up to put on my shoes again before I see him blur over to where my new camera is. He picks it up and looks at it as I grab my phone.

"Yeah the location of it should be in the Gilbert Family Journal." He says as he looks to see that I have a new snapshot on my mirror before putting the camera back on my desk. "When did you get this camera?"

"So why not ask Elena to grab it? After all it is her family's journal." I ask as I pull my hair up into a messy bun with my bangs out and I look back at him as he looks me over, "I got it on the way back. Freckles got it for me as a gift." I say as I sigh happily that he didn't see the tickets or the black credit card that I have in my wallet.

"Elena said that Jeremy has it and he gave it to your vampire hunter of a history teacher, but the teacher lost it and you're coming with me to find his little girly friend Anna. He must have connections considering that this hasn't even been released yet." He says as he walks over to where I am and looks down at me with his eyes looking icy than before.

"Vampire hunter? Don't be jealous Damon let's go talk to the teacher then." I say as I think of the history teachers in the school and I furrow my eyebrows when one named pops into my head. Alaric Saltzman, the teacher that has bravery for facing Tyler's dad at the career fair, he has to be the hunter but then why is he here there's no mention of vampire in the news when it came to the attacks at the beginning of the year when I was in my mini coma. "Anna? She new in town? I've never heard of her." I say as we go down stairs and he makes me go to his car since he doesn't exactly hide his glare to my baby.

"I have no idea, but she might be an old friend." He says as he drives us to an old motel on the edge of town. We park across the lot and I try to use the plants to feel for a vampire presence.

"So did you know her?" I ask as I follow Damon across the parking lot while I feel my entire body wash over with my magic while I try to use the plant's that have roots underneath us. "Who is she?"

"Someone I knew a long time ago."

"What do you think she wants with the grimoire?"

"That's what we're going to find out." He says as he stops at a door and he starts picking at the lock. "Now go inside and sit on the bed."

" _Excuse me_?"

Damon rolls his eyes as he opens the door and tries to push me in. "Just sit." I roll my eyes and walk passed in before sitting on the ground with my palms on the ground with my eyes closed pushing my magic down.

"Anna will see you first so don't let her know I'm here."

I lick my nervously drying lips, "What are you going to do to her?"

"Just want to talk."

"Who is Anna, Damon?" I ask as I feel another presence coming to us at a normal human rate, but it's not a human.

I can feel Damon lean against the wall. "Anna and her mother, Pearl, were vampires that were close friends with Katherine and Emily. Far longer than I had known her. They came to Mystic Falls around the same time she did."

"Is her mother in the tomb?" I ask softly as I open my eyes feeling my magic flare slightly.

"Yes." He says as he presses his lips while I feel footsteps coming closer. I close my eyes again as I pull my magic from the ground back into my body while the door opens and I feel her freeze slightly.

"Um…What are you doing here, Rayen?" She asks as I open my eyes and stand up slowly, so I don't provoke her into attacking me.

I tilt my head as I see even with my platform shoes on she's taller than me. "How do you know my name?" I ask as I look into her eyes as I pull my magic into my veins again.

Before she can answer, Damon catches her and spins her around with his hand wrapped around her throat. In a surprise twist, Anna reacts instantly and wraps her own hand around his throat. Damon begins choking as I stand there ready to unwrap my vine and make it into a vervain vine. "Okay, I give." Damon rasps out. "Damn, you're strong for a little thing."

"I was wondering how long it would take you to find me." Anna says as she's catching her breath. "And I see you've brought the little unknown element witch with you."

I roll my eyes, "Don't lower my kind to the title of witch. It's an insult to us considering the spirits blessed us first." I say reciting what my great grandfather taught me back in California.

"How long have you been here?" Damon asks Anna before she lets him go and he moves to stand in between me and her.

"Arrived around half-past comet, watching you screw up every chance you had to open that tomb." Anna replies mockingly and looks at me. "Sorry about that, that's what the whispers have been said through witches circles around the world.

"How did you know about the spell?" Damon asks regaining Anna's attention from me.

She smirks up at him as I pop my knuckles. "I didn't say much back then, which means I heard _everything_."

"So if you've been here the whole time, the why are we just crossing paths right now?" Damon asks and I roll my eyes feeling like they forgot about me, so I move and go to the mini fridge to grab a little glass of grey goose.

"I like to use others to do my dirty work." The female vampire replies while looking at her nails which makes her look like a normal teen like me.

"Like Logan Fell?" Damon asks with narrowed eyes and Anna nods at him. "Yeah, thanks for that by the way. Little bastard shot me." Damon glares down at her and he tries to look scary.

"Logan was an idiot." She rolls her eyes at the simple mistake that Steffie told me about. "We slipped him some blood when he started getting all poser slayer with that compass. I needed his family's journal... I couldn't let him die."

"What did you want with the Fell journal?" I ask tilt my head at her as my bangs cover my right eye.

"I _thought_ it contained the location of the witch's spell book. I was wrong." She sighs as she runs her hand through her hair. "According to her journal, Honoria gave the grimoire to Jonathan Gilbert. And, according to this..." She points to the Gilbert journal next to me. "He gave it to your father. So now you're going to help me find it."

"Why would I help you?" Damon asks lowly.

"Cause you and I both want that tomb open." She replies strongly and opens up the journal, showing him what she had already read. Damon took the journal from him and I try to look over his shoulder at the pages. But once I get a glimpse of the writing Damon snaps it closed and wraps the string back around it before tying it off.

"Sorry." He says shortly and he grabs my arm before he pulls me out of the room, "I work alone."

"Bye, Ray. I'll see you later." she says waving at me and I hesitantly wave back at her.

"What did she mean by that?"

"Nothing." He replies shortly clenching his jaw.

"Damon, what aren't you telling me? What's going on?"

"Just come on." He drags me away as quickly as he can without blurring. "We have a grave to dig up."

"A grave? We have to dig up a grave Damon?" I ask as I pull my arm out of his hand. "I don't want to do that."

"I don't remember asking." He growls at me and I growl back.

"You either ask or I wrap you in so much vervain that you won't be able to get out of it for a meal." I glare at him letting the vine I have wrap around his wrist letting some vervain brush against his skin.

"Fine, may you please help me dig up my father grave?" He asks irritated with me and I smirk as I retract my vine back into my skin.

"There now that's the proper way to ask." I say as I get into the passenger side and he gets in before he starts driving into the woods. We stop somewhere and we walk into the woods.

"Can you help? My father was probably buried in an oak coffin can you use your plants to find out exactly where?" He asks and I nod before I sit down cross-legged with my hands in the ground.

My eyes closed, " _ **Oak trees mighty and tall, please help me find one that was lost. Sadly buried in the ground in a coffin made from one of you."**_ I chant in my father's tongue and I hear creaking all around me while I push my magic from my body into the soil. I take a deep breath and I open my eyes feeling a massive wave of peace and ease. I look around and I see Steffie and Elena digging where the oak trees showed me where the coffin is. I gasp as I pull myself back into my body and I look up at Damon, "2 and a half miles to the left of where we are now." He nods and he picks me up before blurring me to where I said. We stop when he hears Steffie and Elena while he puts his hand on the back of my neck. He looks at them with a furrowed brow and we just watch while I make sure the ground doesn't make any sound as we walk.

"What?" Stefan asks as he takes a break from shoveling to look up at Elena and she shrugs.

"Not many girls can say they've done this." She jokes and I roll my eyes as I watch him smirk at her a little and he goes back to shoveling. Suddenly he hits something hard with his shovel and he looks up to Elena before dropping the shovel to wipe dirt away to reveal the coffin. He digs his fingers into the sides and starts to pry it open.

"Is that it?" Elena asks softly while I feel Damon gripping my neck slightly as he opens the coffin. I use my magic to use some roots to look inside and I see the skeleton of Giuseppe Salvatore and in his skeletal arms he is holding a rather thick book. I pull my magic back before I watch him take the book from his father's long dead arms and then he closes the coffin. He climbs out and sets the book down before tearing the protective covering off. Stefan flips through a few pages and Elena leans in closer to the open grimoire.

"Well, what do you know?" Damon says making his presence known and making them turn around turning their light at us. "This is an interesting turn of events." He growls as he tightens his grip on my neck in anger at them betraying him.

"Damon, let go of my neck. You're hurting me." I try pulling his hand off my neck while I see Steffie looking at me worriedly while Elena look between us.

"I can't let you bring her back. I'm sorry." Steffie tells him seriously as he closes the book.

"So am I." Damon spits out feeling hurt and anger, but only letting them see how angry he is and he moves me so I'm against his chest with his arm around my neck, "For thinking for even a second that I could trust you."

"Oh. You're not capable of trust." Stefan hisses and I look at him as he glares at his brother. "The fact that you're here means that you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourself."

"Of course I was!" Damon growls in response. "Because the only one I can count on is me! You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan." He looked down at me making me look at him. "But you…You had me fooled. Did you know?!" He demands of me.

"N-No, I didn't, Damon. I swear I didn't even know about anything until you woke me up." I say as he keeps me close to his body while I try to activate my vine but he breaks my wrist.

"You're lying to me, you little anomaly." He hisses out at me as my tears fall down my face while I cradle my broken wrist to my chest and I see that my bone is sticking out of my skin.

"She didn't know, Damon." Elena steps forward and takes his attention away from. "We made the decision not to tell her when we updated her on everything when she came back home."

"So what are you going to do now, Stefan?" Damon asks while still holding me captive. "Because if you try and destroy that, I'll rip her heart out." I try to get out of his hold but he moves his hand to rest against my back while he holds onto my throat.

"No, Damon. Please. I didn't know. Let me go." I say as I try to squirm out of his grip but he tightens his hold on the side of my windpipe and that makes me stop working.

"You won't kill Belle." Stefan shakes his head confidently.

"No, you sure about that?" He strokes his fingers along my throat and I stiffen up as I try to look up at him.

"You won't, because you need her."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh really?" he says as my magic builds up in me and I glare at the ground as my blood spills onto the root that is barely underneath me. I focus hard as I try to get the tree behind us to move closer.

"Yes, you need her just in case the witch magic doesn't work to open the tomb." Stefan says as I feel the tree behind us slowly moving to us and I close my eyes trying not to let anyone know what I'm doing.

"But if you destroy that book I can always find someone else." He says as he shoves his hand into my back and I let out a gasp as I feel him gripping my heart as my eyes flash open a small shock-wave pushes through the ground making the tree warp slightly trying to reach me. "The book." Damon snaps at Stefan as he squeezes my heart. "The book or I rip her heart out, Stefan, so help me. A witch can cast the spell easily. There's no need for a backup."

Stefan swallows hard as I look at him my tears freely falling now and it breaks my concentration making me stop the trees movement. "I'm not going to give you this until she is standing next to us."

"Problem is, I no longer trust that you'll give it back!" Damon yells as he grips my heart painfully making my vision flicker in and out. "Now put the damn book down or I go for Elena next."

Stefan drops the book to the ground and Damon strokes my neck before pressing his lips to my head. "See? How hard was that?" He asks as he shoves me towards the two of them and I feel my blood flowing freely as Stefan catches me.

"Did I tell you two I got a letter from two school that have seen my work?" I ask softly as I look up at Stefan while he cradles me to his chest. "They're keeping an eye on me since Markus put my portfolio on the website." I say softer than before.

"Hey hey stay with us." He says as he bites his wrist while I close my eyes as my body is getting colder and lighter while I feel something against my lips. "Come on swallow." I open my eyes and I see he's holding his bleeding wrists to my lips. I open my mouth a bit more and hold his wrist softly as he keeps his eyes locked on mine while I drink his blood. He pulls my hair out of it's bun and starts petting my curls as I feel my muscles and skin pulling together healing itself with more blood I take. I tap his hand and he pulls his wrist away from me before he wipes my lips and chin with my shirt.

"Thank you, but I don't forgive you for not telling me Stefan." I say as I stand up while I feel my wrist snap back into place while I use my other hand to create a staff, so I can easily walk home.

"We were trying to protect you." Elena says as Stefan looks at me actually using his name not his nickname.

"See where that got you Elena? I'm back in town for about 7 hours and I've already been used as leverage with my heart literally on the line." I say as I take a deeper breath and wave my hand to have a tree branch wrap around me. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get home before my pills wear off." I close my eyes and use my powers to carry me home. I get as close as I can and I use my oak tree dragon to set me on my roof next to my window. I climb in and groan as I see Damon on my bed looking through my sketchbooks. "Get the fuck out of here Damon. I don't want to see you." I say as I walk into the bathroom and strip down to my bra and underwear. I walk out and groan as I see him looking at a surrealistic version of myself. I drew myself with broken wings, bleeding black eyes, my skin cracking, sitting on a lake with trees coming to protect me.

"I'm sorry." I scoff at him as he looks at me while I get a pair of my black silk shorts that have a red, purple, and green tribal pattern on the sides and Tyler's old football jersey.

"I don't care. Get out before I make good on my promise and starve you." I say as I break off a piece of the staff I made in the forest and I use my newly healed wrist to have it shoot out and scrape his heart. "This time since you tried to rip my heart out. You get your heart scraped. We are now even. " I walk into the bathroom and turn on my shower as I look at myself in the mirror. I turn and see that my back is scarred slightly if you're really looking at it. I shake my head and strip down to nothing as I get into my shower letting the heat relax my body. I hear Hunchback of Notre Dame music playing in my head as I close my eyes and I see a Freckles getting on a plane. I smile as I see a little pot with dirt in and I actually feel myself there before I walk over to his seat. I wave my hand over the pot making the plant grow into a combination of Moonflowers, Forget me nots, and Viscaria and I quickly write in calligraphy,'I can't wait for us to have a trip together.' I see him and his associate look at the plant before I kiss his cheek. I hear him take a deep breath in and he turns around.

"Vanilla and Passionflower." He whispers and I smile before I move my body back to the shower while I keep my eyes there while I wash up using exactly what he said.

"Looks like someone wrote to you sir." The guy says as he points to the pot and Nik turns to the unattended pot.

He looks it over and smirks, "Well looks like my little Wonder surprised me." He whispers and turns to where my eyes are tilting his head slightly. "And I can't wait either." He says especially to me before I close off completely.

"I don't know if You can hear me  
Or if You're even there  
I don't know if You would listen  
To a gypsy's prayer  
Yes, I know I'm just an outcast  
I shouldn't speak to you  
Still I see Your face and wonder  
Were You once an outcast too?

God help the outcasts  
Hungry from birth  
Show them the mercy  
They don't find on earth  
God help my people  
We look to You still  
God help the outcasts  
Or nobody will" I start singing and let him sing the other sides of the song as they close up and start lifting off. He starts whisper singing as I start lathering up my body with my soap.

"I ask for wealth  
I ask for fame  
I ask for glory to shine on my name  
I ask for love I can posess  
I ask for God and His angels to bless me." I hear his sing clearly in my head while I start working on washing my hair imagining his hands massaging my scalp and I close my eyes.

"I ask for nothing  
I can get by  
But I know so many  
Less lucky than I  
Please help my people  
The poor and downtrod  
I thought we all were  
The children of God  
God help the outcasts  
Children of God." I sing out as I finish washing up and shaving before I wrap up in a towel. I walk out and lotion up my legs before I get dressed into my pj shorts and jersey. I wrap my hair in a towel as I put a leave in mask on my face before I lay down and turn on the TV before I fall asleep to watching Nik look over me as I sleep.


	9. No one deserves to starve

**Dear readers,  
** **I love that all of you clicked and kept on clicking to read my story. (All of you are amazing.) I apologize that Klaus may seem a little OOC, but I promise that it will make sense in one of the later chapters. Thank you to everyone that followed or reviewed to this story. I really appreciate it and if you review on more than one chapter I can possible add a minor character with your description in the next chapter or into a chapter with the episode that's your favorite.**

 **Love, Beautiful Dreaming Warrior**

* * *

 _*Ring ring_ * I groan sadly as I move to rest on my arms and reach for my cell phone trying to stay under my covers as best I can. "Oh come on." I barely brush my nails on it which makes it fall onto the floor with a loud noise. I peek out and I see my phone is off the nightstand barely holding onto my charger. _*Ring ring*_ I also see that when my phone dropped some of my homework did too. "Fuuck me, I just wanna sleep." I whine out as I crawl out of my warm cocoon of blankets before I open my eyes to see that Mark or Mom must've turned my lights off. _*Ring ring*_ I grab the cord seeing that it somehow ended up tucked underneath my bed. I pull it back up before answering it on the fourth ring. I growl into the phone as the cool air hits my skin, "Whoever this is you owe me two pints of cookies and cream ice cream for waking me up at 3 in the morning."

"Elena's missing." I hear Steffie's voice panicking in my ear and I roll my eyes before crawling back into bed. Why would I want to get out of my warm house? AT THREE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING?

"I am not going on a 'find Elena hunt' at 3 in the morning Stefan not even for you." I say as I close my eyes and put my phone on speaker. I can feel a yawn coming on and I try to stifle it as best I can.

"Even if Elena got kidnapped from her bedroom right under my nose." He asks me and I yawn in response making him blow out a loud breath from his nose. Which is me giving him my answer. "Come on Anna took her and you and Damon-" I scoff as I wipe my sleepy tears out of my eyes and I pull my hair into a messy bun really quick.

"Considering that Damon convinced me trust him despite him trying to taste my blood before I went on vacation that was my fault for thinking he kinda changed. Plus the fact that he _literally_ had my heart in his hand after I literally helped him just so he can get a spell book. All simply because the two of you couldn't help him find the grimoire without betraying him?" I say making sure that he can feel my sass through the phone. "Stefan, I just want to sleep. My body hurts, I used a lot of my new power today, and I didn't take my pills before my heart was almost ripped out. You can talk to me when I have actually had some decent sleep like at the Grill." I hang up before he can even open his mouth to respond to my sass. I turn my phone off completely before I snuggle into my blankets and fall asleep once again.

This time, rather than being rudely woken up by a phone call I get woken up by the smell of sunflowers and roses making me scrunch my nose up before I open my eyes to see my bedpost wrapped in sunflowers and red roses. I giggle lightly before I gently drag a nail on the petals making sure that they can grow even in my dark room. I turn my phone on before slipping out of bed and stretching my body out making it pop to wake up. I let out a moan as my back pops before I walk over to my closet and I grab a pair of black shorts along with along a sleeved emerald green crop top. I quickly put them on along with a pair of thigh high emerald green sock that have little roses on the top of them. I grab my combat boot heels before I slip them on and go into the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror and I feel a burst of confidence which makes me smirk.

"I think that it's time for my natural curls to be out." I whisper as all I do is clean up my hair and put red lipstick on before making a sharp wing for my eyeliner. I double check my makeup as I blot my lips to make sure I don't get lipstick on my teeth. I look at myself in the mirror and fix my necklace before Riptide makes his presence known by jumping on the counter next to my stuff. "Ready little one?" I ask and he meows before I pick him up and carry him in my arms before grabbing my cards and phone.

I walk down the stairs and see that mom and Markus are talking as they look over some papers that are spread on the counter. "We could send her away from here." Markus whispers and I roll my eyes.

"But where would we send her?" Mom asks as she looks over places on a map with some of the places that I want to visit are pinned with a sticker. "We can't send her somewhere without a chaperone."

"We can send her back to California and have her teachers mail her the work she needs so she won't miss anything." Markus says while pet Riptide while he cuddles into my shirt.

"Well, we could even have her meet up with her little boyfriend? I bet that if he hears that she needs protection then he would pull her away from here in no time." Mom says as she looks up at Markus.

"I'm not going anywhere. Freckles won't be notified about anything unless I tell him myself. I have the Miss Mystic Falls competition coming up in a couple of months. I want to win." I say as I set Riptide on his cat tree that overlooks the living room and he lays down lazily.

They whip their heads around and stare at me with embarrassed, but protective looks on their faces. "We only want to protect you Sassy. Especially since we found your shirt that you were wearing yesterday and it's stained with blood from the back." Mom says as she holds up her hand reveal the burgundy shirt that I was going to burn today. I tighten my jaw a little bit, but nothing noticeable as I look straight into their eyes.

"I promise momma, you don't have to worry about me. I can handle myself better than you think." I say while I give Markus a pointed glare as I grab my keys before putting my phone in my pocket and my cards in my bra. I grab my Slytherin Hoodie and slip it on before going over to my baby, Stitch. I kiss his front before climbing on top of him and start him up. I giggle before peeling out of the garage and head to the Grill. I smile as I look around town and I see that our shop is closed, but I see that our neighbor hoods decorated the outside for New Years. I park my baby right outside of the Grille and walk in to see Ty and Mattie near the pool tables.

I smile and walk over to them, "Ten kegs? You know how much damage we could do with ten kegs?" I overhear Ty say as he plays pool while Mattie's working. "Duke's got it all hooked up."

"Duke's a Douche." Mattie and I say in unison before I give Ty a hug and kiss on the cheek. I walk over to Mattie making him drop his dish bin and towel before giving me a hug and kiss on the cheek. "When did you get back?"

"I got back into town yesterday and I was so tired. I just slept after unpacking everything." I say as Ty helps me take my hoodie off. I turn to Ty and move a chair so I can straddle it as I sit down. "Plus Mattie's right. Duke is a douche."

"Yeah, but he's a douche with ten kegs, aka, my new best friend." Ty says before I hear someone scoff and I turn to see Jeremy, without looking all Goth anymore, and it looks like he's doing homework. "What's the problem, Gilbert?"

"Don't have one, Lockwood. And welcome back home Ray we all missed you here." He says coolly to Ty before smiling at me and giving me a warm smile. I nod and smile back at him since he's doing his homework without me bothering him about it.

"Yeah I didn't think so." Ty says as he is chalking up his cue tip. I giggle slightly at my dirty mind and Mattie sees me hiding my giggle before I smile innocently at him.

"You ever get bored of it?" Mattie asks Ty and I tilt my head curious to see where this is going.

"Of what?"

"Yourself?" he says with a teasing smile on his face while he walks away with all of his dirty dishes after he kisses the top of my head and I see Jer smiling trying to quiet down his laugh.

"Keep laughing buddy. Come play with me Ray." Ty says as he grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet.

I whine and pout, "But I don't want to."

"I'll get you an order of bacon cheese fries?" I look up at him and tilt my head as if I'm asking, 'Anything else?', "And cookies and cream ice cream." I smile and nod before grabbing a cue and having him rack up the balls. I smile as I take the first hit and break them all before I get a striped one in.

"Solid colors are yours Ty." I say with a smile and call over a waitress as he playfully reaches out to ruffle up my hair. I take another shot but barely miss it as it rests against the eight ball. "Hey can you put an order of bacon cheese fries on Tyler's tab? Thanks." She walks away as I watch Ty's eyes follow her figure and I playfully hip bump him. "Eyes on the pool balls not her ass." I tease and he rolls his eyes at me before taking his shot.

"Oh shush. You just need someone to finally take that last piece of innocence you have." He says teasingly and I put my hand on my chest. "And I will gladly provide." I smirk and shake my head as I make him miss his shot. I walk over to him thinking back to the flower guide and their meanings before I change the flowers on my vine to Ranunculus's. I lick my lips as I enhance their power and I teasingly drag my nails on his arm as I drag magical lines of their power on his arm before moving my hand to his back and I lean in.

I kiss the skin right below his ear, "No _boy_ in town has the guts to put me in my place to take my innocence. Including you Ty-Ty." I whisper sensually in his ear before I hear his grip tighten on his pool cue before he misses his shot and I giggle before walking away.

"That was mean, ray-ray." He says as I see that I got him turned on and I smirk before I sink my shot while he and I continue playing before my food gets to us. "Are you going to Duke's?"

I shrug halfheartedly while I take a bite from my fries, "I don't know the last time I went to a party I ended up in a coma." I look up at him and see his face turn to stone.

"That won't happen again cause you're staying by my side." He says and I smile before we fall into comfortable silence. I smirk at his reaction to how I was teasing him and I feel my phone vibrate before I check it slyly to see that it's a text from Stefan.

 **To: Me  
From: Steffie  
Elena's missing. Anna took her and Bonnie to a motel. Can you please help me?**

I roll my eyes and pull my phone out really quick while I see Ty focusing on his food most likely in a flashback. I take one more tiny handful of bacon cheese fries before I touch his hand. "Hey Ty-Ty, I've gotta go. I forgot I have to turn in all my homework and the classwork to school." I say and blush slightly knowing that will help sell my lie. He looks up and his focused look turns into his usual smirk.

"Go turn your homework you little nerd. You better come to the party though." He says and I stand up before pulling my jacket on and I kiss his cheek leaving some lipstick lips on him.

"I'll see you at the party and don't worry this time I won't be caught off guard." I say with a smile before I head out of the Grill pulling out my phone and I call Stefan. "I'm already in front of the grill and I see your brother is talking with Anna on one of the benches." I watch them and see Anna walking away before she stops to turn back and I wait on my bike as a knot in my stomach grows feeling like it's not going very well. "I'll send you the location where they're staying. But you do not enter it without me." I hang up quickly and I start driving over there. I see a blur go passed me and I shake my head before we both stop at the motel parking lot.

"Why don't you wear a helmet anymore?" he asks curiously as I turn my bike off and we both walk towards the room.

"Why would I wear one? When I can easily create a plant barrier around my body, and if I have a passenger them as well, if I get into an accident?" I ask while a chill moves my hair away from my neck as I look up at him and we stop at the door before I let him get ready to open it.

"But-" I hold up a hand to make sure he doesn't jump the gun and I bend down to the floor before I peek through the window to see both Bonnie and Elena on the beds while I see Ben, from the Grill, talking to them. I nod letting him know to break into the room and I hear Ben screaming in pain before I peek in to see him trying to scramble away from the light. I quickly open the shades and I see Bonnie looking at us in complete shock while Elena looks relieved that we were able to find them.

"Get outside." Stefan says while walking towards the cowering Ben and I grab Bonnie's hand before we all run out into the sunlight.

I smile and bring Bonnie to my baby, "You get Elena home. I can take Bonnie to Grams." I say as I give Bonnie my helmet before I look to Stefan who is holding a distressed Elena. I peel out of the lot before driving to Grams' little house and I smile as I see her open the door.

"Thank you for saving me Ray." She says and I smile as she gives me a hug.

"You're welcome." I say as I look around before creating some vervain from my tattoo and I hand it to her. "Start growing this in your yard or room and when it's ready you can crush it up. Put it all of your lotions, hair products, and anything else that you can think of." I say as I hand her over to her Grams before I head back home. I get home in record time and as I'm about to unlock the door I feel a vampire's presence and I turn around while throwing out my vine and using it wrap around the persons' throat. I glare even harder when I see that it's Damon. "What the fuck do you want?"

He chokes out lightly, "I came by to ask you to help the witches in breaking the spell."

I scoff, "No. Not unless Bonnie and Grams ask me. The last time I went to a normal school party I ended up in a coma because a guy thought that he had a right to try and make me say yes when I already said no so many times. That won't happen this time. I will be a semi normal teen."

"Please."

I pull him closer and lean into his ear, "For the last time, no and never come onto my property again." I whisper as I create a vine that is a Hybrid of Vervain and Foxglove and have it shoot up from my porch flowers. I gently grab it before I make it wrap its' vines his torso and I have it constrict till its piercing his skin. "Did you know that Foxglove can cause you to vomit, have seizures, and ultimately die if you don't get treated asap?" I push him off the porch and smirk when he moans and groans in pain. I walk into my home and walk up to my room. I close my door and a wave of lethargy hits me. I groan myself before I walk over to my bathroom and take my iron pills dry. I grip the sink as I look at myself in the mirror and I see that I'm slightly sweating. I dab the sweat off before stripping down to my underwear and going to lie on my bed.

 **Time Jump**

I change into a pair of white skinny jeans with a green drop waist top long sleeve with a white scarf around my neck with a black and white beanie. I slip on a pair of knee high leather boots and I lace them up before I go to my mirror and take a picture of my outfit and take some more pills as my stomach knots up. I smile at my reflection as I fix my lipstick and I grab my phone, keys, and my wallet just in case I get drunk with Care or Ty and we go for a drunk food run. I check my phone and I see that Freckles hasn't texted me lately. I shake off the feeling of disappointment and I decide to take my board to the party then I can put my board into Ty's car so I don't lose it. I start heading to the party and I smile softly as the wind tries to take my beanie off my head.

As I get to the edge of the forest where the road ends, I smile and I start walking to where I hear the music pulsing in through the trees. I take a deep breath as my body tenses slightly flashing back to my last incident in the woods at the beginning of the school year. I close my eyes and kneel down grabbing onto an uprooted tree root. I start grounding myself using the tree and I let out a small pulse of my magic into the root system which seems to calm my body down just enough. I stand up and open my eyes before I walk into the party. I see Ty and I run to him before trying to run and jump on him. He turns at the last second and catches me before we fall to the ground.

"Ouch. Really Ray?" He asks as he groans.

"In my defense you weren't supposed to turn around." I kiss his cheek and sit up giggling a bit before I see that I'm straddling him.

"Enjoying your seat?" he asks and I teasingly roll my hips before standing up. Leaving him a little hard and I giggle.

"It's a bit small." I tease with a smirk on my face while I help him off and clean the leaves and dirt off his back. He pulls me into his side as we go to the little stash that he has for me since beer gets me sick.

"You can always feel it for longer." He whispers in my ear and I blush slightly. "Cause nothing about me is small."

I playfully slap his chest. "You wouldn't be able to handle me." I tease as I grab a bottle of vodka and he leans down to me before getting really close to my face.

"I don't think you can handle me." He says lowering his voice and I can smell the beer on his breath. I lick my lips watching his eyes follow my tongue and I smirk as I pull away and take a chug from the bottle.

"Let's see if you can keep up first." I offer the bottle to him and he smirks as he bites his lip before taking just as long as a chug as I did. I see him scrunch his face up as the alcohol burns his throat. I laugh as I shake my head, "Now it's a party."

 **Time Jump**

After a while of Ty and I drinking together he goes off with the jocks while I feel surge of power building waiting to snap. I shake my head as I follow it and I walk down to see Bonnie, Grams, Elena, and the Salvatores.

"Air." Grams says as she lights the first torch. "Earth." She repeats it with the second. "Fire." And of course the third.

Bonnie hands her a water bottle that's unopened. "Water."

"That's it? Just water from the tap?" Elena asks and I shake my head at her snarkiness.

"As opposed to what?" Grams smirk over at her and I catch her eyes as I heal the roots that were cut by the shovels so long ago.

"I just figured maybe it would have to be blessed, or mystical or something." Shelia laughs lightly at her naiveté and she motions me down.

"I thought you weren't going to help?" She asks and I dig my nails into a root.

"I wasn't going to help until I felt the surge of power that is threatening to burst." I say as I finish off the bottle of vodka before I walk over to Damon and wipe my nails on his leather jacket. "I'd rather not have to protect a shit ton of buzzed/ drunk high schoolers."

She nods as Damon pulls a blood bag from his jacket pocket and Stefan looks at him. I nod to Stefan and I see Elena out of the corner of my eyes glaring at me for some reason. "What's that?"

"It's for Katherine. Gotta have something to get her going." He replies and I see Damon slightly scoot away from me making me smile. "Unless… our little native magical being is offering a vein to tap for her."

"Don't push your luck, Damon. I can still call up my hybrid Foxglove/ Vervain at any time." I say as I gently manipulate the roots to make me a chair and I see Damon pale at the threat.

Damon smirks at Stefan after shaking off the foxglove incident. "Admit it, you can't wait to get rid of me."

"I can't wait to get rid of you." Stefan replies after a moment with a smile on his face.

"Hmm."

"Okay. We're ready." Bonnie announces from her place next to her Gran. They both begin to chant lowly in a language that none of us has ever heard before. I shudder lightly as I feel the magic tightening around us like it's taking the air from us. I ready my power in an instant just in case something goes wrong. I see the lights around us flicker before I gasp lightly as a gold ribbon comes from the torches and it wraps around me.

"What is that?" Damon asks as I try to get out of the ribbon and I feel my strength starting to wane.

"It sounds like Latin." Stefan replies while looking at us three curiously.

"I don't think that its' actually Latin." Elena asks and I try to push my magic out to pull the roots to me to try and pull me out. The ribbon starts burning and I let out a scream as the ribbons' end pierces through my chest. The burning sensation starts increasing and I start thrashing in its hold. I clench my jaw as the pain starts crossing the line.

"Keep going, Bonnie." I barely hear Grams tell Bonnie and I open my eyes trying to make eye contact with anyone. "She'll be fine. She's just feeling the power. Keep a hold of her." Unknown to me the ground and the old churches plant system shakes and makes the ground unstable. The tomb door began to crack as the plants around the door pulls it away from the opening before the spell stops. I slump to the ground trying to catch my breath as the ribbon disappears and the wound it made starts stitching up.

"It worked." Bonnie exclaims.

"Of course it worked." I lean against the chair I made and I open my eyes seeing everyone looking at me.

"Don't you have some fires to build?" Damon asks his younger brother to break the silence.

Stefan nods once before turning to Elena and I roll my eyes. "I'm gonna go grab the gasoline." She nods and he strokes her cheek before I flashback to when he kissed me. "I'll be right back." He blurs out of the cave after looking over at me concerned for me.

"You ready, Poison Ivy?" Damon asks and I look up at him at the new nickname as he walks over to me.

"Ready for what?" I ask as he helps me stand and we start walking to the entrance of the tomb.

"You think I'm going to go in there by myself, so you can seal me in?" He asks to the witches across from him.

"Damon, no!" Elena shouts at him while I take a couple breaths and I feel my magic slowly trying to return to me. "Don't."

"Don't take her in!" Grams warns him and I look back at her to see her eyes are flashing with some dangerous magic sparking in her curly hair. "I'll bring the walls down." She threatens and I smirk lightly.

"You'll bring the walls down if I don't." He growls. "You think I can trust you?"

"As much as I trust you." Grams answers.

"Damon, she can barely stand. Don't take her in there." Elena snaps and I roll my eyes inwardly.

I stand up straight as I look at them all trying to show them I'm fine enough to do so, "Hey, considering that if he doesn't leave with the Katherine slut he'll make all our lives miserable… I will go but I will be coming back out." I say as Damon wraps an arm around my waist to keep me close and leans down to wrap his hand around one of the torches.

"May I?" He asks smugly and Elena scowls at him.

"You better bring her back, Damon. I mean it." she says pushing her flashlight in my hands.

He smirks at her and I slap his chest. "Not to worry." He replies and walks them inside the tomb.

* * *

Damon leads us down into the dark cave and I look around as I try to build my power some more as I hear whispers lingering in the dark.

"Damon? What is that?" I ask lightly as I look around pointing the flashlight around the tomb walls.

"They can sense you." He murmurs in my ear. "Now where is she?" He pulls away from me and I slightly wobble on my feet as he leaves me in here.

"Damon, please come back." I whisper as if I'm going to wake them with a loud noise and I bite my lip as I try to use my magic in here. "Damon?" I call out as I feel the walls closing in on me. "Please don't leave me alone in here." I lean against the walls as I walk down some steps and I hear strange sounds. I yelp lightly as my ankles catch something and I fall to the bottom cutting my hands in the process. I hiss lightly in pain and I stand up before I stagger into something. Something that hissed at me. I look to where my light is flashing and I gasp lightly saw a corpse like vampire leaning against the wall. I gasp lightly and I look around to see more corpses. I flick my light back to the one vampire I was originally looking at and I bend down seeing that he looks very dried out. "I am so sorry no one came for you. No one deserves to be starved." I whisper before I shriek when he opens his bloodshot eyes and looks at her. He looks at me confused and I move his messy hair out of his eyes. I see confusion in his eyes as I calm my heart rate down. "I'm really sorry."

He looks at me and I stand up before pulling the last of my reserve magic. I create a daisy and put it in his hand. "Why?" He hoarsely whispers and I smile as my body starts shutting down.

"No one deserves to be in this dreary hole without something to make them smile." I say as I pass out and fall against the wall across from him as my light goes out.

* * *

I wake up as I feel someone's draining my blood and I sit up to see I'm in front of an unknown female vampire. Her skin returning to normal as she's holding my wrist to her mouth and I try to pull away but my strength is off and I growl weakly as I try to get. "Let go." I try to say, but Anna pulls me closer.

"Get strong." Anna encourages her mother while I try to pull away more.

"Let her go!" I hear Stefan yell before I see him running over. He grabs Anna and throws Anna away from me.

"No!" I hear Anna cry out as Stefan picks me up and hands me over to Elena. She helps me stand up.

"Go, get out of here." Stefan tells Elena before she pulls me out of the tomb. I pull myself out of her hold and I fall to my knees. I instantly start feeling better as I feel plant roots wrap around me.

"Rayen, are you all right?" Grams asks and I open my eyes as the plants start healing me.

"I'll be-be okay. My plants are healing me now."

"Elena... Stefan." Bonnie begins.

"He's right behind us." Elena tells her as she looks to the opening before frowning when she sees the looks on the witches' faces.

"Stefan?" I murmur before I look over to the entrance. My jaw drops and I see him stuck. He is standing at the door of the tomb, but it looks like he's trying to get out but can't. "What are you doing?"

"It's going to be okay." Bonnie speaks up. "We'll fix it."

"The spell is still up, we can't get them out... yet." Bonnie says and I look up at Stefan before parting my plant roots. I stand up and walk over to him.

"Steffie…you went in knowing that you wouldn't be able to get out." Tears starts building up behind my eyes as we keep eye contact. "Why? Why would you do that for me?"

"Because you're my best friend. And I couldn't let you get hurt." He smiles down at me and I look around at Bonnie and Grams.

"But Damon…" I turn to the others outside the tomb. "We promised him. _I_ promised him."

"I know."

Grams sighs and looks at me. "Even if we're able to break through the seal, we won't be able to hold it for long." Grams tells us as I make a staff to walk.

"Use me again."

"Ray…" I look over at Elena as she calls my name.

"It's my fault, Stefan's in there. And Damon even though he's an ass and he's already threatened my life doesn't mean that I just can't leave him in there." I say as I start pulling my power again. "Please try." Stefan meets Elena's eyes once before going to find his brother. Grams and Bonnie are both chanting the new spell, both of them struggling to maintain it. The ribbon wraps around me again and this time the pain hurts even more. I let out a loud scream as I feel something warm running down my lips and my neck.

"I think that it's working."

"I just wanted my mother." I hear Anna's voice above my screaming. "Jeremy's fine. He's outside. We won't touch him."

"Bonnie! Keep going!" Grams encourages as the ribbon is starting to burn my arms and I strain to open my eyes as I see that it burnt through my clothes and is now on my bare arms. "They better hurry. Rayen can't keep going!"

"Stefan, they can't hold it much longer!" That's the last thing I hear as my body gives out and I pass out.

 **Third Person's POV:**

As soon as the Salvatore brothers were out, the plants holding the tomb door wilt as the tomb slams shut and the spell is broken. Rayen is on the ground not only bleeding from her wrist where she was bit, but her nose and her ears are bleeding as well. Elena runs over to her despite the green glow that is pulsing around her as she is cradling her head in her lap. "She's burning up." She says as she is petting her sweaty hair from her face. "Ray ray? Can you hear me?" Rayen stays motionless while the green pulses of her magic die down and Elena looks up at Stefan worriedly. He walks over to her side and bends down to slide his hand along her forehead. His cool hand is slowly being heated by her fever and she lets out a little breath of air.

"Let's get her to her house maybe Mark and her mom can help her." Stefan says as he picks her up and carries her bridal style. He blurs her home and walks into the house where her mom and Mark are eating dinner.

They jump up as they see Stefan, "What the hell?"

"Stefan what happened?" Rebecca asks as she walks over and follows him up to her room.

"She came to the tomb and something happened with Bonnie and Sheila's magic that reacted with hers and used her to supercharge their spells." He says as he lays her on her bed and gives her some of his blood. "I promise she'll wake up, but she will need some aspirin." He kisses her forehead and quickly leaves. As Rebecca and Mark clean her up and put her into bed they have made up their minds.

"Grab her phone and call Freckles. Tell him she'll meet with him wherever he is and tell him that it's for her own protection." Rebecca says as she brushes out the forest floor out of her daughters' long hair while the plants in her room shimmer with green magic. Mark does as his aunt says before she starts packing some of her daughters clothes, jewelry, and hygienic products.

"Wonder I'm a bit busy at the moment." Nik says as he is holding one of his disobedient followers by his neck and the human is slowly starting to lose consciousness before he shakes him awake.

"It's not, Wonder. Sorry. We need you to tell us where you are, so we can send her to you. She's no longer safe in town and I think she'll be happier and safer with you." Markus says while he puts her sketching and her camera stuff in the and Nik's eyes widen while his heart pounds.

"Does she have a passport?" Nik asks as he quickly kills the human follower and smiles. He will finally have his Wonder by his side.


	10. Lady Weakness

**Dear readers,**  
 **I love that all of you have clicked and kept on clicking to read my story. (All of you are amazing.) I apologize that Klaus may seem a little OOC, but I promise that it will make sense in one of the later chapters. Thank you to everyone that followed or reviewed to this story. I really appreciate it and if you review on more than one chapter I can possible add a minor character with your description in the next chapter or into a chapter with the episode that's your favorite. You give me the inspiration to write when I don't want to.**

 **Sorry if you read this before I have been updating and fixing the things that have been overlooked once before.**

 **Love, Beautiful Dreaming Warrior**

* * *

Sometimes I hate the fact that my mom is awake because now I'm on a plane to god knows where. I love her she is my mom and all, but damn. I am used to doing my own thing. She is way too protective. I have managed fine with Mark by my side when she was in a coma. All because I was used as an amplifier to open the stupid tomb even though Damon's slut of girlfriend wasn't even in there. I start sketching as I'm in stupid first class even though I didn't even want to be leaving the country anyways. I am thankfully never carded up here for the drinks I have drunk, so I am having this amazing buzz while I wait for the plane to land. My anger is still there but now that I'm drinking the anger is slightly fuzzed out.

I put my earbuds in and turn on some Panic at the Disco as I feel my buzz throughout my body. As I listen to Brendan's wonderful panty dropping voice, I sketch out a scene between Freckles and I. The both of us cuddling under a plaid blanket with a fire in front of us, Freckles and I doing dinner at what looks like is a fancy dinner, me sleeping with Freckles looking at me, and the last one is of us dancing in the rain with our clothes thoroughly soaked through. I finished my classwork for this month waiting to take off and even on the way up. I sent it to my teachers and they say they'll gather the rest of the materials for the next month as they can. I smile as we land and I gather my sketching stuff before it's our turn to leave our seats. For some reason mom made me wear a pair of her old dark green Louis Vuitton's with a pair of light wash jeans, a dark green long sleeved ribbed V-neck shirt. I curled my hair to tame the natural curls and I create a braided crown to hold some fake flowers. I walk out and I see Nik with bodyguards all around him.

"Freckles?" I ask softly as I tilt my head and he automatically turns his head. Our eyes lock and as his face lights up with a big genuine smile. His big smile makes me smile. He starts walking towards me and I feel my magic spark as my heart beat faster. Oh my gods he's so much handsomer in person. I feel my cheeks turning red as we speak.

"Yes you are blushing love. So you think that I am handsome?" He asks with a shit eating smirk on his pouty lips and my jaw drops. I blush even more as my bangs fall in front of my eyes.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" he walks closer to me and pulls me into a hug. I put my face into the crook of his neck and take a deep breath in. I take note of the smell of a mixed of sandalwood and vanilla with some citrus mixed in with the rest. It relaxes me and I hear him take a deep breath in as he uses his nose to push my head. He makes me bare my neck to him and I giggle lightly as he rubs his nose on my neck.

"I don't mind." He says as he kisses the top of my head as his arms that are wrapped around my waist pull me closer. "Now why did your cousin call me asking if it was alright for them to send you to me?"

I roll my eyes as I pull away, "Stupid shit. That's it." I say as he makes me look into his eyes.

"If you say so my little Wonder. Now let's get you settled in before we go ahead with our day." He says as he wraps his arm around my shoulders and takes my carry on away from me. I look up at him and smile before I kiss his stubbled jawline.

"Only if I can take a nap in the car with you as my pillow." I whisper slightly in is ear and he smirks wickedly.

"Of course." He says and I look straight as I walk. Okay so maybe staying away from home with Freckles can be a good thing.

He has a hummer limo waiting for us after we grab my bags and he helps in before climbing in with me. He keeps his word and lets me use his lap as my pillow. I blush lightly while he covers me up with his leather jacket. I close my eyes and melt on his lap as I take a deep breath. I start smelling his manly scent and I sigh lightly. He pets my curls and for the first time in a very long time I feel at peace. Even when I was practicing my magic in California I was never this serene. It's like the world has slowed just for this moment.

As the driver drives on, I ignore the French/business stuff coming out of Freckles mouth. Although French sounds hot coming out of his mouth, that thought makes me smirk. I feel his hand slide down to my neck and he gently drags his fingertips on my pulse. I shiver slightly and I hear a slight rumbling underneath me. It reminds me of a dog's happy grumble. The thought of it makes me giggle and I turn to see him looking down at me.

"Go back to sleep Darling." He says with a smile as he rubs my cheekbone with his thumb before I grab his hand. I relax lightly as I feel completely and utterly safe with him.

"Okay." I whisper as I cuddle his hand to my chest and put his palm over my heart. I feel my heart calm down as his hand stays on my chest. I close my eyes and fall into the peaceful abyss.

 **Nik's POV:**

As I speak to my human employees I slide my hand down to Rayen's neck and I gently drag my fingertips on where I can feel her pulse. I feel her shiver slightly and feeling it makes me smirk. I hear a slight giggle before I look down to see her looking up at me.

"Go back to sleep Darling." I say softly in a tone that hasn't passed these lips in a long time. I gently rub her cheekbone with my thumb before she grabs my hand. My heart jumps a bit as I see her eyes glow slightly.

"Okay." she whispers as she puts my palm over her heart. I watch her close her eyes and I smile. I ignore my impulses before looking up at my associates who are smiling softly.

"What?" I ask in English seeing them smile at the two of us.

"You two look so sweet together." They say as we go back to talking business.

"You are not allowed to say anything. Any of you." I say pushing my compulsion onto my guards and my employees. After a while of talking business we let them off out their office before driving off again. I fall asleep after talking a picture of her sleeping on my lap and I set it as my background on my phone. We get to the hotel and she wakes up with a gasp. She pulls out her camera and I watch her taking pictures of the hotel and the surrounding areas. I hear a light chuckle from one of my day walkers and I watch her turn to him and glare so hard that he flinches. I watch her look at and I quirk my eyebrow at him. We get out and I give her my hand to help her out before she punches my side really hard. I flinch at the strength behind her punch before I look at her.

"Why didn't you tell me that the reason we're in Paris is because we're going to Disneyland?" She asks me. I lean down to her small stature and I kiss her cheek. So closely to her lips that I make her flush and her scent change slightly which makes me smirk.

"Because it's my surprise to you." I motion the bellman to come over and he starts taking our bags. He tries to flirt with her, but I notice she is too busy taking pictures and he finally stops when he sees me. Joelene Goodacre walks over. She is one of my many passing nights when I needed not only blood, but I needed to give into my werewolf impulses. I see her walking over with a blue folder in her hand trying to keep her red hair out of the way of her revealing cleavage. I roll my eyes as she fixes her neckline while looking over Rayen with jealousy in her eyes and I raise my eyebrow while I see her magic making her glow green slightly. I slyly look around to see the flowers and trees moving slightly.

"Mr. Mikaelson, welcome to Disneyland Paris. Your room is fully furnished and here are your room keys, your tickets and your VIP passes." She starts talking in French and I hold back a growl as she disrespects Rayen by speaking French in front of her even though she is from New York.

"Joelene, you and I both know that you can speak perfect English and this is my girlfriend. Treat her with respect or else." I stand up straight and look at her in her eyes. Flashing my vampire eyes to her and I watch her light brown eyes widen as I lace my fingers with hers. She nods and gives the bellman our room number as she runs away I hear Rayen giggle.

"So I'm your girlfriend now?" She says as I hear a teasing edge to it and I look down at her with a smirk that I know makes her melt. I gently pull her close smelling her underlying lust hidden under her perfume and I put my free hand on the back of her neck to keep her close as I give her a passionate kiss that I have been waiting to give her. I catch her off guard before she relaxes to grip his shirt. She pulls me closer making us drop our hands and I grabs the back of her pants. Keeping her close as I feel my lust growing for her all the while my other hand buries itself in her silky soft hair. She pulls away and licks her pouty bruised lips, "That definitely answers my question."

 **Time Jump and Back to Rayen's POV:**

We end up staying the entire month in a penthouse overlooking Paris and we go to the park every day either jogging or on dates. Our relationship has also grown into me being his official girlfriend and me helping with looking over numbers for his finances. Despite our skype calls with my friends even those have slowed to maybe someone emailing me pictures about events. Even my mom and Mark have stopped talking to me for some strange reason. It makes me extremely surprised and sad that they stop trying to message me. It's even gotten to the point of where I will cry in the shower. But Nik has been my rock for every time that I shed a tear he replaces it with a smile. Nik has kept me sane though. From expensive dinners with his business associates to having Disneyland closing early for us to have it to ourselves he loves to spoil me. Now we're going to road trip across Europe and we're going to be tourists. At last after exploring all of Europe and me finishing off my junior year earlier than everyone else with such high grades still we end up in Greece on an island.

I wake up and I see that Nik isn't in bed with me. I scrunch my eyebrows and climb out of bed after fixing my sheer red silk nightgown. Nik bought it for me even though I told him I didn't need a fancy nightgown. I look at the time and I see that it's well after Midnight. I pull my hair up before putting a hair pin into it. I grab my floor-length silk white and black robe and I walk out of our room. I go to the stairs before I hear voices downstairs. I tilt my head before I touch the hardwood floors with my newly painted toenails.

"When are you going to lose your piece of flesh upstairs Klaus?" One man says making my anger build.

"Seriously, that girl that you've been parading around with can and will be a problem if not dealt with promptly." A Grecian accented woman says and I hear the wood around me creaking.

"She's making you weak sir." I hear a man's voice and I growl inwardly before I walk downstairs. I raise my eyebrow waiting to hear Nik's response to these people bad mouthing me.

"The women sleeping upstairs is the one that will wake up to hear your screams if you ever speak like that about her ever again." I smirk as I walk over to see Nik nursing a glass of wine wearing only his jeans and I lean against the wall catching his eye. I wink and put my finger to my lips.

"Sorry sir. But there have been whispers to your enemies that you have a weakness. One that can be used as leverage if they find her." My anger boils over and I growl.

I roll my eyes and wave my hand making my vine wrap around his neck making sure that my vine is the Foxglvoe-Vervain Hybrid. I feel my magic making the plants in the room grow. "If someone thinks that then they are wrong. They come near me with hostile intentions I will make sure their heads are on spikes." I say as I walk closer and I see every other person's eyes in the room are vampire. "Nik, why are there vampires in our villa?" I ask as I look over to Nik while he finishes off his wine glass. He walks over to me and kisses my neck making me shiver.

"They're my lackeys love. I think you've made your point." He whispers in my ear and I look to him before he nods. I roll my eyes and pull my arm back. "Everyone get out." He growls out and I turn around looking up at him.

"Are you a vampire as well?" I ask hoping he tells me the truth while he takes the hair pin out of my hair letting it fall to my waist.

"I am." He says and he looks at me worried while he and I back up into the table. "Do you care?"

"As long as you don't kill any of those I care for… I don't." I say as he gently pushes me against the table and helps me sit on top of it. I lick my lips while his vampire face comes out and I gently trace the veins and he kisses my palms. He looks at me and immediately kisses me increasing the lust between us. I kiss back moaning lightly as one of his fangs nick my lip. He starts sucking on it lightly, but we stop before he starts kissing down my neck. I moan lightly as he pushes himself up against me making me feel the entirety of him.

 ** _Lemon is starting if you don't want to read it then skip it until you see bold and italics again._**

I drag my nails down his back and he growls before pushing up my nightgown. He drags his fingertips up my thighs before gripping my hips. "No Panties?" He asks against my neck as he starts kissing and sucking on the crook of my neck which makes me moan. I feel him pushing against me even more as he hears my moans that he is making me elicit.

"Mmm not when I go to sleep." I smirk as I push his pants down while he lays me down against the table and he looks me over. The cool table contrasting with my skin as he and I get hotter with our building lust. He bites his lip while looking down at me.

"You're killing me." He says as he and I grind against one another while my pussy soaks his shaft making it easier and much more enjoyable for the both of us. Our moans and growls growing as he marks my neck with hickies and non-vampire like love bites. He pulls my hair back and kisses me hard making me squirm under his control. I dig my nails into his sides while trying to pull him closer while his free hand slides down to play with my very sensitive nipples. I let out a gasp as I squirm under him even more as I feel his head rubbing and parting my pussy lips.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asks and I pull away as he lowers his head to suck and nibble on my boobs. His lips and teeth making me squirm under neath him.

"Yes." I moan out and I look down to see his eyes go back to normal before lowering his head to the apex of my thighs. He looks at me and I nod as he parts my legs wider before giving one long lick sending shivers up my spine. I arch up lightly at the new sensation and I bite my lip while he properly licks, nibbles, and sucking on my lips. I squirm and arch off the table slightly while he pushes my hips down. "Fuck." I moan out as I grip his hair while he darts his tongue in and out of me. I hear him growl as he starts thrusting his middle and pointer finger in and out of my pussy with fervor making squelching noises as he finger fucks me.

"You're so fucking tight." He growls and leans up to look at me as bites down on my hipbone leaving a huge hickey. I let out a moan as I squirm under him. The coil in my lower abdomen tightening as he keeps fingering me without stopping. My body is shaking while I grip the edge of the table and I feel my magic coiling with me.

"I'm gonna cum." I whine out and he leans up to kiss me hard. I dig my nails into his back with one hand as he grips my hair pulling my hair back and I lock eyes with him.

He looks at me with lust clouding his eyes, "Cum. Cum on my fingers." He orders me and I nod as those words cause me to cum so hard that I am pretty sure everyone has heard me scream out his name. I look up at him to see him smirking as he slows down and pulls his fingers out of me before licking my fingers clean. "Now we don't have to do anything more tonight if you don't want to."

I smirk as I feel my legs shaking from the orgasm while I put one leg on his hip and pull him between my legs. His hard member fully parting my lips and rest against my now soaked self rubbing against me. "But I do want to." I say as I notice my voice is lower and full of lust. I smirk, "Unless the great Niklaus Mikaelson is scared?" His eyes flash as I test his dominance and he puts his hand on my neck. Instead of it being threatening it is comforting and sexy as hell. I bite my lip as he looks down at me.

"I am never scared Rayen." He smirks as he grabs himself and rubs himself up and down my soaking wet opening before starting to slide himself into me. I gasp lightly as he opens me up and he growls. "Fuck this is going to hurt love."

"I don't care." I say panting lightly as he leans down and kisses me before shoving his entirety into me. I drag my nails down his back accidentally pushing some magic into the wounds. He grabs my hands and pins them above my head with one hand. My pussy throbbing around his thick cock while getting used to the pain of him taking my virginity. I whine as the pain turns to pleasure as he fills me to the brim and more. I lift my hips to signal him to start moving and he moans against my lips. He starts thrusting in and out of me before we find a rhythm. Soon the room and the villa are filled with nothing, but our moans, groans, and skin slapping against each other.

"You're so fucking tight. I'm gonna cum if your tight pussy keeps swallowing me up like this." He growls as he moves us and bends me over the table fucking me from behind. He grips my hair and pulls me to him with each thrust making me arch my back. I whine and squirm, "Aww is the little brat speechless? Is she speechless from my. cock. fucking. her?" He asks thrust harder towards the end and I bite my lip as I nod as best I can. He slaps my ass making me yelp, "Answer me."

"Mmm yes I am." I moan out and he pulls back on my hair kissing my neck as I feel a tighter coil in my lower abdomen. "If you keep fucking me like this I'm gonna cum." I hear his growl as he thrusts deeper into me and holds himself in me. I moan out as he flexes in me and I wiggle my hips against him while he puts my hair in both his hands like pigtails.

"Then cum." He growls in my ear before using my pigtails as handles to fuck me harder and faster. I gasp and dig my nails into the wood my magic leaving my scratch marks deep in the wood. His thrusts start becoming erratic as he pushes me to cum and I moan out as I wiggle more.

"Nik!" I scream out as I cum and my magic pulses out of me as he lets out a roar while he cums in me. I pant lightly as he lowers me against the table as he keeps thrusting his cum into me. I pant as I feel him throbbing in me. I look back and he looks down at me making me smile while he pulls out of me even though it's really hard.

 ** _End of Lemon scene. I promise._**

He gently picks me up bridal style and blurs us up to the shower. "You don't have to do this." I say hoarsely and he pecks my lips.

"I do. It was your first time and I want it to end perfectly." He says with a smile on his face as he sets me on the counter while he gets the temperature correct. I blush lightly as I feel his cum dripping out of me onto the counter. "Plus I don't think that you have the strength in your legs to stand up." I toss a tiny shampoo at him before he blurs us into the shower for round three.

 **Time Jump**

After we have two more rounds of mind blowing sex, we end up in bed completely naked and asleep. I open my eyes as I feel his fingers dragging on my back and I see him looking down at me. He smiles and kisses my forehead, "Good morning. Or should I say good afternoon love." He says and I look at the time seeing that it's 4 in the afternoon.

"Wow we really did fuck throughout the night." I say hoarsely and he pecks my lips.

"And most of the morning." He says as he moves my hair out of my eyes and I kiss his inner wrist. "I got us a flight to London and I pushed our check in back." I blush and I sit up as I start to feel the soreness between my legs. My legs shaking slightly as I see that he set an outfit out for me. "Do you need help getting dressed?" He asks as he stand up showing off all his delicious glory.

"If you end up helping me then we're never getting out of here." I giggle as I look back at him to see him checking me out. I grab the bra and start putting it on. "Where's the underwear?" I look around and he chuckles.

"There is none." He says and I turn to see him getting dressed.

"How am I supposed to wear this skirt if I have no underwear?" I ask tilting my head as I slip the grey off the shoulder sweater and I put the black skater skirt on. He comes up behind me and fully grips my ass in one hand while the other wraps around my hickey covered throat.

"You don't." He whispers lowly in my ear as he nibbles and sucks on my earlobe making me melt in his arms. "Now we have to hurry the plane leaves in an hour." He says moving away leaving me turned on as I pull on a pair of black leather knee high boots. I pull my hair back into braids and cover my neck with a scarf before he wraps his arm around my shoulders. "All the bags and your carry on are in the SUV now. I just let you sleep in more since we passed out after the third round." I blush lightly before looking back to see that the headboard is broken and warped. The plants outside the balcony are overgrown and I turn my head back as we head down the stairs to get in the car. He helps me into the passenger side after spanking my ass just before I sit down. I giggle as I sit down and he blurs next to me before giving me a kiss. "By the way did you know you're nails are really sharp?"

"Why?" I ask as I buckle up and he starts driving towards the bridge as he puts his hand on my thigh.

"Because your scratches haven't even healed yet." He says and grips my inner thigh harder make my let out a little moan. "But I don't mind." I whine lightly as he rubs where he gripped and I blush lightly. "By the way once we land you have a spa appointment including a massage, facial, nail, and you have a hair and makeup team waiting for you."

I look at him and tilt my head. "Oh? Do we have an event that we have to attend? Oh crap I'm going to need a dress, shoes, and matching jewelry." I say as I pull my phone out and start looking stuff up. He chuckles and grabs my chin to make me look at him straight on.

"No you don't. I have them all set up waiting for you to get there. Also on the plane we'll be reviewing meeting with royalty etiquette and gala etiquette." He says and I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Royalty?" My jaw drops and my eyes widen. "Are you telling me I'm going to meet the Queen of England?"

He smirks, "I am. Elizabeth's family is under my protection since the Mikaelson's and the royal family have been in favor of one another for many years." He says as we cross over the bridge.

 **Time Jump**

After the flight he escorted me to the spa and he left me some vampires that are compelled to protect me no matter what is to happen. The girls actually take their time to make sure that I have no knots and no stray hairs anywhere. They bring out a never before seen, Zuhair Murad powder blue silk evening gown with silver beaded bodice with some sash detail drapes over shoulder and at the back. My mouth drops as they help me into the dress and I look at myself in the mirror. I look like a Greek goddess with my hair half up being held by silver hair pins that have leaves on the ends. They slip on a pair of silver heels and strap them up my calves. They have my lay back sightly, so they can start working on my face to make sure that my tan from our travels is even. They wing black eyeliner on my top lid and make my eyes look like a cats eye while putting red lipstick. After everything is said and done the vampire guards escort me down to the lobby where I am ushered into the limp before being driven to the Buckingham palace. I look out and I see Nik is waiting there at the steps wearing a suit with some medals on his chest. It's my turn to enter and be announced to the paparazzi.

The door opens, "Miss Rayen Sassa Harjo. Courted and escorted by Lord Niklaus Mikaelson." The man says and Nik walks over holding his hand out as he looks down at me. I take his hand with my non-tattooed hand before I look up into his eyes making his jaw drop.

"They did wonders didn't they?" I ask as he helps me out before I curtsy to him and he bows after kissing my knuckles.

We start walking up the stairs as the paparazzi takes pictures of us and we walk in, "No. You already are a wonder. The wonder is how you're with a beast like me." I lean up and peck his cheek.

"You are a beast, but that's why I'm with you. No man can handle a Native gal like me." I whisper as we walk in and I stop in front of a mirror to fix Nik's tie and medals.

"You are very sweet. Now what are the rules for when you meet the Queen?" He asks as he looks me over and pull my hair out of the pins before making my curls big.

"Do not touch the Queen. Do not shake the Queen's hand unless she holds her hand out first to shake your hand. Do not speak to the Queen unless she speaks to you first. If the Queen addresses you first, answer her ending your first response with 'Your Majesty.' End your second response with 'Ma'am' to rhyme with 'jam." I say as I count out the rules while I look up at him and he smiles.

"Good girl." I smile as he holds his arm out and I pick up the dress a bit so I don't fall. We get to the top of the stairs and I look around to see that the hall is decorated in powder blue, silver, and green.

I look up at him, "What is the event?" I ask softly as we walk down the silver carpet.

"I can't tell you." he says and I scrunch my eyebrows at him while we get to the bottom. Soon the both of us are swept away by nobility and we talk for a while. I look around and I feel that my vine that I moved to around my ankle is swirling. I look around to see that Nik is talking to someone in the royal guard and I tilt my head.

"How did you snatch the most eligible man in all of Great Britain?" Princess Beatrice of York asks me as a waiter hands me a glass of champagne. I nod and thank him before I take a sip.

"Pardon me, but I didn't snatch him up. I snuck into one of his parties on a dare from one of my friends and he caught me then we danced before going up to look over the skyline." I say softly as I remember the our first dance.

"Amazing. Not just anyone can sneak into a Mikaelson's party. How did you do it?" Her sister Prince Eugenie asks as we walk around the dance floor and take pictures with some of their siblings.

"I stole an already drunk guests invite by flirting with him and then my friend made me a dress, so I could get in." I say with a smile and I push my bangs away from my eyes. I take a sip of the champagne and I taste the vervain in it making me chuckle slightly. "Would you excuse me I'm going to get something stronger?" They nod and I curtsy before going over to the open bar.

"What would you like me to make ma'am?" The teen asks and I smile as I give him my champagne glass.

"I would like a martini without the vervain." I say and the teens eyes widen before I give him a smirk that makes him stutter out a yes. "Thank you handsome." I say as I give him a hundred. I smile as he starts making me my drink. I look at the flower arrangements around the room and I slyly powerful before pushing out a wave of my magic. I smile as I can feel them all growing while everyone mingles.

"Did you realize that when you use your powers your eyes glow green and your skin glows a slight gold?" I hear someone's voice behind me and I turn around to see someone lurking in the dark.

"Is that so?" I ask as I look to see a man wearing a dark red suit with a black tie. His hair brown as chocolate and his eyes as gold as well obviously gold. My first gut instinct is that he's a wolf.

"It is. So why is there a 17 year old Californian Native/ Virginia girl with one of the most powerful men in the world, at Buckingham Palace?" The man asks and I look up at him and I see that he has wolfish eyes.

"Why does a werewolf want to know about me?" I ask as I take the drink the teenager hands me and I take a sip of it. I watch his eyes widen in surprise and I smirk. "You think that I'm not aware of the supernatural around me?"

I make the vine climb up my leg before wrapping around my arm, "SO then I'll ask again. Why are you here with Klaus?" He asks and I lick my red lips watching his eyes follow my tongue.

"I'm just arm candy." I say as I walk away and look back at him. "Bye bye pup." I walk away and I get swept into a dance by Nik making me smile as I move my vine down to my ankle.

"Are you ready love?" He asks and I smirk as I take a drink before setting it on a tray.

"What do I need to be ready for?" I ask as he nods to the band and they start playing the tango.

"After this dance the Queen will appoint you a Dame." He says as we dance around the dance floor and I smile as we start incorporating some lifts and dips. I make sure that all of the photographers get great pictures of us while we dance.

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious." We finish off with my left leg straight out and my right leg underneath me. "Why do you think everything around has something to do with you?" I double check everything as he pulls me to my feet and I smile as I give him a kiss.

"How did you manage this?" I ask softly as he escorts me to a table. He just gives me a smirk in return before the real festivities begin.

Time Jump

After the gala and getting appointed the Order of Thistle, I am now Lady Harjo-Maxwell and the official court Native American. We eat dinner with everyone and then we go back to his penthouse. We have some very satisfying fun and I hop into the shower as he goes to feed. I wash up and rinse off feeling something very wrong. I get out letting the water turn off before I lotion up my body. I feel a heavy weight in my chest and I bite my lip as I wrap myself in a towel. I look at myself in the mirror and I try to shake the feeling off before I walk out to the bedroom. As I towel dry my hair and walk over to my dresser to get my pjs I see Greta sitting on the bed looking apologetic and conflicted. I toss the towel in the hamper as I grab my nightgown before slipping it on. I toss the other towel into the hamper as well and I fix my wet hair so I can actually see her. I take my necklace off and set it in the jewelry bowl.

"Greta? What are you doing here? I thought he gave you the night off?" I ask as I walk over to her and she looks up at me with her eyes tearing up slightly. I grip her hands and I feel a surge of power. My body shakes and I try to get out of her hold.

"I am so sorry Ray ray." She says softly as she closes her eyes.

"Greta, why?" I ask as I try to pull my arms out of her hands and I feel something harder holding onto my wrists. My eyes widen as she won't let go and I see black smoke wrapping around my wrists. Slowly like a snake.

"You won't be able to remember dealing with any of his businesses or anything of that nature. You remember his full name or that he's a vampire. Or any of his secrets that he has told you in the past four months." She lets her tears fall down her cheeks and I try pulling harder as my friend keeps chanting the spell between the sentences. "Tonight you finish packing up your stuff and you will head home. You will get on with your life and find someone to fall in love with. You will only remember Freckles as the man that helped you gain some portfolio pictures. Your memories will return when you get the necklace back. Your relationship will be just a friendship nothing more."

"Greta what's happening? You know that I can't be compelled." I look to the door to see Nik standing there with a regretful look on his face as I feel my body shaking slightly. "Nik. What-" I look to see his eyes aren't looking directly at me. "You told her to do this."

"I can't have any weakness." He simply says in a monotonous voice and I kick my foot out making my vine wrap around his neck.

"I have already told you, god damn it Nik, I am no weakness!" I pull him closer with my leg as he doesn't even fight me. "Now let Greta break the fucking spell and I'll deal with these rumors." I say as I bring him down to his knees and make him look at me. I look at him trying to see the man that has stolen my heart. But all I see in his eyes are ice with none of his usual emotions behind them. It hits me hard making me let out a gasp as it squeezes my heart. I try to pull away from Greta as I lean down to him. "Nik, don't push me out. Please." I try to beg him by using my gift a bit and I rest my forehead against his as my tears well up faster threatening to fall.

He stands up straight and pulls the vine off from around his neck. He looks down at me as I see a single tear fall down from his face. He swallows hard before speaking. "Sorry love, but this is for you to be safe as well." He makes me turn to look at Greta as the smoke wraps around my entire arm.

"Please Nik. You know I won't say anything. Please Nik." I say trying to get him to let me go as my tears fall down my face. My body is shaking out of control as her magic reacts negatively to mine. He kisses my cheek and rubs my cheeks as he holds my face to look at Greta as she cries. "I love you."

"My little Wonder, I wish you could stay by my side with no repercussions. But unfortunately I have enemies that would hurt you. Just to get to me. I can't have that." He whispers and kisses the back of my head. "I love you too." He says as I see Greta's eyes go from brown to blood red before all of a sudden my world goes black as I fall limp.


	11. Excelsior

**Dear readers,  
This past week we lost a great and imaginative man. So in memory of him, I dedicate this chapter to the late great Stan Lee. His stories gave me the confidence and inspiration to create my own characters in every universe. RIP. I hope that the directors and producers and writers do justice to your very creative universe.  
Thank all of you that have clicked and kept on clicking to read my story. (All of you are amazing.) Thank you to everyone that followed or reviewed to this story. I really appreciate it and if you review on more than one chapter I can possible add a minor character with your description in the next chapter or into a chapter with the episode that's your favorite. You give me the inspiration to write when I don't want to or even when I can't pull anything from my mind to write about. **

**Love, Beautiful Dreaming Warrior**

 **PS: I don't own any of the canon characters. I only own Rayen, her family, and any of the characters I add in to spice the story up instead of it being Elena-centric.**

 **PPS: This chapter can possibly make you cry. But I promise you absolutely nothing.**

* * *

 **Previously on Divine Beauty:**

 _"What would you like me to make ma'am?" The teen asks and I smile as I give him my champagne glass._

 _"I would like a martini without the vervain." I say and the teens eyes widen before I give him a smirk that makes him stutter out a yes. "Thank you handsome." I say as I give him a hundred. I smile as he starts making me my drink. I look at the flower arrangements around the room and I slyly powerful before pushing out a wave of my magic. I smile as I can feel them all growing while everyone mingles._

 _"Did you realize that when you use your powers your eyes glow green and your skin glows a slight gold?" I hear someone's voice behind me and I turn around to see someone lurking in the dark._

 _"Is that so?" I ask as I look to see a man wearing a dark red suit with a black tie. His hair brown as chocolate and his eyes as gold as well obviously gold. My first gut instinct is that he's a wolf._

 _"It is. So why is there a 17 year old Californian Native/ Virginia girl with one of the most powerful men in the world, at Buckingham Palace?" The man asks and I look up at him and I see that he has wolfish eyes._

 _"Why does a werewolf want to know about me?" I ask as I take the drink the teenager hands me and I take a sip of it. I watch his eyes widen in surprise and I smirk. "You think that I'm not aware of the supernatural around me?"_

 _I make the vine climb up my leg before wrapping around my arm, "SO then I'll ask again. Why are you here with Klaus?" He asks and I lick my red lips watching his eyes follow my tongue._

 _"I'm just arm candy." I say as I walk away and look back at him. "Bye bye pup." I walk away and I get swept into a dance by Nik making me smile as I move my vine down to my ankle._

 _"Are you ready love?" He asks and I smirk as I take a drink before setting it on a tray._

 _"What do I need to be ready for?" I ask as he nods to the band and they start playing the tango._

 _"After this dance the Queen will appoint you a Dame." He says as we dance around the dance floor and I smile as we start incorporating some lifts and dips. I make sure that all of the photographers get great pictures of us while we dance._

 _"Are you serious?"_

 _"Dead serious." We finish off with my left leg straight out and my right leg underneath me. "Why do you think everything around has something to do with you?" I double check everything as he pulls me to my feet and I smile as I give him a kiss._

 _"How did you manage this?" I ask softly as he escorts me to a table. He just gives me a smirk in return before the real festivities begin._

 **Time Jump**

 _After the gala and getting appointed the Order of Thistle, I am now Lady Harjo-Maxwell and the official court Native American. We eat dinner with everyone and then we go back to his penthouse. We have some very satisfying fun and I hop into the shower as he goes to feed. I wash up and rinse off feeling something very wrong. I get out letting the water turn off before I lotion up my body. I feel a heavy weight in my chest and I bite my lip as I wrap myself in a towel. I look at myself in the mirror and I try to shake the feeling off before I walk out to the bedroom. As I towel dry my hair and walk over to my dresser to get my pjs I see Greta sitting on the bed looking apologetic and conflicted. I toss the towel in the hamper as I grab my nightgown before slipping it on. I toss the other towel into the hamper as well and I fix my wet hair so I can actually see her. I take my necklace off and set it in the jewelry bowl._

 _"Greta? What are you doing here? I thought he gave you the night off?" I ask as I walk over to her and she looks up at me with her eyes tearing up slightly. I grip her hands and I feel a surge of power. My body shakes and I try to get out of her hold._

 _"I am so sorry Ray ray." She says softly as she closes her eyes._

 _"Greta, why?" I ask as I try to pull my arms out of her hands and I feel something harder holding onto my wrists. My eyes widen as she won't let go and I see black smoke wrapping around my wrists. Slowly like a snake._

 _"You won't be able to remember dealing with any of his businesses or anything of that nature. You remember his full name or that he's a vampire. Or any of his secrets that he has told you in the past four months." She lets her tears fall down her cheeks and I try pulling harder as my friend keeps chanting the spell between the sentences. "Tonight you finish packing up your stuff and you will head home. You will get on with your life and find someone to fall in love with. You will only remember Freckles as the man that helped you gain some portfolio pictures. Your memories will return when you get the necklace back. Your relationship will be just a friendship nothing more."_

 _"Greta what's happening? You know that I can't be compelled." I look to the door to see Nik standing there with a regretful look on his face as I feel my body shaking slightly. "Nik. What-" I look to see his eyes aren't looking directly at me. "You told her to do this."_

 _"I can't have any weakness." He simply says in a monotonous voice and I kick my foot out making my vine wrap around his neck._

 _"I have already told you, god damn it Nik, I am no weakness!" I pull him closer with my leg as he doesn't even fight me. "Now let Greta break the fucking spell and I'll deal with these rumors." I say as I bring him down to his knees and make him look at me. I look at him trying to see the man that has stolen my heart. But all I see in his eyes are ice with none of his usual emotions behind them. It hits me hard making me let out a gasp as it squeezes my heart. I try to pull away from Greta as I lean down to him. "Nik, don't push me out. Please." I try to beg him by using my gift a bit and I rest my forehead against his as my tears well up faster threatening to fall._

 _He stands up straight and pulls the vine off from around his neck. He looks down at me as I see a single tear fall down from his face. He swallows hard before speaking. "Sorry love, but this is for you to be safe as well." He makes me turn to look at Greta as the smoke wraps around my entire arm._

 _"Please Nik. You know I won't say anything. Please Nik." I say trying to get him to let me go as my tears fall down my face. My body is shaking out of control as her magic reacts negatively to mine. He kisses my cheek and rubs my cheeks as he holds my face to look at Greta as she cries. "I love you."_

 _"My little Wonder, I wish you could stay by my side with no repercussions. But unfortunately I have enemies that would hurt you. Just to get to me. I can't have that." He whispers and kisses the back of my head. "I love you too." He says as I see Greta's eyes go from brown to blood red before all of a sudden my world goes black as I fall limp._

 **Rayen's POV:**

I open my eyes yawning and I see that I'm on a plane. I scrunch my eyebrows remembering coming back home from the gala and taking a shower before going straight to sleep. I sit up and I look around seeing all my suitcases that Freckles got me since my other ones were breaking when I landed. I look to see that I'm wearing a pair of white thigh high socks with a pair of black Mary Jane heels, a green and black lace skater skirt, and a white long sleeved crop top showing off my stomach. My hair all the way down in big soft bouncy curls with my bangs pinned back with silver bobby pins. As I run my hands through my curls and look around trying to find my camera. I see the case on the other seat and I relax.

"You're awake. Would you like anything to drink or eat?" I turn around to see that it's the Flight attendant with the Dutch name that blushed when I used the correct pronunciation of it. I see that her naturally red hair is now passed her collarbone since this time it's pin straight with two bobby pins to hold her bangs back behind her ear.

"Um can you get me a regular sized margarita, on the rocks, and without the salt, please and um if you have a steak with French fries, Breuckelen?" I ask softly as I look up at her.

"Of course." she blushes before running off. I hear multiple dings from my phone and I see that I got a newer model that what I had before. I shrug before going on it and I see that I have a shit ton of messages. I read through them, but most of them are from my native family except for Jeremy just venting to me mostly but sending me funny pictures. While my family members send me pictures of different pow-wows and their new regalia that they got cause of the casino earning more money than ever before. I smile softly as I send them pictures of me sitting in the plane being a complete dork and I notice my skin is even darker than before plus the tips of my hair has more of a turquoise tone to them. I get some cute texts back from them and some condolence texts which concern me. She hands me a tray with steak and my drink on it. I smile as I watch the clouds go by.

"Here Ray." she says softly and I nod before she walks away. I run my fingers through my hair once again fluffing my curls to make them bigger and softer.

"Thank you, Breuckelen." I say softly as I dig in after I finish eating I sit back and cover up with a really soft turquoise blanket. But even though I just ate my stomach feels empty. I look up at the ceiling of the plane and I suddenly feel like my chest is being constricted. It's like I'm not able to fully expand my lungs and it hurts. It just hurts to breathe.

' **What the hell? What is this feeling? It hurts so much.** ' I blink my eyes as I feel cool water on my cheeks now and I clutch my shirt tightly. I wipe it off and I notice I'm crying. Suddenly I start sobbing and I curl my legs up to my chest. ' **Why am I crying?** ' I ask myself as I put my hand to my chest. My lungs feel like I'm drowning as my chest feels like its tightening or like someone's ripping my rib cage open and pulling my heart out of my chest. I feel bile gathering up in the back of my throat and I quickly get up before going to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet bowl. Breuckelen pulls my hair back and rubs between my shoulder blades. I throw up once again and I cough before I put my hand on my forehead.

"It's okay, Lady Rayen. Let it out. Let out your pain." She says as I feel a warm feeling flowing through my body while I throw up once again. She helps me up after I threw up a second time before cleaning my mouth. She guides me to back to my seat and covers me up. She kneels down next to me, "Sleep." She pets my hair softly and I nod slightly. I close my eyes feeling more tears fall down my cheeks as my body shuts down.

 **Time Jump**

I get to the airport and get my stuff before I sit down on one of the benches. I sit there as I look around for one of the cars. The breeze hits my skin and I cover up as best I can. I hear a familiar engine and see that instead of Mark or mom coming to pick me up that it's actually Ty and Mattie in Ty's car. I tilt my head and I paint a fake smile on my face. He jumps out of his car before running up to give me a hug. "God, I missed you Ray-ray." He says as he gives me a kiss on the cheek. Mattie waits his turn and grabs my luggage cart from the middle of the sidewalk.

"I missed you guys too. Why didn't Mom or Mark come pick me up?" I ask softly as he sets me down before grabbing my luggage cart and he packs my stuff into the back of his car. He freezes and looks up at Mattie as he puts his arm around my shoulders.

"Um a-actually I- I thought that Elena called you." Mattie says confused as he looks at an angry Ty.

"No one has called or messaged me or even tried to get a hold of me from our friend group since I left to go to Europe. Actually no, I was wrong, the only one to message me was Jer." I say as I look at the both of them and I can feel my blood running through my like ice. I lick my lips trying to keep them wet, "Guys come on. Tell me."

"So, yeah, um they were going to California and, fuck, this is hard." Ty says and I twirl out of Mattie's arm. Matt grabs my hand and pulls me close putting his hands on my cheeks holding it.

"Um, Well shit um Rayen when they were leaving a a powwow in Texas with Markus's girlfriend since your mother was asleep in the backseat, the- they were hit by a drunk semi-truck driver at a stoplight." Mattie whispers and my jaw drops.

"They were killed instantly. They felt no pain at all." Ty says as I look into Mattie's eyes. My heart follows my jaw to the floor and my knees wobble while I try to swallow my tears back.

"Ty let's get her home. She doesn't need an audience." He says as he helps me into the car and buckles me in before sitting in the back with me. Ty drives us away and back home. My body feels numb and I lean against Mattie's chest. He gently wraps his arms around me and pets my hair. "It's okay Moon-ray. I've got you." He says softly as he hugs me to his chest and as he uses Vicki's old name for me my walls crumble and break. Everything around me moves in slow motion as my heart feels like its breaking and the air gets stolen out of my lungs. For the entire ride home my tears turn to me sobbing my heart out. Me holding onto Matt's shirt while he hugs me to him letting me soak his shirt with my tears. When we get home it feels like all the strength in my body has been depleted. Mattie hands me off to Tyler and he carries me to the house. As we get in, the presence just feels still not electric like mom or mark made it to be. I whimper slightly before he cuddles me to his chest and carries me up to my room.

"Can you guys stay with me?" I look up at Mattie and Ty as they bring in my bags. "I can't be in this house alone." I look to see the both of them smile at one another and nod. "Thank you." They both lay down next to me and cuddle me as I feel my magic dulling. They put on the first Ironman and I sigh softly as I listen to the music.

"We'll stay with you as long as you want." Mattie says as he covers me up and I close my eyes before falling asleep.

 **No one's POV:**

As Rayen falls asleep, Tyler and Matt carefully slide off her bed before going downstairs. They quietly walk down the stairs before stopping at one of the pictures of Mark, Rayen, and her mom with Rayen and Mark all decked out in their regalia. They sigh softly before walking down fully and into the kitchen. They look at one another, "So why didn't Elena call Rayen when she said she was?" Tyler asks as he opens the fridge to check her food level.

"I don't know. But we should really call my parents to see if they can restock the house." Tyler says and Matt pulls out his phone as he sits down on one of the bar stools.

"Okay. I'll call Care to come over to stay with her as she sleeps while we get our stuff ready." Matt says as he puts the phone up to his ear while Ty calls his mom and puts her on speaker. As the two of them talk, upstairs Riptide cuddles against his owners chest feeling that she needs some comfort right now. She doesn't even move from her position as he lays his head on her shoulder. She opens her eyes and they are glowing a dark gold with little wisps in her skin. She gently pulls him closer and she waves her hand out making the plants grow to put her stuff away and put her pictures on the wall. She before falling back asleep. While she sleeps more tears fall down her face and soak her pillows. Caroline comes over with a little bag before sending the boys out of the house and she walks into her supposed best friends room.

"I am so sorry Ray-ray." She says as she realizes that she hasn't messaged or tried to Skype her while she went to Europe. "I'm sorry, I didn't reach out to you." She whispers as she looks at all of her pictures that she took over there. But in most of them she can see that Rayen didn't take the instead they were taken of her. There's this one picture of her wearing a deep red v neck, A-line, spaghetti strap sash chiffon dress with her hair up in an asymmetrical French twist and the smaller hair curled but out of the twist. She's looking up at the Trevi Fountain holding a fifty cent piece and her face is being illuminated by the fountain lights. Then she walks over to another picture where she's being a goofball at Disneyland in Paris wearing a pair of ripped up jeans, a Stitch top, and her hair down all the way in waves. She smiles at the picture frame tracing the edges before her eyes find another picture. This time she sees Rayen taking a picture of an Italian villa from the top of its. The camera in her hands that are freshly manicured with bright blue nail polish, her hair passed her waist in curls, and wearing a white lace top with a dark blue silk high low skirt with a pair of white pumps.

She sits down as Tyler and his parents come in bringing food. Including bags with his clothes and his school stuff. "Tyler how did she take the news? Did she tell you?" She asks as she cleans up the kitchen.

"She broke down on the way here. I've never heard or seen her cry like that. Not even after the Armando incident." He says as he puts the meats into the freezer in their spots. "Elena didn't call to tell her what happened even though she said that she would." Tyler says as he puts her favorite dessert in the freezer. Carol and Richard look at one another as Tyler finishes putting the food away. "Matt and I are going to stay here until she feels better to figure out what to do with the extra rooms."

"Alright, I don't mind you staying here. What about you Richard?" Carol asks as she throws away the paper towel she was using to dry counters. He turns to look at his wife as he sees her eyebrow raised at him as if she's daring him to challenge her about the boys staying with Rayen. Her hope is that it brings Tyler and Rayen together.

He sighs and nods, "It's fine with me as long as the two of you watch her." He smirks teasingly at Tyler, "And stay in different rooms, Rohan would never forgive me if one of you two got her pregnant before marriage." He says and Tyler stands there in shock of what his dad just said before he starts blushing like a tomato.

"I'm not like that dad and if anything the both of us will sleep in one of the other rooms." He says as he helps them out of the house and he goes up to her room seeing Care has fallen asleep in Rayen's comfy chair. He smiles and grabs one of the extra Pendleton blankets from the closet in the hall before covering her up. He walks back down to the first floor to grab his stuff and he moves into Markus's old room. Matt comes back and they both decide he sleeps on Markus's old couch that he has in his old room.

 **Meanwhile in another part of town...**

Alaric walks up to the bar at the Grill and pulls up a chair. He sighs as he is trying to pull himself together enough to be able to drive himself home. As soon as he had left Damon's side he went to drown himself in alcohol until the pain of finding nothing on his wife dissipates from his chest.

"What would you like tonight Ric?" The bartender asks as he puts a hand towel on his shoulder.

"Just a scotch on the rocks tonight, Peter." He says and he rubs his weary face while he watches Peter make him his drink. He sets it down and smiles trying to cheer him up. "After this keep them coming."

"No problem. You want a tab?" Peter says as he walks away knowing the answer. He takes a sip before sighing and putting his head in his hand trying to relax after the hard day he had.

"Hello, Ric." An extremely familiar feminine voice purrs from his right side. Alaric opens his eyes and he slowly lowers his head from where he was rubbing at the beginning of a throbbing headache. He licks his lips before turning his head.

"Isobel." he says in a broken whisper as she smiles at him and he looks over her to see her wearing a black skin tight outfit with heels.

"It's good to see you." Isobel tells him and Alaric blinks at her. "You look good. I hear you're a high school history teacher? How is that?"

Alaric isn't buying her small talk and rolls his eyes at her. "Where have you been, Isobel?" He asks with a deep hurt in his tone of voice that slips out without his knowledge.

"I don't have any reasons that are going to comfort you Ric. I don't have any explanations that are going to satisfy your curiosity. All I can say is that I wanted this. Nothing else." She murmurs trying to act human-like and he frowns.

"It's that simple for you?" He scoffs making his forehead furrowing deeper and his heart feels like when he found out she was gone the first time.

"Yeah. You were supposed to mourn me, and move on." She tells him in a matter-of-fact manner that is making him want to throttle her or just shove a stake in her heart.

"You're my wife, and I loved you. How could I not search for you?" He replies in a deeply offended tone.

"Because I wasn't lost, Ric." She replies with a small shake of her head. Isobel reaches for a napkin on the bar surface. "I understand that you know my daughter, Elena." Ric feels another pang of hurt echoing through his chest. She admits to having a baby before meeting him. Hearing it from her is different that hearing it from someone else. "I hear that she's been looking for me. So..." She quickly jots down on the napkin and slides it to him "I want you to arrange for a meeting with us. Oh and I want a get-together with the little Native girl too. I really want to meet her."

Alaric takes the paper from her with an incredulous expression clearly painted on his face. "You want me to deliver a message?"

She smiles at him. She doesn't care how angry and hurt he was with her making this decision. "Yeah."

Alaric drops the napkin in front angrily, not at all caring where it lands. "Screw you. You self bitch." He leaves the bar and walks over to his car. He manages to get it unlocked before he feels a presence move up behind him. He turns around to see that she has followed him, but this time she has a black pea coat over the little black dress.

"What do you want from me?"

"I told you." She shrugs carelessly.

"I'm not going to do anything for you." Alaric snaps at her, but she grabs him wrapping her hand around his throat before pinning him to his car.

"You better tell Elena and Rayen that I want to meet the both of them, or I will start killing the citizens of this town one-by-one, starting with your history students. Got it?" She growls at him.

"Rayen's not even in the country, Isobel. Her mother and her cousin sent her away after the tomb was opened."

"See that's where you're wrong Ric. She just got back from her little vacation. Her best friends picked her up and they're at her house now. From what I've been told they're all asleep."

"Why do you want to meet her?" Alaric frowns. Isobel frowns back at him and rolls her eyes at his curiosity.

"I have my reasons to wanting to meet her. You don't need to know them. So make the meeting happen and Lady Harjo better be there." She threatens and then pushes him away from her. The force of her throwing him makes him trip over his own feet and he hits the pavement while coughing and rubbing at his neck. He looks at the napkin that's slightly moving with the breeze and he grabs it before the breeze can pull it away from him. He stands up and scoffs at the piece of paper before he heads home.

 **Time Jump back to Ray's POV:**

Care wakes me up early by pouncing on me and ripping my covers off while Ty and Mattie are downstairs making breakfast for all of us. Care goes through my clothes while she makes me take a shower. I wash up and shave while I let my tears fall down my face so I won't break down when I get out. I dry off and wrap up in my towel before I walk out. Care looks at me and smiles trying to stay strong for me. I smile and look at my plants that are wilting so I slyly wave my hand to make them healthy again.

"Alright, so I will so be borrowing these new clothes and how the hell did you get designer dresses?" She asks as she hands me a pair of black shorts, my Queen tank top, and a pair of my combat boots.

I dry off my hair and shrug, "I was able to get them when I freelanced as a professional selfie poser for some celebs over there." I say in a monotonous voice while I pull on a bandeau over my bra. "It was really fun. They paid me really well, but they also wanted to make sure that I looked great. Just in case if I were to get photographed with them on outings."

"That's awesome. Now just hurry up so we can get dressed before going to school to make the Miss Mystic Falls float." She says and I smile as I roll my eyes. I pull my clothes on before putting my hair up in a bun with some hair pins to hold my hair. I look at myself in the mirror and I put on some makeup to make sure that I don't look like a skeleton. I put some red lipstick on after putting my shades on. I quickly slip my combat heels and strap them on before walking down the stairs. I put on a fake smile before I give mom's picture a kiss. I turn it around before I walk into the kitchen and turn on the TV to put on my favorite Marvel movie. I smile genuinely as I see the opening for Fantastic Four. My favorite part with Stan Lee is when he is giving mail to Reed and Ben Grimm. Ty kisses the top of my head as I grab very little eggs and bacon while Care gives Matt a kiss. Ty leaves earlier than we do. Matt and Care update me on what's been happening around here since no one else has. We finish eating and cleaning up before we head to the school. Care orders me to help her get some ideas for the designs. I smile as I roll my eyes before I look down at the theme she wants before I start piecing in some ideas. I can feel the bile building in my throat and I excuse myself before I stand up. I quickly run to the bathroom on the other side of the school and upchuck all that I ate yesterday and lean against the wall. I pant lightly as I look up at the light. I hear a ping from my phone and I look down at it to see that it's Elena. I roll my eyes before I double check the date. My jaw drops as does my phone before I upchuck once again.

 **Now I was going to be really mean and cut it off there.**

 **But I'll let your mind wander about what's going on and keep going, but it will continue on with a different scene.**

 **Btw: Hope you enjoy this extra-long chapter I made for all of you loyal fans.**

I walk into his classroom fully refreshed, thanks to Care's emergency make-out kit that she made me back in freshman year. I wash my mouth out really qick My mouth is all bubblegum fresh and I blow a bubble before I sit on my desk. "Did you ask her about Uncle John? Are they working together?" Damon asks Alaric, giving me another glance and I tilt my head curiously.

"No."

"No, they're not?" He asks and I look at Damon who is very far from me.

"No, I didn't ask."

Damon rolls his eyes. "What about the invention?"

"Didn't ask." Alaric shakes his head again.

"Did she know about the tomb vampires?"

"I don't know."

"Did words completely escape you?" Damon mocks as he gets in Alaric's personal bubble and I roll my eyes as I play with my nails.

" _No_ , I was a little too distracted by my _dead_ _vampire_ _wife_ to ask questions." Alaric snaps at him making me smirk and Damon back up a bit.

Damon looks around at us. "What did she want?"

"She wanted to see us, Damon." Elena replies coolly and he looks her. "Rayen too." My head snaps up and I look at them all over my shades since I'm behind them all.

"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting. One for Elena and one for Belle." Stefan speaks up and I glare at Stefan cause I'm still mad at him for not telling me anything. "We don't know why or what she wants."

"You don't have to see her if you don't want." Damon says as I roll my eyes since Elena couldn't bother calling me to tell me about mom. "You don't either, Rayen." I smirk as I roll my eyes at him before fixing my shades.

"We don't really have a choice." Elena speaks up softly and I smirk as he looks at us all in confusion.

"She threatened to go on a killing spree." Alaric inform him and my jaw drops as my magic buzzes in me.

"Oh, I take it that's _not_ okay with you guys?" Damon smirks and Stefan rolls his eyes.

Elena takes a breath. "I want to do it. I want to meet her. If I don't then I'll regret it."

Damon looks over to me and I see Elena stiffen, "And what will momma dearest say about this?"

"I don't know. How about you call a witch to call her on the other side ?" I say sarcastically as I fix my bangs.

Alaric frowns. "Rayen-"

"Yeah. Imagine my surprise when I got told once I got off the plane that my mother, my cousin, and his girlfriend were killed by a drunk driver." I say as I stand up and lean down to Elena's ear. "And here I thought I was your friend, but I didn't even get the phone call you told everyone that you were going to make." I whisper before I stand up and fix my top.

"Ray-" Elena starts before I cut her off.

"I don't want to hear your excuses Lena." I say before I walk over to Alaric.

"I'm sorr-" I put my hand on Alaric's arm to stop him as I look up at him to see he looks ashamed as well.

"Tell Isobel that Lady Rayen Harjo will gladly meet with her at the Grill today or no meeting at all." I tell Alaric before I go back outside and help Care with the float designs. We finish the designs earlier than expected and I tell the boys that they can either wait for me after they get done with classes or head back to my house. I'm only allowed to come on campus if I'm helping with functions since I finished this year's schoolwork three months ago. I walk closer to the town square and I'm assaulted by memories of my mother and me walking around. I look over at the shop and I start thinking of the first project that my mother and I did together. I shake the memories off before I can cry before I open the door. I walk into the grill and slap a fake smile as I take my shades off before I sit down in my signature booth. I drag my nail on the wood grains and I change the grains directions. I order some food from a new waitress and I play on my phone as I wait for her. I hear heels and I look up to see a beautiful woman that reminds me of Elena. "I believe that you're Isobel?" I ask as I motion her to sit down across from me.

The vampire flashes me a smile. "That's right. Wow you look a lot like your father despite the one eye color from your mother's side."

"It's nice to meet you and thank you."

"You're polite for someone your age. I like that." Isobel states and then she smiles. "Let's get down to business shall we?"

"What did you want to see me about?"

"I wanted to know…" She leans in closer to me trying to use compulsion on me, "why you were all around Europe being the arm candy of one of the most powerful men in the world? And then being appointed the first Native American woman into the Order of the Thistle?" I look up at her and tilt my head as my head hurts slightly while all I see is swirling black smoke.

"For one never try use compulsion on me. It's never worked. For two I was never anyone's arm candy. If I was it was cause I was working for them to find a great picture for them. For three I was appointed that position because I have friends in higher places than you." I say as I eat my fries and I look back at her and I see her pull out her phone.

"If that's so then what is this picture doing on the tabloids in Romania?" She asks showing me a picture of me wearing a red satin long ball gown that has an a-line cut with a scoop neckline that is ruffled. My hair is pinned in a chignon with some diamond pins and I'm smiling softly at the photographers while the man holding my hand is looking down at me. I tilt my head as I look at him and for some reason I'm drawing a blank. But I remember the event it was a charity event for feeding the poor.

"I don't know who that is, but he was probably told to take a picture with the odd woman out." I say as I roll my eyes at her and she keeps showing me pictures in different cities with the same guy on my arm. I wave my fingers slightly before I use the table to wrap a hand over her wrist.

"W-what? How did you do that?" I hear her ask in a whisper as I roll my eyes and I use the back of her seat to wrap around her throat to keep her quiet while I do what I want.

"That, Isobel Saltzman or is it Flemming again, is none of your business." I say as I take her phone out of her hand and I send them all to myself, so I can do some digging on this mystery guy. I give it back to her and let go of her wrist slightly enjoying the fact of her fear that's swimming in her eyes. I put down a fifty dollar bill before I stand up and fix my shades. "I would say that it was a pleasure to meet my friend's real mother, but then I would be lying. And I must not tell lies." I walk out feeling extremely satisfied that I was able to use that quote. I head home for a little bit just long enough to drink some milk and eat a pop-tart and grab my camera before I skate back to the lot. I walk through the floats checking the designs and taking pictures of the progress and I smile before a hand wraps around my arm. I get pulled away from it all and I wrap my vine around the arm making the person hiss in pain. I growl as I see that it's a man. I let the thorns dig into his skin making the vervain get into his system faster.

"Let go of me or I'll dig the thorns in deeper." I threaten him and he glares at me before letting go of my arm.

"Hello, Lady Rayen" Isobel says and I fix my jacket before looking up at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm Elena's mother. I want to be more involved in her life." Isobel smiles and I roll my eyes before I turn to see that she dragged Elena over here as well.

Elena frowns and I fix my hair as I take pictures of the floats from here. "I don't want you in my life."

"I understand that. You both already have a lot of people that you care about. But I've been studying. Let me see if I got this right." She looks around and I see her looking at Bonnie. "There is the witchy best friend, Bonnie." She nods at the young witch. "Gonna stay away from her. Sad little brother/ tutor, Jeremy." She murmurs at the teen behind me. He is looking at his phone with a frown and I glare at Isobel. "And there's Caroline... oh so obnoxious Caroline." I glance at her working on the contestants float with a happy smile on her face. "I got all my info from her by the way. She had no idea who I was and she would not stop yapping." Her eyes find someone else. "And there's Matt, friend, ex, yappy's future ex. Lots of connection there. And Rayen's Bestie slash should be lover, Tyler."

"Matt/Tyler is not involved in this." Elena and I say in unison as we frown at her.

"They're involved with you, aren't they?"

"You dare touch them Isobel I will make sure that you wish you had died." I growl at her as I wrap my hand around her arm making my vine dig into her skin threatening to break skin.

"Look, you shouldn't be here. You need to leave." She says firmly.

"No, I have some friend here too." She nods over our shoulders before trying and failing to get out of my hold. "Look girls, you see that man over there, standing next to Matt by the float." The two of us look over at the good-looking man that is walking around the float Matt is underneath trying to fix it. My eyes widen, "His name is Frank, he's very handsome and also quite handy and he'd noticed that the axle is a little rusty which is very dangerous. So, all you have to do is apply a little bit of pressure and..."

"No!" Elena screams, but Isobel stops her from running over. I let a small spiky piece of the hybrid break off and travel through her bloodstream. Frank jumped onto the edge of trailer making it collapse on top of Matt, crushing his arm. Matt cries out and I quickly run over to him.

"Come on guys get your asses over here!" I yell out as I grab Tyler's arm.

"Get this trailer! Come on guys help me!" Matt screams in pain making my heart beat faster and my eyes widen as I unwrap my vine. Stefan runs over to help and he and I nod slyly before I use my vine underneath to push it up while Stefan just lifts it with his strength. Matt gets free and Caroline rushes over to Matt, making me narrow my eyes at the guy clenching my fists having the nearest tree root wrap around his leg and snaps it in half.

"Caroline, call an ambulance." Stefan says and I sit down next to Matt pulling off my shirt.

"Mattie, you remember how I interned at the hospital with Elena's dad when I was 14?" I ask and he nods in pain. "Good now bite down on this and um don't tense up." I hand him a broken twig and I rip my shirt in strips. "This is going to hurt. Steffie hold him as still as you can." I say and he does as I say making Mattie squirm more. "Now I'm going to snap them back in place or else you'll lose feeling in your arm and possibly could lose it." I say before I use my powers to snap the bones into place again. "1...2.." I quickly use my strength to snap the broken parts straight before I wrap it with the strips of my shirt, so the doctor's don't have to do it. I carefully wrap his arm before creating a sling for his arm.

"The ambulance is saying in fifteen to twenty minutes." Caroline says as she runs back giving me a hug.

"Shit if he doesn't get a proper cast then his arm will set wrong even with my help." I say before standing up as I fix my bandeau.

"I have my car. I can take him to the hospital." Tyler says and he looks at me and I nod.

"No, Ray or Caroline can take me." he says being stubborn and I roll my eyes at his behavior even in pain.

"I didn't drive. You drove Care here and I skateboarded over here." I say as I grab Ty's arm.

"I'll wait. It's fine." Matt says hissing in pain.

"You will not wait okay?! You need to see a doctor, Tyler is driving. End of story." Caroline says and I smile at the fact that the boys look at each other. "Go get your car!" Caroline orders Ty and he walks off.

"Mattie, I'm going to go call the attending in the ER so you can go right in." I grab my phone out of my pocket before going to the off to the side before I start dialing. I tell the attending to treat him immediately. I see a message from my bank to see that someone deposited 3,000 dollars in my account. My eyes widen slightly before I put my phone away.

Elena and Stefan run over to me as I turn around, "Isobel took Jeremy." My eyes widen and my anger rises. ' **How dare she take the guy that's like my baby brother?** '

"Call Damon and make sure he's at the boarding house. If he isn't tell him I'll make good on my promise." I say and just as Elena is going to protest Stefan stops her with his hand on her shoulder. "I'll meet you two in Alaric's room after I clear something up and fix my shirt."

"We'll be there." He says and I nod before I call my bank to see what's going on.

"Welcome to Chase bank. This is Larry how can I help ya?" He asks and I roll my eyes.

"Hey Larry, I was wondering why there's an extra 3,000 dollars in my account?" I ask as I grab my board from my hiding spot and start boarding into the school.

"What's your account or the name on the account?" He asks and I sigh softly. I board to Care's locker and see that she left me one of my shirts. I pull it on and realize it's one of my rare crop tops.

"It's under Rayen Harjo-Maxwell and the last four are 9339." I hear clicking on the other end letting him type in everything. I board to Alaric's room again but this time so much slower.

"So it says here that you have many incoming deposits with a tagline of, 'Payment for photos', 'payment for red carpet', and it looks like other things like that." He says and I nod slightly. "Is that all you needed Lady Harjo?" he asks.

"Actually can you raise my spending limit on my card to a thousand dollars?" I ask as I walk into the room as I put it on the desk I was sitting on earlier.

"Alright it's all set up. Have a nice day." He says and I hang up before I look at them seeing Bonnie's surprise.

"Why's Ray here? I thought she was in Europe?" She asks and I sit on Ric's desk.

"Nope. I came back early and good thing I did cause I can now put my mother next to her husband and Markus next to his twin back in California." I say with a condescending smile before I drop it. My anger increases my powers making the shadows around the room close and cover ever light source while I dig my nails into the desk making the desk warp with my powers flowing through me. "Now how are we going to get Jer back from the soon to be staked bitch?"

"Damon has the device. He's going to be difficult to reason with." Stefan says and I cross my legs tilting my head.

"Device?" I ask everyone.

"Oh yeah it's apparently a device that Johnathan Gilbert made." Damon says and I fix the desk so Alaric won't get in trouble. I nod and made the desk stronger than before.

"We'll go to him. I'll talk to him." Elena says.

"He's not just gonna hand it over, especially if it's harmful to vampires." Stefan says.

"What if it's not?" Elena says as she looks at Bonnie and Bonnie tilts her head slightly. I look up and I smirk knowing what she's planning.

 **Time Jump**

We get to the boarding house in Stefan's car. I look around the library as Elena and Stefan tell Damon what happened at the set up today. I see that there's alcohol and as I open the bottle my stomach starts churning.

"Hey guys, umm where's the nearest bathroom?" I ask as I try to hold down my puke.

"Pass the grandfather clock and turn left." Stefan and Damon say in union. I quickly follow that instruction and run into it before throwing up in the bowl. I sigh lightly before I stand up and flush before washing my face and my mouth.

"Just listen please." Elena says as I walk back in and I make myself look presentable again.

"I'm not gonna give the device to Isobel, so she could give it to John, who is going to turn it against me to kill me. I like being a living dead person." Damon says with a smirk as I sit in one of their arm chairs.

"But it'll be completely useless. Bonnie can take its power away." Elena says as I notice Damon looking at me curiously while Steffie looks worried. I wave them off and they nod slightly.

"I don't trust her." he says motioning to Bonnie who is holding her ancestors' spell book.

"I can remove the original spell." Bonnie says determinedly.

"John and Isobel will never know." Elena says.

"No, I'll get Jeremy in my own way." Damon says.

"Really? How are you going to do that? Because Isobel is a vampire and Jeremy could be dead the second you walk in the door." Stefan asks and Damon turns his attention to Bonnie.

"Are you even up for this? I mean no offense, you're no Emily Bennett. Emily knew what she was doing." Damon says.

"I've been practicing." Bonnie says with an annoyed tone.

"It's not like piano lessons, honey." Damon says with a sassy tone in his voice and I try not to laugh as the lights flicker slightly while I play with my vine like it's a snake.

"What's your favorite book?" Bonnie asks as she stands up walking over to him and I raise my eyebrow.

"What?" Damon asks.

"Name a book, any book." she says.

"Name a book… How about 'Call of the Wild', Jack London?" Damon asks with a smirk Bonnie turns and looks at the library. A book flies and lands in Damon's hands and he looks at it making sure that it's the one he said. "Jack London. Great parlor trick." Damon says throwing the book aside and I grab it before it can get damaged.

"We're doing this, Damon. And we're doing it my way. Now give me the device. We're wasting time." Elena says and I roll my eyes looking up at Damon. He turns to Bonnie and I tilt my head.

"I don't trust you. I tried to kill you." he says.

"Mm… you're right, you can't trust me." Bonnie says with a double shoulder raise and an unapologetic look on her face.

"But you can trust me." Elena says and Damon scoffs.

"Hey Poison Ivy, what do you think? Do you think I should I hand it over to Sabrina?" Damon asks, looking at me and look at him curiously. He and I have tried to kill one another and yet he's asking _me_ if he can trust Elena and Bonnie.

"If you can't trust any of the three of them, then trust me. I'm new to this whole supernatural stuff, but I'll be damned if this kid ends up dead because the stupid bitch didn't get something that she wanted." I say kneeling on the couch and looking at Damon in the eyes as I feel the plants pulsing around me. "Please Damon I don't want to use my shadows on an ally that can become powerful." He looks at me and his eyes soften before he sticks his hand in his pocket. He tosses Bonnie the device which looks like just a normal pocket watch to me. ' **How can one little thing harm vampires to the point of humans and vampires wanting to start a war over it?** ' I think to myself.

"Thank you." Elena says.

"I didn't do it for you." he says walking off and I look to see him looking at me with a soft brotherly expression on his face. "I did this cause Poison Ivy actually has no reason to lie to the guy that tried to kill her and use her as a hostage."

Elena and Stefan place candles in the parlor and on the table. Bonnie has Emily's spell book with the device next to it and she pulls out a small piece while I light some candles for her. Damon hums slightly trying to be funny and I playfully slap his arm. He chuckles before I turn back to Bonnie to see her hands over the little piece and makes it levitate. She leans her head back with her eyes closed and the lights flicker slightly as the fires flare up. It starts to drop and she carefully catches it like one would hold a newborn duckling.

"Done." Bonnie says and gives the device to Elena.

"Great, now what?" Damon asks.

"And now we give it to Isobel." Elena says as Damon walks away and I look Bonnie to see guilt and something else hidden in her facial expression. I skateboard over to the square and I jump into one of the thicker oak trees. I bend and manipulate the branches into a hiding spot.

I play on my phone as we wait for Elena's bitch of a mother. I hear a slight whoosh and I tense up getting ready for anything.

"Where is the device?" Isobel says behind Elena and I look over at where the boys are hiding.

"Where is my brother?" Elena crosses her arms and I put my hands on the branches pushing my magic through them. I make the roots move underneath Isobel just waiting.

"This is not a negotiation. Where is the invention?"

"Where is my brother?"

"Do you really think that I came alone?" I see two people, who must be compelled otherwise they're vampires which doesn't feel like it, pop up behind Elena. I smirk and move the roots closest to them right underneath their feet.

"Do you think that I came alone?" Elena motions to behind Isobel as the boys walk up. I move the tree to have me come down like a queen and I smirk as I see that she is just now healing from the Hybrid seed I put in her.

"For god sakes, call home." She says and I look at Elena tilting my head as I pull my cell out before tossing it to her.

"What?" Elena asks.

"Call home and ask to speak to your brother Jeremy." Isobel says and she quickly calls home.

"Hello?" Jeremy answers and I sigh in relief. I look at the two of the guys as I make the roots wrap around their ankles.

"You were never gonna hurt him." Elena says, like she's just revealed something brand new making me roll my eyes.

"Elena, how you are so damn naïve?" I say as Steffie comes over and covers my mouth playfully.

"Oh no, I was going to kill him. Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me. I don't have any." She says.

"But you took a risk with Damon. How did you know that he was gonna give it to me?" Elena asks.

"I knew he was going to give it to Lady Rayen mostly because of them being so alike. You were a slim chance since he's in love with you." Isobel says with a smirk. Elena hands her the device and there is a long pause. I sigh softly before using the tree to swallow me up and push me to Elena's side to escape Steffie's hand.

"Thank you." Elena says.

"For what?" Isobel says confused and I smirk as I see where Elena's going with this.

"For being such a monumental disappointment. It keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly intact." Elena says.

"Goodbye, Elena." Isobel says. "As long as you have a Salvatore on each arm, you're doomed. Katherine was smart. She got out. But we all know you're not Katherine." Stefan zooms over and hugs Elena tightly while I turn back to Isobel. I watch her curtsy to me. "Goodbye, Lady Rayen I'll take my leave now."

"Good now have fun healing from that Vervain and Foxglove hybrid I implanted onto your blood stream." I say with a smirk as I grab my board before I head home to see Ty still here. I walk in and set my board down to see Ty on the couch watching The Incredible Hulk with a bottle of beer sitting on the coffee table with a bowl of popcorn next to it.

"Hey you okay?" He asks and I look at him.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Really then why did I find this?" He asks and holds up his hand. In it I see something that could change my life.


	12. Founder's Day

**Hey everyone,**

 **Thanks for all of you new followers and Favorite-ers. I would love it if y'all would write a review then maybe it'll come faster to me wanting to write for all of you to get excited. And yes I need to feel like y'all get excited when you realize that this story has been updated.**

 **But I am so glad that you all came cause I needed the inspiration because it was slipping away from me and if you didn't then it wouldn't have been a kind of long time till I updated once again. The slippery bastard. lol :D**

 **If you have played Assassins Creed when you see this ~X~... ~X~ are what I imagine when you die and the Animus has to reconstruct the scene before you died.**

 **If you have any songs that you'd like to have in the next chapters then please _REVIEW_!**

 **Your writer,**

 **Beautiful Dreaming Warrior**

* * *

 **Previously on Divine Beauty:**

 _"I knew he was going to give it to Lady Rayen mostly because of them being so alike. You were a slim chance since he's in love with you." Isobel says with a smirk. Elena hands her the device and there is a long pause. I sigh softly before using the tree to swallow me up and push me to Elena's side to escape Steffie's hand._

 _"Thank you." Elena says._

 _"For what?" Isobel says confused and I smirk as I see where Elena's going with this._

 _"For being such a monumental disappointment. It keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly intact." Elena says._

 _"Goodbye, Elena." Isobel says. "As long as you have a Salvatore on each arm, you're doomed. Katherine was smart. She got out. But we all know you're not Katherine." Stefan zooms over and hugs Elena tightly while I turn back to Isobel. I watch her curtsy to me. "Goodbye, Lady Rayen I'll take my leave now."_

 _"Good now have fun healing from that Vervain and Foxglove hybrid I implanted onto your blood stream." I say with a smirk as I grab my board before I head home to see Ty still here. I walk in and set my board down to see Ty on the couch watching The Incredible Hulk with a bottle of beer sitting on the coffee table with a bowl of popcorn next to it._

 _"Hey you okay?" He asks and I look at him._

 _"Yeah I'm fine."_

 _"Really then why did I find this?" He asks and holds up his hand. In it I see something that could change my life._

* * *

 **Rayen's POV:**

My blood runs cold as I flicker from his hand to his face. I lick my lips as I can feel them drying out, "W-where'd you find that Ty?" I ask softly as I quickly lock the doors while my heart pounds in my ears. I sit down in the recliner and he looks at me with clouded eyes. I take my shoes off and my jacket leaving me in my crop tops and my shorts.

"I was taking out trash and this fell out of the trash can from the first floor bathroom." He says as he walks over and he kneels down in front of me putting his hands on my face. "I just want you to know I will be here with whatever you choose to do."

I let out a low laugh and put my forehead on his before hugging him tightly. "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you." I whisper as he hugs me tighter, but also gently. He chuckles and he pulls away kissing my cheek.

"You'd be hopeless." he says and it makes me giggle lightly. After we hug for a bit longer, he and I make a late dinner with all of the vitamins I need and he throws away all of the alcohol that I have in the house. We clean up the mess we made after an impromptu water fight which he cheated and used the hose from the sink. "So tomorrow after the parade set up done is when we'll go to the doctor, so they can help figure everything out." He says as I come out of my bathroom without any makeup and my hair down with his old jersey as my pajama shirt. He smirks, "You do know that's mine right?" I look over him to see that he's wearing a pair of low riding sweatpants and no shirts.

I smile and I put on the first Fantastic Four movie before he and I lay on my bed. "Yeah but it doesn't fit you so it's mine." I say as he and I cuddle under the blankets.

"Oh really?" he makes me look at him and I nod.

"Yep." I say with a smile and see his eyes flicker down to my lip before flickering back to my eyes. I lick my lips out of habit and he starts leaning down. Just as his lips brush mine as I smell his minty toothpaste... my phone goes off and I grab it before I see it's a text from Freckles. I turn my phone off and I turn back to Ty. "Sorry about that." he softly smiles and pecks my nose.

"It's okay. For now let's just watch the movie." He pets my hair and I feel his hand trace down my back to my back dimples. I shiver slightly before he chuckles and kisses the top of my head. He pulls me close and we cuddle as we have a marathon of movies before we pass out. As I sleep my heart hurts for some reason and i hide my face as I feel tears falling down onto the pillow.

I feel something pressing against my ass and I smirk as I start feeling something squeezing and massaging my boob. I look and I smirk even more as I start grinding my ass against him. I hear him moaning lightly as his hips buck against me. His lips attack my neck and I bite my lip. "Ty, wake up." I say as he nips and sucks on my neck before he wakes up when I scratch his thigh.

He jumps slightly as he opens his eyes and he quickly jumps out of the bed. "OH shit. Um sorry Ray." I giggle before he runs out of my room and I get up before I pull the jersey off. I walk over to my closet and pull out a dark blue halter top before I grab a pair of white shorts. I put on some baby blue lace underwear before lotion-ing my legs and arms up with some Victoria Secret lotion called Velvet Petals. After the lotion dries and makes my skin extremely soft, I walk over to where I set my clothes on my bed. I get dressed before I put my chain on that now has my mothers' wedding ring resting next to my dads' ring. I come out as I put my hair up into a bun with some stray curls brushing my neck. I walk out of the bathroom and slip on a pair of white ankle boots to hide my harry potter socks. I look at myself in the mirror to see that I look carefree even though inside my heart all I want to do is cry my heart out. I see the tears building up behind my eyes and the whites of my eyes are slightly pink.

I take a deep breath as I hear my mothers' voice in my ear, ' **Remember these pieces of advice my little sassy princess, the world watches women with black tinted glasses. So no matter what when people try to break you. Keep your chin up, shoulders straight, and your smile on. Never show fear or weakness. Build your strength through the both of them to be as strong as the mighty oak tree.** ' I bite my lip before I put some tinted lip gloss. I go over to my phone and turn it on to see so many messages from Freckles. I scroll through them all and I see that he has been pushing all of the payments to my bank, so I can get paid for what I've done. I quickly text him back saying thanks for doing this for me. ' **Remember those that think of you as weak shall be eaten by the strength you have taken root in your body**.'

After we finish the Battle of Willow Creek float for the boys painting it and all, Ty and I go to the doctors like he promised me. As we're in the waiting room my leg is bouncing nervously as I see the plants around us pulsing with my magic. I look around at all of the posters and I bite my lip trying to keep my face hidden while we wait. Ty grabs my hand and his presence grounds me to that damn weird colored waiting room. _Ironic huh? Ty grounding the nature manipulator_. I laugh internally. A nurse opens the door wearing bright pink scrubs with her dark black hair up in a braided bun. Her eyebrows furrow slightly reading the chart before looking up to reveal bright blue eyes. She looks around before her eyes land on me and I nod slightly before nodding me over. Thank god for writing, 'Please don't call my name when it's my turn', on the paper for anonymity.

She directs me into the little exam room and hands me a gown. I nod and set it on the table, "I'll need you to change into this and please wait for the doctor on the table." She says softly as Ty blushes slightly before rubbing the back of his neck. "You can wait in the hall or in here." He looks to me as I'm already taking my clothes off and putting the gown on.

"I don't mind getting dressed in front of him. He might though." I say as I climb up onto the bed and wait with my legs crossed. My heels still on as I get comfortable on the exam table.

"The doctor will be here in a little bit." She says with a smirk as we both look to see Ty's face all red as I smirk at him as the nurse pushes him into a seat before closing the door.

"Trust me Ty. I'm not shy about my body." I say as I see him trying to calm himself down. He looks up at me and tilts his head. "Plus you've walked in on me when I was changing into my swim suit for you birthday party last year."

"True, but I haven't you in baby blue lingerie ever." He says as he rubs his face.

"That's cause you were too busy hunting and catching squirrels that were easy to catch rather than trying to hunt after a mountain lion." I say as I lay down and stretch slightly. "Wake me up when the doc gets here." I close my eyes as I curl up on the table and he pulls my hair out of my bun before brushing it out with his fingers.

"I will." He whispers to me as I start to fall asleep while he pets my hair. My mind racing while my body is at peace wondering what the doctor will tell me when he or she comes in.

 _~X~ ~X~ ~X~ ~X~_

 _"Freckles?" I ask softly as I tilt my head and he automatically turns his head. Our eyes lock and as his face lights up with a big genuine smile. His big smile makes me smile. He starts walking towards me and I feel my magic spark as my heart beat faster. Oh my gods he's so much handsomer in person. I feel my cheeks turning red as we speak._ But for some reason his noticeable features are blurred out and replace by something else.

 _"Yes you are blushing love. So you think that I am handsome?" He asks with a shit eating smirk on his pouty lips and my jaw drops. I blush even more as my bangs fall in front of my eyes._

 _"I said that out loud didn't I?" he walks closer to me and pulls me into a hug. I put my face into the crook of his neck and take a deep breath in. I take note of the smell of a mixed of sandalwood and vanilla with some citrus mixed in with the rest. It relaxes me and I hear him take a deep breath in as he uses his nose to push my head. He makes me bare my neck to him and I giggle lightly as he rubs his nose on my neck._

 _"I don't mind." He says as he kisses the top of my head as his arms that are wrapped around my waist pull me closer. "Now why did your cousin call me asking if it was alright for them to send you to me?"_

 _I roll my eyes as I pull away, "Stupid shit. That's it." I say as he makes me look into his eyes._

 _"If you say so my little Wonder. Now let's get you settled in before we go ahead with our day." He says as he wraps his arm around my shoulders and takes my carry on away from me. I look up at him and smile before I kiss his stubbled jawline. ~X~ ~X~ ~X~ ~X~_

As the fog disappears from my mind I start feeling Ty trying to wake me up. "Wake up Ray." He whispers in my ear and I groan before I hear a chuckle. I open my eyes to see the doctor with his stupid little lopsided smirk and I sit up before stretching slightly. I yawn and moan as my back pops from me arching off the exam table.

"How was your nap Sassy?" The doctor asks and I look up to see a familiar hazel pair of eyes paired with his messy black hair. I groan as he smirks at me and I move my hair out of my face.

"I thought you were on vacation uncle TC." I say as he comes closer for a regular check up on my reaction times and he chuckles. I pull my hair back up into a bun and look back up at him.

"I was and then I came back. Why are you in here with Tyler?" He asks with a look to Ty sitting in the chair and I roll my eyes. Despite being my father's ranger group and being the youngest in the group he has always acted like a second father to me.

"He brought me here cause he knows that I wouldn't tell him the results otherwise." I say and he smirks as I stick my tongue out at him before he has me lay on my back.

"That's cause you don't want anyone to help you. Now beware Sassy. This stuff is freezing cold." He says as he puts the gel on my lower abdomen and I bite my lip nervousness. He brings over a machine's wand to run over the gel and he pushes slightly on my stomach. "Well Sassy here's your answer." He pauses the screen and he has me wipe the gel off my stomach. I look to the screen and my heart drops.

After the doctors appointment, we head to my house and he and I are in such shock that all we do is start cooking dinner. I start making arrangements for my mother while I know Auntie Hera is dealing with Markus' funeral. I start planning everything down to the last detail as Matt comes over with his new cast on his arm. I smile and I start drawing on it to make it prettier than what it is. The boys talk even though it's kind of tense, but at least it's still them talking. I head up to mom's room and I hesitate at the doorknob. I take a deep breath in before I open the door to smell my mothers' sweet pea perfume that she wea- wore all the time. I walk in feeling a bit discontent because whenever I came in here it was only cause I got into trouble for some reason. I can hear my father and mother singing as they go through stuff to give to Goodwill. I smile softly as I start going through memories and songs as I clean up.

 **Time Jump**

Ty and Mattie went back to help the others with their floats while I packed up both of my mothers and Markus's rooms. Last night, I finished packing and going through Markus's room. Since I am the only one seeing to it that most of his stuff went back home for Auntie to go through. I finished packing up my mothers stuff to give to Goodwill earlier this morning before I picked out her favorite outfit and jewelry to put on her before we lay her to rest. I slip on a pair of black leggings and an off the shoulder top before I grab the hanging garment bag with all of the pieces I chose out for her along with her makeup. I skate down to the Mortuary. The air is thick with not only the supernatural, but the smell of despair and because of what happened with Mattie's arm my anger towards Elena's bitch of an undead biological mother.

"The flowers will arrive around 4:30 and I will be coming back around 4:45 to help set everything up." I say as I tell the mortuary director. Her medium blonde hair up in a slicked back ponytail wearing a dark blue pantsuit with stiletto heels to match.

"Of course ma'am. Again sorry for your loss." She says with a nod and I leave to skate back to my house to get ready for my mothers viewing. I take a quick shower and pull my hair up into a chignon making sure that all of my curls are straightened beforehand. I put my fancy hair picks into the bun part and put on a 1950's style black dress with off the shoulder sleeves. I slip on a pair of black mesh monogrammed sequin platform pumps from Louis Vuitton (that I got in Europe) over a pair of shimmery nude pantyhose. I start on my makeup and smile softly as I apply a dark brown smoky eye with a bright red metallic lipstick. I look at myself in the mirror and I see myself with my resting bitch face.

 **"Keep your chin up, shoulders straight, and your smile on."** I hear my mom's voice and I say in unison as I do as she says before using a setting spray on my face.

Ty drives me to the mortuary and I look as the sun starts to set. I nibble on my lip as I pick at my nails. My nerves trying to get to me as we get closer and I start seeing everyone setting up the outside. Once we park and walk over I notice that mom's favorite flowers look dead. I frown and walk in. I stand in the middle of the pews and close my eyes before I gather and build my magic up. I feel the earth shaking at my build up of power before I open my eyes and throw my arms out to release a wave of pure magic to heal the flowers and make them last. I see the air has a little bit of specks of my magic lingering and I smile before I see my mothers coffin at the front of the room. My heart suddenly feels as heavy as elephant that's wrapped in chains. I slowly walk up to her and I drag my hand on the sleek mixture of Walnut, Ash, and Veneer lacquered wood. I take a deep breath before I open the top to see that she looks alive and I let out a breath. I gently pet her fanned out curled hair and I make a little vervain and rose crown. I mix red, white, and black roses in her crown before I gather my courage and walk back to the front to greet everyone that wants to pay their respects.

I whisper as I stand at the door, " **Never show fear or weakness."** I say as I put my chin up and square my shoulders before I adopt an emotionless mask with a small smile to show my gratitude. As I meet and thank people for coming I feel like someone's watching me. I turn around to see someone flash away and I furrow my eyebrows confused as to why they're hiding. I get back to thanking people before it hits 5:15 and I sit down in front as I watch the Priestess do her part of the viewing blessing the coffin.

"And now to bless her mother with her blood, Lady Rayen Harjo-Maxwell." She says and I stand up feeling my feet getting heavier with each step. I grab the gold and silver handle of the Athame before I turn to everyone.

"As many of you aren't accustomed to blood blessings being preformed in front of you I suggest that you look away now." I say to warn everyone and I turn to my mother before I slice the palm of my hand. I hiss lightly before I give her the Athame and I go to the Altar. I see it has some of her most favorite items on it. I drip my blood on her picture making sure to whisper, "I bless you and wish you well on your journey to meet the Reaper at the gates to their Afterlife. Don't worry momma. I can handle this." I say as the dams crack slowly letting tears fall down my face. I turn around and the Priestess wraps my hand with some herbs to make it heal faster. I hold my head up and look at the picture of my mom and I at my Sweet Sixteen with her putting makeup on my face with Caroline holding up my dress. "My mom used to help me with everything from homework to us working on a photography project. She was here for everything. The one time she sends me away so I can get better at doing my passion and I can't be here to help her. I wish that I wasn't sent out of the country. Just so I could've gotten some more time with her." I look around at everyone and I take a deep breath in. "I wish that she was still alive and that my father was still alive." I say as I glare at Elena. "I wish I was told sooner so her journey wasn't delayed. But since I can't..." I take the chain with their rings on it and I hold the metal in my hand. "I wish you and dad the happiest of Afterlives for the rest of time."

" **Build your strength through the both of them to be as strong as the mighty oak tree."** Mom says and I smirk before I lift my head connecting eyes with Ty who is sitting next to his mom.

"Thank you all for coming. The funeral tomorrow is only for those that I personally invited. I apologize, but that is what she would've wanted." I say as I nod my head letting the music play letting everyone come look at her corpse.

After the viewing, I head home alone and I change into a pair of green leggings a crop top and combat boots. I walk out into the forest and I walk for a long time before I collapse to my knees and hold onto the rings around my neck. My tears overflow and I dig my nails into my palms. I look around with tears swimming in my eyes as everything has gone dull. It feels like my heart is being squeezed by Damon once again. As my sadness bursting out as I let out a loud heart wrenching scream. My scream spreads out through town and echoes as I clutch the rings to my chest. I keep crying as I fall over and cry my eyes out as the ground around me cracks cause of my magic. The plants around me turn black and then turn to dust as I punch the ground repeatedly while also making the ground shake. I throw my hands out like I did before the ceremony and I hear tree trunks cracking before my energy wears down. My tears stop and my throat sore and scratchy. ' **Remember those that think of you as weak shall be eaten by the strength you have taken root in your body**.' I hear this and I stand up with wobbly knees before I walk back home.

"I will not be weak." I swear with a hoarse voice as I put my chin up and square my shoulders before I adopt an emotionless mask. I pull my hair up into a messy bun as I walk into my house and up to take a shower. Not seeing the destruction and warped trees that I left in my wake.

 **No One's POV:**

A pair of light brown eyes watch the girl that he saw in the tomb. Her green hair was so different from what he was used to back in 1864 when he was able to see women. Her mixed colors eyes glowing gold and giving him a daisy stuck with him. He watched for her, so he could thank her for giving him the flower that he still has in his pocket. He looks to see that she is so much more powerful than he realized. He followed her home from the mortuary where the old Apothecary was with Miss Pearl in charge of it, just to make sure none of his fellow ex-tomb mates didn't try to hurt her especially since she's the last of the Maxwell line. Even though the Maxwell's didn't agree with anyone on the counsel since they found out about him. He smiles slightly as he pulls out an old photograph. He looks down at his and smiles seeing his best friend and his twin hugging him with smiles on their faces.

"Don't worry you two. I'll watch over her as best I can. It's the least I can do for you." He says softly as he watches her lock up her home and turns off the lights as her friend, Lockwood, sleeps on the couch. "Clayton, Myra I wish the two of you could see your home. It's modern, but still has some of your quirks in it." He smiles as he speeds away promising to watch over the little mystery Maxwell.

* * *

 **Back to Rayen's POV:**

I get dressed in an mini, A-line, long sleeve black dress that has black lace embellishments on the grey skirt. I let my hair stay down before I make sure that it's as straight as a needle. A pair of black suede wedges with a gold anklet that I bought for mom that she used to wear all the time. My lips lined a glossy pink lipstick with a dramatic smoky eye shadow and red eyeliner. Ty and I go to the grave site and I see that they have the grave set up right next to Dad. I kiss his headstone before going to mom's while we wait for Care and her mom, the Lockwood's, Bonnie, and Mattie. It proceeds without a hitch and I set a white Lily wrapped in a little Vervain chain that I made last night when I couldn't sleep. We pour the dirt in and I put my on the dirt releasing my magic mixed in with my tears to strength the coffins wood.

"Goodbye momma. I'll see you when my thread is cut." I whisper as I stand up and fix my dress letting everyone go home to change to finish off the floats before putting on their outfits. Ty pecks my lips and I motion him to leave as I use my powers to the teleportation thingy I did with Isobel. I lean against before I will the tree to swallow me up and push me to the tree in front of my house. I get to it and I sigh before walking into my house. I let out a little huff as I close the door and fall onto my couch before I see the pill bottle on the coffee table. I groan before I grab it and take the pills before I fall asleep using my mom's Pendleton black that my Auntie Alex made for her.

I wake up and change after a shower and wash my face. I apply a face mask and I eat something that's small, but filling with enough nutrients that I need. I notice the time as I watch tv and I start boarding down to the parade. I watch it as I regret not being here for the pageant that I wanted to do. Afterwards I meet up with Ty and everyone, Ty lets me wander our Founders Day by myself. For today I decided to wear a pair of light washed blue ripped jeans with a long sleeved cream blouse with a pair of dark burgundy combat heels that are about 6 inches. The top half of my hair up tied up in a bun while the rest is down in beach curls and my nails a nice burgundy color. I did my make up with a more impact and my lips a dark burgundy while my eyes a nice shimmering creme with a sharp wing. My eyebrows perfect. I walk around looking around at all of the families and I reach up to grab my necklace. The rings feeling comfortable in my hand as I feel a slight breeze. I walk through the crowd and I rub my thumb on the skateboard in my other hand as I walk through the booth alone as it was tradition that mom and I would shop or play the games that they had.

I see everyone's pitying glances and it only makes me angrier. I growl deeply in my chest before I go to the tree where I sat in to help overlook the exchange between Isobel and Elena. I wave my hand and gently move one of the branches so I can overlook the stage, but also see the fireworks when they start. I relax as I watch Mattie, Care, and Ty walk around before I spot Damon and Jeremy walking away from the Grill. I raise my eyebrow before I try to read their lips. "Why does Elena think that she has to be the protector for all." I whisper before I yawn slightly. I roll my eyes as it probably involves Elena. I move the branch I'm sitting on to make a mini Hammock and I take a mini nap to replenish my power and to lull my memories to sleep.

"Tomb vamps are here Poison Ivy. You founding families are their targets. Get out of here while you can." I hear Damon wake me up and I look down to see that he's found my hiding spot.

I nod and jump down before I use my board to try head home as fast as I can, but there's so many people. "For one hundred and fifty years, Mystic Falls has been the kind of town that everybody wants to call home: safe, prosperous, welcoming. And we have the Founders to thank for that. That's why I'd like to dedicate this evening's firework display to their legacy." the Mayor's voice rings out in the square and everyone applauds as I get stopped by a crowd of people. "Enjoy the show!" he exclaims before I turn to see him grabbing his wife's hand and starts to walk away. I turn around and see a very angry man running towards me making my heart pound. The fireworks start and my whole body tenses up as I hear a sharp painfully agonizing screeching making me stop in my tracks. I try to stay standing, but the noise gets louder and stronger. I fall to my knees holding my hands over my ears trying to block out the pain as the plants around me shake. I let out a loud scream that is dulled by the fireworks above our head and I look to my left to see a car speeding towards me. The sound stops, but the pain in my head doesn't. All I hear is screeching tires as all I feel now is the hood of the car pressing against my hips. My vision swims as my head hits the concrete and all I see is the fireworks flying with the stars.

I open my eyes and I look up to see that I'm moving by the light above me. I start panicking and I sit up before I see a big piece of metal sticking out of my stomach. I gasp and I start trying to reach for it as the nurses and doctors start putting in Iv's and shit so they can do their jobs. "Fuck. No. No. No." I say softly chanting as they hold my hands down and strap them down.

The one thing on my mind is, 'I have to save my baby.'


	13. Multi POV's

**Hey you adorable and wonderful readers of mine,**

 **OMG! Two chapters in one week? What is this magic? What sorcery is this?**

 **Anyways, a great big thanks for all of you new followers and Favorite-ers that enjoy reading my (Rayen: Ehem) Sorry Rayen's story. I would love it if y'all would write a review then maybe it will come faster to me wanting to write for all of you to get excited. And yes I need to feel like y'all get excited when you realize that this story has been updated. Btw: A BIG BIG shout out to Brookeworm3 for helping me out with this chapter. You are a big reason as to why I updated again. If any of you have any opinions on how the next chapter should go or if there's any outfits you would like to read in it just send it to me. ^-^**

 **But I am so glad that you all came cause I needed the inspiration because it was slipping away from me and if you didn't then it wouldn't have been a kind of long time till I updated once again. The slippery bastard. lol :D**

 **If you have any songs that you'd like to have in the next chapters then please _REVIEW_!**

 **Your writer,**

 **Beautiful Dreaming Warrior**

 **P.S., I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries cast or their canon actions. I only own those that you don't recognize.**

* * *

 **Previously on Divine Beauty:**

 _"Tomb vamps are here Poison Ivy. You founding families are their targets. Get out of here while you can." I hear Damon wake me up and I look down to see that he's found my hiding spot._

 _I nod and jump down before I use my board to try head home as fast as I can, but there's so many people. "For one hundred and fifty years, Mystic Falls has been the kind of town that everybody wants to call home: safe, prosperous, welcoming. And we have the Founders to thank for that. That's why I'd like to dedicate this evening's firework display to their legacy." the Mayor's voice rings out in the square and everyone applauds as I get stopped by a crowd of people. "Enjoy the show!" he exclaims before I turn to see him grabbing his wife's hand and starts to walk away. I turn around and see a very angry man running towards me making my heart pound. The fireworks start and my whole body tenses up as I hear a sharp painfully agonizing screeching making me stop in my tracks. I try to stay standing, but the noise gets louder and stronger. I fall to my knees holding my hands over my ears trying to block out the pain as the plants around me shake. I let out a loud scream that is dulled by the fireworks above our head and I look to my left to see a car speeding towards me. The sound stops, but the pain in my head doesn't. All I hear is screeching tires as all I feel now is the hood of the car pressing against my hips. My vision swims as my head hits the concrete and all I see is the fireworks flying with the stars._

 _I open my eyes and I look up to see that I'm moving by the light above me. I start panicking and I sit up before I see a big piece of metal sticking out of my stomach. I gasp and I start trying to reach for it as the nurses and doctors start putting in Iv's and shit so they can do their jobs. "Fuck. No. No. No." I say softly chanting as they hold my hands down and strap them down._

 _The one thing on my mind is, 'I have to save my baby.'_

* * *

 **Rayen's POV:**

I open my eyes and I look up to see that I'm moving by the light above me. I start panicking and I sit up before I see a big piece of metal sticking out of my stomach. I gasp and I start trying to reach for it as the nurses and doctors start putting in Iv's and shit so they can do their jobs. "Fuck. No. No. No." I say softly chanting as they hold my hands down and strap them down.

The one thing on my mind is, 'I have to save my baby.' I pass out as using my magic earlier completely drained my energy and my head lolls to the side as they work on me.

 _~X~ ~X~ ~X~_

 _I wake up and I see that Nik isn't in bed with me. I scrunch my eyebrows and climb out of bed after fixing my sheer red silk nightgown. Nik bought it for me even though I told him I didn't need a fancy nightgown. I look at the time and I see that it's well after Midnight. I pull my hair up before putting a hair pin into it. I grab my floor-length silk white and black robe and I walk out of our room. I go to the stairs before I hear voices downstairs. I tilt my head before I touch the hardwood floors with my newly painted toenails._

 _"When are you going to lose your piece of flesh upstairs Klaus?" One man says making my anger build._

 _"Seriously, that girl that you've been parading around with can and will be a problem if not dealt with promptly." A Grecian accented woman says and I hear the wood around me creaking._

 _"She's making you weak sir." I hear a man's voice and I growl inwardly before I walk downstairs. I raise my eyebrow waiting to hear Nik's response to these people bad mouthing me._

 _"The women sleeping upstairs is the one that will wake up to hear your screams if you ever speak like that about her ever again." I smirk as I walk over to see Nik nursing a glass of wine wearing only his jeans and I lean against the wall catching his eye. I wink and put my finger to my lips._

 _"Sorry sir. But there have been whispers to your enemies that you have a weakness. One that can be used as leverage if they find her." My anger boils over and I growl._

 _I roll my eyes and wave my hand making my vine wrap around his neck making sure that my vine is the Foxglvoe-Vervain Hybrid. I feel my magic making the plants in the room grow. "If someone thinks that then they are wrong. They come near me with hostile intentions I will make sure their heads are on spikes." I say as I walk closer and I see every other person's eyes in the room are vampire. "Nik, why are there vampires in our villa?" I ask as I look over to Nik while he finishes off his wine glass. He walks over to me and kisses my neck making me shiver._

 _"They're my lackeys love. I think you've made your point." He whispers in my ear and I look to him before he nods. I roll my eyes and pull my arm back. "Everyone get out." He growls out and I turn around looking up at him._

 _~X~ ~X~ ~X~_

I open my eyes again and I quickly look around to see I'm in the hospital again. I sigh softly before I start rubbing that weird thing out of my head as I'm feeling so stiff like someone put me on a board and tied me to it for a long ass period of time. I hiss lightly as I feel a dull ache from my hips and for some reason I feel a bit bulkier down their there before. I reach down to my hips to feel that my hips are all wrapped up and I pop my neck enjoying the satisfaction of it popping. I sit up to see that Mrs. Lockwood is sitting next to me and I lick my dry lips. I moisten them as best I can, "Mrs. Lockwood?" I ask softly as she opens her eyes and I see that she's been crying.

"Hey honey. How're you feeling?" she asks softly before I see her turn around to set her purse down on the chair and to probably wipe the tears off her face. She walks over and she pushes my bangs away from my face.

"I feel alright considering everything." I say hoarsely before she reaches behind my vision line and she holds out a cup with a straw in it. "Is there anything I can have?"

"Drink up." She says with a motherly tone. I nod slightly and take some small sips enjoying the cool water run down my throat.

"What happened?" I ask softly as she puts the cup back where she got it from.

"You got hit by a car and you flew about 10 feet into some shrubs. Thank god too otherwise you would've sustained more injuries." She says as she grabs my hand and she kisses my forehead. I smile softly before the door opens and we look to see TC holding a clipboard with his brother standing next to him. _How is it that Texan Boys are so damn cute and sweet as can be_? (BTW these doctors are from the TV show, Night Shift. I love it.)

"Since you're awake, Mayor Lockwood may you please leave? We would like to discuss some medical stuff with Rayen." TC asks and she nods with a smile before walking out.

"Just tell me when I can come back in." She says and I look confused wondering why he called her Mayor.

"So since the last time that you were here, we confirmed that you were pregnant with the ultrasound and blood tests." TC says and I nod as I fix my blankets. "Have you had anything usual happen other than the accident?" He comes over with his brother and they check the dressing just in case that I need to have it cleaned and or redone.

"Yeah. Is the baby okay?" I ask hesitantly and they look at one another before he and his brother look at my charts. "Well, don't keep me in suspense you asses." I say and they chuckle.

"Sorry about that Sassy, but don't worry even though the car hit you head on somehow your baby survived." His brother says and I sigh as I lean back against the pillows.

"But we do want to keep you here until your bones are healed and you can walk perfectly again." His brother Thad says with a sad smile. I whine and pout while the both of them chuckle at how I was acting towards him.

"Fine TC, Thad. I guess that I can do that. But if it's as long as my coma visit, I'm keeping someone's ass." I say as they check my vitals and my baby's vitals to make sure that we are both okay. They leave and I yawn as I look around the room to see flowers all around my bed. I wave my hand over the room to make them healthier and last longer than what they would've without my help. I move as best I can to get comfier and I close my eyes, so I can at least try to get some semblance of sleep.

 **Greta's POV:**

I wake up in a cold sweat as my heart clenches in my chest painfully and I let out a shakily slow breath to calm down as best I can. I put my hand over my chest feeling it pound painfully as if it's trying to run away. I wipe my wet hair out of my face before I jump out of my bed that we have set up in Klaus's house in Hong Kong, China. I wrap my silk robe around my body tying it off to hide my red lace lingerie and then I walk over to my little desk that I made into a makeshift altar but it's also my Vanity. I go through my drawers to find the Beauty and the Beast inspired mirror Ray got me as a birthday present. I find the mirror's handle under my spell book that I've also turned into a journal. I smile as I grab it and I quickly grab Rayen's necklace from my little jewelry tree. I wrap the chain around the handle letting the pendant rest on the mirror's surface before I start rubbing some different herbs and I move my hand over the mirror in a circle barely letting my fingertips hit the mirrors' edge. I bite my lip hard as I think of a quick spell to help me see how she's doing just because I have a really bad feeling that's churning in my stomach.

It comes to me rather quickly before I close my eyes and start chanting, " _Liceat mihi, ut ille cui memorias sunt condita hic._ " I feel a trickle of magic mixing with her necklace before wrapping and weaving into the mirror's reflection. I reopen my eyes feeling the magic working and I see that my magic has the mirror glowing slightly. I look in to see some fireworks starting in the background of the picture that moves to focus on Rayen. I watch as her whole body tenses up as I hear a sharp painfully agonizing screeching making both her and I stop in our tracks. I watch as she tries to stay standing, but the noise gets louder and stronger. She falls to her knees holding her hands over her ears trying to block out the pain as the plants around her shake. All because she can't control her magic while she's in pain. She lets out a loud scream that is dulled by the fireworks above her head. Then all of a sudden as if in slow motion I see a car speeding towards Rayen. "Oh gods." I gasp as I cover my mouth while the sound stops. Then all that I hear is screeching tires then I see the hood of the car pressing against her hips. Her eyes close as she flies a good amount of feet away. I wave my hand and make a shrub appear under her to start healing her as best I can from this far away. The paramedics come and put her on the gurney and she has a big piece of metal sticking out of her stomach. I notice that her blood is starting to pool underneath her and drip down the legs of her gurney.

"We'll have the doctors take that out but right now let's get the IV's in her so we can make sure she doesn't feel any pain." The paramedics say and they start working on her as they drive to the hospital.

"Oh gods. Please help her." I whisper and I hear Klaus walk up behind me. I look up and turn the mirror away.

"What are you doing Greta?" He asks lowly and I can see the impact of what we did to Rayen on his face.

"I woke up with a bad feeling and I wanted to check on her." His eyes grow ice cold and he nods.

"And?" He asks as I let out a breath before turning the mirror around again.

"See for yourself sir." I whisper as we watch her trying to get the metal out of her stomach before they get some restraints.

"Fuck. No. No. No." she chants in a hoarse voice as they hold her hands down and strap them down. She uses up her energy and a doctor comes in that has messy dark brown hair and Hazel eyes.

"Shit. What happened?" He asks in a Texan accent while another that looks like an older version of him comes running it to help. My heart starts pounding as they start trying to get her bleeding to stop before they can pull out the metal piece.

"She got hit by a drunk driver coming back from Founders Day and some metal from the hood impaled her stomach. She fell unconscious after we restrained her arms." The Texan doctors eyes widen and he immediately grabs the ultra sound machine.

"Fuck." He waves it over abdomen right under the wound and he sighs. "Okay when we remove this and stitch her organs up we have to be careful of her womb." He says and my eyes widen as I look up at Klaus.

"Why? Is she-?"

"Yes. She's three weeks pregnant, but looks like in a stroke of luck. The metal completely missed the womb and that baby's fine." He says and they all adopt a stronger resolution to save them both. The mirror image fizzes out like an old TV would when the cable went out or the antennae was moved.

I look up at Klaus whose face has lost all color while it looks like he's trying to figure things out. He puts his hand to his face and speeds off without a word to me. I remove the necklace before I look at the picture of the two of us laying on a beach in Spain. I smile slightly as I realize my closest human-ish friend is pregnant. I go back and lay down on my bed before I make sure that I have healed the both of them as I can through the picture. I yawn slightly before I fall asleep once again knowing the doctors have got her medical stuff under control.

 **Klaus's POV:**

As I finish up with my feeding down in town from a bunch of younger women that were in a bachelorette party. I healed them and compelled them to remember nothing, but the partying. I walk home thinking about Rayen and our time together as I open the door I feel a slight twinge of pain. I hear a high pitched screech mingling with a female screaming and I quickly go to where it's being projected from to see Greta holding a mirror. I look over her shoulder to see Rayen holding her head as the plants and all of the plants and the earth shake and some of the things near her break or warp somehow. Then all of a sudden as if in slow motion I see a car speeding towards Rayen.

"Oh gods." I hear her gasp as she covers her mouth while the sound stops. Then all that I hear is screeching tires then I see the hood of the car pressing against her hips. Her eyes close as she flies a good amount of feet away. I watch her wave her hand and make a shrub appear under her. The ambulance come quickly before the paramedics jump out and gently put her on the gurney. I look down slightly to see that she has a big piece of metal sticking out of her stomach and her blood is starting to pool underneath her and drip down the legs of her gurney.

"We'll have the doctors take that out but right now let's get the IV's in her so we can make sure she doesn't feel any pain." The paramedics say and they start working on her as they drive to the hospital.

"Oh gods. Please help her." Greta whispers and I let her hear me make the floorboards creak. I watch her look up at me as she turns the mirror away as if not to upset me.

"What are you doing Greta?" I ask lowly and I watch her look over my face.

"I woke up with a bad feeling and I wanted to check on her." She whispers and I tense up slightly and clench my jaw before I give her a nod.

"And?" I ask as I hear her let out a breath before turning the mirror around again.

"See for yourself sir." she whispers as we watch her trying to get the metal out of her stomach before they get some restraints.

"Fuck. No. No. No." she chants in a hoarse voice as they hold her hands down and strap them down. She uses up her energy and a doctor comes in that has messy dark brown hair and Hazel eyes.

"Shit. What happened?" He asks in a Texan accent while another that looks like an older version of him comes running it to help. I can hear not only my heart pounding but also Greta's as they start trying to get her bleeding to stop before they can pull out the metal piece.

"She got hit by a drunk driver coming back from Founders Day and some metal from the hood impaled her stomach. She fell unconscious after we restrained her arms." The Texan doctors eyes widen and he immediately grabs the ultra sound machine.

"Fuck." He waves it over abdomen right under the wound and he sighs. "Okay when we remove this and stitch her organs up we have to be careful of her womb." He says and my eyes widen as I look up at Klaus.

"Why? Is she-?"

"Yes. She's three weeks pregnant, but looks like in a stroke of luck. The metal completely missed the womb and that baby's fine." He says and they all adopt a stronger resolution to save them both. The mirror image fizzes out like an old TV back when they first came out and my jaw drops in disbelief before I go back in my mind to the last time she had her period and... shit it was with us on our trip. I remember it was the month before I had to send her back home and I start thinking and she should've had her period by now. Then it hits me hard making all the blood rushes out of my face. I put my hand on my face before I speed up to my room where I open a box that I have filled with the pictures that she and I got taken together mixed with stubs, and other things we got on our travels. I drag my nails on some of the items reliving the happiest memories that I have had in a ling time.

I fall to my knees holding the box still in disbelief of the information. I have some doubts still, but since the doctor said it I smile and drag my fingers on us kissing in front of the castle at Disneyland Paris. She was wearing a pair of ripped up jeans, a Stitch crop top that showed some of her tan stomach, and her hair down all the way in waves and she had me wearing a Lilo themed male t-shirt with a pair of black jeans and my leather jacket. Then it hits me like a pillowcase full of bricks. "Oh shit. I'm going to be a father." I whisper with a genuine smile on my face, but also fear in my heart. _Wait. What will happen when people find out about her and the baby? And the fact that the baby's mine._ And with that thought my blood runs cold.

 **~~~~~~~~~ Now, I was going to be mean and cut it off right there for this chapter.  
** **But I think I'll let you see some more POV's before I start all of you on Season Two. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Carol Lockwood's POV:**

I was originally here for Tyler, Matt, and Caroline since they got into an accident last night, but as I walked passed a room I saw Rayen laying on it. Her hair fanned out around her and people putting flowers in her room. I gasp lightly to see that she's all hooked up. I sit down next to her after I see that the doctors are taking care of Tyler's minor injuries. The nurse tells me what happened to have her come in via ambulance. She tells me the whole story before she leaves quickly. I sit down in one of the chairs as I see a ton of flowers already in here. I close my eyes as the tears fall down my face thinking about my husband, "Mrs. Lockwood?" I hear her hoarse voice ask from not using it for a while and I open my eyes to see that she's awake.

"Hey honey. How're you feeling?" I ask softly with a smile before I turn to set my purse down to wipe my tears off my face as I stand up. I walk over to her and push her bangs away from her kind of pale face.

"I feel alright considering everything." she says hoarsely before I grab a water glass from her inn table and put the straw into it before I hold it in front of her face. "Is there anything I can have?"

"Drink up." I say using the same tone that I use with Tyler. She nods as she starts taking some small sips which seems to bring back some of her color which makes me smile.

"What happened?" she asks softly as I put the water cup back and I grimace slightly.

"You got hit by a car and you flew about 10 feet into some shrubs. Thank god too, otherwise you would've sustained more injuries." I say as I grab her hand softly and kiss her forehead. She smiles softly before the door opens and we look to see Doctor TC holding a clipboard with his brother Thad standing next to him with matching smiles.

"Since you're awake, Mayor Lockwood may you please leave? We would like to discuss some medical stuff with Rayen." TC asks and I nod to him with a sad smile before I start walking out.

"Just tell me when I can come back in." I say as I'm in the doorway and I see her looking confused. I walk away from her room as I start learning the ways that she can be emancipated or at least to stay with me and Tyler until she turns 18 next year. I don't want her to have to stay in that house for much longer without having someone with her or her being their comfortably. But it kind of puts me at ease knowing that our vampire problem was taken care of last night. I sit out in the waiting room near her room and I see Tyler coming over to see me. I see that his eyes are bloodshot probably from lack of sleep or maybe he was crying over the accident and ending up in the hospital.

"Mom? What are you doing here? I didn't call you to come get me." He asks and I see in his eyes that he doesn't know that Rayen's here. I gulp lightly before i can feel my body deflating in front of him.

"Umm... so I got a call that you were here from one of the deputies and on my way to check on you. I... I also saw that Rayen is here as well." I say softly and his eyebrows furrow like his fathers used to making me tear up at the memory.

"What? W-why is she here?" He stutters and I stand up before I wrap my arms around him.

"She got hit by a car and a piece of metal was embedded in her stomach before the force threw her ten feet away into some shrubs." I whisper as he wraps his arms around me and holds on tight to me.

"What room is she in?" He asks looking around with wide eyes and I motion to the general direction of her room.

"The doctors are with her right now and then they'll probably administer some medicine to keep her from feeling any pain." I say as I pat his back wondering why he crashed when the device activated. "Oh um also Tyler, honey, there's no no good way to tell you this but um... your father has passed away." I say and he pulls away slightly and I see a confused, but also shocked look on his face.

"What?" He asks and I nod in confirmation.

 **Rayen's POV:  
 _~X~ ~X~ ~X~ ~X~_**

 _ **Lemon is starting once again if you don't want to read it then skip it until you see bold and italics again.**_

 _ **I drag my nails down his back and he growls before pushing up my nightgown. He drags his fingertips up my thighs before gripping my hips. "No Panties?" He asks against my neck as he starts kissing and sucking on the crook of my neck which makes me moan. I feel him pushing against me even more as he hears my moans that he is making me elicit.**_

 _ **"Mmm not when I go to sleep." I smirk as I push his pants down while he lays me down against the table and he looks me over. The cool table contrasting with my skin as he and I get hotter with our building lust. He bites his lip while looking down at me.**_

 _ **"You're killing me." He says as he and I grind against one another while my pussy soaks his shaft making it easier and much more enjoyable for the both of us. Our moans and growls growing as he marks my neck with hickies and non-vampire like love bites. He pulls my hair back and kisses me hard making me squirm under his control. I dig my nails into his sides while trying to pull him closer while his free hand slides down to play with my very sensitive nipples. I let out a gasp as I squirm under him even more as I feel his head rubbing and parting my pussy lips.**_

 _ **"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asks and I pull away as he lowers his head to suck and nibble on my boobs. His lips and teeth making me squirm under neath him.**_

 _ **"Yes." I moan out and I look down to see his eyes go back to normal before lowering his head to the apex of my thighs. He looks at me and I nod as he parts my legs wider before giving one long lick sending shivers up my spine. I arch up lightly at the new sensation and I bite my lip while he properly licks, nibbles, and sucking on my lips. I squirm and arch off the table slightly while he pushes my hips down. "Fuck." I moan out as I grip his hair while he darts his tongue in and out of me. I hear him growl as he starts thrusting his middle and pointer finger in and out of my pussy with fervor making squelching noises as he finger fucks me.**_

 _ **"You're so fucking tight." He growls and leans up to look at me as bites down on my hipbone leaving a huge hickey. I let out a moan as I squirm under him. The coil in my lower abdomen tightening as he keeps fingering me without stopping. My body is shaking while I grip the edge of the table and I feel my magic coiling with me.**_

 _ **"I'm gonna cum." I whine out and he leans up to kiss me hard. I dig my nails into his back with one hand as he grips my hair pulling my hair back and I lock eyes with him.**_

 _ **He looks at me with lust clouding his eyes, "Cum. Cum on my fingers." He orders me and I nod as those words cause me to cum so hard that I am pretty sure everyone has heard me scream out his name. I look up at him to see him smirking as he slows down and pulls his fingers out of me before licking my fingers clean. "Now we don't have to do anything more tonight if you don't want to."**_

 _ **I smirk as I feel my legs shaking from the orgasm while I put one leg on his hip and pull him between my legs. His hard member fully parting my lips and rest against my now soaked self rubbing against me. "But I do want to." I say as I notice my voice is lower and full of lust. I smirk, "Unless the great Niklaus Mikaelson is scared?" His eyes flash as I test his dominance and he puts his hand on my neck. Instead of it being threatening it is comforting and sexy as hell. I bite my lip as he looks down at me.**_

 _ **"I am never scared Rayen." He smirks as he grabs himself and rubs himself up and down my soaking wet opening before starting to slide himself into me. I gasp lightly as he opens me up and he growls. "Fuck this is going to hurt love."**_

 _ **"I don't care." I say panting lightly as he leans down and kisses me before shoving his entirety into me. I drag my nails down his back accidentally pushing some magic into the wounds. He grabs my hands and pins them above my head with one hand. My pussy throbbing around his thick cock while getting used to the pain of him taking my virginity. I whine as the pain turns to pleasure as he fills me to the brim and more. I lift my hips to signal him to start moving and he moans against my lips. He starts thrusting in and out of me before we find a rhythm. Soon the room and the villa are filled with nothing, but our moans, groans, and skin slapping against each other.**_

 _ **"You're so fucking tight. I'm gonna cum if your tight pussy keeps swallowing me up like this." He growls as he moves us and bends me over the table fucking me from behind. He grips my hair and pulls me to him with each thrust making me arch my back. I whine and squirm, "Aww is the little brat speechless? Is she speechless from my. cock. fucking. her?" He asks thrust harder towards the end and I bite my lip as I nod as best I can. He slaps my ass making me yelp, "Answer me."**_

 _ **"Mmm yes I am." I moan out and he pulls back on my hair kissing my neck as I feel a tighter coil in my lower abdomen. "If you keep fucking me like this I'm gonna cum." I hear his growl as he thrusts deeper into me and holds himself in me. I moan out as he flexes in me and I wiggle my hips against him while he puts my hair in both his hands like pigtails.**_

 _ **"Then cum." He growls in my ear before using my pigtails as handles to fuck me harder and faster. I gasp and dig my nails into the wood my magic leaving my scratch marks deep in the wood. His thrusts start becoming erratic as he pushes me to cum and I moan out as I wiggle more.**_

 _ **"Nik!" I scream out as I cum and my magic pulses out of me as he lets out a roar while he cums in me. I pant lightly as he lowers me against the table as he keeps thrusting his cum into me. I pant as I feel him throbbing in me. I look back and he looks down at me making me smile while he pulls out of me even though it's really hard.**_

 _ **End of Lemon scene. I promise.**_

 _ **~X~ ~X~ ~X~ ~X~**_

"Lady Harjo, are you okay? The heart rate monitor was going off, so I came in to check on you." I hear a female's voice ask and I open my eyes as my heart pounds. My body cools down as I look up to see a nurse with long naturally red and gold highlighted hair that pinned up into a messy bun with some curls framing her face. Her freckles across her nose looking like constellations and she smiles softly as she wipes sweat off my forehead. Her amber eyes sparkling with mirth and curiosity as she looks down at me.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I um just had a weird dream." I say blushing as I brush my bangs away from my face and she smirks at me. Which makes me blush even more than before.

"It's okay. We hear a lot of _weird_ dreams here. Nothing to be ashamed about." She says teasingly and I groan as she leaves the room. I whine as I pull my hair up and toss it up over my pillow.

"Oh gods, now that was embarrassing." I say as I rub my eyes knowing they took my makeup off already. I squirm as I'm still feeling the guys' hands over my body along with everything else that he was doing. I bite my lower lip and groan suddenly missing the feeling between my legs. Suddenly I get a wave of sexual frustration making me rub my thighs together. *ring ring* I look around for my phone and I hear it behind my head so i use my vine to grab it. I smile victoriously as I open to see that it's Elena. "What do you want Elena?"

"Caroline's in the hospital. Do you want me and Stefan to come and grab you?" She asks as I hear her getting into the car.

I roll my eyes, "I'm actually already here." Dead silence as if she dropped her phone and I hear her lick her lips on the other end.

"What? Why didn't you call and tell us about that she was there?" She asks being a total bitch with her accusatory tone. I roll my eyes at her once again even if she can't see me doing it.

"Elena, I'm already here because I got hit by a drunk driver." I say and I hear the phone being passed off.

"Do you want me to come heal you?" I hear Stefan ask in a concerned voice and I smile softly.

"I'm good. I can feel my magic healing me already." I say just as softly as he did to me. "But thanks for the offer Steffie."

"You're welcome, Belle. What room are you in so we can come visit you?" He asks and I look around as best I can.

"Umm..." I look around and I grab the room phone to check. "I'm in room 235 in the main building."

"Okay. Thanks. We'll be by later to check on you to see if you need anything." He says and i hear him pass me off again.

"Does anyone else know that you're in too?" Elena asks and my smile drops.

"Tyler and his mom but I think that's it." I say and she hums lightly.

"Okay, we'll be there soon." She says before she hangs up and I roll my eyes before I turn on my music.

I smile as I hear the opening notes, "Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga oh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance" I smile and I start singing in unison with Lady Gaga. "I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love" I yawn and cover my mouth as I close my eyes feeling tired again for some reason. I continue to sing in sleep filled voice, "I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want your leather studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love-love-love, I want your love (Love-love-love, I want your love)

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad  
Your bad romance

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your love and  
All your lovers revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance," The nurse giving me my medicine sings with and kind of dances along with the beat. She kind of looks my age and I smile as I lean back while she tilts my bed back for me to get comfortable. "Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal  
As long as your mine  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

I want your psycho, your vertigo shtick  
Want you in my rear window  
Baby you're sick, I want your love  
Love-love-love, I want your love (Love-love-love, I want your love)" We go back and forth as she measures out the correct amounts for me considering that I have a little baby inside of me. I smile as she puts what she needs to in my IV and what I have to take in pillow form, "You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad, bad romance  
I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh!)  
I want your love and  
All your lovers revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance," She and I laugh as she leaves and takes a bow. I smile and close my eyes as I use the plants around the little window to shut the blinds just a little bit to get the sun out of my eyes. "Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga oh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Walk, walk fashion baby, work it move that bitch crazy  
Walk-walk fashion baby, work it move that bitch crazy  
Walk-walk fashion baby, work it move that bitch crazy  
Walk-walk passion baby, work it I'm a free bitch baby

I want your love  
And I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends

I don't wanna be friends, I don't wanna be friends  
I don't wanna be friends, I don't wanna be friends  
Want your bad romance (caught in a bad romance) want your bad romance" I yawn once again as I feel my medicine running through my veins and I smile as I start relaxing more than before. "I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh!)  
I want your love and  
All your lovers revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Want your bad romance  
Caught in a bad romance  
Want your bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Want your bad romance  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance." I start thinking of some different baby names and what kinds I would like to use for her or him. I put my hand on my wrapped abdomen and I smile softly as I can kind of feel my magic cocooning around it. "Good night little one." I whisper before I close my eyes and lay my head against the cold pillow.

 **A month goes by...**

I hate being in this damn hospital. All I can do is either stay in this damn bed and watch TV or play games on my phone, or wait till I have a visitor to hangout with, play solitaire, wait for the therapy dogs to come a visit us, and or walk around the floor with a nurse. I swear they just want to keep me in here, so I can't attract anymore trouble. But the trouble comes to me in the form of Ty and his mom, Caroline in a wheelchair with her mom so that she and I can paint one another's nails, Jeremy so we can talk shit about her sister, and of course the Salvatore brothers. Even Damon has been coming by himself on his own accord. Care has stopped coming after her recovery and it sucks. Hell even Matt came to tell me that they weren't dating anymore cause she lied about no more drama happening. And an Elena look alike tried to get some info out of me, but I gave her a shit ton of fake info and she's never come back. I told Stefan about it when he came to visit for our Disney night, but he dipped out of here like he had a vampire slayer on his tail.

I walk back into bed from taking a shower and I lay back down letting Bailey fix all the sensors and shit. I turn on TV and as she leaves Damon speeds in. I tilt my head. "What are you doing here Angel?" I ask teasingly and he smirks as he pulls his chair over to the side of the bed.

"Keeping an eye on you Poison Ivy." He says with a smirk as he sits down next to me and puts his feet up as we channel surf. This has become a regular thing since I'm in here. He has kept me company watching TV, playing poker, tending to my plants, and helping me with my physical therapy. We have actually buried the hatchet and we're slowly going towards the way of friendship.

"Did you bring me anything? This hospital food is getting on my last nerve." I ask with a smile and he passes me a bag of McDonald's. I lean down and kiss the top of his head. "Thank you." I wiggle sightly enjoying the fact that he got my nuggets and fries with BBQ sauce.

"No problem Ivy. I can smell it. It may look good, but it even churns my undead stomach." I giggle at his little joke as I start eating. After I finish eating and he throws it away from me. Bailey comes in and gives me my usual meds before we go back to watching Charmed. "So why are you still in here?" he asks out of no where and I look down at him as he makes sure that we have eye contact. I lick my lips and nibble on my lip.

"My family doctors just want to make sure that my surgery went well and the internal stitches have been doing their job." I say as I try not to pick at my fingers. "Ya know like complications with the surgery."

He raises his eyebrow at me, "Tell the truth." He says softly, but firmly as he tilts his head noticing that I'm nibbling on my lip.

I sigh lightly and I feel my heart beating faster. "Fine. I'll tell you but you have to keep it a secret. Not even Steffie can know about it." I say turning to him holding out my hand. He grabs it and I wrap my vine around his wrist.

"Don't worry. I can keep a secret." He says and I send a little magic into him just to make sure.

"Okay. So um... before the day before the Founders day parade and fireworks, I had Tyler drove me to the doctor." I say as I pull my hand back and play with my thumbs. "The doc told me that after an ultrasound... that I'm three weeks pregnant. That's why I'm still here to make sure that the baby won't die since I'm a danger magnet." He looks down to my slightly swollen belly and I put his hand on it. His instant reaction is his mouth his practically down to his knees while his eyes look as soft as a marshmallow.

He sighs softly, "Okay, since you told me what you were hiding. I have to tell you what's been happening outside of here." He says and he starts telling me everything from the fact that my best friend is a now a vampire to the fact that the Lockwood's are werewolves, and the fact that the Elena look alike is the same girl that Stefan showed me. Afterwards I am on my feet ranting and raving about how everyone thinks that I need to be protected like a little child just because I'm younger than everyone except for Jeremy and I get interrupted with Thad being at the door.

I growl and whisper in Damon's ear, "You tell everyone that I am pissed that no one thought to tell me what the hell was going on." He nods before walking out of my room and I sit back in bed. "Hey Thad. Please tell me you have some good news for me?" He smiles and walks over before handing me the clip board. I speed read what's on it and I look up at him with a smile. "This better not be a joke."

"It's not. You can go home tonight." He says and my smile grows like the Cheshire cat's.


	14. Evacuate the Dance Floor

**Hey you adorable and wonderful readers of mine,**

 **OMG!  
Look now THREE CHAPTERS in ONE WEEK! I love all of ya for clicking.  
You guys must be spoiled or something.**

 **Anyways back on track. A great big thank you to all of you newer followers and Favorite-ers that have enjoyed reading my (Rayen: Excuse me what was that? *Tilts my head* Whose story is it?) *Eye roll* Sorry., Rayen's story. I would love it if y'all would write a review then maybe it will come faster to me wanting to write for all of you to get excited. And yes, I need to feel like y'all get excited when you realize that this story has been updated. ^.^**

 **If any of you guys, gals, extra-terrestrial's, or supernatural creatures have any opinions on how the next chapter should go or if there's any outfits you would like to read about. Then please just review or just directly Pm me. I promise I'm not Damon. I won't bite unless ya want her to. ^-^**

 **But I am so glad that you all came because I needed the inspiration because it was slipping away from me and if you didn't then it wouldn't have been a kind of long time till I updated once again. The slippery bastard. Lol :D**

 **If you have any songs that you'd like to have in the next chapters then please _REVIEW_!**

 **Your writer,**

 **Beautiful Dreaming Warrior**

 **P.S., I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries cast or their canon actions. I only own those that you don't recognize.**

 **P.P.S. During this chapter I listened to a new-ish kinda bands:-: Killing The Messenger and RIVALS if you want open up Youtube and listen to them. But I listened to their songs: Over it, Damned soul, Moonlit, Low, Their cover of Heathens which are all from RIVALS while from Killing the Messenger: Savior, What matter most, Fuel to the fire, and Falling.**

* * *

 **Previously on Divine Beauty:**

 _He raises his eyebrow at me, "Tell the truth." He says softly, but firmly as he tilts his head noticing that I'm nibbling on my lip._

 _I sigh lightly and I feel my heart beating faster. "Fine. I'll tell you but you have to keep it a secret. Not even Steffie can know about it." I say turning to him holding out my hand. He grabs it and I wrap my vine around his wrist._

 _"Don't worry. I can keep a secret." He says and I send a little magic into him just to make sure._

 _"Okay. So um... before the day before the Founders day parade and fireworks, I had Tyler drove me to the doctor." I say as I pull my hand back and play with my thumbs. "The doc told me that after an ultrasound... that I'm three weeks pregnant. That's why I'm still here to make sure that the baby won't die since I'm a danger magnet." He looks down to my slightly swollen belly and I put his hand on it. His instant reaction is his mouth his practically down to his knees while his eyes look as soft as a marshmallow._

 _He sighs softly, "Okay, since you told me what you were hiding. I have to tell you what's been happening outside of here." He says and he starts telling me everything from the fact that my best friend is a now a vampire to the fact that the Lockwood's are werewolves, and the fact that the Elena look alike is the same girl that Stefan showed me. Afterwards I am on my feet ranting and raving about how everyone thinks that I need to be protected like a little child just because I'm younger than everyone except for Jeremy and I get interrupted with Thad being at the door._

 _I growl and whisper in Damon's ear, "You tell everyone that I am pissed that no one thought to tell me what the hell was going on." He nods before walking out of my room and I sit back in bed. "Hey Thad. Please tell me you have some good news for me?" He smiles and walks over before handing me the clip board. I speed read what's on it and I look up at him with a smile. "This better not be a joke."_

 _"It's not. You can go home tonight." He says and my smile grows like the Cheshire cat's._

* * *

 **Rayen's POV:**

Since Damon is already here at the hospital, I have him go to my house really quick and grab me some clothes. When he comes back which I'm actually utterly bewildered about actually is a cute made up outfit. Hell he even brought me some makeup. I get changed into the outfit and smile since it's not tight on my stomach. I really don't want anyone else to know that's outside of Ty and Damon. But back to Damon's inherent fashion sense when it comes to women's stuff. He chose my one romantic type of dress which is date night dress for the summer time in a soft baby blue color. It's a cute flowing off-the-shoulder peasant dress that has bell sleeves with spaghetti straps and small crotchet details here and there. He helps me put on a pair of dusty blue wedges while I start putting on very light makeup. This is basically just lining my eyes to make sure I don't look dead and adding lip gloss to my already pink lips.

"Now remember little one, the only medicine you can take that won't harm the baby are the ones in the folder and if there's any bleeding or sharp pains come in immediately." Thad says as Damon helps me into the wheelchair which he said was a precaution. I roll my eyes and grab my bag so we can head out of here. I nod and smirk. One of the therapy dogs, Rottweiler, comes running over before it stops at my feet. I giggle and lean down letting her smell my little baby bump. She nuzzles it slightly and I smile softly as I pet her.

"Sorry about that Tempest just smelt you and she yanked her leash out of my hand." Arianna says with a sheepish smile on her face and she runs her hand through her light brown hair with has light gold in it.

"It's okay Aria. I don't mind." I say as I give her head a kiss before she takes Tempest away to let her do her job. "Yeah, I know Doctor Thad. Thanks for healing me and making sure that the both of us are safe." I whisper the last part as we get outside and the hotel valet brings around Damon's car. I stand up and they both escort me into the convertible.

"No problem little one." He says and I smile as Damon jumps in after me before driving us to my house.

"Let's get you settled into your house before I drop your prescription off at the house." He says as the both of us enjoy the drive over to my house. I notice Riptide in the window and as soon as he sees me I can see that he's start to meow.

"That's okay. I think I'll just relax at home or go to the Grille to get food. I don't want to be outside if there's an Elena look alike out there that's more than a bitch that the original. I'd rather not do anything strenuous right now anyways. But I do want you to tell everyone that I am caught up and very pissed off." I say as I unlock the house only to have Riptide jump into my arms and cuddle my chest as I pet him. He digs his declawed paws into my arms as he rubs his head against my cheek.

He scoffs, "You better stay in this house or hell, just go outside to go swimming if you can. Just try not to do any heavy lifting." He says with a kind of worried tone as he helps me lay on the couch.

"I promise that I won't do anything strenuous for me or for the baby. Oh and please make sure that you don't tell anyone that I'm pregnant, Angel. Or we'll see if a vampire can regrow a male's favorite appendage." I say with some mirth in my eyes as he smirks playfully at me. Riptide meows in my face wanting attention and rubs his face against mine.

"You wouldn't dare Poison Ivy." He smirks happily and I roll my eyes. Riptide meows at me to keep petting him and I smirk as I starting petting him again. I hear him purring as he pushes against my hand. "Please remember to eat."

I smirk, "Be careful Angel. If people heard you, it's sound like you're starting to care." I tease as he ruffles my hair.

"You tell anyone and I'll steal all of your junk food." He says quickly before he leaves with a chuckle on the wind. I roll my eyes at his antics and I fix my hair.

"Did you miss me Riptide?" I ask as he closes his eyes and I notice that he has gotten bigger. I smile as I sat him down before I grab the remote and lean back as he moves to cover my bump. I internally **AW** as he rubs his body against it and he curls up being the baby's protector. "You know don't you?" He looks up at me and I smile as I start petting him.

 **Damon's POV:**

After I drop the prescriptions for Poison Ivy at the pharmacy and tell them to text me and her when they're done I head home to check on everything. Just as I am about pour some Bourbon in a glass the door gets knocked on. "Really?" I groan before I walk over and open to see Mini Gilbert there.

"I need to talk to you." he says so determined and I smirk.

"And why I need to talk to you?" I ask as I tilt my head.

"Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate his curse. He's not a werewolf yet." I stop my eyebrow from quirking up just in time to seem uninterested.

"Whoa, fascinating. Not enough."

I start to close the door and he pushes it open again. "But Mason Lockwood is and he's looking for a moonstone, a special connection related to the werewolves legend. That's why he's here." He says and I lean against the door a little bit.

"A moonstone?" I start thinking about where one would hide a moonstone.

"And I know where it is."

"And you're bringing me this why?"

"Do I need a reason? Look, I just want to help, okay?" He tries coming in and I hold my hand out pushing him back slightly.

"What does your sister say about this little discovery?" He stays silent and I smirk, "Oh, you haven't told her, have you?"

"Well, Elena doesn't want me getting involved in all this." Jeremy says as if he's trying to hide something.

"And you're a Gilbert, you just can't help yourself. Whoa, your search for life's purpose is as obvious as it is tragic." I say as I smirk slightly enjoying the fact that he was being rebellious and he came to me. He rolls his eyes and fixes his little backpack that he has on and I suppress the urge to chuckle.

"You're gonna let me in or not?" He asks in a very feisty way. I look at him and squint my eyes contemplating whether to do it or not. I step aside and let him in. I pull my phone out and text Poison Ivy about the moonstone hoping to have her do some research. Before I put my phone away I also shoot a text Alaric to have him bring his wife's work before I have Jeremy go sit in the parlor.

 **Rayen's POV:**

I smirk, "Be careful Angel. If people heard you, it's sound like you're starting to care." I tease as he ruffles my hair.

"You tell anyone and I'll steal all of your junk food." He says quickly before he leaves with a chuckle on the wind. I roll my eyes at his antics and I fix my hair.

"Did you miss me Riptide?" I ask as he closes his eyes and I notice that he has gotten bigger. I smile as I sat him down before I grab the remote and lean back as he moves to cover my bump. I internally **AW** as he rubs his body against it and he curls up being the baby's protector. "You know don't you?" He looks up at me before tiling his head at me and I smile as I start petting him. He purrs contently and I smile since I tried to have Angel sneak him in, but Riptide was being a butthead.

I watch TV for a little while and then swim for a little while enjoying and missing the water on my skin. I put Riptide on a little floatie that doesn't touch the water at all. My stomach growls at me, so I get out before I take a shower and get redressed into the dress but this time I leave my hair down and let it air dry. I walk down to the kitchen.

As I'm going through what food is in the fridge and in the pantry nothing seems appetizing. I groan and go back to lie down on the couch. I take a little cat nap with Riptide protecting my bump as he sleeps and I get woken up with my phone chiming in my ear. I get the text from Angel asking me if I can do some research about a thing called a moonstone. I grab my laptop and start working on it for a while before I start getting stir crazy. I get a fb message from Ty asking if I can be his date for the masquerade ball tomorrow night. I of course say yes. I sit up and start looking it up on my phone. My stomach growls halfway through and I start thinking about some food from the Grille. I bite my lip as I send Angel a ton of links to things referencing the moonstone and what things it could possibly do. _I promised Angel that I wouldn't do anything strenuous today._ I think to myself and so I'll just go through my clothes to find a dress that I can use for the Masquerade ball tomorrow night. I go through all of my clothes and groan as I can't find anything. I put my mini wallet in my back pocket and I put my cell into my back pocket. I grab my keys and put Riptide on a harness before driving carefully into town to go shopping. I go into a little hole in the wall dress shop, so I don't get a dress that everyone else has seen in the stores. I walk in and I take a deep breath in as I smell vanilla mixed with lilacs.

"Welcome to Lost Fashions. If you need any help just let me know." A woman with short platinum blonde hair with the right side of it shaved off. Her makeup makes her look like an elf or an anime character.

"Thanks. Do you have any masks to go with any dress I choose?" I ask as I walk over to her and she walks out of the counter to a wall that's around the corner. She opens and turns the wall before revealing a ton of masquerade masks from different time periods.

"We have a lot but if you want to then choose a mask first and then find a dress to match." I smile and her bright green eyes shimmer slightly as I let Riptide wander around the store with me. Riptide jumps onto my shoulders and looks at the masks with me. "He's cute." I smile and I grab a mask that covers the lower half of my face.

"Thanks, he was a present." I say as I look over the mask. The colors on it are a turquoise that transitions to a darker navy blue with some sparkles scattered with some silvery lips. "I'll get this mask." She smiles and quickly runs to a random shelf and pulls out a dress. My smile grows as does hers. "I'm so taking it." I say and Riptide meows in agreement. She wraps up my purchases and I walk out to my car with Riptide doing his little runway walk beside me. My stomach growls and I just put my recent purchases into the car before I walk with Riptide to the Grille. I walk in and pick Riptide up before sitting down at a booth that's hidden from normal view. But unless you look really close or if you're a vampire if you can hear or smell me in the booth, I am invisible.

"Hey little Ray, can I get you anything to eat?" The waitress asks and I look up to see my favorite gal. She and I went to school together when she was a senior and I was a freshman. She helped me and I watched over her animals and her family's house when she went on vacation with her family to Disney World for actual vacations or if her sister had cheering competitions.

"Hey, Lysa **(Sounds like Lisa).** Yeah, um can I get an order of chicken tenders with fries and BBQ on the side with extra fries and then umm... an Oreo shake without the cherry or whipped cream. I'll just add that stuff to it when I go home." I say as she writes down my order and moves her dark brown hair away from her face.

"Of course want me to put it on your tab or what would you like to do?" She asks and I nibble on my lip.

"I'll just pay for it, but I'd like to have it sent to me in to go boxes." She nods and smiles before walking to the back to give the cook the order. I let Riptide sit on the seat next to me and he sits down perfectly as he watches everyone while the pass by. I text with Melody and we are being complete goofballs. Out of nowhere I send the picture of the ultrasound to let her know about the little one growing in my tummy. She tells me that she's gonna come out and live with me after she finishes her finals since she already is ahead of the rest of her class. She calls me and I answer.

"Yes cuzzo?" I ask as I hold the phone to my ear and I hear her turn her music off. I smirk happily as I know what she was listening to.

"I can come out either next month or the month after." she says and I pet Riptide as I think of what's coming up. "Especially because of you know what." I smirk as I figure she's in front of family or someone we both know.

"That sounds good just tell me when your flight is and all of the details." I say before I look around the Grille, "Um actually in fact I'll set everything up for you." I nod as if she's already here.

"Okay. Just send me the links to the tickets and then I'll pay for it then." She says and I smirk as I roll my eyes.

"Oh no, no, no cuzzo. _I'm_ gonna be paying for it." She tries to cut me off but I cut her cutting me off, "Ah ah ah. Don't try to stop me on this. I'm still getting paid for all of the photos I did for the wealthy people over in Europe. I have cash to burn." I say with a smirk and I hear her starting to whine.

"Oh, come on. Let me pay for something." She begs and I smirk.

"Not happenin' this time cuzzo." I say and Lysa comes over with the bag and I pull out my wallet before I put my card on the little bill plate. "Thank you." I mouth to her and she smiles as before she puts the bag on the table and walks back to the register.

"You are so damn stubborn." She growls as I hear her alarm turning on before she moves to turn it off.

I smile victoriously, "Of course. Stubbornness runs strong on both sides of the family." She scoffs playfully.

"Don't I know it." she starts giggling and Riptide meows for attention. I roll my eyes and he playfully nips my free hand.

"Anyway, what's new Cuzzo?" I ask as I start petting him and he starts purring contently closing his eyes.

"I have a dance to go to and I can't decide which dress to wear. Can you choose between my newest dresses and tell me which one I should wear?"

"Of course, that's what I'm here for. Send them via FB." I say and we hang up. And not even ten seconds later she starts sending me some really cute dresses like a little fashion show. "holy crap Melody." I look through them and I see one that I really like. It's a cute two piece cream dress with an A line silhouette, a nice a scoop neckline on a gold a white top, and a cute tulle skirt covering a white mini skirt underneath it. Lysa comes and hands me my card. I type out to her to have a dramatic lipstick with it with her hair up or dramatic eyes with her hair down and in curls. With her shoes either a nice strappy pair of white heels or a darker pair of platform pumps.

"Here you go Ray." She says and I smile as I grab it and put the card back in its pocket in my wallet.

"Thanks Lysa." I say as I stand up and give her a hug before I grab my bag and Riptide jumps onto my shoulders before becoming a mini rag doll. She and I giggle as he meows with us. I rub his head and he nuzzles my cheek

She gives me a hug and whispers in my ear. "Make sure you take your prenatal vitamins. They taste better when you drink them with milk or orange juice."

My eyes widen and I pull away to see her smirk before she walks away with a spring in her step. I stand there a second while I think of how she figured it out and I bite my lip hoping no one else can see whatever she saw. I walk back to my car and I start driving home with my food in the back with my new outfit. Riptide acting like a dog with his head out of the window. I smile as we drive home and I start singing to Cascada. "Turn up the music  
Let's get out on the floor  
I like to move it  
Come and give me some more  
Watch me getting physical  
Out of control  
There's people watching me  
I never miss a beat

Steel the night, kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right, keep it tight  
'Cause its pulling you in  
Pump it up you can't stop  
Cause it feels like an overdose  
(Feels like an overdose)" I sing as I slowly drive home and I watch to make sure Riptide doesn't jump out of the car. I see his little paws draped over the edge of the window as he looks outside and I giggle slightly before I keep singing, "Evacuate the dance-floor  
I'm infected by the sound  
Stop this beat is killing me  
Hey little DJ let the music take me underground  
Evacuate the dance-floor  
I'm infected by the sound  
Stop this beat is killing me  
Hey little DJ come burn this place right down to the ground

My body's aching  
That's some overload  
Temperatures rising  
I'm about to explode  
Watch me I'm intoxicated  
Taking the show  
It`s got me hypnotized  
Everybody step aside." I come up on my road and I rub my little baby bump slowly as I drive. I smile softly as Riptide sits down and looks over at me, "Do you not want me to sing anymore?" He meow yells at me. "Okay. Okay. I won't sing it anymore." I say giggling before he lies down contently that I've stopped singing. I park the car in the driveway and I turn the car off. I get out and walk in all of the bags that I got. I walk into the house and I set the food in the kitchen before unharness Riptide.

"Where were you, I thought you said you were going to stay home?" My eyes widen and I look over to the living room to see Ty. Riptide runs to his tree and then crawls over to his little hammock above the kitchen doorway.

"I wanted to get food and I needed to get a dress and mask for tomorrow." I say as I set up the food before he comes over and wraps his arms around me. He buries his head into my neck and puts his nose against my neck, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's okay. It's just" He pulls away and rubs the back of his neck, "I'm protective over you. Always have been."

I roll my eyes as I close the door and walk back to the kitchen before I sit down on one of the bar stools. "I know."

"Anyways, mom wants you to spend the night at the house so you don't have to drive yourself to the ball tomorrow." He says and I nod.

"Okay, I just need to pack some stuff and finish eating before we leave." I say with a smile as I'm eating my food.

 **Time Jump**

I text Angel where I'm going to be so he can just drop my med's off at home and so he doesn't also freak out. Ty drives us back with Riptide sitting in my lap. I smile as I see everyone getting ready for the ball. I smile as I see Mattie and he comes up to give me a hug. I smile and hug back as I let Riptide follow Ty up to the guest room that I have set for me since sometimes mom had to leave town when I was younger.

"How are you feeling?" He asks as I help him with putting the lanterns in the tent so he can hang them up.

"I feel fine. I just ate and I'm waiting for the pharmacy to tell me when my drugs are ready." I say as I hand him a lantern as he climbs the ladder.

"What are they for?"

"It's stuff for pain if I have any and to prevent infections of my stitches inside my body." I say as he looks down at me and nods before I make sure that the ladder doesn't falter. Ty comes up behind me and helps me steady it. The boys start talking about Care and I kind of zone out as I use my magic to strengthen the plants hold on the stakes in the ground.

"She's this amazing girl one minute, and then she's this raging, jealous, freak the next." I hear Mattie say and I raise my eyebrow as I walk back over to them the breeze blowing lightly.

"Look, you know what I think of Caroline Forbes. She's an insecure, neurotic, bitchy little twit." Ty says and I growl slightly.

"Hey!' Mattie and I say in unison.

"But the girl's got heart, she means well." He finishes and I nod satisfied with his answer.

I put my hand on his arm, "Mattie, you just gotta take the good with the bad sometimes. It happens with all relationships. Nothing and no one are perfect." I say and he smiles softly.

"Yeah." He says as he nods slightly. "I'm gonna go get an extension cord. I'll be right back." He leaves and Ty and I look at one another and I playfully punch his arm missing hanging out with him.

"Hey man." I hear Jer and I turn to see him and give him a hug.

"Hey you doing better in school?" I ask and he looks at the both of us before he smiles.

"Yeah. You helped me out a lot." He says before he turns his attention to Ty as I tilt my head curious as to why he didn't come by to the hospital for a while. "Hey, so I did a little research on that stone you showed me."

"What? Why?" Tyler asks and I look at the curiously as I pretend to set stuff up around the tent.

"I don't know. Curiosity, boredom." Jer shrugs his shoulders.

"What did it say?" Ty asks trying to be sneaky and quiet.

"Well, it turns out that it's part of this Aztec legend but I want to make sure it's the same kind of stone. You think I could check it out again?" Jer says being kind of suspicious.

"No. I gave it to my uncle."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I'm done with legends and curses. I don't want anything to do with it, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah sure. It's probably…Just, uh, stupid folklore anyways. Forget it." He says as Tyler walks to me and we go walking somewhere else. I put my hand on Ty's arm.

"You okay?" I ask as we move stuff on the refreshment table and he nods silently.

"Is that little Ray-Ray?" I hear a familiar voice and I turn my head to see Mason checking me out. I roll my eyes as I turn into the wind making my hair fly from my face.

"Of course it is Mase. What? Is old age getting to you now? Do you need bifocals now?" I ask with a smirk as I watch Ty watch the two of us while Mase picks me up and twirls me. I giggle lightly as I smell a woodsy musk smell to him.

"Don't be like that or I'll put you over my knee now." I hear Ty gag playfully and he lets me down before Ty helps me stand on my own feet. My magic sparking in me for some reason.

"Anyways, we should have dinner sometime I miss the three of us hanging out." I say as I see Mase getting twitchy for some reason and I watch as his eyes flutter around as if he's looking for someone.

"Definitely. We'll catch up soon Ray-ray, but I've gotta go do something else right now. I'll see the two of you later." He says before he dips out of there really fast and Ty and I look at one another before we go to his mom to see what she wants us to do. She has me working on decorations inside while she has Ty doing heavy lifting. I go to the kitchen and grab a cup before I fill it with water. I look around as I drink the water feeling my magic replenish and I giggle inwardly as I think to myself cause I'm a plant manipulator and I need a lot of watering. I walk outside and I start walking around feeling out of place but also overcharged what a weird combo, huh?

"So where's Caroline? This is like her thing. I can't believe she's not here." I hear Mattie asking Elena as they sort party supplies.

"She had something else to do." Elena replies and I can tell that he's lying and I hear him sigh.

"Is she seeing someone?" He asks in a small insecure voice and it make my heart break.

"Matt, come on. No, she's not." She tells him and I walk over just as Steffie does and he is followed by Ty who is frowning.

"Anyone else seen Mason?" Tyler asks the rest of us and we all shake our heads before Steffie turns to him.

"He took off. He said he wasn't sure when he'd be back."

"So weird." Tyler mutters he kisses my cheek before I hide from Mrs. Lockwood. I would rather not have to do anything more. Everyone walks away and I go over to Elena and grab her arm.

"Tell me what's going." I say as I turn her around and she looks down at me slightly. "I don't like not being in the loop Elena. This won't be happening again." She looks in my eyes and sighs before she quickly tells me a condensed version of what's happening.

"Now let's go find out where Stefan went." She says and I nod as we start walking in silence in the direction that he went in. I put my hand slyly on my bump as I wave my hand to move some of the overgrown roots.

"You shouldn't be here." Stefan tells Elena and then he looks at me as I cross my arms. "You shouldn't be either. You just got out of the hospital."

I roll my eyes and look at him, "I just got out because of the Gilbert Device, so I will be in all of these or there'll be hell to pay."

"I know." Elena says with a cold tone and I tilt my head. "What's going on?"

Steffie turns around again after I take the flashlight from him. He breaks the new lock on the grate on the well and I look at the lock to see that there's not even any rust in it. "Bonnie thinks the moonstone is down here." I tilt my head as I look at the two of them.

"Why are you guys looking for the moonstone?" I ask Elena as he keeps working on the well.

"Because it can break the werewolf curse, so they can change whenever they want inside of changing on the full moon." Elena says and I pull my phone out to text Angel asking why he didn't tell me about why he need the research on the Moonstone.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Elena asks and Stefan smiles at her.

"I'll be fine. Just stay up here."

"Hey. Be careful." Elena tells him and he nods at her.

"I'll only be down there for a minute." He assures her and I shake my head at the mushy shit. He hops down into the well with his flashlight in hand. After a few seconds of silence between Elena and I, I start to hear some quiet whimpering from down the below and then I hear him starting to cry out in pain.

"Rayen!" He yells out and I gasp lightly as she and I look at one another.

"Stefan! What is it? What's going on down there?" Elena calls back.

"Vervain!" He yells out and I try to pull on the chains.

"Fuck, we have to get him out!" I pull on the chains and throw my hand out making some roots shoot up from the nearest tree and wrap them around the chains to help me get some leverage. "Elena, fucking aye help me the chains are too heavy." I start pulling on it as she goes to the edge to look down.

"Stefan!"

"Elena!" Caroline zooms over to us. "Ray-ray, what's going on?"

"It's Stefan. He's down there. The water is mixed with vervain." I say and I keep pulling on the chain with the roots and I groan as I'm pulling on the chain. "You just have to keep hold of the chain, Care, and lower me down. I'm lighter and shorter than the two of you." Caroline nods as she takes the chain from the roots.

"Are you sure?" Elena asks me. "You don't have to do this."

"You guys might've been trying to keep me out of the loop for protection, but I'm not going to let him burn down their because of your guys' idiot reasoning's." I make the roots wrap around me and hold me while I stand in the bucket. "Care lower down me slowly and if the chain breaks don't worry I have my root around me." Bonnie comes up and I ignore her as Care and I lower myself down the well.

"I got you. Don't worry." Stefan was no longer making a sound and it worried them all.

"Okay, Care." I take a small breath and close my eyes as I nod telling her to lower me down. I watch Caroline's fingers slip and I squeak a bit before the root grips my ribs a bit more before she grabs the chain again.

"Sorry!"

"It-it's okay." I say as I put my hand on my baby bump. "Just keep going." I look down at the water and scrunch my eyebrows together. It's murky, but I can definitely can see the vervain floating along the top of the water like a stew. "Oh my gods, that's fuckin' cold." I shiver as I'm lowered into the water and it makes my dress float around me slightly before I get lowered down fully and the only thing keeping me above water is my root. I pull Steffie to me and rest his head in the crook of my neck. "I've got you." I say as I wrap my root around him instead of me and I smile. Thankfully, he's unconscious, and no longer feeling the burns and blisters from the vervain.

"Rayen, what's going on?" Elena asks me worriedly.

"I got him. Now pull him up!" I yell up as I make sure the chain is wrapped around him as well. As I make the root take him up I start looking around as I try to stay above water while I feel the walls for the stone. I yelp lightly as I slip and end up with my hair and head soaked. I kick the bottom of the well before I see they dropped the chain again.

"Okay, wrap the chain around yourself now!" Care says as I push it away slightly.

"Not yet!" I call up to them as I keep feeling around, "I need to find the moonstone! Or we may never find it."

"Hurry it up Ray!" She yells out.

"Yeah I know!" I say before my smirk comes out as I feel something. I pull on it and a block of cork that has a string around a box making me smile as I grab the moonstone's box. I wrap the chain around my self and tug on it. I get pulled up easier and I get pulled out by Steffie. He pushes my bangs out of my eyes as he holds my face.

"Are you okay?" He asks as I catch my breath trying to recover from the vervain bath. "Belle?"

"I'm fine. Just slipped when I was down there." I smile and hold up the box. "Got the moonstone though." Elena hugs me tightly after Steffie smiles and kisses my forehead.

"Thank you, Elena."

"Can we go now? I need to change."

Stefan nods with a low chuckle and I smile. "Yeah, let's go get you cleaned up." Care gives me a hug and I hope that neither of them can hear or smell something off with me.


	15. Masquerade Ball for a Nerd

**Hey you adorable and wonderful readers of mine,**

 **OMG!  
You guys must be spoiled or something. Seriously four chapters in a week?**

 **Anyways back on track now. A great big thank you to all of you newer followers and Favorite-ers that have enjoyed reading Rayen's story. I would love it if y'all would write a review then maybe it will come faster to me wanting to write for all of you to get excited. And yes, I need to feel like y'all get excited when you realize that this story has been updated. ^.^**

 **If any of you guys, gals, extra-terrestrial's, or supernatural creatures have any opinions on how the next chapter should go or if there's any outfits you would like to read about. Then please just review or just directly Pm me. I promise I'm not Damon. I won't bite unless ya want me to. ;-p**

 **But I am so glad that you all came because I needed the inspiration because it was slipping away from me and if you didn't then it wouldn't have been a kind of long time till I updated once again. The slippery bastard. Lol :D**

 **If you have any songs that you'd like to have in the next chapters then please _REVIEW_!**

 **Your writer,**

 **Beautiful Dreaming Warrior**

 **P.S., I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries cast or their canon actions. I only own those that you don't recognize.**

 **P.P.S. Thank you again to Brookeworm3 for helping me out. You're awesome!**

* * *

 **Previously on Divine Beauty:**

 _"Okay, wrap the chain around yourself now!" Care says as I push it away slightly._

 _"Not yet!" I call up to them as I keep feeling around, "I need to find the moonstone! Or we may never find it."_

 _"Hurry it up Ray!" She yells out._

 _"Yeah I know!" I say before my smirk comes out as I feel something. I pull on it and a block of cork that has a string around a box making me smile as I grab the moonstone's box. I wrap the chain around myself and tug on it. I get pulled up easier and I get pulled out by Steffie. He pushes my bangs out of my eyes as he holds my face._

 _"Are you okay?" He asks as I catch my breath trying to recover from the vervain bath. "Belle?"_

 _"I'm fine. Just slipped when I was down there." I smile and hold up the box. "Got the moonstone though." Elena hugs me tightly after Steffie smiles and kisses my forehead._

 _"Thank you, Elena."_

 _"Can we go now? I need to change."_

 _Stefan nods with a low chuckle and I smile. "Yeah, let's go get you cleaned up." Care gives me a hug and I hope that neither of them can hear or smell something off with me_

* * *

 **Greta's POV:**

"How is she today?" Klaus whisper asks in my ear as we have some of his lackey's moving our suitcases into our new house in Australia. I look around and pull the mirror out of my bag. I grab the herbs and necklace before I wrap the necklace again. I close my eyes and pull my magic out again pushing it through my veins to my hands.

" _Liceat_ _mihi, ut ille cui memorias sunt condita hic._ " I chant as I feel a trickle of magic mixing with her necklace before wrapping and weaving into the mirror's reflection again. I reopen my eyes feeling the magic working even easier than before and I see that my magic has the mirror glowing slightly. Her body slightly glowing and pulsing, "She's sleeping right now." I see her lying on her couch with Riptide laying in front of her stomach. I hand him the mirror and he smiles. He gently takes the mirror and caresses the edge where her necklace is and I smile.

"Keep an eye on her. If anything happens I'll tell Maddox, Logan, or Aria to go help her." He says as he mentions the twins that he has been having keep an eye on her ever since we found out she was pregnant. I watch him watch her sleep and I smile. He looks so protective over the two of them already. I can't wait till we catch up with her and give her, her memories back.

"Would you like to keep it Klaus?" I ask and he looks down at me and I see his eyes glistening with tears.

"Thank you Greta." He says as he goes up to his room after everyone finishes putting up the final touches and I go to the fridge to see that the caretakers have kept this place well stocked and clean.

"Hey, Klaus. I'm going to make some lunch for us if you want anything I'll leave it in the microwave." I say softly as I start getting pots and pans out, so I can start cooking. I start humming Skater Boi by Avril Lavigne lightly as I start pulling ingredients from the fridge and the cabinets while I use my magic to pull the spices. I smile as I start thinking about when Ray and I would cook dinner for the four of us. I text Maddox a picture and thanking him for telling me that he is watching over Rayen. I take a breath and smile happy that she's being watched over. I want to ask how is the baby, but we didn't tell him that she was pregnant. So if he finds out by himself then it's okay.

 **Katherine's POV:  
(A couple of hours earlier)**

I watch Rayen walk into the little hole in the wall dress shop and she's acting all carefree. "She has to know by now." I say as I flip my hair over my shoulder as I lean against a tree trunk. I growl lightly remembering the bad info she gave me when I visited her in the hospital. I watch her through the window as best I can even with my enhanced sight. I start walking over, but as I'm about to my head starts hurting like a bitch. It feels like someone's setting my brain and blood on fire. I clench my teeth as best I can while I close my eyes in pain. I back up and look around for a witch.

"Katerina." My eyes widen as I turn around and tilt my head. I see a very handsome man with a leather jacket covering his more than likely muscle bound body. I lick my lips, "Don't even think about it. You're not my type. I wonder what Klaus would think if he knew you were here."

"You wouldn't." I say as he smirks and his blue eyes sparkle with his lingering magic.

"I would. Now leave or would you like another aneurysm or maybe something more deadly ?" He asks as I look back at Rayen who is now paying for whatever she bought in there. I roll my eyes and fix my hair.

"Why would Klaus care about a little 17 year old in a small town?" I ask before holds his hand out in a threatening manner and I start walking away as my mind starts working in overdrive. "What hasn't Caroline told me about her?" I growl in annoyance of the little blonde twit. I walk into the grill and I see the blonde's little human boy toy making a smirk make itself known on my face.

 **Time Jump**

Back in my bedroom, after I get a very disturbing call from Damon about my wolf toy. I pace around the window as I wait for Matt to wake up and I hear him groan lightly. I look to the bed and lean against the door before I cover his mouth. "Don't scream. Stay put and I'll let you go. Now at the ball you will go after Tyler Lockwood until he kills me." I compel him and he does as I say before repeating it back to me. I smirk, "Now, I apologize if I seem rattled. The circumstances have changed suddenly and I had to adjust. Mind control is necessarily evil. You see, I need a werewolf and I've lost the one that I had. Now tell me what you're going to do to help me get a new one." I say as I cross my arms and look down at him.

"I'm going to go after Tyler Lockwood." He says repeating my orders I nod and bend down to redo my compulsion.

"And you're not going to stop."

"And I'm not going to stop."

"Until?"

"Until he kills me."

I smirk happily, "Good, now forget that you and I had this talk. Go back to work and live the day as you normally would." I say before I open the door and let him walk out back to town. I pull my phone out and I start looking Rayen up on Google. I see that there are images and I click on them to see that it's either pictures of Klaus holding her, escorting her, or looking at her.

 **Maddox's POV:**

I watch over little Ray and smile as I see her walking around normally with her cat on a harness. I chuckle as I take a picture of her and send it to Greta to show Klaus. Especially since she had that accident Klaus and Greta told me she was in. Even if I didn't like Klaus, I do like her she always made sure that the inner circle was fed. Because according to her a good person starts with a full stomach. She's such a nice kid. It just sucks she has all this bad luck around her. I wonder if she knows that Klaus has me assigned to her or not? From my spot I notice a familiar curly headed vampire leaning against a tree trunk and I smirk before I watch her looking at something. I follow her line of sight and it's Rayen. Rayen walks into the little hole in the wall dress shop and she's acting all carefree like she did when she was with us in Europe.

"She has to know by now." I hear her say before she flips her hair over her shoulder. I hear her growling slightly before she starts walking over to the shop. My protective instincts kick in and I walk over really fast.

"Nice try." I whisper. Just as she reaches the edge of the grass I hold my hand out throwing my magic into her making her body have an aneurysm. I walk up to her as I see her clenching her teeth in pain while I walk up. I smirk as I watch her back up and I pull my hand back as she looks around for a witch. "Katerina." I make sure to use her real name before she turns around and tilts her head at me. I watch her check me out and I roll my eyes since I have Greta who is probably no in either Australia or Russia depending on what Klaus wanted to endure. I watch her lick her lips at me, "Don't even think about it. You're not my type. I wonder what Klaus would think if he knew you were here."

"You wouldn't." I see her eyes widen even more and I smirk.

"I would. Now leave or would you like another aneurysm or maybe something more deadly?" I ask as I look back at Rayen who is now paying for whatever she bought in there. I turn back to see her roll her eyes and fix her hair nervously.

"Why would Klaus care about a little 17 year old in a small town?" She asks before I hold his hand out in a threatening manner to her as I gather my magic again and she starts walking away.

"You don't need to know." I say as I watch her watch away and not pay attention to me anymore. I pull my phone out and text my love saying that I hope they have safe travels and not to worry about Rayen. I watch her put her stuff in her car before her and her cat walk to the Grill. I continue to watch her as she comes back out with food before going to her car. I smile as I see her cat acting like a dog would on a car ride.

 **Time Jump**

I go to the Lockwood's and I volunteer my time helping set up for their charity Masquerade ball for the homeless. I make sure whatever I'm doing is around Rayen just to make sure that she doesn't get hurt by any accidents.

"How are you feeling?" I hear her friend Matt asks her as she hands him some light lanterns. I make sure to watch for Katerina, so I can hurt her if she gets close and I don't even see her around.

"I feel fine. I just ate and I'm waiting for the pharmacy to tell me when my drugs are ready." I set down a big case of stuff to hand up.

"What are they for?"

"It's stuff for pain if I have any and to prevent infections of my stitches inside my body." I hear her say as he looks down at her and nods. I feel her magic making sure that the ladder doesn't falter and hurt her friend. The Lockwood kid comes up behind her and helps to steady it. I watch her zone out as the boys talk about something while I make sure to put a slight protection spell on her.

"She's this amazing girl one minute, and then she's this raging, jealous, freak the next." I hear the blond kid say.

"Look, you know what I think of Caroline Forbes. She's an insecure, neurotic, bitchy little twit." The Lockwood kid says and I hear growl slightly. I smirk as I realize that she got that from Klaus.

"Hey!' The two of them say in unison.

"But the girl's got heart, she means well." He finishes and I watch her nod satisfied with his answer.

She puts her tiny hand on his arm, "Mattie, you just gotta take the good with the bad sometimes. It happens with all relationships. Nothing and no one are perfect." Ray says and he smiles softly at her like one would a sister.

"Yeah." He says as he nods slightly. "I'm gonna go get an extension cord. I'll be right back." He leaves and they both look at one another and I see her playfully punch his arm missing hanging out with him.

"Hey man." I hear the Gilbert boy and I turn to see him and her give one another hugs.

"Hey, you doing better in school?" she asks and he looks at the both of us before he smiles.

"Yeah. You helped me out a lot." He says before he turns his attention to the boy. "Hey, so I did a little research on that stone you showed me." My curiosity sparks about what they're talking about.

"What? Why?" Lockwood asks and I see her look at them curiously as I pretend to set stuff up around the tent. She joins me as I wrap stuff around the fake columns. She smiles and I see no recognition behind them. She doesn't remember me.

"I don't know. Curiosity, boredom." Gilbert shrugs his shoulders.

"What did it say?" Lockwood asks trying to be sneaky and quiet.

"Well, it turns out that it's part of this Aztec legend but I want to make sure it's the same kind of stone. You think I could check it out again?" Gilbert says being kind of suspicious.

"No. I gave it to my uncle."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I'm done with legends and curses. I don't want anything to do with it, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah sure. It's probably…Just, uh, stupid folklore anyways. Forget it." He says as Lockwood walks over to and I nod with a smile trying to be friendly to my girlfriend's best friend. They go walking somewhere else. I follow slightly before I work on bring over another box of stuff.

"You okay?" She asks as they move stuff on the refreshment table.

"Is that little Ray-Ray?" I turn my head to see a guy that looks like Lockwood checking her out. I take a picture of her as she turns into the wind and save it, so I can send it to Klaus and Greta later.

"Of course it is Mase. What? Is old age getting to you now? Do you need bifocals now?" I watch them interact and I can practically feel the flirtatious energy between them. As I watch the three of them this, 'Mase' picks her up and twirls her in a circle. I hear giggling lightly and I smile as I hear it. I actually kind of miss hearing it. Even though none of us are making her giggle.

"Don't be like that or I'll put you over my knee now." 'Mase' says as I almost drop a box before I stop myself. I hear Lockwood gag playfully and I watch as 'Mase' lets her down before Lockwood helps her stand on her own feet. I tense up as I see his hands on her waist and my magic flares slightly.

"Anyways, we should have dinner sometime I miss the three of us hanging out." I see 'Mase' getting anxious for some reason even though he's just standing there with them.

"Definitely. We'll catch up soon Ray-ray, but I've gotta go do something else right now. I'll see the two of you later." He says before he leaves them alone. I watch her go to the kitchen and grab a cup before I fill it with water after she does a lot of decorations for the ball. I watch her look around and she get a little bit of a gold halo around her. I smile thinking to myself that she's like a flower and she needs water. After she finishes her glass she walks outside and starts walking around. I watch her go to her friends and talk to them before I see Lockwood kisses her cheek really close to her lips. Then she starts to hide from Mrs. Lockwood. I notice that she's reading her... Oh my god., Is that a doppelganger? Klaus is going to have a field day with this. I watch her go over to the Katerina lookalike and she grabs her arm hard but not too hard.

"Tell me what's going." I hear say in a threatening tone as she makes sure that the slight tug turns her around. And because she is so short the lookalike has to look down at her even though she has heels on she still has to look down slightly. "I don't like not being in the loop Elena. This won't be happening again." The lookalikes name is Elena. I watch her look into her eyes and she sighs as I see Ray's eyes glow gold lightly.

"Now let's go find out where Stefan went." Elena says and I watch them start walking in silence in the direction that this 'Stefan' went in. I watch her put her hand on where her stitches used to be as I follow them from the trees above. I watch her wave her hand to move some of the overgrown roots.

"You shouldn't be here." Stefan tells Elena and then he looks at her as she crosses her arms. "You shouldn't be either. You just got out of the hospital."

I watch her do her signature eye roll and look back at the person, "I just got out because of the Gilbert Device, so I will be in all of these or there'll be hell to pay." I smirk loving the fact that she hasn't lost her feistyness.

 **Rayen's POV:  
Back to the present:-: **

I wake up and I start steaming my dress. I call Melody through Skype and she pulls some of her knowledge to help me choose some makeup styles to do. She has me go take a shower and I steal Ty's t-shirt and I put some spandex shorts that have the writing, 'Princess' on them. I go down stairs and I make some eggs and bacon before leaving some for Ty, Mase, and Mrs. Lockwood in the microwave, so they can reheat them.

"What are you doing up so early?" I hear Ty behind me and I smile before giving him a kiss on the cheek. I see that he's still in a pair of gray sweatpants and of course no shirt. I resist the urge to check him out as I see him smirking over the fact that I'm wearing his shirt. I then remember that I have no bra on and I move my hair to cover up.

"I'm trying out different makeup looks for the ball." I say with a smile and he bites his lip. "What are you doing up?" I ask as I tilt my head when he sees that I have left overs in the microwave.

"I wanted to see who was cooking. Now that I see I want to see something." He says as he has me set down my plate and I lean against the counter. I look at him and I sense his nerves as we stand there.

"Is everything okay?" I ask and he pushes my wet hair out of the way and cups my jaw before kissing me. I tense up slightly, but for some reason something sparks in me. I close my eyes and kiss back as my hands grip his muscles pulling him close. He moves his hand to my hair and grips it pulling me closer as he grabs my hip. He slides his hand down to my thigh as my leg hitches onto his and he helps me up onto the counter. My legs wrap around his waist and I drag my nails down his chest. He growls and I growl back as he moves his lips to my neck. I gasp lightly as he tugs on my hair to make me give him more room. He finds my spot and I dig my nails into his back. He growls and he pulls me closer pressing himself against me. I let out a moan before we both pull away panting as we look into one another's eyes. "Wow."

He smirks, "Thanks." I roll my eyes and peck his lips as he tries to pull me in again.

"I've gotta go back up and figure out what to do with my hair." I say with a smirk and he groans before I gently push him away. "No pouting. I'll see you tonight." I say with a smile as I hop off and fix my hair. I walk back up with the plate in hand and I lick my lips which are still buzzing. I blush as I see Mase down at the bottom of the stairs smirking at me. "Oh shut up Mase." I close my door and go to my vanity to eat and look through different styles for my hair with many different magazines.

 **Time Jump**

I look at myself in the mirror and smile. I am so happy that the bright blue-green ombre dress I chose out fits and hide my bump. I fix the full-length skirt on the sides of the lower one so that it opens up to show off my nice tan legs. I fix my hair and make sure that the baby's breath that I have weaved into my curls wrap around certain parts to make sure it doesn't fall. I sit down and slip a pair of silver and rhinestone heels on. I double check that my dramatic smoky eye and my bright red lipstick. I take a picture in the full length mirror and save it before I strap the mask on to hide my cheekbones and my eyes. I walk out of my little room and I head over to the stairs. I see that everyone's already here and I watch as Mrs. Lockwood trying to get to Mr. Lockwood's old office. I head over to that directions trying to hid as best I can.

I smile as I walk in and I see Ty sitting down. "My my my aren't you handsome?" I ask teasingly as I walk over and sit in on of the arm chairs across from the couch that he's sitting on.

"I am thanks for noticing." He says with a smirks and I can see a slight flash of gold taking over his eyes before it disappears. "You look hot by the way."

I shrug and cross my legs, "I know." I say before I give him a wink.

Mrs. Lockwood comes walking in wearing a dark fuchsia silk dress, "It's already packed out there. You know, we need to keep that door shot. Your father would be very unhappy if I let guests in here. Ty stands up and walks over to me before he helps me stand up and fix my dress. "Oh, look at the two of you! So handsome and Rayen you look stunning."

"Thanks. You look pretty good too mom."

"You look wonderful as well Mrs. Lockwood." I say with a smirk as Ty and I stay near one another.

"Oh a compliment- I think I'll fall over." She says as she and I give one another a look.

"Listen, I'm sorry I've been a dick lately… a jerk lately. It's just… Have you heard from Mason?"

" No and I don't think we're going to. He's coming, he's going, it's just his way. He's the exact opposite of your father."

"We should have cancel this party." Ty says and I fix my mask as I put my hand on his arm.

"This all masquerade theme was his idea. I don't know what it has to do with helping the homeless but once he made up his mind, he could really be a dick, a jerk. But I loved him and I know you did too. It's natural to feel abandoned. I just don't want you to feel alone."

"I've got Ray." He says as he puts his arm around my waist and pulls me close making me roll my eyes.

"Come on, put your mask on." I say as I hand him his mask.

"Let's just go out there and pretend to have some fun." Mrs. Lockwood says as we come out of the office and close it up before we walk out into the crowd. "I think I need a cocktail first."

"I wish I could drink, but thanks to the little one, I can't." I say with a smirk as I glare at my baby bump that's currently hidden. Ty chuckles as he and I weave our way through the crowd. We dance and for once I forget about the supernatural, my mothers' death, and Mark's death. I just dance and sing carefree like every other teenager in here. I look around and I notice that Ty's not with me anymore. I scrunch my eyebrows and I see Elena in a black mid thigh lace dress. I start walking over to trip over someone's dress and I get caught by some really handsome guy with blue eyes. "Wow. Nice reflexes."

He smirks under his mask and nods, "Thanks. Care to dance?" He asks and for some reason, his presence seems familiar.

"Sure." I say with a smile.

"Think you can keep up?" He asks and I blush lightly. He and I do a more modern version of the tango with everyone staring at us. (Imagine the tango from her movie Another Cinderella Story) We work in sync with one another and the energy isn't romantic instead it seems more like siblings.

I smile and giggle as I get close to his ear, "I've gotta go. I need to use the restroom." I say and he chuckles before spinning me out away from everyone. I smile wider and head upstairs to use the privacy of my own room. After I use it I wash my hands and fix my makeup. I walk back out and pet Riptide as he sleeps. I see a message from Elena asking if she should go feed Riptide or not. I tilt my head and I text her no cause he's in the guest room with me before I go back out to see Katherine not Elena here. I lean against the railing and drag my nails as I notice Jeremy go up and talk to her. "Why is it everyone leaves me out of these things?" I see Caroline at the bottom of the staircase before I follow her line of sight to Matt. I smile as I see that he's laughing and hanging around with Ty. _So that's where he went to._ I see Sarah who's flirting with Matt and Aimee her best friend is flirting with Ty. I roll my eyes and I growl digging my nails into the wood. _First you make out with me in your kitchen and the next you're flirting with Aimee, the biggest slut in our town._ I watch as she walks away and I go back to my room before texting Angel, Jer, Steffie, and Care telling them that I don't appreciate being cut out of whatever they are planning. I watch as Care gets dragged up the stairs by her hair and I growl slightly.

"Why do you keep dragging me into this?" Caroline sobs as I try not to react so I don't have to engage the fake bitch. "I don't want any part of it." The older vampire shakes her by her handful of hair.

"Shut up. Which room is it?"

She nods her head reluctantly at the set of doors across from them since they passed my room. "It's that one." Katherine lets go of Caroline and stalks into the room, shoving the doors open.

"Where is it?" She asks as she looks around.

Care begins to laugh instead of sob and Katherine turns to look at her confused. "I did it." I can't see what she's doing, but knowing her she's most likely smirking at her. "I really didn't think I'd be able to fool you, but I did it!" She says proud of herself and Katherine tries to zoom forward to harm her. But she get's blocked by an invisible barrier and now I smirk. _It has to be Bonnie using her magic._

"What the …?" She pauses and then she narrows her eyes as she comes to a conclusion as Steffie walks out of his hiding place. "Stefan." She says without turning around.

"Hello, Katherine." Steffie truly smiles when she finally does turn around and I start walking over to them.

"Goodbye, Katherine." Caroline mocks and walks away. I walk up to the edge where the barrier is and I cross my arms.

Katherine slowly stalks towards Stefan trying to be sexy. "You don't really think you can kill me with that now, do you?" She asks, eyeing the stake in his hands and I wave my hand slightly making the tip sharper than what it was before.

"No." He replies slowly before looking at something behind her and I see Angel coming out from his corner. "But he can." I gasp as I feel my back stinging slightly and I watch her hold the stake that's in her back right where my back hurts.

I grip the door jam and growl lightly as I stand up straight again, but I fall to my knees as the pain gets worse. "Stop!" I hear Jeremy yell before I look up to see him and he makes them all look at him quickly. "Elena and Ray are linked to her." Angel looks at him and he motions down to me. Both brothers stop what they're doing immediately, "Everything you're doing to her is hurting them."

"I'm not bleeding I think. It just burns." I say as another wave of a burning sensation pulses from that spot. Angel looks at me nervously and I shake my head not feeling that the baby's in distress.

Steffie releases Katherine and Angel steps back as she stands up with a smirk. "You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong." She mocks them. "And something tells me that my witch is better than your witch." She takes the stake from Angel's hand twirls it a bit, walking away from them to the other side of the room.

"Jeremy, go check on Elena. Make sure she's okay." Steffie nods at him as he helps me up and Angel comes over before I walk in to the sealed off room. "Go."

"Let's all make sure that poor Elena is okay." Katherine mocks and Angel glares at her while he looks at my back. "You know I did wonder why a cut appeared on my hand earlier. Now I know and well…pay back's a bitch." She uses the stake and presses it against her hand. "Just a little bit more pressure." She jabs it down and drags the wood, opening a thicker cut on her palm. I hiss lightly as a burning sensation starts on my palm. I look at it and I see a thick red line as if it's a scar instead of a fresh wound. Being closer, Steffie zooms over and slaps the stake from her hand.

"Stop it."

Katherine zooms away and snatches another stake. I see her face clench in pain as she moves away from me. "This is really going to hurt." She warns and draws her arm back getting ready to stab herself.

"Wait! Don't you do it, Katherine." Angel hisses as he tenses up after fixing my dress.

She smirks and sits down on the divan like nothing has happened. "Okay. So, how about that moonstone?"

"The three of us together just like old times." Katherine says in amusement and I roll my eyes. "The brother that loved me too much and the one that didn't love me enough."

"And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself." Damon growls at her making me smile.

"And the Nature Manipulator that can kill the Slutty Vampire Bitch." I say with a smirk as she scoffs at me.

"Shush little lady. The grown-ups are talking." I growl as she smirks before looking at Angel tilting her head. "What happened to you Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite."

"Ooh, that Damon died a long time ago." He smirks back.

"Good. He was a bore." She says in a bored tone.

Steffie rolls his eyes. "Oh, why don't you two stop antagonizing each other."

"Where is the moonstone?" Katherine finally asks, not amused with this situation any longer.

"What do you want with it?" Steffie and I counter in unison.

"You know Damon falling for another doppelganger is a bad idea, especially when _that_ relationship is doomed. I mean. It's only a matter of time before Little Rayen is whisked away to use her power for someone else." My head tilts curiously and raise my eyebrow. "She's even more ruthless than I am and from what I hear it's only going to get worse." Angel's eyes flash and look down at me.

"That was really desperate, Katherine." Steffie drawls out. "Don't you think we can see right through you?"

Katherine scoffs. "So it doesn't bother you that your little Belle is as ruthless as Persephone when she got to dole out punishments to lowly dead mortals souls?"

"Shut the hell up." Angel snaps at her in my defense.

"Stop being petty." Steffie rolls his eyes and I smirk since it seems like he's been doing that more often.

"Or what?" Katherine mocks. "You'll hurt me?" She stands up. "C'mon, Stefan. Everything I feel, Elena and Lady Rayen feels. So go ahead." She shrugs carelessly before gasping with an idea and turning to Angel. "Or better yet, _kiss_ me Damon." She purrs trying to be sexy. "She'll feel that too. Don't you want to?"

Stefan steps between them before Angel could throttle her which makes me pout slightly. "You know, this whole Mason thing has me a bit confused. Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires. So what's in it for you?"

"Sorry about your pet wolf." Damon smirks and I tilt my head as to why he's apologizing. "Probably should have kept him on a tighter leash."

"I'll have to remember that for next time. He's not the only wolf in town."

"Wait, are you tell me we have werewolves now? Like Twilight or like Remus Lupin?" I ask and the three of them look at me. "Oh shut up all of you. I already know I'm a nerd." Steffie and Angel smirk before I sit back in the chair and I imagine seeing my family book on my powers. I close my eyes and see the book on my nightstand at home. I take a deep breath before Imagining it being enveloped into the wood before being transported here. " _Bring my property to me please."_ I whisper in my old language and I smile when I open my eyes to see it popping out of the wood of the coffee table.

* * *

As I read from the book about my powers I realize that one of the repercussions is that I stop aging when I turn 21. But I will still have a heartbeat, normal bodily functions, and all that jazz. Although it makes my patience level practically disappear. My magic makes newer vampires get a chill down their spine when they touch my skin, the witches to shiver from the intensity from how powerful my magic is just by being near me, and apparently the werewolves to feel more in control of their anger and inner wolf.

"Damn it." I look up from my book when I hear Angel growl impatiently as he starts pacing the room like a penned up cat. "Where is that witch?"

"We could play charades." Katherine suggests lightly.

"I'm happier with my book." I say as I motion to my book and Angel walks over to me and looks over my shoulder.

"How can you read that?" He asks and I smirk.

"It's written in my fathers' first language. Now shoo." I say teasingly and he pats my hair.

"You bargained the moonstone." Steffie finally comes to a conclusion as Angel rolls his eyes.

"What are you mumbling about over there?" He asks and I look over at Steffie.

I watch as Steffie ignores him and he keeps speaking to Katherine. "When you struck a deal with George Lockwood, to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George something that he needed. It was the moonstone, wasn't it?"

"Good for you, Stefan. Two plus two … And it would have worked except that people found out that I wasn't in the tomb. Thanks to you." She glances at Angel as he lays down on my lap. "By the way, have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?"

"You and me both, honey." Angel scoffs and I nod as I play with his hair while I read.

"Why do you need it back?" Steffie demands.

"I love you in a suit, so dashing." She answers as she ignores him.

"What were you doing with it in the first place?"

"You're wasting your breath, Stefan." Angel rolls his eyes.

"Unless it wasn't yours to begin with. In 1864 you faked your own death. Who were you running from?"

"In 1986, you were in Chicago, at a concert of all places with that wench _Lexi_." Katherine announces and smiles when he gives her a shocked look. I look down and see that Angel has a look of pain on his face. "Come on Stefan, don't look so surprised. Of course I checked in on you over the years. You were standing in the front row, dancing all night. You were watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you."

"Who were you running from?" Stefan repeats himself. Angel gets up and pours himself a glass of bourbon. I can tell that he's getting tired of being stuck in a room with Katherine. I was too she kept trying to get close to me, but for some reason she flinched away and sat somewhere else.

"We're missing the party." Katherine pouts and then looks over at Angel. "I'll have one of those."

"Right away Ms. Katherine." He mocks handing her one with the voice a servant boy giving her a glass as she walks past him.

"Thank you." She smirked, sipping it as she goes by. He suddenly turns around and grabs her before shoving her up against the wall. He starts to ready the stake to drive into her heart.

"No, no!" Stefan over to him, trying to stop Angel and I throw my hand out making the stake turn to a splinter. "Damon, don't!"

""Yes, Damon, Please." Katherine licks her lips. "Save Elena."

"The second the spell is lifted, I'm gonna drive a stake through your heart." He snarls at her as I take the splinter away from his hand. Katherine only laughs at him and I growl as I make the splinter back into a stake.

"God, you're hot. When did you get so hot?" She asks flirtingly and he lets go of her like she stung him and I roll my eyes at her.

"Katherine…" I turn to see a young woman standing there with the moonstone in hand and I make my book go back home to it's spot. "The spell in this room has been broken, you're free to leave." She tells her.

"Thank god." Katherine groans as she walks over to her and I stand up fixing my dress before I walk over to Steffie and he looks down at me. I smile and walk over to Angel.

"When I hand this over my debt to you is over." The witch tells her and Katherine nods.

"Done."

"I owe you nothing." The witch adds trying to make sure it was understood by her.

"I said 'done' give it." Katherine hisses impatiently.

"I wouldn't go that." Angel warns in a sing song voice. She places the stone into her palm and Katherine's fingers fold over it. Suddenly she gasps as if her air supply has been cut short. I smirk as I watch her choke on nonexistent air, going to her knees. She stares up at the witch accusingly with her eyes narrowing at her.

"You should have told me two witches were involved. One's a Bennett witch, Katherine, but I'm sure you knew that and the other is a Dane." She says dismissively and turns to leave.

"Wait, what about the link between me and her?" I ask and tilt my head.

"The spell is broken for some reason I couldn't fully link the two of you so you're fine." She smiles and I nod at her.

"Elena?" Steffie asks and I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"She'll heal quickly. Bonnie's with her. I apologize for my involvement." She looks at me and walks away. I rub my arm and leave before I go to my room to pack up all my stuff. I have Riptide resting on my shoulders like a rag doll again. I use the tree near the room to help us down to the front yard. I smile as I make that tree stronger before I see Elena walking towards her car.

"Hey Elena, can you drop me off at home? I miss being at home with Riptide." I say as he meows when he hears his name. Elena smile as she nods and grabs my makeup case from me. "The next time you and I get cut out of a plan, I'm going to stabs someone's spleen."

"I'll hold them down for you." She says before she and I giggle. We fall into a comfortable silence as we walk along the parking lot towards Elena's car. While Elena's unlocking her car, I feel something's off and I turn around. I see a man with a gun pointing it at me before he points it at Riptide and he puts his finger to his lips. He shakes his head and I feel myself tearing up.

"Okay, I'll do what you say, but don't shoot please me or my cat." I ask softly. He nods to say he won't, but he grabs my arm and he quickly pulls me over to his van and Riptide jumps in. I turn and he swipes his gun at me. It hits my cheekbone and everything goes black.


	16. Ruthless

**Hey you adorably wonderful readers of mine,**

 **OMG!  
You guys must be spoiled or something. Seriously five chapters in a week and a couple days? I am so spoiling you before the holidays and y'all ain't my blood family. But do I care….. NO!**

 **Anyways back on track now. A great big thank you to all of you newer followers and Favorite-ers that have enjoyed reading Rayen's story. I would love it if y'all would write a review then maybe it will come faster to me wanting to write for all of you to get excited. And yes, I need to feel like y'all get excited when you realize that this story has been updated. ^.^**

 **If any of you guys, gals, extra-terrestrial's, or supernatural creatures have any opinions on how the next chapter should go or if there's any outfits you would like to read about her wearing. Then please just review or just directly Pm me. I promise I'm not Damon. I won't bite unless ya want me to. ;-p**

 **If you have any songs, outfits, situations, or anything of the sort that you'd like to have in the next chapters then please _REVIEW_!**

 **Your writer,**

 **Beautiful Dreaming Warrior**

 **P.S., I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries cast or their canon actions. I only own those that you don't recognize.**

* * *

 **Previously on Divine Beauty:**

 _"Wait, what about the link between me and her?" I ask and tilt my head._

 _"The spell is broken for some reason I couldn't fully link the two of you so you're fine." She smiles and I nod at her._

 _"Elena?" Steffie asks and I resist the urge to roll my eyes._

 _"She'll heal quickly. Bonnie's with her. I apologize for my involvement." She looks at me and walks away. I rub my arm and leave before I go to my room to pack up all my stuff. I have Riptide resting on my shoulders like a rag doll again. I use the tree near the room to help us down to the front yard. I smile as I make that tree stronger before I see Elena walking towards her car._

 _"Hey Elena, can you drop me off at home? I miss being at home with Riptide." I say as he meows when he hears his name. Elena smile as she nods and grabs my makeup case from me. "The next time you and I get cut out of a plan, I'm going to stabs someone's spleen."_

 _"I'll hold them down for you." She says before she and I giggle. We fall into a comfortable silence as we walk along the parking lot towards Elena's car. While Elena's unlocking her car, I feel something's off and I turn around. I see a man with a gun pointing it at me before he points it at Riptide and he puts his finger to his lips. He shakes his head and I feel myself tearing up._

 _"Okay, I'll do what you say, but don't shoot please me or my cat." I ask softly. He nods to say he won't, but he grabs my arm and he quickly pulls me over to his van and Riptide jumps in. I turn and he swipes his gun at me. It hits my cheekbone and everything goes black._

* * *

 **Rayen's POV:**

I hear Riptide meowing at me worriedly and I groan as I open my eyes to see Riptide in front of me. I watch him look at me worriedly while he nuzzles my face. He purrs while I pull him close to me as I smile and sit up. I notice that I'm still in my dress which makes me smile knowing nothing actually happened that's really heinous. I stand up and I see that I'm in an abandoned house. Completed with the broken furniture and the boarded up windows. As I walk towards the window, the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and I throw my free hand back letting my vine wrap around a man's neck. I smirk as he tries to break free, but I make the thorns appear and dig the thorns into his neck.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask as I bring him closer and make him bleed and burn as the vervain thorns grip his neck. I tug on it again as he doesn't answer me and I feel my irritation rise. "Talk, leech."

"The name's Trevor and your pictures are quite deceiving. In most of them you're stiff and no fun at all, but I'm glad they didn't capture the real you. The real you actually does have some spirit." He says with an accented voice and a smirk on his face. I roll my eyes and squeeze my hand as Riptide purrs at him hissing in pain. "I see why _he_ took so many photos with you."

I tilt my head, "Who is this _he_? Are you talking about the guy in Europe?" I ask and I release the vine on his neck bringing it back to tattoo itself back in its' spot. "Why does everyone bring that dude up? I don't know who he is." I say as he zooms over and I automatically make the floorboards cover my torso. He pulls up his phone and shows me in different pictures with the same man.

"You don't know who this is?" He asks curiously as he stops on a picture of me and the guy kissing at some beach. My eyebrows furrow together and I tilt my head as I look closer. My head starts hurting like someone is holding a hot poker to my head. I hiss and groan as my fuzzy goes fuzzy. I put my hand to my forehead as I close my eyes trying not to scream in pain and I try to reign in my powers which are pulsing in me.

 _~X~ ~X~ ~X~ ~X~_

 _"Freckles?" I ask softly as I tilt my head and he automatically turns his head. Our eyes lock and as his face lights up with a big genuine smile. His big smile makes me smile. He starts walking towards me and I feel my magic spark as my heart beat faster. Oh my gods he's so much handsomer in person. I feel my cheeks turning red as we speak._

 _"Yes you are blushing love. So you think that I am handsome?" He asks with a shit eating smirk on his pouty lips and my jaw drops. I blush even more as my bangs fall in front of my eyes._

 _"I said that out loud didn't I?" he walks closer to me and pulls me into a hug. I put my face into the crook of his neck and take a deep breath in. I take note of the smell of a mixed of sandalwood and vanilla with some citrus mixed in with the rest. It relaxes me and I hear him take a deep breath in as he uses his nose to push my head. He makes me bare my neck to him and I giggle lightly as he rubs his nose on my neck._

 _"I don't mind." He says as he kisses the top of my head as his arms that are wrapped around my waist pull me closer._

 _~X~ ~X~ ~X~ ~X~_

"You alrigh'?" He asks and I open my eyes before whatever just happened disappears as he helps me stand up straight.

"I am." I say as Riptide growls lightly at this vampire and he hisses as he sees his hand still on me. I smirk as I put my hand on his bare skin and push some Violet pheromones out through the vine and the broken couch wood edges that are near him. "Can I get some water or some food? I haven't had anything since breakfast yesterday."

"Yes. I'll grab you some." He says and I watch as he leaves. I see my suitcase is hear. I quickly pull off my dress and heels before I put on a pair of shorts and a flowing peasant top I growl when I notice I only have Louis's in here. I slip them on as I pull the baby's breath out of my hair and my hair falls down to my waist. I sigh lightly as I rub my hand on my scar before I sit on the chair letting Riptide lay in my lap. I hold my hands out imagining my suitcase being in my room in my closet and I take a deep breath before waving my hand letting the wood envelope it. I hear something downstairs and I hold Riptide closer to me he nuzzles my chest and

"Now try to stay quiet sweetie." I whisper before I let the wood floor envelope me and I end up behind a couch. I peek and I see Elena's hair before I stand up and sit next to her. "Be quiet." I whisper just as she was about to squeak. I smile bit her before she puts her hand to my face and pulls back some fingers with blood on them. I hold my hand out to the floor and think of a plant that will help for cuts and other things like that. I open my eyes to see a Thyme plant blooming and I smile before I harvest some and make a little wooden mortar and pestle. I hear something as I chew on the Thyme putting some more of my magic into it before I spit it into the mortar. I crush it up a bit more before I rub it into my cut while Riptide sits down next to me. Elena stands up as we hear Trevor and a woman argue very loudly.

"You didn't touch them, did you?" The woman asks as I motion for Riptide to stay where he is.

Trevor scoffs at her. "Give me some credit. You called him?"

"No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works." She reminds him firmly and I think to myself that they have to be siblings.

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" He asks impatiently. Elena presses a finger to her lips and gently grabs my wrist tugging us towards the stairs that leads to the upper floors. Which is probably where I was being held, maybe most likely?

"They say that he got it." She replies and I see her walk by while I make a thorny vervain whip once again.

"Wonderful. And what?"

"So that's it Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait."

"Look, it's not too late. We can leave them here. We don't have to go through with this." Trevor tells her nervously. "We can take the one the one that was in the pictures and send her back to Europe or where ever he is."

"I'm sick of running." She says pleadingly.

"Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying." Trevor snaps and I grip the whip harder.

"Elijah is old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free." We take a step backward, but the floor creaks underneath our feet.

"You two!" Rose snaps and blocks us from the steps. "How did you get out of your room?" I smirk as I crack my whip behind me. "There is nothing for miles around. If either of you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong understand?"

"Who's Elijah?" I ask as I tilt my head. I notice her eyes widen and Trevor's whole body go still with fear.

"He's your worst nightmare." She says as she makes us follow her into a room, turning on lamps and covering the windows. I let out a low whistle and Riptide runs into the room with us before I pick him up and let my whip wrap around my arm.

"Why are we here?" Elena asks for the umpteenth time.

"You keep asking me these questions like I'm actually gonna answer them." She rolls her eyes as I sit down and Trevor gives me a water bottle. I smirk and nod as I throw my hand out and make a tiny apple tree grow next to me. I make an apple bloom before I turn the tree to dust and I start eating it. I open my water bottle and take a big gulp from it.

Elena frowns. "Why don't you?"

"That's another one."

"You have us, okay? It's not like we can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell me what you want with us."

"I personally want nothing." She tells Elena and I dry off the apple juice off my chin. "I'm just a delivery service." She glances back at me. "And you, you're an incentive for him." I tilt my head making my whip twitch towards her making her jump back.

"Delivery to who? Elijah?" Elena asks as I eat and make the apple bigger and juicier than last time.

"Two points to the eavesdropper." Rose smiles in amusement.

"Let me guess, he's a big ol bad vampire?" I ask as for some reason a little piece of something flashes behind my eyes of me telling a guy what to do with a traitor and wow I am ruthless.

"He's one of _the_ vampires, the Originals." She replies to me when for some reason I feel strong arms wrap around me.

"What do you mean the Originals?" Elena questions.

"Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you your vampire history?" she asks with an eye roll. Trevor tries getting close to me and I twitch my whip towards him making the thorns flare out.

"You know Angel and Steffie?" I ask using their nicknames and Elena stiffens.

"I know _of_ them." She corrects me and I roll my eyes. "A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys though, but I digress."

I start to think about the 'Originals' and I stand up before I wrap my whip around my waist. "They are the very first vampires, aren't they?" I ask tilt my head and she nods once.

"Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you, Elena, to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess." She explains. "Lady Rayen… is a bonus for making certain we're free."

"But why Elena?" I roll my eyes and turn the apple core to dust.

"Because she's a Petrova doppelgänger. She's the key to breaking the curse." She smiles at me and I roll my eyes before I close my eyes feeling for any familiar plants. "And from what I hear you can be used as the Earth element or you can just be on the sidelines."

"The curse?" Elena repeats. "The sun and the moon curse?"

"Oh, you do know your history!" She scoffs at her and I smirk while I throw out my magic in waves.

"What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse."

"No. The moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it." My eyes snap open and I wrap my whip around her neck digging the thorns into her skin making her bleed. I walk over and bring her to her knees.

"Sacrifice?" I ask tightening it as I throw my hand out and wrap the boards around Trevor. "What sacrifice are you talking about?"

"The blood of the doppelgänger." She chokes out and I smirk slightly.

"Elaborate." I say tightening the whip.

"Elena is the doppelgänger. Which means in order to break the curse, she's the one who has to die." Trevor says when his stubborn relation doesn't tell me shit and I smile at her.

"Tell us more and I'll let you free." I say using my innocent voice and I look at Trevor as I bite my lip pushing out the same plant pheromones out of the floorboards around him.

"Please." Elena says as I look back at her to see that she has confusion on her face.

Trevor smiles like a goofball at me. "What do you want to know doppelicious?"

"Who are running from?"

"The Originals."

Rose nods as best she can. "Like Lady Rayen said, they are the first vampires."

"Old world." Trevor nods as I let him out of the floorboards hold before I let go of her neck. She zooms away and rubs her healing neck. "Rose and I pissed 'em off." Rose (apparently) sends him a look. "Correction, _I_ pissed them off. Rose had my back. And for over half a millennium, they've wanted us dead."

"Why?" I tilt my head curious as to what he did to have them run for this long. "What did you do?"

"He made the same mistake countless others did. He trusted Katerina Petrova." Rose answers my question surprisingly.

"Katherine." Elena frowns.

"The first Petrova doppelganger."

"I helped her escape her fate. And I've-sorry-We've been marked ever since." He tells us before adding Rose in.

"Which is why we are not going to make the same mistake again." She tells us before leaving.

They walk us back into the room and Riptide lays on my shoulders. I lay down on the couch after seeing a piece of paper and the two vampires leave us and I give Elena the paper. She opens it and smiles down at me before handing it to me. "Look." I smile as I look up at her. Damon and Stefan were coming to get us. Suddenly Rose starts shoving things into a bag when Trevor comes running in after her panicking.

"He's here!" He says, "This was a mistake."

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me." Rose murmurs. "That girl," She nods over at me. "-Is our failsafe. Elijah won't turn her down. He'll want her more than Elena, I'm sure. The pictures of them don't lie."

"No! He wants me dead, Rose!" Trevor exclaims. "I can't do this! You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you, but I need to get out of here." Trevor grabs my arm and pulls me off the couch and away from Elena. "I'll take her and go. If he finds me I can just give her to him."

Rose takes his arms and Trevor lets go of me before I can do something. Riptide growls and hisses, "Hey! What are we?" She asks him while trying to calm him down and I stand up.

"We're family." Trevor murmurs and my heart clenches as a knock comes from the door below and the sound seems to echo. I watch both of the vampires freeze and I unfurl my whip and I hold Riptide to me.

"You're scared." Elena states the obvious and I hear her sigh.

"Stay here with them and don't make a sound. And don't take off with her. He's here it's too late to change our minds." She tells him and disappears before it goes silent. For a few tense moments there's nothing but silence and then accompanied by our pounding heart beats are someone else's footsteps. Elena and I look up to see a familiar handsome man in a suit, standing at the top of the stairs in the doorway. He stares at Elena, not seeing me just yet and brushes his longish brown bangs from his dark brown eyes. My jaw drops as Riptide tenses slightly.

"Impossible." He breaths almost silently as he's staring at Elena who is obviously trying not to shake in fear. He zooms over to her and I clench my whip's handle as I fear for the worst until he leans down to take sniff of her. "Human." He muses and then smiles at Elena with a slight tilt of his head. "Hello there."

"And we found something else for you, Elijah." Trevor tells him sounding so nervous that I'm surprised that he's not shaking like a chihuahua pup. Rose nods encouragingly before trying to grab a hold of my arm.

"We thought that he would like to have her back at his side."

"Oh, and who is…" Elijah turns and pauses in his step.

"Hey you're that guy that gave me his number back in San Diego because you won me a stuffed wolf when I was 13." I say as I make my whip wrap around me.

"I remember you. You were with the other girl and you both were dressed to impress even though you were going to the beach. I smirk and nod.

"Yep that was me."

"And what is your name, my dear?"

"Rayen. But most of your kind that comes from Europe has been calling me Lady Rayen." I say as he comes over and strokes my cheek, with the back of his fingers.

"Do not be afraid. I won't harm you."

"I'm not worried about that. I'm worried for your man parts. I value my personal space." I smirk as I use my whip to push him away from me by his rather intimate spot.

Elijah tilts his head before turning to Rose. "I accept." He says and he looks at me as if I'm the best thing to walk around on earth. But I sense that it's not in any sense romantic and I hesitantly put my whip in front of my stomach, just in case.

"Please." Elena begs Rose and Trevor. "Don't let him take us." Rose looks at me and I see her eyebrows furrow before I see her eyes flicker to where my whip is. Her eyes widen and I narrow my eyes at her.

"One last piece of business. Then we're done." Elijah turns to face Trevor who is very obviously trembling in fear.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah." He says as the Original stalks towards him. "I'm truly very sorry."

"Oh, no. Your apology's not necessary."

Trevor nods and I see that in his eyes that he really is sorry. I tilt my head must be a trait in the doppelgänger gene pool that makes men grovel at their feet make them so easily to manipulate . "Yes. Yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina… And I failed you."

"Oh, yes, you are the guilty one. And Rose only aided you because she was loyal to you. That, I honor." He faces Trevor. "Where was your loyalty?"

"I beg your forgiveness."

"So granted." He murmurs and Trevor gave a tiny smile. Notice him go to rip his heart out, but instead I throw my whip and wrap around his neck. I pull my arm back and take it clean off letting the vervain cauterize the cuts. Rose gasps and Elena just looks at me.

"Why Ray?" She asks as Elijah looks at me.

"Because an instant decapitation mixed with the 518 years of being on the run was punishment enough. A heart being ripped out and bleeding out means at least an hour. Not including if he just fed or not." I say in a cold tone and I look at Rose.

"You…" Rose begins to come towards me before I wrap the whip around her.

"Don't, Rose. Now you are free." Elijah says.

"No, what about the moonstone?!" Elena exclaims and I glare at her.

 _"Elena, what the fuck?"_ I growl out as I see him falter.

"What do you know about the moonstone?"

"Rayen and I know that you need it and we know where it is."

"Yes." He answers and I look at her before thinking about where it could be. Before I lick my lips and drink my water before I make my whip turn back into a vine and wrap it around my hand once again.

"And we can help you get it."

"Tell me where it is." Elijah says with a hint of a lingering command in his tone.

"It doesn't work that way."

"What kind of trick is this?" He demands as he frowns at us. "Are you negotiating with me?" With a half-amused smirk he turns to Rose who is trying to control her tears.

"It's the first I've heard of it." She retorts before Elijah turns back around to the two of us since then Elena has come to hide behind me. He eyes me and zooms over before grabbing my throat, not tightly but enough to try and intimidate me.

"Wait, don't I'll tell you." Elena says before he turns to her and takes her necklace off. He throws it across the room.

"Very well." He nods letting go of my neck and he pushes me away. He cups the back of her head and asks in an even tone. "Where is the moonstone?"

"In a tomb, underneath the church ruins."

"And why is it there?"

"It's with Katherine."

"I see." He smiles at her and strokes her cheek with his thumb. The sound of glass breaking downstairs catches our attention and Elena wiggles out of his grasp before she comes over to me.

"What was that? Who else is in this house?" Elijah demands of Rose who shakes her head with her teary eyes widening.

"I don't know." I smirk slightly before he takes Elena's arm in a gentle grip and he grabs my forearm. He then takes us towards the stairs. Rose follows so she doesn't upset the Original in between Elena and I. We walk up to the front door and stops. Elijah looks around all the while keeping his grip on us, but he tightens it on me even more than he is Elena. Something blurs by us and Elijah gently pushes the two of us to Rose. Before Elena wraps her arms around me like she used to hug Bonnie during a scary movie.

"Rose." Elijah growls as another blur goes by.

"I don't know who it is." Rose says truthfully.

"Up here." I hear Steffie's voice come from up the stairs and it makes Elijah zoom half way up the stairs to glance around.

"Down here." I hear Angel's voice calling teasingly from somewhere that's nearby and I let my smirk crawl onto my face. _Swoosh_. Everyone looks to see a mini stake stuck in Elijah's hand. He pulls it out without a flinch before he tosses it aside. _Woosh_ _._ Suddenly I'm in another room and I'm about to squeak in surprise before Angel presses me against the wall. He puts his finger on my lips to silence me and I smile as he returns it.

"Excuse me." I hear Elijah call out politely. "To whomever it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think you can beat me. You can't. You hear that?" I raise my eyebrow as I lick my drying lips. "I want the girls." Elijah calls out. "Either one actually, but I will get them both." I gulp lightly and Angel puts his forehead to mine as he holds onto Rose. "I repeat." Elijah calls out and I hear the sound of something breaking in one of the halls. "You cannot beat me. So I want the girls. Either one actually. I'm gonna count to three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?"

"I'll come with you." Elena calls out and both Angel and I shake our heads at her stupidity. "Just please don't hurt my friends, they just wanted to help me out."

I hear him zoom up the stairs where her voice was coming from. "What game are you playing with me?"

I hear a quiet ting before something blows up. I jump slightly only to hear growls mixed with compressed air shots. I try not to make a sound before Angel lets go of Rose and me. I grab his arm and write on his arm with my nail. 'Be careful.' He jumps out and I press myself against the wall before I close my eyes putting my hand on my baby bump. I hear Elijah gasp and I walk out to see that he has turned grey and limp. I let out a breath before I make the makeshift stake bigger with the wave of my hand.

"Just let her go." Elena calls out and Steffie gets up from the floor.

"Did they hurt you? Are you hurt? Is th-" He asks before I cut him off with a look.

"I'm fine. If anything I may have a little cut from getting pistol whipped." I say as he looks at where my cut is and the little chewed up plant before he wipes it off. I smile as I only feel that it's very sensitive, but no longer an open cut. "I just want to get home and eat. Then we can double check with my cousin when she gets in." I say and whisper the last part as Riptide meows in agreement with me.

"Me too." Elena agrees before Steffie wraps her in a tight hug.

"Let's go home." We all say in unison.


	17. Inheritance

Hey you adorably wonderful and absolutely loyal readers of mine,

OMG!  
You guys must be spoiled or something. Seriously seven chapters in a week and a couple days of one another? I am _so_ spoiling you before the holidays and y'all ain't even my blood family. But do I care hmm… hmm… NO!

Let's see if you can find the MCU character I have hidden in here. ;)

Anyways back on track now. A great big thank you to all of you newer followers and Favorite-ers that have enjoyed reading Rayen's story. I would love it if y'all would write a review then maybe it will come faster to me wanting to write for all of you to get excited. And yes, I need to feel like y'all get excited when you realize that this story has been updated. ^.^

If any of you guys, gals, extra-terrestrial's, or supernatural creatures have any opinions on how the next chapter should go or if there's any outfits you would like to read about her wearing. Then please just review or just directly Pm me. I promise I am not Damon. I won't bite ya unless ya want me to. ;-p

If you have any songs, outfits, situations, or anything of the sort that you'd like to have in the next chapters then please _REVIEW_ and tell me! I can'r read minds.

Your writer,

Beautiful Dreaming Warrior

P.S., I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries cast or their canon actions. I only own those that you don't recognize.

P.P.S., I promise Riptide does get fed She's a good fur momma

* * *

Previously on Divine Beauty:

 _"Excuse me." I hear Elijah call out politely. "To whomever it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think you can beat me. You can't. You hear that?" I raise my eyebrow as I lick my drying lips. "I want the girls." Elijah calls out. "Either one actually, but I will get them both." I gulp lightly and Angel puts his forehead to mine as he holds onto Rose. "I repeat." Elijah calls out and I hear the sound of something breaking in one of the halls. "You cannot beat me. So I want the girls. Either one actually. I'm gonna count to three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?"_

 _"I'll come with you." Elena calls out and both Angel and I shake our heads at her stupidity. "Just please don't hurt my friends, they just wanted to help me out."_

 _I hear him zoom up the stairs where her voice was coming from. "What game are you playing with me?"_

 _I hear a quiet ting before something blows up. I jump slightly only to hear growls mixed with compressed air shots. I try not to make a sound before Angel lets go of Rose and me. I grab his arm and write on his arm with my nail. 'Be careful.' He jumps out and I press myself against the wall before I close my eyes putting my hand on my baby bump. I hear Elijah gasp and I walk out to see that he has turned grey and limp. I let out a breath before I make the makeshift stake bigger with the wave of my hand._

 _"Just let her go." Elena calls out and Steffie gets up from the floor._

 _"Did they hurt you? Are you hurt? Is th-" He asks before I cut him off with a look._

 _"I'm fine. If anything I may have a little cut from getting pistol whipped." I say as he looks at where my cut is and the little chewed up plant before he wipes it off. I smile as I only feel that it's very sensitive, but no longer an open cut. "I just want to get home and eat. Then we can double check with my cousin when she gets in." I say and whisper the last part as Riptide meows in agreement with me._

 _"Me too." Elena agrees before Steffie wraps her in a tight hug._

 _"Let's go home." We all say in unison._

* * *

Rayen's POV:

"I'll take you." He says and picks me up as Riptide jumps into my arms. Angel zooms me and Riptide home. Surprisingly, it's really smooth and comfortable so I close my eyes. I fall asleep on the way because of using that much of my powers in one day. He wakes me up by nudging me and I groan before I tilt my head up towards him.

"We here?" I ask sleepily.

"Hey, I haven't been invited in yet." He says and I open my eyes before he sets me down on my heels.

"Down Riptide." I say before he does as I say and he meows at me. I grab the key from behind the lantern porch light and cover it back in my hybrid I made. "I know." I say with a smirk before I unlock it and walk in before turning and watching Riptide strut to his little cat hammock.

"Are you gonna let me in Poison?" He asks and I smirk before nodding.

"You may come in Angel." I say oh so formally knowing it'll get a chuckle outta him. He smirks at me. He grabs the meds that the docs prescribed for me from the mail box and walks in. He immediately goes into the kitchen and starts making something from the sounds. "Um you don't have to stay here ya know. You can go back to your house or Elena's." I say as I sit at the island.

I watch him freeze up, "Why would I go to her house? Stefan's there with her." He asks softly before he goes back to doing what he was doing and I lick my lips as I look at my food.

"Because you're falling for her like everyone does. You may not see it yet Angel, but I can." I say softly as I look up at him and he stays silent as he works. "It's always Elena, the only reason you're here is cause you could tell I wasn't tell you the truth about why I was in the hospital after a couple weeks after my recovery was over." I grab the pharmacy bag and look at the instructions for all of the drugs. As I read he grabs Riptides food bowl and dumps out his cat food before putting some ripped up chicken, rice, and what I'm guessing is gravy that he made from scratch. He puts it on Riptides Cat tree and he immediately jumps over to it before chowin' down.

"Here eat up, you have to take your meds and then get ready for bed. I doubt that it's been relaxing for you and the little squirt to sleep in the clutches of evil vampires." He says quietly and he hands me a plate of the same thing he gave Riptide except I have stupid veggies in it. I growl lightly before picking out the bigger pieces and making them turn to dust.

"Thank you." I say as he nods before cleaning up his mess and I grab the garlic salt and butter before I put some on the chicken plate while I stir it into my food. I start to get thirsty before I stand up and walk to the fridge. I grab a soda and just as I'm about to open it, he snakes it out of my hands and gives me a glass of ice water. "Hey!" I say as I try to grab the soda.

"Caffeine is bad for the squirt."

"But good for the momma." I say as I try to reach for it again, but he holds it above my arm reach.

"Ah. Ah. Ah." He says as he holds it up higher as I try to jump for it.

"Bitch nugget." I growl as he zooms away and leaves my fridge empty of all soda. I go back to eating my food and drinking water with it before I take the meds, Dr. TC and Dr. Thad told me to take. I finish eating and put my dishes in the dishwasher after I rinse them off. I lock up the house and make the vervain presence stronger in the wood as I put my hand on one of the main beams of the house. " _If any uninvited vampires come in, You have my permission to wrap them up until I'm awake to deal with them."_

I walk up to my room and take a quick but relaxing shower to get rid of all the grime on my skin. I get out with steam rolling off before I walk out of the bathroom to hear Ty's voice downstairs. I walk down with the towel around my body and wrapped up holding my hair. I smile as I see him walking up the stairs before I remember him making out with me before the Ball and the flirting with Aimee. He looks up at me and I see his eyes glow amber before he shakes his head making them disappear.

"Hey, where were you? After the Ball, I went up to your room to continue what happened after you made breakfast and you were gone." He asks as he walks up as I raise my eyebrow at him while I watch him continuing to check me out.

"I came home after seeing you flirting with Aimee and I took a nap cause the baby sapped my strength before I went to Richmond for some shopping." I say as I see his jaw drop slightly before putting his hands on my arms. He comes closer and bites his lip.

"I only want you. I've wanted you since the day you first started kicking Armando's ass for getting handsy with you." He says as he pins me against the wall and kisses me making the towel that's wrapped around my hair fall to the ground. He wraps his fingers into my hair and tries to get me to kiss back. When he's unsuccessful he moves his lips to my neck and wraps my leg around his waist as I try to push him away.

"Ty stop." I say as I try pushing him away. He moans as he grabs my ass through the towel and I growl before I push him back and trap him using the wood. "Ty, I would like you to grab your stuff and go back to your house." He looks at me and gasps.

"What the hell? How'd you do that?"

"I'm a Nature Manipulator by birth right at least on my fathers' side." I say as I fix my towel and he tries to get out of the hold. "Now head home, I can handle being in here alone."

I wave my hand before letting the wood envelope him and all of his stuff before letting them out at the tree in front of the house. I sigh and sway a bit before my strength returns to me. I make sure to lock the house up once again and I go up to my room. I change into a red sheer nightgown and I french braid my hair into twin braids. I crawl into bed as Riptide crawls up to me and lies down on his specific pillow. He meows at me and I close the curtains with a wave of my hand to have the wood holders release them. I turn to my side before I turn on my phone and turn on my music. I close my eyes and cuddle into the blankets as I feel Riptide lay his head on mine.

 _I wake up and I see that Nik isn't in bed with me. I scrunch my eyebrows and climb out of bed after fixing my sheer red silk nightgown. Nik bought it for me even though I told him I didn't need a fancy nightgown. I look at the time and I see that it's well after Midnight. I pull my hair up before putting a hair pin into it. I grab my floor-length silk white and black robe and I walk out of our room. I go to the stairs before I hear voices downstairs. I tilt my head before I touch the hardwood floors with my newly painted toenails._

 _"When are you going to lose your piece of flesh upstairs Klaus?" One man says making my anger build._

 _"Seriously, that girl that you've been parading around with can and will be a problem if not dealt with promptly." A Grecian accented woman says and I hear the wood around me creaking._

 _"She's making you weak sir." I hear a man's voice and I growl inwardly before I walk downstairs. I raise my eyebrow waiting to hear Nik's response to these people bad mouthing me._

 _"The women sleeping upstairs is the one that will wake up to hear your screams if you ever speak like that about her ever again." I smirk as I walk over to see Nik nursing a glass of wine wearing only his jeans and I lean against the wall catching his eye. I wink and put my finger to my lips._

 _"Sorry sir. But there have been whispers to your enemies that you have a weakness. One that can be used as leverage if they find her." My anger boils over and I growl._

 _I roll my eyes and wave my hand making my vine wrap around his neck making sure that my vine is the Foxglvoe-Vervain Hybrid. I feel my magic making the plants in the room grow. "If someone thinks that then they are wrong. They come near me with hostile intentions I will make sure their heads are on spikes." I say as I walk closer and I see every other person's eyes in the room are vampire. "Nik, why are there vampires in our villa?" I ask as I look over to Nik while he finishes off his wine glass. He walks over to me and kisses my neck making me shiver._

 _"They're my lackeys love. I think you've made your point." He whispers in my ear and I look to him before he nods. I roll my eyes and pull my arm back. "Everyone get out." He growls out and I turn around looking up at him._

 _"Are you a vampire as well?" I ask hoping he tells me the truth while he takes the hair pin out of my hair letting it fall to my waist._

 _"I am." He says and he looks at me worried while he and I back up into the table. "Do you care?"_

 _"As long as you don't kill any of those I care for… I don't."_

I feel my body getting shaken and I open my eyes once again to see Care. "Oh my god, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?' My eyes widen and I sit up to look at her.

"How the hell do you know?" I ask tilting my head as she tilts her head at me, which she stole from me. She smirks and holds a prenatal vitamin bottle. Riptide snores slightly and I giggle.

"This and the fact that I can hear one really fast heartbeat which is Riptide's, one slower heartbeat of course mine, one regular heartbeat, and another but smaller heartbeat." She says and I groan before she moves the blankets and put her ear to my belly. "Hi little one, I'm your auntie Caroline, I'll make sure you look so beautiful or if you're a boy then I'm going to make you look so handsome and fly." She says as I look down at her to see her smiling genuinely at my baby bump as her hand is gently resting against it as well.

I giggle lightly, "What are you doing?" She looks up at me as she pets the sleeping Riptide.

"I'm talking to the baby duh." She says and kisses my bump. "Now come on, I'm gonna make you eat dinner and we're gonna have a movie night." She gets up and throws me the silk white and black robe from my dream. I shiver suddenly feeling Nik's lips on my neck again.

"Fine, but you better get me soda. I don't have any." I wrap it around me before she changes into her pjs and we head downstairs before we start making pizza rolls from scratch. Well except for the pepperoni's. We set the living room up to have a little mini fort and we bring down all of the pillows and blankets before I use my powers to make the fort bigger. We eat and act like normal girls, giving mani-pedis, doing some face masks, and me trying to drink caffeine but failing. We fall asleep with Riptide crawling in with us and she sleeps curled towards me in the fetus position.

 _He gently picks me up bridal style and blurs us up to the shower. "You don't have to do this." I say hoarsely and he pecks my lips._

 _"I do. It was your first time and I want it to end perfectly." He says with a smile on his face as he sets me on the counter while he gets the temperature correct. I blush lightly as I feel his cum dripping out of me onto the counter. "Plus I don't think that you have the strength in your legs to stand up." I toss a tiny shampoo at him before he blurs us into the shower for round three._

 _Time Jump_

 _After we have two more rounds of mind blowing sex, we end up in bed completely naked and asleep. I open my eyes as I feel his fingers dragging on my back and I see him looking down at me. He smiles and kisses my forehead, "Good morning. Or should I say good afternoon love." He says and I look at the time seeing that it's 4 in the afternoon._

 _"Wow we really did fuck throughout the night." I say hoarsely and he pecks my lips._

 _"And most of the morning." He says as he moves my hair out of my eyes and I kiss his inner wrist. "I got us a flight to London and I pushed our check in back." I blush and I sit up as I start to feel the soreness between my legs. My legs shaking slightly as I see that he set an outfit out for me. "Do you need help getting dressed?" He asks as he stand up showing off all his delicious glory._

 _"If you end up helping me then we're never getting out of here." I giggle as I look back at him to see him checking me out. I grab the bra and start putting it on. "Where's the underwear?" I look around and he chuckles._

 _"There is none." He says and I turn to see him getting dressed._

 _"How am I supposed to wear this skirt if I have no underwear?" I ask tilting my head as I slip the grey off the shoulder sweater and I put the black skater skirt on. He comes up behind me and fully grips my ass in one hand while the other wraps around my hickey covered throat._

 _"You don't." He whispers lowly in my ear as he nibbles and sucks on my earlobe making me melt in his arms. "Now we have to hurry the plane leaves in an hour." He says moving away leaving me turned on as I pull on a pair of black leather knee high boots. I pull my hair back into braids and cover my neck with a scarf before he wraps his arm around my shoulders. "All the bags and your carry on are in the SUV now. I just let you sleep in more since we passed out after the third round." I blush lightly before looking back to see that the headboard is broken and warped. The plants outside the balcony are overgrown and I turn my head back as we head down the stairs to get in the car. He helps me into the passenger side after spanking my ass just before I sit down. I giggle as I sit down and he blurs next to me before giving me a kiss. "By the way did you know you're nails are really sharp?"_

 _"Why?" I ask as I buckle up and he starts driving towards the bridge as he puts his hand on my thigh._

 _"Because your scratches haven't even healed yet." He says and grips my inner thigh harder make my let out a little moan. "But I don't mind." I whine lightly as he rubs where he gripped and I blush lightly. "By the way once we land you have a spa appointment including a massage, facial, nail, and you have a hair and makeup team waiting for you."_

 _I look at him and tilt my head. "Oh? Do we have an event that we have to attend? Oh crap I'm going to need a dress, shoes, and matching jewelry." I say as I pull my phone out and start looking stuff up. He chuckles and grabs my chin to make me look at him straight on._

 _"No you don't. I have them all set up waiting for you to get there. Also on the plane we'll be reviewing meeting with royalty etiquette and gala etiquette." He says and I raise my eyebrow at him._

 _"Royalty?" My jaw drops and my eyes widen. "Are you telling me I'm going to meet the Queen of England?"_

 _He smirks, "I am. Elizabeth's family is under my protection since the Mikaelson's and the royal family have been in favor of one another for many years." He says as we cross over the bridge._

I wake up to see everything clean and Care gone. I see a handwritten note next to me, 'Sorry mom called and I got grounded for ditching school. Don't worry I won't tell anyone about you know what. Love, Care.' I smile and stand up before I make the wood go back to it's normal spot. I make myself some eggs and bacon before I make sure Riptides food bowl has some breakfast in it. _Ring. Ring._ I pick up my landline and answer it.

"Is this Lady Rayen Harjo nee Harjo-Maxwell?" A man asks on the other end.

"Yes. Who is this?" I ask as I eat my breakfast.

"Hello ma'am. My name is Gabriel Turner. I was your mother's attorney after she awoke from her coma. I was wondering if there was a good time for us to go over her will." The door opens and I look to see Angel walking in.

"Yes actually I can meet you at the Grill at like 11:45." I say as I hold my hand out.

"I'll see you then." I hang up and put my empty plate into the sink.

"Hey, we want everyone for a team meeting. There's some new info on the guy I staked." He says as he checks me out before I self consciously cover up and close my robe up.

"Okay, I'll be down after I get dressed." I say as he comes in and cleans up my mess that I made from breakfast. I walk up stairs and I quickly change into a pair of black ripped jeggings with a pair of platform Mary Jane's and a powder blue off the shoulder long sleeve peasant top. I let my hair down in waves and do a quick wing before I line my lips with red lipstick. I smile before I see a man staring at me with dark blueish green eyes and messed up dirty blonde hair. I look up with gasp before he and I make eye contact. "Nik." I say softly as I put my hand on the mirror.

"Ray." I see him mouth and I frown slightly before I get hit with a sudden pain in my head as black smokes enters my vision. I clench my eyes together before I look back at the mirror to only see myself.

"That was weird." I say before I head down stairs and Angel locks everything up before he zooms us over to his house. We get to his house and he sets me on the chair. I smile as he stands next to me and I see Rose. I stand up faster than a vampire and throw out my vervain whip and wrap it around her throat as if on instinct. "What the hell is she doing here?" I growl out as I tighten the whip around her neck.

"Poison, she has info on a bigger threat." Angel says as he stands in front of me. I look in his eyes and he puts his hand on the whip letting it burn his palm. "She won't try anything." He walks to me. " _She will not come to harm either one of you. I'll make sure of it._ " He speaks in my tribe's old language and my eyes widen before I sigh.

"Fine." I say as I dismiss the vine and I sit back down. "If she steps one toe out of line and tries to threaten me or tries to kill me? I will kill her." I cross my legs and I look to see Elena and Steffie are on the couch in shock of just what happened.

"Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap, but Klaus I know is real." Rose tells us as she rubs her healing neck as she paces in front of the large fireplace. I furrow my eyebrow as a shiver goes down my spine.

"Who is he?" Elena asks as I run my hands through my hair.

"He's one of the Originals, he's a legend." Angel says and I nod.

"From the first generation of vampires." Steffie adds.

"Like Rayen said." Elena murmurs and all eyes turn to me and I roll my eyes.

"I guessed. From the fear on both of their face it had to be something like that or they were Dracula's kids." I say as I look up at Angel to see him looking at Elena and I tap his arm. _"Can i get some ice water? My throat is dry."_ I say as he translates and zooms into the kitchen and brings back a water bottle that's slightly frozen. "So…He's like Elijah?"

"No. Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus." Rose sighs. "He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal. You should know being with him in Europe." I growl at her.

"Trust me if I knew who he was trust me Rose I would spill. I still don't remember being with any guy during my trip." I say as I feel a surge of power pulses out from me slightly as my anger rises.

"Klaus is _known_ to be the oldest." Steffie informs us as I take a sip of the water and I furrow my eyebrows as if my body knows something.

Elena frowns and makes her eyebrows furrow. "Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me and he wants Rayen back at his side?"

"Yes." Rose replies at the same time Steffie says, "No".

"What they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true-"

"Which it is." Rose butts in.

"And you're not just saying it, so I don't kill you." Angel counters as I roll my eyes at Angel.

"Which I'm _not_."

"Then we're looking at a solid… _maybe_."

"Look, Elijah is dead, right?" Steffie points out as I take some more sips of my water. "Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him." Steffie speaks up before a fight could begin before I'm about to stand up. "I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time story."

"He's real and he doesn't give up!" Rose tells us firmly. "If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot."

"All right, we're shaking." Damon frowns at her and I put my hand on my stomach before drinking some more water. "You made your point." Rose looks away and Angel lifts my chin to make me look at him. "."

"Come on, Ray." Elena says standing up. "We should go."

I look at her and tilt my head. "Go? Go where?" I ask and raise an eyebrow at her before she grabs her bag and stands up.

"School?"

I giggle as I stand up, "I finished this year when I was in Europe Freckles helped me gain some portfolio pictures." I say as I fix my shirt and I wink at her. "I sadly have to go and deal with my mothers' lawyer." I look over to Angel. "Can you zoom me to the Grill?" He nods and picks me up carefully before he sets me near the Grill. I start walking towards it and I walk in before I look around for the lawyer.

"Lady Harjo?" I hear and my body automatically tenses up. I turn slightly to see a very tall linebacker man with bright ice blue eyes and shoulder length dark brown hair that's tied back. He's wearing a very nice black suit with silver and red pin stripes.

"Gabriel Turner?" I ask as I walk closer and his smile breaks the tension between us and he leads me to a booth.

"I apologize that we couldn't meet on better circumstances." he says as he pulls out a folder with some gold, silver, and red embellishments that look African in nature.

"So do I. But what does mom have in store for me?" I ask as I fold my hands together and lean my chin on it. He starts to talk about all the legal stuff and I kinda zone out.

"Your mother left you all of her personal bank account, her business, and the house you live in now." He says and I snap my eyes up to him. "She and your father also have an inheritance that will slowly feed into your account until you turn 18."

My jaw drops, "H-how much are we talking about here?" I ask as he looks through his folder.

"Your mother's money added up is about half a million dollars and then the inheritance they set up for you is at it's max of 8.2 Million dollars." he looks up at me and I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Are you serious? Wha-why would I need all that money?" I ask and he gives me a letter.

"She said that she explains everything in this letter." He says and I gently take the letter away from him blushing slightly as he accidentally grabs my fingers as well. "S-sorry."

I smirk and wink at him, "Don't worry Mr. Turner. It's okay." I say as he raises his eyebrow at me before giving me a panty dropping smirk.

"I'm barely older than you there's no reason to call me Mister." He says and I roll my eyes as I lick my lips.

"No way, how old are you?"

"Twenty. I'm turning Twenty-one on March Tenth." He says and he looks at me. "How much longer till you turn 18?"

"I turned 17 on November twenty-first a couple months ago." I say with a pout and I watch his eyes flicker down to my lips.

"That's a bummer." He says and he nervously hands me his card. "When you want to celebrate your 18th call me." He stands up and kisses my cheek after gathering his stuff and leaving before he stops at the door and gives me a wink.

"Gabe Turner, why are you older than me?"


	18. Not a DID like her

**Hey you adorably wonderful and absolutely loyal readers of mine,**

 **OMG!  
Seriously eight chapters in a week and at least a couple days of one another? I am _so_ spoiling you before the holidays and y'all ain't even my family. You guys actually like my writing unlike most of my family that think I'm wasting my time. (I hope) **

**Let's see if you can find the MCU character I have hidden in here and yes Gabe Turner is one of the references.  
Well at least his face and physique is. ;)**

 **Anyways back on track now. A great big thank you to all of you newer followers and Favorite-ers that have enjoyed reading Rayen's story. I would love it if y'all would write a review then maybe it will come faster to me wanting to write for all of you to get excited. And yes, I need to feel like y'all get excited when you realize that this story has been updated. ^.^ I would also love to thank those that have been with me since the beginning or since the first couple of chapters and I give you a gigantic thank you TO Brookeworm3, JolieNoir96, Ms. Fairchild02, barbaritas92, snm1996, thecharmedone927, and ztruking1 for following after the first day of being pubished and thank you to** **Charmed2100,** **KarmaBites,** **Lady of Harrenhal,** **Talatasha,** **equineprobie, and** **fantasyqueen98.**

 **If any of you guys, gals, extra-terrestrial's, or supernatural creatures have any opinions on how the next chapter should go or if there's any outfits you would like to read about her wearing. Then please just review or just directly Pm me. I promise I am not Damon. I won't bite ya unless ya want me to. ;-p**

 **If you have any songs, outfits, situations, or anything of the sort that you'd like to have in the next chapters then please _REVIEW_ and tell me! I can't read minds. Although if I wanted to I wouldn't. Where's the fun in that? I would much rather fly with wings or teleport **

**Your writer,**

 **Beautiful Dreaming Warrior**

 **P.S., I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries cast or their canon actions. I only own those that you don't recognize.**

* * *

 **Previously on Divine Beauty:**

 _"Your mother left you all of her personal bank account, her business, and the house you live in now." He says and I snap my eyes up to him. "She and your father also have an inheritance that will slowly feed into your account until you turn 18."_

 _My jaw drops, "H-how much are we talking about here?" I ask as he looks through his folder._

 _"Your mother's money added up is about half a million dollars and then the inheritance they set up for you is at it's max of 8.2 Million dollars." he looks up at me and I raise my eyebrows at him._

 _"Are you serious? Wha-why would I need all that money?" I ask and he gives me a letter._

 _"She said that she explains everything in this letter." He says and I gently take the letter away from him blushing slightly as he accidentally grabs my fingers as well. "S-sorry."_

 _I smirk and wink at him, "Don't worry Mr. Turner. It's okay." I say as he raises his eyebrow at me before giving me a panty dropping smirk._

 _"I'm barely older than you there's no reason to call me Mister." He says and I roll my eyes as I lick my lips._

 _"No way, how old are you?"_

 _"Twenty. I'm turning Twenty-one on March Tenth." He says and he looks at me. "How much longer till you turn 18?"_

 _"I turned 17 on November twenty-first a couple months ago." I say with a pout and I watch his eyes flicker down to my lips._

 _"That's a bummer." He says and he nervously hands me his card. "When you want to celebrate your 18th call me." He stands up and kisses my cheek after gathering his stuff and leaving before he stops at the door and gives me a wink._

 _"Gabe Turner, why are you older than me?"_

* * *

 **Klaus's POV:**

I pull away from the canvas and tilt my head before I start adding her tattoo/vine on her arm making sure that the lines are perfect. I put that brush into my water cup and I grab another before dipping it into the green so I can add her little green hue to it and her hair. Suddenly as I put the brush to her hair, I feel a surge of emotions and I furrow my eyebrows before I grab the mirror Greta gave to me, so I could watch over Rayen. The mirror glows slightly and I see Rayen getting woken up by a blonde girl wearing white jeans, a tank top with some writing on it. I watch her gorgeous mix matched eyes open and focus in on her friend as she licks her drying lips.

"Oh my god, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?' My eyes widen just as hers do and I sit back from my latest painting to watch Rayen to look at her. _I thought she wasn't telling anyone._

"How the hell do you know?" She asks as she tilts her head and the blonde copies her but she has a smirk on her face. She holds a prenatal vitamin bottle and swings it slightly as Riptide snores slightly and I smile as I hear her giggle.

"This and the fact that I can hear one really fast heartbeat which is Riptide's, one slower heartbeat of course mine, one regular heartbeat, and another but smaller heartbeat." The blonde says and I hear her groan before she moves the blankets off Rayen and puts her ear to her belly. "Hi little one, I'm your auntie Caroline, I'll make sure you look so beautiful or if you're a boy then I'm going to make you look so handsome and fly." She says as I watch her smiling genuinely at her little baby bump as her hand is gently resting against it.

Rayen giggles lightly as I set my paint brush in a glass of water so I can fully watch my little goddess and her friend, "What are you doing?" I watch 'Caroline' look up at her while her free hand pets the sleeping Riptide.

"I'm talking to the baby duh." She says and kisses her tiny baby bump which has me raise my eyebrow at her actions. "Now come on, I'm gonna make you eat dinner and we're gonna have a movie night." She gets up and throws her the silk white and black robe from that night she showed off her powers. I see her shiver and I remember the last time she wore that gown and that robe. I smirk and remember that she warped the table so bad during her multiple orgasms that I had to buy a new table.

"Fine, but you better get me soda. I don't have any." She says bargaining her complacency. I smile happily and turn the mirror over, so she can have her girls night with Caroline. I look at the painting and I smile at it's progress. I stand up and stretch before I go downstairs as I walk I hear Greta's sleeping peacefully. I see her door open and she's not covered up. I quickly cover her up with her blanket and then leave as I close the door. I walk into the dining room to see my inner circle in the dining room.

"How are we doing on confirming the rumors about the doppelgänger?" I ask as I go to my seat and sit down. I look out at them all and they all start talking before my newest one member that I turned when I went to Russia. Her signature Annie like curls and her dark oceanic blue eyes that have only been seen running through one family and I saved her before the humans could kill her like they did her family. I look at her and she smirks at me. She was born as Princess Anastasia Romanov, but she now goes by Iris Winchester and she actually works as a vigilante to protect mostly kids, women, and animals. Basically anyone that the justice systems around the world won't help, she does. She holds up a folder and I stand up. "Keep searching for her and report to me whatever you find." I say with a ton of finality and they all leave except for her.

"I have some very high up contacts in the United States government and I was able to get some clues." She says with a hint of a Russian accent and she hands me a folder. "He sent me all of this." I look through it all and I smirk as I see a picture of the girl that's the newest doppelgänger. "Does this help you?" She asks and I look up at her.

"Yes. Yes it does. Thank you Iris." I say as she speeds away and I smirk before I notice a very familiar person with her at a school function making my jaw drop. "Bloody hell."

 **Time Jump**

After I look over the pictures, I grab myself a glass of blood from one of the girls I have staying here and I go back up to my room. I finish the painting of Rayen wearing the dress and mask from her little charity masquerade ball. I smile as I have it dry naturally before I grab the mirror again. I watch her wake up in the living room to see that everything is clean and Caroline is gone. She picks up a handwritten note that's next to her, 'Sorry mom called and I got grounded for ditching school. Don't worry I won't tell anyone about you know what. Love, Care.' I watch her genuinely smile and stand up before she easily makes the wood go back to it's normal spots. She makes herself some eggs and bacon before she makes sure Riptides food bowl has some breakfast in it. _Ring. Ring._ She picks up the landline and answer it.

"Yes. Who is this?" She asks as she eats my breakfast. The door opens and I look to see Damon Salvatore walking in.

"Yes actually I can meet you at the Grill at like 11:45." She says as she holds her hand out to quiet him which has him roll his eyes at her. She hangs up and put her empty plate into the sink.

"Hey, we want everyone for a team meeting. There's some new info on the guy I staked." He says as he checks her out before she self-consciously covers up and closes her robe up. I growl angrily as he checks her out.

"Okay, I'll be down after I get dressed." He says as he cleans up the mess that my gorgeous Persephone made from making breakfast. She walks up her stairs and I watch her quickly change into a very curve hugging pair of black ripped jeggings with a pair of platform Mary Jane's that give her height. She covers the baby bump with a powder blue off the shoulder long sleeve top. She lets her long hair out of the braids and she gently brushes them out in waves. I smile as she does her makeup and she looks up with gasp before he and I make eye contact. "Nik." I see her say softly as I watch her put her hand on the mirror and I smile as I put my hand on it as best I can.

"Ray." I say softly before I see her frowning slightly before the image fizzles out. "Shit."

 **Rayen's POV:  
Next day**

I go down to the studio and look around seeing that it's incredibly dusty. I clean up all of the dust and go through all of my financials and emails. I settle down on my desk chair and stretch before I pop my back. I toss my purse from the desk to inside of my desk drawer and I put my head in my heads. "Maybe I should close this place down or sell it." I whisper as I run my hands through my hair. I stand up and start pushing things back into my purse before something catches my eye. I grab the envelope that I haven't even read yet from my mom yet. I grab the envelope and I turn it around to see the family crest in a green and silver wax seal. I bite and nibble on my lip, "Fuck, if I don't do this then I'm gonna regret it." I rip it open and unfold it. I see her familiar script. It's almost like calligraphy, but it's a bit more legible.

 _'My dearest Rayen,  
If you're reading this then the worst has happened and I've left you alone. I am so sorry. I really don't want you to think that it's your fault my little one.  
_ _I'm really sorry that I sent you away, but from the pictures Greta and Maddox send me periodically, you actually look happy with Freckles. I'm really wanting you to keep your heart open so you could possibly find your soulmate. I think that he's actually good for you. I know it's terribly clichéd but it's true. I just want your happiness._ _I never meant to miss all of your milestones whether it be a graduation or a wedding. Hell, even the birth of your child. I'm sorry I'm going to miss it or if I'm missing it by the time you read this. I hope that you go all out and do what you wish for your wedding._

 _I really hope that you follow your dream and become world famous for your photos. Do not hold back because of the grief. Push passed it. I am so sorry that I'm missing these or if I missed these. I am so damn sorry that we didn't have more time with one another. I wish I could've helped you with your powers, but I believe that no matter what you will become the greatest nature manipulator in your family line. (At least on your fathers side.) Don't let your anger get the best of you. Always remember what I've told you before._

 _Remember these pieces of advice my little sassy princess, the world watches women with black tinted glasses. So no matter what when people try to break you. Keep your chin up, shoulders straight, and your smile on. Never show fear or weakness. Build your strength through the both of them to be as strong as the mighty oak tree. Remember those that think of you as weak shall be eaten by the strength you have taken root in your body. I know that I have said this so many times that it's probably become ingrained into your DNA._

 _In my opinion I wish I could've named you Kore. It was the original name for Persephone. But the myths were twisted. Kore was never kidnapped by Hades. She was wandering and stumbled upon the entrance into the underworld. Hades then found her and they began to flirt and fall deeper in love. She ate the seeds of the pomegranate to stay with the man that she fell in love with. After spending time with her controlling mother spreading spring and summer she always came home to her loving husband. In the six months that she stays in her loving home she was deemed the Punisher of the Underworld. She gave no quarter unless it was someone doing something for the right reason then she was more lenient with them. You see she was the real reason people tried to never sin. Her husband may have been the King of the Underworld, but she was the Queen and she was ruthless. She was the epitome of strength until her story was changed and she was turned into a damsel in distress. I see her strength and sense of in you._

 _I love you my dearest Rayen. Remember you are never alone._

 _Love,  
Mom' _

By the time I'm done reading mom's letter I have tears running down my face. I go to the bathroom and wash my face getting rid of the tracks so no one suspects. I walk out and grab my purse before putting the envelope back into my purse. I look at myself in the full length mirror and I pull my shirt up to see that my little bump is starting to get bigger. I cover it back up before I walk out of there and lock it up set in my decision. I double check my phone and just as I'm about to cross the street I get pulled back. I wind up my arm and before I can follow through on my punch I get stopped.

"Come on Ray, I know you have a faster reaction time than that." Ty says and I roll my eyes.

"Ya' my father and yours taught me how to fight." I say as I pull my hand out of his before he pulls me into a hug.

"I want to apologize. I don't know what came over me. I am so sorry Ray ray." He whispers in my ear and I sigh before I relax in his arms while he grips my waist pulling my closer.

"You better not try to do anything else like that. If you do I promise you'll have a literal stick up your ass." I whisper and kiss his cheek before I head home. Once I get home I get online and start looking at clothes that will better hide my baby bump. My phone goes off and I check to see that it's my alarm to take my prenatal vitamins. I pay for the cute outfits I chose before I go and take them.

 **Elijah's POV:**

I walk into the study of Dr. Jonas Martin which he purchased when we heard word of Katerina's doppelgänger. The warlocks and I have an understanding. the Martin men help me with anything that I need help with and I help them when they need help. On his desk is a picture of Lady Rayen and the little doppelgänger with some other girls during an All Hallows Eve party. Rayen wearing a pair of black wings and a purple top with a pair of black ripped trousers while the doppelgänger is wearing an all white dress with white wings and a next couple of items were things taken from the doppelgänger's house the night before because Lady Rayen's is protected by her powers. There were strands of hair from her hairbrush and then some small items of her jewelry.

"So how exactly does the spell work?" Elijah questions as he looks up from the picture.

Jonas holds out his hand. "Give me your hand." I look at him for a moment before I place my hand with my palm up into his awaiting hand. The warlock takes a knife and slices open my palm letting my blood flow down. "And place it here." He turns my hand and settled it over the picture. "Now take my hand." With my free hand I take the warlock's still watching him. With of course a very clear warning lingering in his eyes for this not to be a trick. "Close your eyes, relax your mind and look for her." Jonas tells me and I close my eyes after I watch him do the same. I hear Jonas chanting lowly before I start to feel a slight tug on my mind. I open my eyes and I see the little doppelgänger looking straight at me before I see Lady Rayen taking some pills in her kitchen. I watch her put the pills away and make herself some macaroni and cheese. I then reopen my eyes since apparently me opening them the first time was an illusion. I meet the warlock's gaze and he asks. "You saw her, didn't you?" Elijah smirks at me.

"I know exactly where she is."

"Are you sure this is the right move?"

"This girl will mean more to Klaus than you know. Her safety is our priority."

"And this isn't some infatuation?"

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Are you questioning me?"

"No. Of course not. I'm just a bit concerned that this girl will distract you from what you agreed." He says to him as I narrow my eyes at him. I see his fear make him recoil as if I hissed like a cat at him.

"I can assure you that I will uphold our agreement, Dr. Martin. I will help you regain your daughter from Klaus's control. And Lady Harjo will create a way for me to do so and the doppelgänger will just be an added bonus for him." He stands up and I see that I tower over the warlock. "Do not question my motives again." Jonas lowers his gaze as I leave the room.

 **Rayen's POV:**

I walk out of the house after I finish off my mac and cheese and put my dirty dishes into my dishwasher. I walk through the treeline and I start singing, "O bonny Portmore, you shine where you stand  
And the more I think on you the more I think long  
If I had you now as I had once before  
All the boys in Old England could not purchase Portmore," I weave my way through the roots and underbrush as I hum the tunes. "O bonny Portmore, I am sorry to see  
The woeful destruction of your ornament tree  
It sat on your shore for many's a long day  
Till the long boats of Antrim came to float it away

O bonny Portmore, you shine where you stand  
And the more I think on you the more I think long  
If I had you now as I had once before  
All the boys in Old England could not purchase Portmore." I stop at the place where I lost control of my powers and I see the destruction it caused. Trees warped, plants grey and petrified, and any exposed tree roots are now frayed up like tentacles. I sigh as my guilt builds and I start pulling my magic letting it build within my body. I close my eyes and kneel down to the forest floor. I put my palms on the floor and let out a magic filled breath as I close my eyes. I start thinking of another song and I smirk when I turn on my phone before I go back into position. Apparently for some reason it's easier for me to fix something in a larger area with music. "Let the bodies hit the floor

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor," I sing out as I stand and pull my hands to my chest. My magic building from my heart and I can feel my body and the earth shaking. "Beaten why for (why for)  
Can't take much more  
(Here we go, here we go, here we go)

One, nothing wrong with me  
Two, nothing wrong with me  
Three, nothing wrong with me  
Four, nothing wrong with me  
One, something's got to give  
Two, something's got to give  
Three, something's got to give now," I throw my hands out and I fix the damage I did to the forest floor with multiple waves of my magic. I smile and I start watching the forest regrow while I turn my music off. I walk back leaving the forest to heal with my magic by itself and I head home feeling a twinge in my stomach. "Oof okay I have to eat more if I am going to use my magic. I'm sorry little one." I say as I rub my bump before I walk into the house and I take a deep breath before I take my shoes off. My landline starts ringing and I furrow my eyebrows. I grab it and answer after seeing that it's the Salvatore line. "Hello?"

"Stefan's stuck in the tomb with Katherine." My eyes widen.

"Take me to him." I say as I grab my keys and I slide a better pair of heels to match my layered white peasant top with a black, red, and white checkered pinafore dress. The door opens and Damon walks in. "Take me to my best friend please Damon." He smiles and I hang up before he picks me up and zooms me over to the tomb. We get there and I see Elena sprinting down the ruins steps before skidding to a halt in front of the tomb entrance.

"Stefan!" She cries out and takes a step cause Damon to set me down. "Stefan!" Damon zooms down the stairs and pins Elena to the wall as I walk down being mindful of the cracks.

"Don't you dare."

"Stefan's in there, Damon! How could you let this happen?"

Damon scowls and I look to the entrance as I lean against it. "What are you talking about? I was too busy saving you from your kamikaze mission."

"Elena tell me you didn't." I say as I glare at her as I cross my arms.

"You didn't even have to go after the moonstone in the first place." Elena hisses as she ignores me.

"It was the right call, Elena."

"The right call? How is any of this the right call?" She shrieks and fights Damon as I bite my lip wondering on if I should tell Stefan or not. "Damon, let go of me! Let go of me! Please."

"Are you done?" He asks when Elena finally stops thrashing. He lets her go and she stumbles to the side obviously trying to slide pass her. "Don't." He warns when she tries to slip past him. Her frustration increasing Elena runs a hand through her hair and stomps back out of the ruins.

"Of all the idiot plans, Stefan." Damon shakes as I hear Steffie rounding the corner of the tomb wall.

"Yeah."

"I'll find a way to get you out." He promises.

"No, that's alright." Stefan sighs. "I'll handle myself. Bonnie has the moonstone. Work with her. Try to figure out how to dispel it."

"You martyr yourself in a tomb and I get partnered with a semi competent witch and a suicidal girlfriend who doesn't listen to reason."

Stefan grimaces. "Try to work with it. Keep Elena away from here.".

"Yeah. 'cause that will be easy." His big brother rolls his eyes and i smirk.

"Promise me. No matter what happens, you'll protect her." Stefan nods. "Belle too."

"Promise." Damon leaves and I wave him off.

"I'll meet you up there. I need to tell him." I say as his eyes flicker to my hidden bump and I nod. He leaves and I stand in front of the tomb.

"Belle are you okay?" He asks and I nod with a smile on my face.

" _I am. I have something to tell you."_ I say in Latin and he looks at me confused.

" _Okay, why are we speaking in latin?"_

" _I don't want others listening in."_ I switch to sign language. " _I'm 13 weeks pregnant."_ His jaw drops and I nod before signing to focus his ears to listen in. "Yeah." I say as I smile as I tear up.

"Who knows?"

"You, Damon, Ty, Care, and my doctors." I say as he sighs.

"DO you know who the-" I shake my head.

"No and whenever I try to think back to it. All I see is black smoke like when Harry goes into the pensieve." I say as I put my hand to my head. "It starts hurting a lot when I try to push passed the smoke." I say as I see him try to reach out to me.

"Well well. Isn't it Lady Harjo?" I hear Katherine and I roll my eyes before I stand up straight. "Is this a budding romance I smell?" she asks and my irritation level increases.

"Trust me Katerina. I'm not a slut like you. He's my best friend." I say as I create a little apple tree for only Stefan. "I know how you like apples. This tree can only be picked by you it has a iron count so it should help with cravings."

"Aw little Persephone creating fruit for her 'best friend'." I growl before I through my hand out and have some roots wrap around her throat.

"Trust me Katerina. I am not like that twisted damsel in distress story derived from Kore's real life." I say as I stake a root through her thigh before I stop. I look at Stefan. "Enjoy the apples try not to kill her. That's my job." I tease with a smile and I walk away to the part of the tomb that has a big root exposed in front of the opening. I do my version of teleporting and I see that Care is in my house and she is making food. I smile and we have another girls night that has been much needed with everything going on.


	19. Apologize

**Hey you adorable, wonderful, sweet, and absolutely loyal readers of mine,**

 **Let's see if you can find the MCMU character I have hidden in here and yes Gabe Turner is one of the references. Well at least his face and physique is from Seb Stan in CA:WS. ;) I like to hide little bits like this and Iris Winchester being Natasha Romanoff. I will occasionally sneak someone else' physique or their face.**

 **Anyways back on track now. A great big thank you to all of you newer followers and Favorite-ers that have enjoyed reading Rayen's story. I would love it if y'all would write a review then maybe it will come faster to me wanting to write for all of you to get excited. And yes, I need to feel like y'all get excited when you realize that this story has been updated. ^. ^ I would also love to thank those that have been with me since the beginning or since the first couple of chapters.**

 **If any of you guys, gals, extra-terrestrial's, or supernatural creatures have any opinions on how the next chapter should go or if there's any outfits you would like to read about her wearing. Then please just review or just directly Pm me. I promise I am not Damon. I won't bite ya unless ya really want me to. ;-p**

 **If you have any songs, outfits, situations, or anything of the sort that you'd like to have in the next chapters then please _REVIEW_ and tell me! I can't read minds. Although if I wanted to I wouldn't. Where's the fun in that? I would much rather fly with wings or teleport **

**Your writer,**

 **Beautiful Dreaming Warrior**

 **P.S., I don't own any of the Vampire Diaries cast or their canon actions. I only own those that you don't recognize.**

* * *

 **Previously on Divine Beauty:**

 _"I am. I have something to tell you." I say in Latin and he looks at me confused._

 _"Okay, why are we speaking in Latin?"_

 _"I don't want others listening in." I switch to sign language. "I'm 13 weeks pregnant." His jaw drops and I nod before signing to focus his ears to listen in. "Yeah." I say as I smile as I tear up._

 _"Who knows?"_

 _"You, Damon, Ty, Care, and my doctors." I say as he sighs._

 _"DO you know who the-" I shake my head._

 _"No and whenever I try to think back to it. All I see is black smoke like when Harry goes into the pensieve." I say as I put my hand to my head. "It starts hurting a lot when I try to push passed the smoke." I say as I see him try to reach out to me._

 _"Well well. Isn't it Lady Harjo?" I hear Katherine and I roll my eyes before I stand up straight. "Is this a budding romance I smell?" she asks and my irritation level increases._

 _"Trust me Katerina. I'm not a slut like you. He's my best friend." I say as I create a little apple tree for only Stefan. "I know how you like apples. This tree can only be picked by you it has a iron count so it should help with cravings."_

 _"Aw little Persephone creating fruit for her 'best friend'." I growl before I through my hand out and have some roots wrap around her throat._

 _"Trust me Katerina. I am not like that twisted damsel in distress story derived from Kore's real life." I say as I stake a root through her thigh before I stop. I look at Stefan. "Enjoy the apples try not to kill her. That's my job." I tease with a smile and I walk away to the part of the tomb that has a big root exposed in front of the opening. I do my version of teleporting and I see that Care is in my house and she is making food. I smile and we have another girl's night that has been much needed with everything going on._

* * *

 **Rayen's POV:**

Care and I have another girl's night in because she wants to make sure that I take my medicine like the prescriptions want. After we eat and I take my meds, she and I go swimming for a while before she wants to look up some cute maternity clothes. We fall asleep with Riptide who obviously got out and has been hunting. We wake up and she treats us to a girl's day which includes Mani-Pedi's, massages, facials, and movies. For the first time in a long time we actually felt like normal girls. She drops me off at home cause she had to go do something else for her mom.

I email Gabe about wanting to sell Divine Beauty and he responds immediately telling me that he'll help me out with it. I smile and thank him profusely before I head back down stairs when Riptide yells at me for some food that he doesn't have to hunt for. I make Riptide some shredded chicken before I start making my own hair mask before going to the bathroom for a long bubble bath. I turn on my radio and let it play in the background of my room. I start lighting a couple of freesia and hydrangea scented candles before I climb in and sighing at the smells and the heat. I pull my hair up into a bun before I lean back and close my eyes. "This is the life." I whisper sigh as I relax as the heat undoes the knot in my body.

 _~X~ ~X~ ~X~_  
 _As I'm taking pictures on the balcony with my phone playing Panic! At the Disco, I see some people in downstairs wearing prim and proper outfit's almost gala like but more towards the cocktail side. I take pictures of the sky and the city before I walk back inside. I hear the music starting up before I grab the hanging garment bag off its holder. I unzip it and smile at the fabric looking back at me. I smirk before slipping it over my white lingerie a very elegant light ice blue lacy sheath dress with a detachable chiffon skirt. I slide on my heels and stand up to look at myself in the mirror. Just then a young African American teenager walks in with a smirk and her dress is a very nice royal blue satin-ribbon layered rushed sweetheart neckline high-low dress with a pair of matching heels. Her hair pinned up in a smooth Chignon with a nice diamond choker on her neck with a matching bracelet._

 _"Let me guess you forgot you had to be dressed by now?" She asks and I blush as she pull my hair out of the curlers before the fall down my back. She grabs a bobby pin and pins back my bangs._

 _"You know me so well." I say as she fluffs my hair making it look like classy curls by pinning certain parts, so I don't look like a ruffian._

 _"That's why I'm here. The party's started and Klaus is looking for you." she says as she fixes the necklace rest on the hollow of my throat. I smirk as I fix my bright red lipstick and my highlighter in the mirror._

 _"Well, we better not keep his grumpiness waiting any longer." I say with a teasing tone. She and I walk out of my room and lock it up with both of our magical gifts before we start walking down the grand oak and marble staircase._

 _"There's a lot more of his business partners her and they're like sharks they'll see you as new blood in the water." We walk to the edge and look over the railing. "Just act like you usually do." I lick my lips before I put my hand on the oak banister letting my nails dig deep into the wood._

 _"No promises." I say as I let a small pulse of magic out making the banister get stronger. "Greta, make sure I don't fall please." I whisper to her as she grabs a hold of my arm and smiles._

 _"Never. You're the closest thing I have to a sister." She whispers and I smile as we start walking down._

 _"Then I'm glad I have a sister like you." I say as I lock eyes with a man with blue green eyes and he smiles a me. "Let's go to the sharks' lagoon." I say as we walk down the rest of the stairs and she hands me off to a man with full lips and his hair gelled back. Freckles. I smile and lick my red lips so they don't chap while I walk over to him._

 _"Hello, my little goddess." He says in an English accent and we start dancing before my head starts hurting like crazy._  
 _~X~ ~X~ ~X~_

I whine as I rub my temples as the pain grows from a dull ache to a dulling roar and groan as I climb out of the tub and wrap my towel around my body. I let the tub drain out and I blow out the candles before I walk out to my room. I quickly get dressed into a pair of dark wash shorts, matched with green flowing peasant shirt, and a pair of five inch vintage lace up doc martins that have a thick heel that's covered in black crystals. I turn up my radio as I do my makeup again. I, for some reason, feel a lot better ever since I told Stefan about my pregnancy. I hear a chirping sound and I look to see Riptide poised at the widow trying to imitate a squirrel he sees. I let out a laugh as I watch Riptide pounce face first into the window trying to grab a squirrel outside of my window. He stands up and rubs his little nose with his paw and meows sadly at me.

"You can see your reflection in the mirror and still you try to grab the squirrel on the other side?" I ask as I giggle and pick him up before I cradle him while I walk downstairs. I hum lightly as I walk before I pick something or someone riffling in my living room looking for something. I stop moving and I hear them move into the hall right next to the kitchen. I feel my heart beating like crazy and I quickly lick my drying lips. I take a calming deep breath before I wave my hand making the floor to grab onto the person's legs. I make it travel up their waist and trap them before walking into the dining room with my shoulders back letting my heels click on the hardwood floors. I see a man with blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes struggling to get out of his wooden prison. I look closer at his eyes and tilt my head before my eyes widen. "Hey, I danced with you at the masquerade ball."

He looks over at me and blushes as he tries to slide his hand between his legs and the wood to free himself, "Heh. Yeah, um can you let go of me Ray? It's really being held prisoner in your wooden leg trap." I furrow my eyebrows as he looks at me and for some reason I feel at ease with him here.

"Fine one bad move and you're back in it." I say before he nods.

"Deal." He replies and I make the floorboards hold his arms apart.

"For one, how did you get in here? Two, who the hell are you? And three why the hell do you know my name?" I ask as I walk over and grab his collar making him look at me. He looks at my eyes and he looks before he lets out a breath.

"You really don't know me?" He asks kind of sadly for some reason and even in his eyes they show complete sadness as he tries to look for something in mine.

 **No One's POV:**

Bonnie and Elena are on Elena's bed with the little moonstone on the bed in front of Bonnie. Bonnie reads through the spell book with a furrow brow trying to find a specific spell. Elena stands up from her bed and starts pacing in front of her vanity. She's a bundle of nerves and Bonnie being silent isn't helping her at all.

"Now that you've got this back, what are you gonna do with it?" Elena asks Bonnie motioning to the stone.

"Right now it's what is binding the sun and the moon curse. If I can figure out a way to remove the spell from the stone, the stone becomes useless."

"Will that be enough though? I mean…According to Katherine, Klaus becomes vengeful." She murmurs as she looks at Bonnie.

"Maybe. _If_ he finds out." Bonnie murmurs as she looks through the spell book and Elena frowns make her eyebrows furrow.

"Bonnie, can this wait? Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine. We've got to get him out."

Bonnie gestures to the spell book in her lap while Elena not to subtly takes the moonstone from its' spot on the bed. "Stefan wants me to focus on this."

"Don't listen to him. He thinks that he's protecting me, but he's wrong." Elena rants and Bonnie sighs as she looks up at Elena.

"I'm taking Stefan's side with this one. We're not gonna let you get used in some creepy sacrifice ritual."

"No." The witch cuts her off, taking the moonstone from Elena's hands before shoving it into her bag.

"What are you guys arguing about?" Jeremy asks as he comes walking into the room and tilts his head.

"We're not arguing about anything." Bonnie says as she stands up. "I need a coffee to keep looking through this. Want one Elena?" Elena nods. After she leaves Elena reclaims the moonstone and puts it in her pocket. Bonnie brings up their coffee before she meets Elena coming down them.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie questions.

"To see Stefan."

"You're lying." Bonnie hisses out.

"No, I'm not." She tries to lie but her face obviously gives it away.

"Really?" She asks skeptically quirking her eyebrow. "Tell your face."

"Are you serious?" Elena scoffs.

"She took the moonstone." Jeremy calls holding up the empty bag.

"How did you-" Elena looks at the two of them stunned.

"We tested you, and you failed."

"Klaus killed Katherine's entire family just because she crossed him. I can't let that happen." Elena pushes passed and goes down the rest of the stairs. Elena tells her best friend before opening the door. She goes to take a step only to be blocked by an invisible force and she keeps pressing against it, but she can't leave her threshold. She turns around to her best friend and her baby brother. "What did you do?"

"It's for the best, Elena." Bonnie murmurs. "I agreed with Damon." After trying a bit longer Elena gives up and she goes trudging into the living room and the two of them follow her glad that the spelled worked.

 **Rayen's POV:**

He looks over at me and blushes as he tries to slide his hand between his legs and the wood to free himself, "Heh. Yeah, um can you let go of me Ray? It's really being held prisoner in your wooden leg trap." I furrow my eyebrows as he looks at me and for some reason I feel at ease with him here.

"Fine one bad move and you're back in it." I say before he nods.

"Deal." He replies and I make the floorboards hold his arms apart.

"For one, how did you get in here? Two, who the hell are you? And three why the hell do you know my name?" I ask as I walk over and grab his collar making him look at me. He looks at my eyes and he looks before he lets out a breath.

"You really don't know me?" He asks kind of sadly for some reason for some reason and even in his eyes they show complete sadness as he tries to look for something in mine.

"Why would I know who you are?" I ask as I pet Riptide's head before setting him on his cat tree. The man tries to make himself as small as he can by slouching his shoulders and sitting on one of my bar stools.

He runs his hand through his very short hair, "You always put the spare key in the light no matter where you are. My name's Maddox and I know your name because I was your best friend when you were in Europe."

"But how do I not remember you? It's obvious that you're not a vampire so how can I forget four months of my life?" I ask as I walk passed him before I make a turkey sandwich with only mayo cause my baby obviously doesn't like much of anything else at this point. I grab a stupid water bottle cause if I don't I know somehow Care and Angel will find out if I have anything unhealthy. I open it up before I turn around to see him right there behind me. I gasp and raise my hand to encase him, but he blocks it and steps closer to me.

"Stay calm." He says and I growl before he pins my wrists above my head with magic keeping them against the fridge door.

"Fuck you." I growl out as he puts his hands on my head making me try to take them off as I fight back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that he was going to this to you. But it will hurt. I just need to know what's happening and no one is telling me anything." I growl as I kick him in the stomach before my vision gets obstructed and I let out a scream as my head starts feeling like someone's ripping my head apart. "Try not to fight it. You won't remember this anyways." He says before he continues chanting and my eyes scrunch together. Flashes of lights flicker on and off like their trying to ignite behind my eyes. My body rebels against me as he holds onto me even harder and my magic suddenly won't be summoned as I try to call for it. I let out a scream as my body gives out and the world follows as I fall.

 **Time Jump**

I wake up on the couch with the Princess and the Frog on and Riptide curled up on my bump. I sit up and look to see i left a sandwich on the coffee table. "Wow, good job Ray." I take the rest turkey sandwich and throw it out before Riptide can get to it. I turn the tv off before I get the feeling to go over to Elena's and I grab my keys, phone, and I give Riptide some tuna. I skateboard over and I knock on the door.

Jenna opens the door still limping cause of the wound that happened when she 'ran into a knife'. I smile, "Hi Jenna. Sorry about coming over unannounced I wanted to see if Elena needed notes on the homework since I've already finished this year." I lie smoothly before I see Elena on the stairs.

She smiles, "Of course. Elena, ray's here!" She yells and I see Elena walk down before I see a glint of fear in her eyes. I smile and walk in before setting my board against the coat rack. I walk up and she motions me to her room. I close the door and cross my arms.

"Now, 'Lena tell me the things that you're trying to hide from me." I say as she looks at me and licks her lips.

"Or what? You're gonna kill me like you did Trevor?" She hisses out and I roll my eyes as I move my bangs out of my eyes.

"I already told you my reasoning's for doing that." I say as I walk deeper into her room and I see a picture frame with Care and I hugging one another while she and Bonnie are hugging. She sighs before telling me what's been happening including her stupid kamikaze mission to hand herself over to Klaus. I hear something downstairs and she and I walk down as my tummy grumbles. She and I spot her aunt digging through some cupboard that's hidden beneath the staircase. I peek in from the staircase to see several boxes of Elena's old mother's things and she walks over to Jenna.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She asks and Jenna looks up before handing her a large box.

"Perfect timing."

Elena and I look down at it with curiosity on our faces. "What is this stuff?"

"Miranda's files from the historical society. I got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood." Jenna pauses and her face suddenly remembers that someone other than her where there and she smiles sheepishly before looking up at me as well. "And by roped, I mean very excited to participate." She closes the door to the cupboard and I walk down as I see Elena's face turn practically white. I walk down to see Elijah standing there with a suit on and my body tenses slightly.

"Hey, I'm Elijah." He smiles at the two of us and I lick my lip.

"Elijah is in town doing some research on Mystic Falls." Jenna informs us. "This is Rayen and Elena."

"It's a pleasure." Elijah extends his hand out and Elena slowly grabs his hand.

"So you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff or Elena and Ray could help you load it in your car." Jenna offers him our services and Elijah smiles genuinely at her.

"Or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow."

Jenna laughs as he says that. "Also a good plan." She walks over to the door and Elijah takes that as his cue to leave. I grip Elena's arm as I gently pull her closer to me.

"Thank you so much for inviting me into your home, Jenna." He says sincerely and then he looks at Elena. "And Elena... I hope to see you sometime soon." He locks eyes with me and I make my vine slither down to my palm, ready to materialize at a moment's notice. Once he leaves, Elena and I quickly head back up the stairs and she starts banging on Jer's door. She gasps as he appears next to me covering my mouth and pulls me out of eyesight of the door to warn her. I hear Jeremy open the door and I struggle trying to get out of his grip.

"What is it?" He asks her curiously and I see Elena take a small glance at Elijah while I keep struggling.

"Jenna was just asking me to get you to help with the boxes." She lies while biting her lower lip and she runs her hands through her chocolate brown locks nervously while Elijah wraps his free arm around my stomach which stops me from moving cause he can probably feel my baby bump.

"Yeah, okay." Elijah moves us really quick as I hear Jer walk down the stairs.

We come back and he lets me go before Elena pulls me to her. "A wise choice."

"What do you want?" I ask as I fix my shirt and my hair.

"I think it's time we had a little chat." Elena leads us to her room and we close the door before I straddle her vanity chair.

"Forgive the intrusion. I mean your family no harm."

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?" Elena asks and I roll my eyes as I rest my head on my arms.

"Because I didn't want you to be taken." He replies before sitting on the window seat. "Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals, but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelgänger exist there'll be a line of vampire eager to take the two of you to him and I can't have that." Elijah grimaced, a small frown appearing.

"Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?" I ask as I let out a yawn.

"Let's just say that my goal is _not_ to break the curse."

"So what is your goal?"

"Klaus' obsessions has made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle." Elijah explains calmly as I slowly build my magic up while in my head a tickle appears.

"Like you?"

"Not anymore." Elijah shakes his head slightly as his face drops in sadness and disappointment.

"You don't know where he is, do you?" Elena guesses and she looks at me.

"So you're trying to use Elena to draw him out?"

"Well, to do that, you need to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed." He looks over at Elena and she tenses up.

"Why?" I ask as I bring his attention to me.

"Without her, there is not guarantee that the curse will fully work. No harm will come to her as long as he remains in the dark about her existence." He says as he stands up.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"If I wasn't being truthful, all you friends would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now. Along with Lady Harjo, so she can be his Persephone." Elena and my eyes widened. My anger rising since he thinks that I need saving like she does. "She is unharmed of course." He told her instantly. "Instead, I'm here and I'm preparing to offer you a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Elena asked warily.

"Do nothing." He replies in an even tone and the both of us blink and stare at him. "Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting. And then, when the time is right, we shall draw out Klaus together and I shall make sure your friends remain unharmed."

"Then what?" She demands.

"Then I kill him." Elijah replies simply and smoothly. For some reason, my heart clenches at the thought of this big ol' baddie being killed and I furrow my eyebrows as I shake the feeling off.

"Just like that?" I ask with a confused look on my face.

"Just like that." He nods to me. "I'm a man of my word, Elena. I make a deal, I keep a deal." He informs us with a smile.

"How are you gonna be able to keep everybody safe?" Elena asks.

"You know, I noticed you have a friend, Bonnie, is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gift."

Elena sighs and I run my hand through my curls. "You know witches."

"I think he knows more witches than he lets on." I say under my breath.

"Together we can protect everybody that matters to you. So do we have a deal?" Elijah questions as he stands up and fixes his suit.

"I need you to do one more thing for me." Elena speaks up.

"We're negotiating now?" I turn to her to see the cogs in her head turning and I feel my lips turn up into a smile as I realize she wants to get Steffie out of the tomb and away from her ancestor/dopple-bitch. We both look at Elijah and I stand up next to her crossing my arms. "Very well. What is it you want?"

 **Baby Time Jump**

After my doctor's appointment, I quickly head over to the Salvatore boarding house. Knowing how much Angel will want to know what happened during it and what the docs said I walk in. I let a small smile as I walk in smelling the oak scent in the house that I remember when Zach was alive. I take a deep breath before I open my mouth letting my magic carry my voice throughout the wood panels. "Angel! I've got something to show you!" I yell out knowing that he can hear me no matter what. I smile while he zooms over from his room most likely and I hide what's in my hand behind my back.

"Why do you insist on yelling when I can hear a whisper?" he asks and I giggle before he smirks.

"I gotta keep you on your toes Angel." I say as I lick my lips. "Guess what?" He tilts his head and I hold up the ultrasound picture making his eyes soften while his body relaxes.

"Can I hold it?" He asks softly and I hand it to him before we head into the lounge. I sit down on the lounging couch before he joins next to me and I smile as I look up at him.

"Just be careful with it." I say as I move and lay my head in his lap as he pets my hair. I close my eyes and think back to when he and I were enemies. I smirk and roll my eyes internally.

"So I should tell you that Mason has werewolf buddies and I met one tonight. Jules. And she sort of put me on her hit list." I open my eyes and sit up as I look at him.

"Angel, what the hell? Why would you provoke a wolf on the day of a full moon?" I ask as I take my baby's ultrasound picture away from him and fold it up before putting it in my bra. I start ranting before I start pacing in front of him while unbeknownst to me my hair and my eyes glow like gold fire.

"All the more reason to get home." He murmured and started driving to his house. Jane slid across the seat to snuggle against his side and Damon draped an arm around her. "How was girl's day?"

"It was good. We both needed it with what's been going on."

"Yeah stress is not good for the little one and you. There could be complications." He says as he looks down at my neck. "Hey where's the necklace you got for your birthday?"

I look at him, "What necklace?" I ask and he stands up before gently grabbing my face.

"The one that you got from Freckles." He says and I shake my head as a dull ache blooms in my head at that name. He opens his mouth before he stops and tilts his head slightly. "Stay here." He says softly before walking down the hall, peering into their study. I let my whip come out and sway around me just in case I need it. I lean out of the parlor to see Angel rolled his eyes when he spotted a familiar girl with short spiky bobbed hair. "You just can't stay away, can you?" I walk over to him ready to strike.

"You don't answer your phone." I hear Rose's voice and I step out before I nod my head to her in greeting.

"What do you want?" He asks harshly as I let my whip turn back to normal.

Rose sighs as I inwardly sigh that I hide my ultrasound picture. "I want to apologize."

Angel scoffs and I roll my eyes at her comment. "Just admit it, you don't have anywhere else to go."

"Angel don't be dildo." I say as I elbow right below his ribs.

"Be a dear Poison Ivy and go fetch me my scotch." I growl at him and smack his shoo-ing hand away.

"Not your servant girl Angel." I say before motioning to Rose. "Continue your apology." She looks between the two of us and quirks the end of her eyebrow. I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't know that Elena had a death wish. I didn't know she was also going to send a message about Lady Harjo as well." My eyes widen and my jaw drops slightly.

"Wait, What?" I ask angrily.

"That's why I called you, I tried to make it right, okay? I'm sorry, Damon. And I-I have nowhere else to go." Rose cut me off.

"There's nothing here for you, Rose." He says abruptly making her nod and look down at the floor sadly.

"Well, I-" The sound of glass breaking comes from another room and Angel immediately pushes me behind him. Angel and Rose zooms down the hallway and into the living room. Against my better judgement I follow letting my whip come back and get ready with a bunch of different poisonous plants that can harm canines. I see one of the windows was been completely broken with the table beneath it overturned. Along with glass scattered all around the floor I back up before I feel something swipe across my legs. Suddenly my legs bloom with pain and I fall to the floor before the wolf bites my arm that has the whip. I wrap it around the muzzle before it lets me go. I quickly crawl to the wall trying not to scream out in pain. I clench my eyes together as the wolf pushes me away and gets between me and Angel. I open my eyes to see Rose staring wide eyed at me as I see that Angel has a sword in his hands

"Damon!" Rose and I cry out as it tries to pounce. Yes, I mean try to pounce because as it lunged for him Rose was able to knock him. She wasn't fast enough to out of the way herself so she hit by the werewolf instead. Rose screams bloody murder as she desperately tries to fight it off. She is doing a pretty good job at avoiding its snapping jaws, but from what I can tell it found a spot and took it. It got the advantage and it sinks it's canines into her. Rose cries out as it tears into her shoulder and Angel and I quickly stab the wolf with his sword and my whip. The wolf whimpers before, he or she, most likely she, speeds from the room and makes it escape by leaping back out of the window it broke before it disappears into the night. I lay on my stomach cradling my arm as I push the pain back down and I stand up before leaning against the wall for support.

As I breathe through the pain I can hear Angel, "How bad is it?" He asks Rose since I can't hear him next to me. I keep breathing before I hiss lightly and quickly turn my whip into a flat bandage of ultra-healing plants. I wrap it around my bite mark and press it against my stomach.

"It hurts." I hear her whisper in pain.

"It's healing." He murmurs and I open my eyes to set my sight on the bite to see that it's slowly stitching itself together.

"Oh my God, I thought a werewolf bite was fatal and I thought-" Rose couldn't even finish her sentence before she starts sobbing because of her 'supposed' death sentence. Angel pulls her into a hug grateful that she saved him when his back was turned.

"It's not. You're going to be okay." He tells her and then looks up at me the concern in his eyes. "How about you Poi- Oh shit your legs."

"Yeah I need help before I pass out from blood loss." I say as he gently lays me down on the ground before zooming away to grab something. He comes back with a pillow before lifting me up so my bump isn't resting against the floor. I close my eyes and he pinches my nose.

"Stay right here and keep your eyes open. I'm going to get the first aid kit." He says and I playfully glare at him.

"Ugh, I just wanna go a week without getting hurt or something. Is that too much to ask for?" I growl under my breath making Rose chuckle.

"Being in Mystic Falls I doubt it love." She says with a tone of sarcasm and we both look at each other before busting out in laughter as our adrenaline leaves our system.


	20. A Little Fall of Rain

**Hey adorable, wonderful, sweet, and absolutely loyal readers of mine,**

 **Let's see if you can find the MCMU character I have hidden in here and yes Gabe Turner is one of the references. Well at least his face and physique is from Seb Stan in CA:WS. ;) I like to hide little bits like this and Iris Winchester being Natasha Romanoff. I will occasionally sneak someone else' physique or their face.**

 **Anyways back on track now. A great big thank you to all of you newer followers and Favorite-ers that have enjoyed reading Rayen's story. I would love it if y'all would write a review then maybe it will come faster to me wanting to write for all of you to get excited. And yes, I need to feel like y'all get excited when you realize that this story has been updated. ^. ^ I would also love to thank those that have been with me since the beginning or since the first couple of chapters.**

 **If any of you guys, gals, extra-terrestrial's, or supernatural creatures have any opinions on how the next chapter should go or if there's any outfits you would like to read about her wearing. Then please just review or just directly Pm me. I promise I am not Damon. I won't bite ya unless ya really want me to. ;-p**

 **If you have any songs, outfits, situations, or anything of the sort that you'd like to have in the next chapters then please _REVIEW_ and tell me! I can't read minds. Although if I wanted to, I wouldn't. Where's the fun in that? I'd much rather fly with wings like a raven or a gargoyle or I would rather teleport.  
**

 **Also I am so sorry, but the things in this chapter need to happen, so that other things can work out in the future. You're gonna need tissues for this chapter. I promise to cheer you guys up after this chapter. Please don't kill me.**

 **Your writer,**

 **Beautiful Dreaming Warrior**

 **P.S., I don't own any of the Vampire Diaries cast or their canon actions. I only own those that you don't recognize.**

 **P.P.S., Please listen to this link:** www. youtube watch?v=no4B8YWhdFg just take out of the spaces **:=: The version with Samantha Barks and Eddie Redmayne.  
You will need tissues.  
** **Also remember MORE REVIEWS = FASTER REACTION TIMES FOR UPDATING THIS STORY.**

* * *

 **Previously on Divine Beauty:**

 _As I breathe through the pain I can hear Angel, "How bad is it?" He asks Rose since I can't hear him next to me. I keep breathing before I hiss lightly and quickly turn my whip into a flat bandage of ultra-healing plants. I wrap it around my bite mark and press it against my stomach._

 _"It hurts." I hear her whisper in pain._

 _"It's healing." He murmurs and I open my eyes to set my sight on the bite to see that it's slowly stitching itself together._

 _"Oh my God, I thought a werewolf bite was fatal and I thought-" Rose couldn't even finish her sentence before she starts sobbing because of her 'supposed' death sentence. Angel pulls her into a hug grateful that she saved him when his back was turned._

 _"It's not. You're going to be okay." He tells her and then looks up at me the concern in his eyes. "How about you Poi- Oh shit your legs."_

 _"Yeah I need help before I pass out from blood loss." I say as he gently lays me down on the ground before zooming away to grab something. He comes back with a pillow before lifting me up so my bump isn't resting against the floor. I close my eyes and he pinches my nose._

 _"Stay right here and keep your eyes open. I'm going to get the first aid kit." He says and I playfully glare at him._

 _"Ugh, I just wanna go a week without getting hurt or something. Is that too much to ask for?" I growl under my breath making Rose chuckle._

 _"Being in Mystic Falls I doubt it love." She says with a tone of sarcasm and we both look at each other before busting out in laughter as our adrenaline leaves our system._

* * *

 **Rayen's POV:**

Angel carries me to the couch in the living room as he stitches up my legs and disinfecting the wounds. I close my eyes resting as Angel pets my hair trying to calm me down as I rub my bump. Ever since the wolf encounter I feel hotter than normal like I have a fever and I whine slightly before he puts his cold hand on my forehead. I hear him nursing a glass of alcohol, more than likely scotch before I hear some soft footsteps.

"So I talked to Caroline. She said that Tyler was all locked up." _When did Ty become a werewolf?_ I think to myself as he pets my hair.

"So it was Jules." I hear Rose say as I curl into myself while I feel my temp rising with each second passing, "The other werewolf, the one who attacked you."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm the one that picked a fight with her." He sighs softly as I turn around and pull my hair up before I make a wooden hair tie. I sigh softly as the cool air from the broken window hits the back of my neck, "She was coming after me." _Wow he's actually apologizing. Maybe we're having an effect on him._ I think to myself as I put my hand on my bump.

"All's well that ends well."

"You all healed?"

"Yeah. Seems that way."

"Rose uh, I'm happy that the legend was fake. Maybe werewolves made it up to keep the vampires away."

"I'm going to stay and help you."

"Help me do what?"

"Save Elena. Protect Lady Harjo."

"Really? Why? Why do you call her Lady Harjo?"

"Because I like Elena. She reminds me of me when I was human and Lady Harjo was anointed into the Order of the Thistle. With her reputation when it comes to punishments she deserves the title."

"Punishments?"

"Yes her punishments fit the crime without going overboard when her call sign was Kore."

"Kore?"

"That's Persephone's real name. Apparently the well told story all around the world was rewritten to try and scare young women into behaving and watching their surroundings." She says and I smirk inwardly before I hear her suddenly groan. "Ow…" I feel Angel sitting up straighter before I sit up and look up at Rose as I make my bangs rest behind my ears. The two of us stand up before Angel leans closer to her as Rose pulls down her robe a bit. My eyes widen as I gasp seeing the wound and it is bad. It's almost like an infection with some even harsher edges almost like it's like infected veins spreading out and for some reason I feel my heart beating faster.

"Is that?" I ask softly as I feel my bite mark throbbing from underneath the bandage.

"A werewolf bite? Yes. Yes, it is." My hand goes to my wrap before I walk to the bathroom.

"I'll be back." I say softly as I close the door and pull the bandage back. My jaw and heart drops as I see the same nasty festering and bruising around the teeth marks. "What the hell?" I ask softly and I look at myself in the mirror to see that my color is paler than normal and my eyes are darker. I re-wrap my arm and take a deep breath before I walk out to the living room. "Hey Damon, I'm gonna go home. I'm not feeling good." I say as I push my pain aside from the scratches on my legs and I lean against the wall before he turns to me.

"Why did you-"

"I've gotta go." I say before I let the wood envelope me and take me to my house. My legs give out and I stop myself before I fall to the ground. I walk to my room and lay down on my bed. I close my eyes and try to sleep. I curl up hugging my pillow to my bump. "I just need some sleep. I'm not a vampire. I would've gotten some blood cravings." I whine as I feel a tear roll down my face while the heat in my veins starts becoming more than my flesh and blood can stand. My body shaking as I start singing, "Don't you fret m'sieur Marius  
I don't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt me now  
You're here that's all I need to know

And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
And rain will make the flowers grow  
And you will live 'Ponine dear god above  
If I could close your wounds with words of love  
Just hold me now and let it be, Shelter me, comfort me," I cry/sing to myself as my pain becomes higher than my normal pain threshold and my world spins slightly before going dark.

 **Time Jump**

I open my eyes as my body is still burning up and whine as I strip the blankets off of me. I start panting and squirming as the heat starts becoming unbearable. I quickly strip down to my bra and thong before I throw my hands out creating every plant that I know to cool me down. Suddenly I feel very weak and I can't lift my arms up. I start crying as my stomach starts hurting it feels as though someone is stabbing me with a red hot poker. My eyes droop as I feel my body shaking and I wipe my face with a sheet before I feel that I'm sweating. I whine and turn to my phone which I forgot to grab before heading over to the Boarding house. I pull my hair up into a bun and I feel a burning sensation growing in my bump. I open my eyes as I reach over with my vine and let it grab my phone. I bring it back to me and open it up before I call the first number on my phone and I hear it ringing in my ear. I let my magic calm down before becoming dormant for now until I feel strong enough to hold it.

"Hello?" An accented voice asks and for some reason, it makes me calmer making my eyes drop as the pain kind of ebbs away. I sigh lightly before I push the phone closer to me.

"I need help." I say as I let out a whine as the pain in my stomach grows and the heat grows with it. "I don't remember who you are, but I was bit by a werewolf and I... I'm burning up. I'm weak and I can't keep my eyes open. I don't know why this is happening."

"Where are you?" The voice asks and I grip the pillow closer to me as best I can.

"My room." I say as my strength is sapped from me and my phone falls from out of my hand. "Please help us." I whisper as I pass out again with my head lolling to the side.

 **Nik's POV:**

Ever since Rayen's OBGYN called me earlier today and to tell me the gender of our baby, I have been ignoring Maddox's calls since he found out that she was pregnant and he was upset with us for not telling him. I have also been making sure that I buy a bunch of baby clothes and baby essentials. I look through the papers of my finances and I growl as I put my papers down before rubbing my head. I groan as I lean back in my chair and look at the picture frame of Rayen and I at the villa after we made love for the first time. She's wearing a long sheer swimsuit cover on top of her dark green bikini and her skin is littered with hickies. Her hair down in beach curls while she and I kiss in the water. I remember us finding a cave and having some well deserved fun in it. I smirk as I rub my side where her nails left some scars.

My phone starts ringing and I answer it, "Hello?"

"I need help." I hear Ray's voice on the other end as I hear her let out a whine in pain and I immediately sit up straight. My voice is stuck in my throat, "I don't remember who you are, but I was bit by a werewolf and I... I'm burning up. I'm weak and I can't keep my eyes open. I don't know why this is happening." My heart drops even though she isn't a vampire she has the symptoms of a vampire that was bitten. But how?

"Where are you?" I ask once I pull out my burner phone with Maddox's number saved in it. I text him to get over to her and help her now. I listen to her heart and it's beating way to fast for a normal human.

"My room." I hear her say as I can her her phone falling from her hand. "Please help us." She whispers and my heart starts pounding.

"Ray, love?" I ask as I start panicking. I call Maddox and he answers on the first try. "She's in her room. Check on her cool her down and check on our baby." I tell him and i hear him unlock the door before running up the stairs.

"Oh shit." I hear him say under his breath before he puts me on speakerphone and I bite my lip as I listen in careful to hear water running.

"Maddox, what's going on?!" I yell as I stand up and grab the mirror out of the drawer to see that he put her into her tub before filling it up with cold water. I puts his hands out and chants something in Latin.

"I got her stabilized for now. I'm gonna keep her in a coma hoping that her magic and my magic heal her and the baby." He says before I sit on the top of my desk and I sigh.

"Keep an eye on her please. They are the most important thing ignore the doppelgänger rumors." I say as I cover the mirror back up.

"And sir, can you please not tell Greta about this episode she doesn't need to stress."

I smirk as he asks for a favor from me. "No worries. I've got her working on the search and information about the doppelgänger rumors." I say as I lean back onto my papers as my heart slows down knowing he won't let me down.

 **No one's POV:**

While Maddox takes care of Rayen and her baby the rest of the Scooby Doo Gang is busy with Rose and her newfound werewolf saliva induced bloodlust. After she leaves the house during the night, they run after her and Damon keeps Elena close especially with the fact of her having his blood in her system. They find Rose draining a random girl and Damon quickly runs over to her making her drop the corpse.

"Rose, Stop!" Damon yells as Rose zooms towards him to attack making the both of them hit the ground. Damon quickly rolls her beneath him and pins her to the ground. "Rose, Rose! It's me, it's Damon." he says soothingly over and over until he sees that the logical Rose has relaxed, her face going back to normal. She looks over to the body of the drained girl and sucks in a shaky breath.

"Did I do this?" Rose whimpers in pain again, "I never meant to hurt anyone. I never wanted to hurt anyone. I hurt Elena. Did I hurt Lady Harjo? What about the baby?"

"It's okay, Rose." Elena speaks up and Rose looks up at her before he gets off her. He sits her up and cuddles her into his chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Rose sobs over and over.

"C'mon, let's get you home and don't worry. Ray's at home relaxing cause of the excitement cause of the baby." Damon whispers in her ear.

"No, I don't have a home, I haven't had a home in a long time." She sobs hysterically as Damon scoops her up into his arms. "Oh make it stop, please make it stop! I hate it, make it stop!" She begs with a voice and face full of pain and Damon walks away with her in his arms and his brow furrowed. Once they get back to their house he tucks her into the bed as she sleeps and he cleans her face and her neck off.

Damon looks over when he feels Rose move next to him. "Hi, there." He greets her when her eyes flutter open. Elena's sitting on Rose's other side helping fight back the fever with a cold, moist, wash cloth.

"I'm sorry." Rose whispers.

"You went on a murderous rampage. It happens." He shrugs and Rose shakes her head.

"I'm sorry." She looks over at Elena, "I don't like taking human life, I never have."

"It's okay, Rose. No one blames you." Elena tells her soothingly trading the wash cloths.

"You shouldn't be here." Damon says lowly to her and Elena frowns at him.

"It's the worst part about death." Rose continues as she licks her severely chapped lips. "The hunt. The need to kill. The thirst, the pleasure it brings you afterwards. I wasn't meant to be evil. It hurts."

"Then stop talking about it." Damon tells her before turning away to pace a bit. Elena and Rose can tell that he is agitated. Probably upset that he can't do anything to stop this from happening to Rose. The vampire who had helped save Ray and her baby's and his life from the wolf.

Rose ignores him and looks up at Elena. "Damon's a lot like me. He wants to care, but the second he does he runs away from it."

"I know." Elena murmurs.

"I'm sorry for what I've done today."

"I know." Elena nods while Rose looks at the both of them.

"And the two of you need to fight. I know that you're scared, but you have to do it anyway." She tells them and then collapses into fits of coughing. Elena helps her turn before wiping her forehead sweat of her.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Rose asks with a small smile.

"Us humans." Elena replies to her.

"You can never forget it. What it's like to be human. It haunts me. It's the only thing that kept me going." Rose murmurs and Damon turns his head to look at her. "It doesn't hurt as much anymore." Rose suddenly gasps and cries out in pain, her body arching off the bed as she feels unbearable heat flushing throughout her system.

"Damon!" Elena turns to look at him and he comes over. "What do we do?"

"Go." Damon tells Elena.

"Damon."

"Elena, get out of here. I got this." He growls at her.

"It's going to be okay, Rose." Elena says to Rose while Rose tries to smile reassuringly through her pain. Elena leaves and once the door clicks into place he quickly gathers her into his arms. Letting her cry out in pain as he holds her to his chest.

"Oh God! Make it stop, make it stop! I can't take it anymore, make it stop!" Rose sobs as another wave of unbearable heat runs through her and Damon holds her close. Damon and Rose are still cuddling in his bed after she has calmed down a little bit from earlier. Meaning that the pain isn't so great as it had been, but it's still painful.

"Who would have thought you'd be a nice guy?" Rose croaks out after the pain slowly ebbs away for the moment.

"I'm not nice. I'm mean. I like it." Damon smirks at her and she snorts half-heartedly.

"You lie."

"Shh, just sleep." He tells her pushing her head back down to rest against his chest gently.

"She's…nice." Rose whispers as she closes her eyes. Damon rests his head against the wall and shut his eyes as he gets an idea. Being a vampire has its advantages. He manipulates her dream to hopefully help her relax.

 _There are rolling hills of green grass untouched by man with tall trees that sway in the breeze. Rose spins around looking in delight at everything that she has missed and longed for since she got turned. She's back in St. Austell back among the beautiful landscape and relaxing in the sun._

 _She's wearing a simple long blue dress that reaches her ankles and her hair is longer and in ringlets like it used to be. She feels like a little human girl again being able to feel the warm sun and not burn from pain. A horse's whinnying catches her attention and she turns to find some magnificent horses nearby grazing. She walks over to one and holds her hand out and strokes his nose before looking around. She looks around before spotting Damon who's sitting on the grass not far from she is. She runs over to him with a wide carefree and pain free smile and sat next to him._

 _"This was my favorite place to come as a girl." She says and he turns his head slightly. "How did you know?"_

 _Damon smirks at her. "Word gets around." Rose gives him a knowing look and he snorted. "Elena told me." Rose laughs and tilts her head at him._

 _"Am I dreaming?" She asks and he shrugs at her. She shakes her head at him and leans her head back to feel the warmth of the sun. Something the btoh of them have missed and the both of them sigh._

 _"The sun is so warm. I miss this. I miss being human."_

 _"Humanity is not all it's cracked up to be." Damon mutters trying to hide that he misses being in the sun without wearing a ring. Although Rose can see that he doesn't believe that._

 _"I had friends, I had a family, I mattered."_

 _"You still do." He tells her firmly._

 _"No." She shakes her head and looks at him. "But you do. You built a life, whether you want to admit it or not. You have a girl that cares very much for you. I spent five hundred years just existing."_

 _Damon frowns. "You didn't have a choice. You were running from Klaus."_

 _"There's always a choice." She corrects him. "If it comes down to it and you want to save Elena when Klaus gets her. Give him Lady Harjo. From the rumors, she is the one that calms him down and makes him look like a puppy."_

 _"You know, you are ruining our perfect day with your strange philosophical babbling." He smirks, wanting to hear the rumors she has about his closest friend, and she laughs before turning to give him a side hug. He slings an arm around her shoulders pulling her closer._

 _"I'd like to enjoy the fresh air. Would you enjoy it with me?"_

 _He smiles down at her. "For a while." She nods and they sit upon the hill side, feeling the sun and the cool breeze brush against their skin. The smell of horses calming her like it always had when she was a child._

 _"Thank you." Rose whispers and he glances down._

 _"For what?"_

 _"The pain's gone."_

 _Damon smiles sadly. "I'm glad."_

 _"Will I see them again?" She leans her head up with hope in her eyes. "My family?"_

 _"I think you'll see whoever you want to see." Damon replies._

 _"That would be nice. Maybe I'll see Trevor too. I'm not afraid anymore." She realizes and stands up._

 _"I'll race you to the trees." She says suddenly smiling widely._

 _"Well, you'll lose." Damon smirks before standing up too._

 _"I'm older and faster." She mocks and he scoff and rolls her eyes._

 _"Oh, you think?" Rose laughs at him. "Well, I'm controlling this dream. Maybe I'll cheat."_

 _Rose smirks at him. "On the count of three. One, two..."_

* * *

Damon lets the tears fall when he feels her body slump against him. Rose is dead, but at peace, finally he has ended her suffering. Very gently, he eases out from behind her and cradles her graying and cracked face.

"I'm sorry." He tells her. She was his friend even though he has only known her for a short time and he is so very sorry to see her go. Gathering her in his arms, he picks her up knowing that he has to get rid of her body and his guilt along with it. He goes down the stairs and he sees the ultrasound that Ray must've left behind. He grabs his phone and tries to call his only other friend in the world. "Ray, pick up please." He whispers before he gets her voicemail and he hangs up. He furrows his eyebrows and drops his phone onto the couch.

* * *

Damon listens as the car stops and then someone wearing heel starts walking towards him. He has been lying in the middle of the road for an hour and he opens his eyes.

"Sir, are you okay? What happened?" The red-headed girl asks.

Damon groans. "I'm... lost."

The girl arches an eyebrow. "And you're laying in the middle of the road?"

He shakes his head. "Not that kind of lost." He sits up slowly while his head spinning with alcohol. "Metaphorically…Existentially."

"Do you need help?" She asks.

"Well, yes I do. Can you help me?" Damon smirks as he takes a swig from a flask in his hands. The girl scowls and shoves her phone back in her purse.

"You're drunk." She accuses with a scoff.

Damon laughs. "No. Well, yes a little maybe." The girl turns away to walk back to her car. Layla Brookes rolls her eyes and gets up about to walk back to her car when Damon is suddenly standing in front of her looking down at her with death written in his icy blue orbs and all of his face.

"No please don't leave. I really do need your help." He calls after her and she ignores him as he gasps as he appeared before her. He suddenly grabs her shoulder and makes her locks eyes with him. "Don't move." He compels her.

"I don't want any trouble." Jessica murmurs and shakes in fright like a chihuahua.

"Neither do I but all I got is trouble." Damon tells her with a small whine in his voice.

The girl starts panicking. "Why can't I move?"

"What's your name?" He asks instead of answering her.

"Layla." She replies shakily.

Damon smiles drunkenly. "Hi, Layla. I have a secret. I have a big secret and I never said it out loud. I mean, what's the point?" He asks as he starts waving his arms in the air. "It's not gonna change _me_ , it's not gonna make me _good_. Make me adopt a puppy. I can't be what other people want me to be, what _she_ wants me to be. This is who I am, little Layla."

"Are you going to hurt me?" She sobs as she keeps shaking.

"I'm not sure. Because _you_ are my existential crisis." He says as he cups her face. "Do I kill you or do I not kill you."

"Please don't." She begs.

"But I have to, Layla." Damon shakes his head. "Because I'm not human and I miss it. I miss it more than anything in the world!" He shouts as tears sting his eyes. "This is my secret. But there is only so much hurt a man can take. Okay, you're free to go." He tells her while also compelling her to be able to leave. Layla flees for her car, but she doesn't make it inside. Damon grabs her once again and his fangs rip into her throat savagely. She dies instantly from shock and he lets her corpse drop to the ground.

 **Ray's POV:**

I open my eyes and I see my black and gold constellation themed bathroom ceiling. I groan as I sit up to see that I'm in a tub filled with ice cold water and I see that I'm still wearing my bra and thong. My arms and legs feel heavier than normal and I groan as I rub my bump out of comfort remembering the feeling that I had earlier and for some reason my body doesn't feel right at all. I rub my arms and my legs as my body gets used to the cold water. The door opens and a 6 foot tall athletically muscle toned guy walks in carrying a tray of food. He looks up and smiles softly at me while he sets my tray on a little stand. I lock eyes with him to see his glittering blue eyes littered with magic and familiarity even though I don't recognize him.

"Hey, I'm glad you're awake." He says before holding it in front of me and I see a steak stir fry with water and some vitamins. "Eat up and take these meds. You need them after what you went through."

"Who are you? Why am I in my tub?" I ask as I start eating and he sits down on the ground before putting the back of his hand to my forehead. He sighs and smiles as he pulls it away. For some reason I feel safe and he feels trustworthy, so I let my guard down and I keep my magic from building. I lean back as I eat my food and he pulls the bandage off my arm to reveal brand new pink skin that's slowly turning back to its original tan. I smile as I gently brush over the newly, healed, and sensitive skin.

"James Maddox and you had a fever that knocked you out after being bit by a werewolf." He says and I furrow my eyebrows together. "I had to cool you down fast otherwise you were going to stroke out."

"Okay, thank you for saving me." I say as I take another bite of my steak before I look up at him as I see his face battling with something that he wants to say. "So explain to me why you're in my home and that you know about werewolves?"

"I'm a warlock and in my families grimoire it explained everything because one of my ancestors had a fling with one back in the olden days." I nod as I continue eating before I put the bowl back down and I grab the water before grabbing the meds. I quickly take the meds and wash them down with my water. "I'm also in your home cause the person you called as me to help." I look down at the water to see that it's not clear, instead it's pink as if I was bleeding or I got some type of red washed off of my body.

"James, why is my water pink?" His face drops and he licks his lips nervously. My heart drops as it looks like he's trying to gather his words or his confidence. My body shakes slightly in nervousness.

He takes a deep breath and looks up at me with tears in his eyes, "I am really really sorry. Although my magic and yours healed your wounds it um... couldn't save your baby... baby boy." My jaw drops and tears well up in my eyes. "I am so sorry. I was too late to save him." He says as tears start falling down my face as I stare at him in despair over the unplanned death of my unborn son. That stupid slutty bitch of a were-mutt killed my baby boy.

"N-no. No. That's not possible. My... my baby isn't a vampire." I stutter out as I stand up and try to get out. "I've never had anything with a vampire. Wh-why is is this happening to me?" I sob out as my legs trip over one another before he catches me and I start sobbing in his arms. "I I haven't even held him or named him yet." I sob and he wraps a towel around my body. He's shushing me as he cradles me to his chest as we sit on the bathroom floor. The pain feels as though someone has ripped out my heart and stepped on it multiple times with a dulled heel. My body shaking with each sob as my heart breaks into a million little pieces before someone grabbed them all and threw them in all different directions. My body hiccups as I hear him humming a little fall of rain.

"And you would live 100 years, if I could show you how  
I wont desert you now," I hear him whisper sing as I cry and I lick my tears off my face.

"The rain can't hurt me now," I respond as he rocks me to the beat of the song.

"This rain will wash away what's past." He sings in his low voice.

"And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
I'll sleep in your embrace, at last," I close my eyes tighter as he rubs my arms and I put my hand on my bump that will no longer grow.

"The rain that brings you here, Is Heaven bliss  
The sky's begin to clear, and I'm at rest  
The breath away, from where you are  
I've come home, From so far." He sings as I feel that he is crying as well.

"Hold your breath, M'sieur Marius  
I don't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt me now  
I'm here, that's all I need to know  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close." He kisses my temple like a brother would to try and calm me down.

"And rain will make the flowers grow." He sings as I fall asleep once again from crying.


	21. Whiskey Lullaby

**Hey adorable, wonderful, sweet, and absolutely loyal readers of mine,**

 **Let's see if you can find the MCMU character I have hidden in here and yes Gabe Turner is one of the references. Well at least his face and physique is from Seb Stan in CA:WS. ;) I like to hide little bits like this and Iris Winchester being Natasha Romanoff. I will occasionally sneak someone else' physique or their face.**

 **Anyways back on track now. A great big thank you to all of you newer followers and Favorite-ers that have enjoyed reading Rayen's story. I would love it if y'all would write a review then maybe it will come faster to me wanting to write for all of you to get excited. And yes, I need to feel like y'all get excited when you realize that this story has been updated. ^. ^ I would also love to thank those that have been with me since the beginning or since the first couple of chapters.**

 **If any of you guys, gals, extra-terrestrial's, or supernatural creatures have any opinions on how the next chapter should go or if there's any outfits you would like to read about her wearing. Then please just review or just directly Private message me. I promise I am not Damon. I won't bite ya unless ya really want me to. ;-p**

 **If you have any songs, outfits, situations, or anything of the sort that you'd like to have in the next chapters then please _REVIEW_ and tell me! I can't read minds. Although if I wanted to, I wouldn't. Where's the fun in that? I'd much rather fly with wings like a raven or a gargoyle or I would rather teleport.**

 **I am so sorry, but the death of her and Klaus's child in the previous chapter needed to happen not only because she's a 17 year old that lost her mother, older, cousin, and in the passed her father. She isn't as grown up as I write her out to be, she just doesn't have the correct mental health just yet. But it's also so that other things can work out in the future between them. Please don't kill me. I promise I have a plan for her and Klaus to regain a child that they just lost.**

 **Your writer,**

 **Beautiful Dreaming Warrior**

 **P.S., I don't own any of the Vampire Diaries cast or their canon actions. I only own those that you don't recognize. MORE REVIEWS = FASTER REACTION TIMES FOR ME TO UPDATE.**

 **P.P.S., I have update this chapter because I just read some inconsistencies within it that I didn't see the first couple times.**

* * *

 **Previously on Divine Beauty:**

 _He takes a deep breath and looks up at me with tears in his eyes, "I am really really sorry. Although my magic and yours healed your wounds it um... couldn't save your baby... baby boy." My jaw drops and tears well up in my eyes. "I am so sorry. I was too late to save him." He says as tears start falling down my face as I stare at him in despair over the unplanned death of my unborn son. That stupid slutty bitch of a were-mutt killed my baby boy._

 _"N-no. No. That's not possible. My... my baby isn't a vampire." I stutter out as I stand up and try to get out. "I've never had anything with a vampire. Wh-why is is this happening to me?" I sob out as my legs trip over one another before he catches me and I start sobbing in his arms. "I I haven't even held him or named him yet." I sob and he wraps a towel around my body. He's shushing me as he cradles me to his chest as we sit on the bathroom floor. The pain feels as though someone has ripped out my heart and stepped on it multiple times with a dulled heel. My body shaking with each sob as my heart breaks into a million little pieces before someone grabbed them all and threw them in all different directions. My body hiccups as I hear him humming a little fall of rain._

 _"And you would live 100 years, if I could show you how_  
 _I wont desert you now," I hear him whisper sing as I cry and I lick my tears off my face._

 _"The rain can't hurt me now," I respond as he rocks me to the beat of the song._

 _"This rain will wash away what's past." He sings in his low voice._

 _"And you will keep me safe_  
 _And you will keep me close_  
 _I'll sleep in your embrace, at last," I close my eyes tighter as he rubs my arms and I put my hand on my bump that will no longer grow._

 _"The rain that brings you here, Is Heaven bliss_  
 _The sky's begin to clear, and I'm at rest_  
 _The breath away, from where you are_  
 _I've come home, From so far." He sings as I feel that he is crying as well._

 _"Hold your breath, M'sieur Marius_  
 _I don't feel any pain_  
 _A little fall of rain_  
 _Can hardly hurt me now_  
 _I'm here, that's all I need to know_  
 _And you will keep me safe_  
 _And you will keep me close." He kisses my temple like a brother would to try and calm me down._

 _"And rain will make the flowers grow." He sings as I fall asleep once again from crying._

* * *

 **Greta's POV:**

I wake up to the sounds of something being thrown and broken. I sit up and run to the sound to see Klaus zooming around his art studio breaking everything that has to do with pictures of the faceless child being held by Rayen. His chairs, easels, and canvas's ripped shattered, and or in the fireplace being burned. I hide around the corner as I barely miss a chair being thrown behind me. I peek my eyes out as he lets out a loud heart wrenching roar that I have never heard come out of his mouth.

"Klaus?" I ask softly as he goes as stiff as a board.

"Leave me be witch." He says with a hoarse voice before he walks out with his vampire face out for everyone to see.

"Klaus. Please don't leave just tell me what's wrong." I say and just as he reaches the door he zooms back and pins be against the wall by my throat. I gasp lightly as I see his face fully now while I grip his wrist tightly. All I see in his eyes is pure unbridled rage is only try to mask his complete and utter despair as his tear tracks are dried and can't be seen unless you were this close to him.

"You want to know what's wrong?! What's wrong?" He chuckles sardonically before he growls and uses his other hand to punch a howl next to my head. "The problem is that Rayen got bit by a werewolf and since the child growing in her _had_ vampire blood running through his tiny little body." My jaw drops as tears of my own try to escape my eyes knowing that my best friend just miscarried their first child. His eyes well up in tears as he loosens his hand slightly. "Our... baby was..." He chokes up before starting again, "poisoned because of a mutt trying to kill Damon." The hope that he once had in ablaze in his eyes these passed weeks has been snuffed out. "Now clean up this mess before I get back or it'll be your head." He drops me to my knees and I rub my neck as he slams the door behind him.

"Oh my god." I gasp out as I wave my hand quickly cleaning everything in his art room up before I see a little blue blanket with a Celtic symbol for protection embroidered into the corner of it with the dark blue lettering of, 'Rohan' on it. I cuddle the blanket to my chest and I let my tears fall down my face wishing that I could be there for her.

 **Rayen's POV:**  
 **Next Day**

After he let me cry myself to sleep again he helped me get dressed before he drives me to the hospital and he walks in with me. The doc confirms that I miscarried and they have me set a date for me to have a C section to give birth to my dead child. We do it for the day that Melody gets into town and then he takes me home as Dr. TC prescribes some meds to help me. He returns the memories that Nik told Greta to take and I am severely pissed off at him for telling her to do that. SO I'm not talking to him. He helps me around the house today and he helps me send back all of my maternity clothes.

"How are you handling everything?" He asks as he looks over to me as he helps me fold up laundry that I haven't folded up. I lick my lips as I look over at him to see he's pitying me.

I sigh as I sort my clothes into dressers after he folds them, "Honestly? I'm not handling it Jamie. I lost mine and Nik's child because I was careless and I just regained memories that I should've had since the beginning."

"Yeah I know." He says as he passes me a pile of my shorts and I put them away before I look up at a picture from my trip. It's of me and Nik dancing at a cocktail party. "Also, Iris is going to be taking my place here with you and she's getting Melody from the airport for us." I smirk.

"Iris? You mean Anya? My third favorite inner circle sparring partner?" I ask as I turn around and I put the rest of my clothes into their designated drawers.

"Yep." He says just as his phone rings. "Hello?" His eyes widen. "Are you serious?" I tilt my head and he shakes his head no. "Yeah, no. I'll get the next flight and join you guys."

"Something wrong with Hades?" I ask using his nickname and he looks at me before nodding.

"Yeah, I've gotta go. Are you feeling okay now?" He asks and I walk over giving him a big hug letting his head rest on the top of mine.

 **Time Jump**

After I take a shower and change into a matching pair of black and white lace lingerie before I look at myself in the mirror and put on my corset before I put on tank top to hide the lines of it. I walk into my closet and slip on a long sleeve before I pull on a pair of pants with leather heeled boots. I look at myself in the mirror and my face is kind of pale before I put some makeup on to try and hide what's happened. I curl my hair and put on a leather jacket. _Ring Ring._ My phone rings and I pick it up.

"Hello?" I ask as I grab my keys and walk down to the kitchen. I see a little blue bottle with a cork top on the island next to a note. I smile and read it, 'Made you this elixir to help your body with losing your baby and it will help you lose the baby bump in small doses.'

"Can we have some girl time at the Grill?" I hear Care ask and I open the bottle before taking a sip of the elixir.

"Of course. I'll meet you there in five." I say before I hang up and slip the elixir bottle into my corset. I see Riptide laying in his hammock with a half empty bowl filled with tuna meaning that Maddox fed him. I smile and lean up to kiss his forehead before I leave with my board. I take my time gaining more magic as I close my eyes using my magic to guide me and I walk into the grill meeting up and sitting down with Caroline.

"Poor, Ty." I say as Care nods agreeing with me as we walk out of our two hour girl time. Our topics alternating between the attack on Damon, John Gilbert being back in town, and talking about Care helping out Ty with his transformation. I haven't even told her about me losing the baby or the baby's gender.

"I know and I feel so bad!"

"It wasn't your fault, Care. Maybe he and Steffie will work something out." I put my hand on her arm.

Caroline nods as she puts her arm around my shoulder. "If he won't listen to Stefan, he might actually listen to you. We should go over there and check on him." I shrug my shoulders as we head over to her car. "So, did you find out the gender of your baby?"

I tense up slightly gripping the wood of my board harder, hoping that I'm not warping it with my powers. "Oh yeah, um doc TC told me I was going to have a boy." Care squeezes and pulls me into a hug me tightly and I feel her body tense up as if she's realizing that something's off. She pulls away and she takes a look closer at me before her eyes widen with her jaw dropping to the ground.

"Hey! Hey!" We turn to see Mattie running towards us and I whisper slightly.

"I'll tell you later." I get wrapped up in a hug and I smile as I can feel myself getting more relaxed. "Hi, Mattie."

"I haven't seen you in a long time. Where have you been?" He asks and I pull away as he and I smile.

"Dealing with my mom's business trying to sell it so I can concentrate on colleges." I say as he kisses my temple before he turns to Care.

"I haven't seen you around much."

"I'll meet you at the car." I whisper seeing that I'm not needed for this conversation and I head to the car to let them to talk.

"I'm not avoiding you, I swear." I hear Care telling Mattie.

He smirks at her. "Yeah, you're avoiding me a little."

I see her head duck down meaning that she's blushing. "Okay, maybe a little." She admits to him lowly.

"Can we talk later? I mean, I'm heading to work right now but maybe after, to clear of this weirdness."

Care smiles. "Yeah, yeah, I'd really like that. I'll just swing by when you're closing?"

Matt returns her smile with his own and for some reason my body feels like it's getting hotter. "Sounds good."

"Bye." Caroline waves as she walks over and he waves back to the both of us. She walks over to me as I lean against the car and I look around curious at what this feeling is. I pull out the elixir and take a sip of it once again before putting it back in my corset. I let my whip coil in my hand ready to appear if I need it soon.

"Excuse me." I hear Care ask as a blond woman walks up with a smug swagger in her walk and I tense up slightly.

"Caroline right?"

"Yeah."

I turn to see that the woman's eyes have landed on me before widening slightly. "And you're Ray. Damon's girl."

"Not Angel's girl." I snap back and I see her body tense up at my cold demeanor obviously hearing that I'm the nicer one out of our group.

"I'm looking for Tyler. You both haven't seen him, have you?"

"Not today. Sorry." I say as I get my whip ready and I see Care tensing up.

"Not since earlier. Sorry." Care replies shortly and she looks at me then to the car. My eyes widen slightly realizing she wants be to get into the car before something happens. I nod slightly before I grab a hold of the handle.

"I know you're lying." She says lowly as I open the door.

I can actually feel Care rolling her eyes. "Really? How? Is that one of you little wolf tricks?"

"Actually, it is."

"You're Jules." I hear Care say and I drop my board in shock before it feels like my veins have ice running through them. "You're the one who bit Rose."

"That's right." Jules smirks as she looks at Care completely unaware of me. "Was she your friend?" I turn back around as I feel my magic crackling in me wanting her blood to spill and stain the ground. I can feel my magic sparking throughout my veins and my body shaking in fury. "Are you upset that your friend died or that I was aiming for Damon?"

"You're the mangy mutt that bit me?" I ask with poison lacing my words as Care stops me from going after her. The both of them look at me and I see their faces pale in terror before I see that the plants all around me are glowing with my power. I reach out and grab the collar of her shirt bringing her inches away from my face. "You made me lose my baby boy." I whisper in her ear as I look deep into her eyes. In her eyes, I see terror and the fact that my eyes are glowing you can't even see my pupil or sclera and or the whites of my eyes.

Care distracts her and pushes me away, "Well, I have a trick too." She says as I watch her eyes darken and she goes after Jules and I see her go into her pocket to see her pull her out a pepper spray can and sprays it in her face. I quickly grab her arm and pull her away to see her skin bubbling. I growl and glare at Jules as I wave my arm back letting the whip uncoil. The bitch pepper sprayed Care with a vervain mixture.

"You bitch." I growl out and I start thinking about what legends say of werewolf plant based weaknesses. I make the whip dig into the ground and wrap around her ankle digging in to her skin using the plants that it says are their weaknesses. Care quickly wipes at her face off and she starts healing almost immediately. We stand up and I watch as Jules face scrunches up in pain as my whip starts burning her. I start walking towards her before I come face to face with a man who's holding a small pistol in his hand. Without a word he shoots Care in the head and I growl as he points it at me.

"Let her go or I will shoot you along with your little vampire friend." He says and I sneer at him before I pull my whip back into the vine tattoo. I look to Jules and glare at her before I get pistol whipped across the face making my world go dark.

 **No one's POV:**

Caroline gasps as she wakes and she sits up while searing pain erupts from her head because of the pain she can barely register that she's in a cage. She cries out squirming on the metal floor until she is finally able to pry the bullet out of her forehead. She sighs in relief before she starts focusing on trying to get out of the cage and she looks over to see Rayen's board and jacket against the couch. She reaches for the door handle, but she whines slightly cause of it being too far away for her to reach. She then notices that the guy that shot her is creepily staring at her. Caroline shrieks and quickly back peddles to the far corner of her cage. Her eyes start darting around looking for Rayen.

"I see you got the bullet out." Jules' lover, Brady, murmurs to her. "That was… _nasty_." He says after choosing his words carefully. "I got a lot of wooden bullets, other toys. It's gonna be a long night, sweet pea." He shoots her in the arm and Caroline screams in pain as he smirks down at her.

"Where's Ray?" She asks as she sobs through the pain in her arm.

"Oh, is that what the little spitfires' name is?" He grins like a Cheshire cat and tilts his head. "Well, she's busy at the moment." Just then they hear scream coming from outside, but what they don't know is that it's from anger and frustration rather than pain. Her screams unnerve Care and she swallows nervously. She's trapped in this tiny ass cage with a guy that's shooting wooden bullets at her while Rayen's out there somewhere with the wolf that killed her unborn baby.

The door opens and Ray is dragged in with dried blood on the corner of her lip, hair a mess, a bruise on her cheekbone where it looks like she was pistol whipped. She looks up as Care can see she has a metal collar that's chained to her arms which are chained behind her back. She smirks as she turns to see Jules and she looks worse that what Ray looks. She's even limping which means that they were fighting and Ray despite being chained was winning. Jules pushes her and she trips over the steps and falls into the cage.

"Hey!" Care hisses. "Leave her alone."

"I'm making sure that Damon understands what he's done." Jules smirks trying to hide the fact that she's in pain and Ray snorts as she moves to lean against the cage.

"More like she was getting her ass kicked when she was trying to get info out of me." She smirks as she licks her lips and glares up at Jules. "She's lucky my arms are tied otherwise I would've made good on my promise." Jules growls before she grabs Ray's hair and slams her head into the metal bars knocking her unconscious. Ray slumps against the cage with a new cut above her eyebrow.

"Damn, Jules. Let's not kill the girl yet. We have to show her to her boyfriend, first." Brady smirks from the corner and Care scowls at the both of them.

"Trust me. You're lucky she's chained up otherwise Damon wouldn't even be able to hold her back from killing you and making it painful." Care glowers at them. "And Damon and her would never date. They're friends."

 **Rayen's POV:**

 _Stupid mangy mutt._ I think to myself as I start coming to and I open my eyes. I see Care in the cage and I growl. "Care help me sit up." I say softly and she crawls over pushing me up and I look at her seeing that they've been shooting her and using vervain, based on the various stages of dried blood and healing skin.

"Why didn't you tell me that your baby was half vampire?" She asks and I turn my head away as best I can from the limited movements of the collar.

"I didn't even know. The father had me compelled by a witch, so no one could use me and the baby against him." I say being as vague as I can be and I lick my lips flinching as I run my tongue over a small split. "Speaking of which can you reach into my corset and grab the little bottle and open it for me?"

She nods and she pulls it out. "What is it?"

"My friend made this for me to help me lose what little baby weight I got and to help me clean up what the werewolf toxins did to my baby while my doc gets ready for the surgery to take him out." I say as I let a tear fall before I open my mouth and she pours the elixir into my mouth. I gag slightly at the after taste and Care pushes my hair away from my face. "I was going to name him after my dad." I whisper and she brings me close as possible. The big guy comes over and I roll my eyes as he makes me look up at him.

"Wow you're eyes are freaky." he says and I try to pull my head away from him.

"Leave her alone." Care growls and he keeps staring at me.

"How many vampires are there in this town anyway?" He questions Care as he holds my face still and I raise my eyebrow at him. I look over to Care seeing her glare at him as she stays silent before he turns his arm and shoots her in the face with a squirt gun that I'm guessing is filled with vervain. Just by judging by her scream in pain it can't be anything else. "No answer? Okay, I'll see what your friend has to say."

"You're such a pretty girl." He rubs my cut from where he pistol whipped me and I hiss slightly from the sting of it "Aww, what's the matter? Had enough?"

"Why are you doing this? She's practically my sister." I ask trying to seem like I'm innocent.

"Because she's a vampire. That's why." He replies as he pushes my bangs away from my blue eye and clips my arm chains to the side of the cage where I can't reach the lock. "Now how many vampires, sweetheart?"

"Go to hell." I bite down on the fleshy part of his hand right in between his pointer finger and his thumb. Brady growls and rips his hand out of my mouth before grabbing my neck. "Never call me sweetheart again."

"That wasn't a nice thing to do to me." He growls in my ear as he tilts my head making my collar dig into my neck and he kisses my neck. I growl and squirm trying to get away but he squeezes my neck. "You smell wonderful. How has Tyler not fucked your brains out?" He asks and I flashback to Armando's assault on me making me squirming even more as he starts massaging my thigh.

"Stop touching her, you freak!" Care yells as she reaches out and throws him despite the vervain coated bars. "Damon is going to rip your head off! Hell Tyler will rip your throat out."

He finally lets my neck go as he stands up he turns to Care and for some reason I see Armando in his place making my breathing go out of control. I watch him take out a thin metal tube before he places a few toothpicks into one end and then he blows them into Care's neck. Care cries out as he smirks and leaves as I try to get out of my mini panic attack.

"Ray-ray, are you okay?" I hear Care rasps out but her voice is too far for me and I try squirming out of the chains as my heart beats faster.

"Help." I rasp out as tears fall down my face and my scars from Armando's attack start hurting.

 **No one's POV:**

After she wraps her ankle and cleans up her wounds Jules' brow furrows as she stops pacing and she looks out at the woods. "I know you're out there." She calls out and Stefan appears while holding onto Tyler's arm.

"Where are they?" He asks.

"Locked up tight." Jules replies with a small smirk on her face despite her face hurting.

Stefan narrows his eyes at her. "Let them go and I'll release Tyler. It doesn't have to get any messier than it already has. I'm not your enemy, Jules."

"It's a little late to be waving the white flag, don't you think?" Jules mocks.

"You need to leave town. No one else has to get hurt." He warns her and Jules scoffs at him.

"I'm not leaving without Tyler."

"Tyler is free to make his own decisions as soon as you release Belle and Caroline." Stefan tells her.

"My brother the peacemaker." Damon says mockingly as he steps out of the trees making everyone glance at him. "Since Stefan got here before me I'm gonna let him try it his way before I resort to my way, which is a little bloodier. So give us the girls." His tone is no longer playful like before.

"Let go of Tyler." Jules hisses with her eyes on Damon.

"Give us Poison Ivy and Caroline. Without a full moon it's not an even fight and you know it. We will take you." Damon smirks with a cool tone.

"I'm not so sure about that, tough guy." Jules smirks back before giving a shrill whistle letting more werewolves come walking out of the trees surrounding them and making Stefan glance at his brother with a small worried expression. One or two wolves are okay, but not a dozen or so. As the look they can see that each of them has something to harm them with including stakes, crossbows, and gasoline.

"Let's try this again." Jules states. "Give us Tyler."

Damon glances at Tyler with a jerk of his head. "You heard her. Go. Get over there." Tyler sighs and walks over towards Jules and once he's safely over there, Brady steps forward.

"Which one of you killed Mason?" He demands as he looks at the Salvatore brothers.

"Uh, that'd be me." Damon grins.

"Boys, make sure that one suffers." Brady smirks evilly.

Damon turns to Stefan with a smirk, "We can take them."

"I don't know about that." Stefan mutters as he looks around.

"Well then..." Damon trails off before running straight for Jules. Although she's injured she jumps up and out of the way back flipping up onto the side of the RV. Tyler's eyes widens and then he slowly, slips inside the RV.

 **Rayen's POV:**

I was able to calm down from my panic attack as Care sang to me as best she can. Care keeps reaching for the latch for the cage again, but from what I can tell it's too far for her to get to. i lick my lips and tense up as I hear the door open I brace myself for the creepy wolf's return or Jules'. I turn my head and smile as instead I see Ty.

"Tyler." I hear Care whisper and I see his eyes widen. "There's a latch. There's a latch on the door and I can't get to it." I see Tyler hesitate and I whine as I try to squirm. "Tyler? Tyler, please!" Care begs him for us and that's when he finally moves. He manages to get the door open and she crawls out shakily.

"Ty please help me this collar is killing me and my arms are asleep." I say as he comes over and he knocks over something and he sees a key. He quickly grabs it and uses it to get me out of my confines.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt your-" He puts his hand on where my bump would be and he furrows his eyebrows.

"I'll tell you later." I say as we go to the door and open it before and the feeling gets back to my arms. We walk out to see Steffie's lying on the ground with a stake in his back. It's making sure that he doesn't leave and Damon's lying on the ground as well and he's slightly curled up from the pain in his chest. The guy that was molesting me is standing above the older Salvatore with a stake raised in his hand. I hear a gunshot and Care cries out falling to the ground at Ty's and my feet. I start raising my arms letting my pent up magic build until I shoot a root into the molester's stomach, some wolves through their legs, and Jules I have her tied up with branches. Then out of nowhere the hostile wolves begin dropping to the ground, like flies, holding their heads in pain before going unconscious with Ty being the only one left standing.

"What's happening?" Care whispers as she looks up at me before I help her up and let her lean on me while she's healing.

"What the hell is going on?" Ty asks before a dark African american man comes out from the trees with his hands out as it looks like he's casting a spell over the wolves to make them unconscious. I smile as I watch Angel and Steffie get up from the ground and the both of them are staring at the witch warily. But I smirk inwardly seeing the family resemblance between him and Greta.

"Elijah made a promise to Elena and Lady Harjo." He nods at Stefan. "I'm here to see that it's being upheld. You need to go. Get out of here. Now." Angel walks over to us and wraps his arm around my waist to keep me steady.

"How is the baby?" He asks as Steffie takes Care's arm from around my neck before he and Angel helps us to get away from the scene.

"I'll tell you when I have food in my stomach." I say softly as Care looks at me sadly.

"When your friends awaken, give them a message: they need to get the hell out of this town." The warlock warns Ty before walking away and they take us to the boarding house. They make us some food and Care drinks like 5 blood bags before she's healed enough to go home. Steffie gives me a pair of his pj pants and Angel gives one of his shirts.

"So why can't I hear your baby's heartbeat anymore?" Steffie asks as he helps me make the couch my bed and I unfold a blanket for me.

"Because apparently the baby's father was a vampire and when we had sex the baby ended up being half vampire." I say as I lay down and cover up as Steffie crouches down next to me.

"Wait. You mean that when Jules attacked you got bit?" Angel asks as he comes walking in with some water and pain meds.

"Yeah she latched on when she was trying to get you for her revenge." I say softly before he hands them to me and helps me sit up to take them. "I can't wait to kill that mangy bitch of a mutt and make her suffer for killing Rohan Markus." They look up at me and I smile. "Yeah I was going to name him after my dad and Mark." I say as I close my eyes and lay down again.

"Go to sleep. We'll watch over you." Steffie says as he pets my hair and Angel turns the lights off before turning on some 80's music.

"She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short, but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said, 'I'll love her till I die.'  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby," I whisper sing along until I fall asleep to Brad Paisley's voice and I sigh softly as I hug the blankets to my chest letting my tears fall down my cheeks.

 **Damon's POV:**

"She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette

She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short, but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said, 'I'll love her till I die.'  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby," I hear her whisper sing along until I hear her breathing evening out meaning she fell asleep to Brad Paisley's voice. I hear her tiny sigh as Stefan and I watch her hug the blankets to her chest letting magic filled tears fall down her cheeks before disappearing.

"You should go to sleep." I tell Stefan and he looks at me. "Go after the day we've all had. I'll stay up a little bit longer anyways just to make sure she doesn't have a nightmare. He nods and we both leave Poison Ivy to sleep, so she can sleep peacefully I lean against the door frame watching as she looks so innocent and I'm overrun with guilt. Her baby died because of me. All because I taunted the mutt. I scowl before John Gilbert walks into my home. I growl and roll my eyes, "What do you want?" I ask and before John could even form a word to answer me. "And make it snappy, Poison Ivy's sleeping."

John narrows his eyes at me. "You're sleeping with her?"

"Not your business. So what do you want?"

"We didn't finish our conversation."

"I'll bite."

He and I walk over into the study. "I've been thinking. Personal feelings aside, Damon, I think you and Stefan will do all that you can to protect Elena. So I come bearing gifts." John lays a cloth onto the desk top and unfolds it revealing a dagger with a tiny bottle.

I raise my eyebrow as I look over the supposed gifts. "What the hell is that?"

"This is how you kill an original." John answers me and he picks up the corked bottle of the cloth. "In this vial, is ash from a white oak tree that dates back to the genesis of the Originals. The dagger must be dipped in the ash and then plunged into their heart." John taps me on the chest with the tip of the dagger before I take it away from him.

"How do you know this, John?"

"Isobel." John replies with a nod. "She's very good at finding things, but of course you know that."

"Where _is_ Isobel?"

"Let's just say if she accomplishes what she's attempting, Klaus will never set foot in Mystic Falls. Where Elena is concerned, you and I are on the same side." Damon grabs his arm and pulls him closer to me.

"And Ray? You haven't said a single word concerning her protection or the fact that she's sleeping here with us."

"She'll be safe as well even though I've heard the rumors." John says and I roll my eyes.

My eyes narrow at him. "You don't really care what happens to her do you?"

John shrugs at me. "I do care, but Elena is my daughter. I will do what's best for her and that may or may not include keeping the little Lady Harjo safe. Rohan and I were close at one time when he and Rebecca announced their pregnancy with her and yeah so I do care for her. She's a sweet girl, but she isn't my daughter. But you and your brother do seem to care for her a great deal, so I am confident you will keep them both as safe as you possibly can."

"I agree with that statement." I nod as I look over to the living room before John starts to walk off again, but I quickly grab his arm again. "Listen to me very carefully, John. If I find out that you done _anything_ to put Rayen in Klaus' path, even if it's to keep Elena safe, I will kill you."

"Tell me, Damon is it easier to pretend that her miscarried baby was both of yours so you can try to hide your feelings for Elena?"

"Shut the hell up, John." I warn him knowing he's planning on trying to get info out of me cause of my guilt. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm not denying that you enjoy being around her acting like the baby's father, but there will come a time. I don't know exactly when, whether it be sooner or later, but who will you chose to save? Rayen or Elena?" He asks as he leaves me alone to think about what he asked. _Do I save Elena by giving Ray to Klaus or do I sacrifice Elena to save Ray?_


	22. Final Warning

**Hey adorable, wonderful, sweet, and absolutely loyal readers of mine,**

 **Let's see if you can find the MCMU character I've hidden here and yes Gabe Turner is one of the references. Well at least his face and physique is from Seb Stan in CA:WS. ;) I like to hide little bits like this and Iris Winchester being Natasha Romanoff. I'll occasionally sneak someone else' physique or their face.**

 **Anyways back on track now. A great big thank you to all of you newer followers and Favorite-ers that have enjoyed reading Rayen's story. I would love it if y'all would write a review then maybe it will come faster to me wanting to write for all of you to get excited. And yes, I need to feel like y'all get excited when you realize that this story has been updated. ^. ^ I would also love to thank those that have been with me since the beginning or since the first couple of chapters.**

 **If any of you guys, gals, extra-terrestrial's, or supernatural creatures have any opinions on how the next chapter should go or if there's any outfits you would like to read about her wearing. Then please just review or just directly Pm me. I promise I am not Damon. I won't bite ya unless ya really want me to. ;-p**

 **If you have any songs, outfits, situations, or anything of the sort that you'd like to have in the next chapters then please** _ **REVIEW**_ **and tell me! I can't read minds. Although if I wanted to, I wouldn't. Where's the fun in that? I'd much rather fly with wings like a raven or a gargoyle or I would rather teleport.**

 **I am so sorry, but the death of her and Klaus's child in the previous chapter needed to happen not only because she's a 17 year old that lost her mother, older, cousin, and in the passed her father. She isn't as grown up as I write her out to be, she just doesn't have the correct mental health just yet. But it's also so that other things can work out in the future between them. Please don't kill me. I promise I have a plan for her and Klaus to regain a child that they just lost.**

 **Your writer,**

 **Beautiful Dreaming Warrior**

 **P.S., I don't own any of the Vampire Diaries cast or their canon actions. I only own those that you don't recognize. MORE REVIEWS = FASTER REACTION TIMES FOR ME TO UPDATE.**

 **P.P.S., I know the song at the end wasn't released just yet, but my bestie helped me cause we actually harmonize really well to it in real life.**

* * *

 **Previously on Divine Beauty:**

 _ **Damon's POV:**_

 _"You should go to sleep." I tell Stefan and he looks at me. "Go after the day we've all had. I'll stay up a little bit longer anyways just to make sure she doesn't have a nightmare. He nods and we both leave Poison Ivy to sleep, so she can sleep peacefully I lean against the door frame watching as she looks so innocent and I'm overrun with guilt. Her baby died because of me. All because I taunted the mutt. I scowl before John Gilbert walks into my home. I growl and roll my eyes, "What do you want?" I ask and before John could even form a word to answer me. "And make it snappy, Poison Ivy's sleeping."_

 _John narrows his eyes at me. "You're sleeping with her?"_

 _"Not your business. So what do you want?"_

 _"We didn't finish our conversation."_

 _"I'll bite."_

 _He and I walk over into the study. "I've been thinking. Personal feelings aside, Damon, I think you and Stefan will do all that you can to protect Elena. So I come bearing gifts." John lays a cloth onto the desk top and unfolds it revealing a dagger with a tiny bottle._

 _I raise my eyebrow as I look over the supposed gifts. "What the hell is that?"_

 _"This is how you kill an original." John answers me and he picks up the corked bottle of the cloth. "In this vial, is ash from a white oak tree that dates back to the genesis of the Originals. The dagger must be dipped in the ash and then plunged into their heart." John taps me on the chest with the tip of the dagger before I take it away from him._

 _"How do you know this, John?"_

 _"Isobel." John replies with a nod. "She's very good at finding things, but of course you know that."_

 _"Where is Isobel?"_

 _"Let's just say if she accomplishes what she's attempting, Klaus will never set foot in Mystic Falls. Where Elena is concerned, you and I are on the same side." Damon grabs his arm and pulls him closer to me._

 _"And Ray? You haven't said a single word concerning her protection or the fact that she's sleeping here with us."_

 _"She'll be safe as well even though I've heard the rumors." John says and I roll my eyes._

 _My eyes narrow at him. "You don't really care what happens to her do you?"_

 _John shrugs at me. "I do care, but Elena is my daughter. I will do what's best for her and that may or may not include keeping the little Lady Harjo safe. Rohan and I were close at one time when he and Rebecca announced their pregnancy with her and yeah so I do care for her. She's a sweet girl, but she isn't my daughter. But you and your brother do seem to care for her a great deal, so I am confident you will keep them both as safe as you possibly can."_

 _"I agree with that statement." I nod as I look over to the living room before John starts to walk off again, but I quickly grab his arm again. "Listen to me very carefully, John. If I find out that you done anything to put Rayen in Klaus' path, even if it's to keep Elena safe, I will kill you."_

 _"Tell me, Damon is it easier to pretend that her miscarried baby was both of yours so you can try to hide your feelings for Elena?"_

 _"Shut the hell up, John." I warn him knowing he's planning on trying to get info out of me cause of my guilt. "You don't know what you're talking about."_

 _"I'm not denying that you enjoy being around her acting like the baby's father, but there will come a time. I don't know exactly when, whether it be sooner or later, but who will you chose to save? Rayen or Elena?" He asks as he leaves me alone to think about what he asked. Do I save Elena by giving Ray to Klaus or do I sacrifice Elena to save Ray?_

* * *

 **Rayen's POV:**

I wake up and Steffie made me a full breakfast even though I can't eat it before driving me home. I quickly get dressed into a t-shirt dress with a pair of combat boots with thigh high red socks and I straighten my hair putting a red bow to hold my bangs back. He then drives me to the doctors office and on the way he holds my hand slightly calming be down and I give him a peck on the cheek.

"I can come back after your recovery period?" He says slightly asking me and I smile.

"I'm good. My cousin and her friend will be coming to the hospital to come pick me up." I say and he pulls me over to hug me.

"I am so sorry about what happened." he whispers in my ear and he kisses my cheek.

"Not your fault hon." I say before I get out of the car and I walk in before I check in.

 **Time Jump**

I open my eyes after the surgery and I see Melody with curly bright purple hair braided into twin french braids. Which is a contrast from her old green and blue mermaid hair. She's also wearing her favorite dark purple halter top with sheer purple angel sleeves and a pair of light black jeans. I see her magic making her hair glow with a white halo like an angel as it is enveloping my lower abdomen. I smile before I start petting her hair and she wakes up. I turn the wrong way and I feel a twinge of pain coming from my lower abdomen. She looks up at me worriedly as her magic returns back into her body.

"Hey are you okay?" She asks and I nod.

"Yeah. Still a bit tired from the anesthesia, but I'm okay." I say as she stands up to help me sit up.

"That's good. Iris is talking to the doctor right now to see when we can go home." Melody says as she gives me some ice chips and sits down next to me before I move.

"Good. I've spent enough time in the hospital this year." I say softly. "Thanks for being her Mel."

"Of course. What's blood family for?" She says as she and I fall asleep feeling completely safe as we know that either one of us will wake up if our body senses that we need to or not. I hear footsteps walking in and I sit up throwing my hand out as I open my eyes. I see familiar red Annie like curls and dark oceanic blue eyes. She grips the whip despite it burning her hand and smirks at me. I smirk back seeing that she's wearing a pair of dark green jeans, a long sleeve white top, a black leather jacket, a cream colored scarf, and her makeup is very natural, but still very eye catching.

"Your reflexes are still as sharp as ever malen'kiy tsvetok." Iris says and I smile as I dismiss the whip letting her come over giving me a hug. She pets my hair, "I'm really sorry about your baby." She whispers and I let a tear fall as I remember the unbearable heat and pain.

"Thank you." I say softly as I move slightly letting Melody rest her head on my shoulder.

"So what did the doc say? When can I get out of here?" I ask as I pull away and she smiles.

"With a little persuasion he says that you can leave after the change and rewrap your stitches." She says as she starts brushing my hair and she pouts slightly. "When did you start straightening your hair?"

"Just today. I didn't want to try and fix my curls." I say as she keeps brushing it while Melody rests on my shoulder. Doc TC comes in and checks on my stitches before he rewraps them and gives me a list of what I can and can't do with the stitches in me. The girls help me get dressed and walk me over to the limo before we head to the house. I unlock the door and Mel walks me in, "You can come Iris." I whisper and she walks in before helping Mel to lay me on the couch. I lay down and turn the tv on.

We have a girls night as Mel unpacks her bags, Iris cuts the fleshy part of her palm and lets her blood heal my wound even more. She rewraps my stitches, "So is it true that Hades made Hecate wipe your memories?"

"Yeah, because of the whole Greecian meeting and me showing off my powers and apparently he's been hearing whispers of some of his enemies were wanting to use me against him." I say as she clips the end for me and the doorbell rings. "I'll get it. Can you start making your delicious beef stroganoff with steamed rice?" She pecks my cheek.

"Of course, don't strain yourself please. We don't know how my blood mixes with the healing herbal properties that run through your blood." She says before she zooms into the kitchen and I limp over to the door. I open it up and I see Elijah standing on the porch with a bouquet of small alstroemeria's, purple iris's, and snap dragons.

"Are those for me? Thank you." I ask confused as to why he's here, "What's the occasion?" I ask feeling really weird about him giving me a flower bouquet.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to the Lockwood's party."

"I'm actually taking my cousin and my best friend. I'm really sorry."

He looks slightly shocked before recovering, "Oh, then I believe I will see you there."

I smile and nod before I close the door, "That you will. See you then." I close the door and Mel comes down the stairs.

"What's this about a party?" She asks as she takes her hair out of the braids and I smirk before I make the flowers mold into the wood door.

"After we eat dinner Mrs. Lockwood is throwing a party, so as the last Harjo-Maxwell alive I have to go and I think it's time to introduce you two to the town." I say as we both walk into the kitchen. "Then we come back here, watch tv, have a mini mani pedi party with some face masks, and movie night." Iris looks back at us as she's stirring and smirks.

"I'm down for it as long as you wear something to support your gauze, so it won't loosen up." Iris says and Mel nods as she makes me sit down on the bar stools.

"Okay as long as the both of you wear dresses that I pick out." I say as the both of them look at me and nod. "Good. Let's eat then."

 **Time Jump**

I smile as I see Iris's curls softened and one half pinned behind her ear and she's wearing this cute halter top cocktail dress that has a keyhole neck line that's backless with a skater A-line to it with a pair of cream colored heels. She's doing her makeup and making sure that her cheek bones and her eyes are enhanced to make her look gorgeous. Melody is straightening her hair wearing one of my brand new golden tassel V-neck long sleeve mini dress that hugs her hourglass figure and she has these cute purple heels that have a golden shimmer to them. Melody already did her makeup sticking with a soft smoky eye with blood red lipstick. They went to the back of my closet and found a dress for me. They stuck me in a cobalt blue belted asymmetric hemed high-low maxi dress, that my mom bought me a while ago. They match a pair of black heels that have a blue shimmer to them to my dress and they quickly straightened my hair before putting it up in a braided chignon with my bangs curled and pinned to the side. Iris is doing my makeup and I'm hoping she has my eyes smudged with a slightly darker tan eye shadow than my skin and a nude lipstick.

"Okay, I'm done. Is Riptide back from hunting?"

"No, he usually comes back when he hears my car leaving." I say and I smile as she pulls away and sprays my perfume behind my ear and on the hollow of my throat.

"Okay, I'll change his water and leave his little door open for him then." Mel says as we walk down stairs with matching clutches and we get into my car and head off to the party.

"Let's turn some head." I say as I tell Iris where to go and we let the valets park it. They help me out of the car before we up the stairs and I see Mrs. Lockwood at the doors. "Hello Mrs. Lockwood, this is my cousin Melody Harjo and my best friend Iris Winchester."

She gives me a hug and smiles at my guests, "Welcome and please go inside and enjoy the party." She says and I smile before the three of us walk in and look around as everyone looks at the three of us.

"Let's have some fun." I say as we stay together and walk around the party Iris grabs herself a glass of Moscow Mule while getting Melody a Tequila Sunrise and me a coke with half ice. I introduce the both of them to people that have watched me grow up.

"Have you spent much time in Richmond for your book?" I hear Mrs. Lockwood ask someone and I watch Iris tense up slightly. "There's such a wealth of history there."

"No. I'm focusing mostly on the smaller regions of Virginia. Lots of research. Strictly academic." I hear Elijah say and Iris looks at me before making sure that her face stays hidden from his view.

"That's fascinating." She says and I smirk before taking a sip of my coke. Since I know that she is probably gonna find anything and everything that's interesting to keep this guy in town. Mel's flirting with one of the bartenders and I smile happily knowing that ever since she's started practicing her mother's magic, since she didn't get the same as me, she has become a lot more confident. I'm really glad that she happily uses her magic

"Damon what are you doing here?" I hear Jenna ask and I turn around to see Angel here walking into the room.

"Hi. You came." A female voice says before he can answer Jenna and I turn to see that it's Andie Starr, the news reporter, the one that he and I always made fun of while I was in the hospital.

"Hi."

"Hi." They kiss making me choke a bit before I compose myself and I suddenly miss my jerk of best guy friend since Steffie has been trying to keep Elena out of trouble.

"Thanks for introducing us, Jenna." Angel smirks as he walks over towards Mrs. Lockwood and Elijah, so I step closer to hear better than I would where I was standing.

"Damon." She greets him with a smile.

"Carol." He returns the greeting. "What a surprise."

"Elijah, I want you to meet Damon Salvatore. His family is one of the original Mystic Falls' founding families."

"Such a pleasure to meet you." I see him look towards me and when I smile his eyebrow twitches but he doesn't look me in the eye.

"No. The pleasure's all mine." Elijah says and I roll my eyes not knowing why Angel is giving me the cold shoulder. _I thought we were friends._

I walk over to Iris, _"Keep an ear out for any information from them. I'm going to check on my stitches."_

 _"Be careful, remember to dab if there's any dried or fresh blood."_ She says before flirting with some of the women more towards her age that are single. I nod before going to the restroom and pulling up my dress and unwrap a bit to check on them. I hiss lightly as I dab the small drops of blood off my tummy. I rewrap and tighten the fastenings before fixing my dress and my hair. I walk out and I hear someone talking in the study.

I walk closer and open the secret passage way into it before I crack the door open slightly. "I'm a bit confused as to _why_ you are here. Are you here to save Elena from Klaus or are you here to give Poison Ivy to him?"

"Why don't you just stay focused on keeping the girls safe and leave the rest to me?" Elijah says as he walks towards the door, but before I can react Angel zooms in front of it stopping him from leaving.

"Not good enough." Angel growls out and I can practically hear Elijah's patience snap as he grabs Angel by the throat before slamming him into the wall. I gasp lightly watching Angel grab Elijah's throat trying to push him off, but the Original simply unwinds his fingers before snapping his wrist.

"You young vampires, so arrogant." I open the door a little bit more as Elijah leans into Angel, "How dare you come in here and challenge me."

"You can't kill me, man. It's not part of the deal." Angel says as I hear his hisses of pain and I slide out before I close the door. I walk over to the liquor cabinet before making myself a scotch on the rocks.

"Silence." He says before he tries to jab a wooden pencil into Angel's neck. Keyword _tries_ I easily made that pencil turn to dust.

"Next time you try to hurt Angel make sure that one of the two deal makers doesn't know the room's around inside and out." I say before making them look at me.

"I'm an Original. Show a little respect." He says before dropping Angel to the ground. He looks over at me as I sip on the scotch. "I heard alcohol is bad for pregnant women."

I glare at him as I feel a flare of magic in me. "It is. Good thing I'm not pregnant then, huh?" I say as I drink my scotch. His eyes widen before his lips open a bit. "Don't try to apologize. I'll only want to stab you with the pencil." He nods and leave before I walk over to him and offer my hand.

"I'm fine." He growls as he snaps his wrist back into place.

"Take it you stubborn leech." I reply before he looks up at me and I give him my teasing smirk. He gives in and I make him a whiskey neat as he walks over to me. "Now tell me what the fuck is happening and why you're acting like an ice cube?" He explains everything to me and he apologizes after I pull it out of him cause he feels guilty that I lost Rohan cause he antagonized Jules.

The three of us leave and head home taking off our makeup, let our hair down, and get into our comfy pj's. The girls get downstairs ready for us while I take my time getting into a pair of sky blue silky shorts and a matching tank top. I brush out my hair as Riptide sits on the vanity and looks out the window. "What do you see hon?" I ask as I look to where he is and I pick out a truck that I've never seen before. I slip on a pair of thigh high socks before I walk out of my room as I hear a slight struggle downstairs. I split my whip into two and I walk down the stairs being as quiet as I can. I see Melody on the ground with the clear sign of being pistol whipped and I growl as I see people in my kitchen. I see a man get thrown into the dining room breaking my table.

"This is why you check your homework before breaking into a home." I hear Anya/Iris say and I see the guy coming back up. I smirk and wrap my whips around him, "Nice to see you came down to the party."

I walk in making sure to wrap him tighter making him hiss and since he didn't get invited in it has to be a wolf. "I was getting dressed." I say with a smirk before I see her holding a guy that's bigger than her by at least a whole foot and a good 150 pounds. "Now who are you?"

"Stevie." he chokes out and I smirk.

"Good boy, now tell me why were you sent here?" I ask as I tighten my hold on the wolf in my custody and I see them both looking at one another before I squeeze the one I have tighter. "Tell me or your friend is going to pop like an annoying pimple and I honestly don't want to clean up a mutt's guts."

"We got told to get you in while Jules and Brady get the vampire that killed Mason." I smile and let go of the one I have.

"Thank you. Now tell me where you were going to take us to meet the child murdering mangy mutt. You interrupted our girls night." I say as the wolf I was constricting is on the ground nursing his wounds.

 **No One's POV:**

Damon groans as he starts coming too and he quickly finds out that they made him sit upright in a high-back chair which he looks closer at the small details to see that it's the same chair that he used to set Mason Lockwood in. As he moves his neck, he is restricted by something around his neck, and prodding into his skin as he moves. He quickly scans the room while trying to see where Alaric is and he turns to see Alaric lying in the floor eyes wide open and unseeing. Glazed over with death, so he quickly looks down to his hands and he sighs in relief seeing that he has his ring on.

"Morning, sunshine." Stevie states as he rubs his neck and he looks around as Damon's eyes wander over to him. He leans down to his ear, "Poison Ivy is here to get you just gotta wait a bit." Damon smirks slightly. "Sorry I gotta do this." A chain rattling catches his attention and he pulls away. "I saw this movie once, some torture porn flick. They had this collar device that was really cool, so I just modified it with some wooden nails, and when I pull." He jerks on the chain and Damon cries out as the wood digs into his flesh.

"So I hear you have the moonstone." Jules walks in the room while smiling at him smugly.

Damon laughs lightly. "Oh, if you only knew the irony of this moment right now." He smirks weakly. "Let me tell you how this is gonna go. You're gonna let him go." He nods over to Alaric and he sees Rayen's magic glowing behind her where my door frame is. She pokes her head out and she winks at him before pulling it back in before going to a different room. "You're gonna torture me, I don't talk, someone loses a heart. Last time, it was your boy Mason." Jules nods at Stevie who jerks on the chain again and he groans in pain.

* * *

"Tyler, why are you doing this?" Stefan asks in pain gripping at his chest and he turns to see Rayen's magic glowing slightly.

"I can't let you break the curse." He says as he keeps his gun trained on Stefan just like Brady had told him to do even though Stefan is Ray's friend.

Stefan looks up at him as he sees Rayen's head pop out. "You know about the curse?"

"You're liars, all of you!" He scowls.

He shakes his head and Rayen growls lightly. "No. I swear to you. We don't want to break the curse, Tyler. We don't want to do that."

"Oh yeah? But I do." He hisses and shoots Stefan in the leg. "I can't be like this forever."

"Tyler, I'm just trying to save Elena." Stefan tells him as he looks up at Tyler and Rayen as she starts to step out. "I'm also trying to keep Ray off his radar."

"Elena and Ray will be fine!" Tyler frowns.

"They didn't tell you that part, did they? Who are the liars now?" Stefan asks.

"Tell me what?"

"In order to break the curse, either Elena has to die to break it with Ray's magic being the battery to kill her." Tyler pales instantly as he lowers his gun.

"What?" Her eyes widen and she looks at Stefan trying to see if he's telling the truth.

Stefan nods. "Yes. The curse needs Elena to die. And Bonnie found that they used a nature manipulator to kill the first doppelgänger no matter what Tyler…the both of them will die." Stefan frowns and Rayen disappears. "Do you know if Ray is safe?"

"I…I don't think she is." Tyler states as he is starting to look worried and confused.

* * *

"You know what the great thing about buckshot is? It scatters through the body, maximum damage." Jules smirks before she cocks the gun and aims it at him. "Where's the moonstone?"

"Get over it, honey. You're never gonna get it." Damon smirks and Jules gets ready to shoot him. Rayen comes out of the frame and traps Stevie in a wolfsbane cage barely brushing his skin. She wraps her whip around Brady's neck making sure to make the wolfsbane is a more concentrated form.

"Now, are you going to let go of my friend or am I going to have to kill your boytoy?" I say as I glare at Jules and she puts her gun at me. I slightly freeze up, but I tighten the whip making her glance at Brady as he cries out.

"You looking for this?" I hear Elijah ask and we all look over at him, watching as he walks into the living room with the moonstone in hand. He places the stone on to the table behind the couch and I furrow my eyebrow.

"Go ahead." He urges with a hidden tone to it. "Take it." Apparently there was one behind me ready to push a needle into my neck and he goes after it before Elijah plunges his hand into the werewolf's chest jerking his heart out. Blood splatters around the floor some of it landing on Rayen's thigh high sock clad foot. He drops the heart drop to the ground and automatically two more wolves go for him. Elijah easily them out just as easily as the first one making Jules flee rapidly. She smirks and she lets Brady go with his tail between his legs, but not before she stabs and breaks off a wolfsbane stake tip in his kidney. She walks over to Damon and easily takes off the collar.

She slaps him across the face. "How dare you not tell me that in order for Elena to die in the sacrifice I had to be used as a battery? I already was used as one to open that damned tomb." Ray growls at Damon before she steps over the dead wolves and goes back home through her little hole. "I'm done trying to keep you and Stefan alive Damon." She says softly with a pinch of sadness in her tone and she turns around as it starts to close over her body.

 **Rayen's POV:**

After I take that creepy collar off Damon, my anger boils over cause of him keeping stuff from me still and I quickly slap him across the face. He looks up at me looking betrayed as my hand stings slightly, "How dare you not tell me that in order for Elena to die in the sacrifice I had to be used as a battery? I already was used as one to open that damned tomb." I growl at Damon before I turn and step over the dead wolves before going back to my little hole. "I'm done trying to keep you and Stefan alive Damon." I say softly with a pinch of sadness and I turn around as it starts to close over my body.

"Poison Ivy I-" He starts to try and apologize but I cut him off before I go back home to see Anya/Iris waiting for me.

"Anya, tell Klaus that I know and that if he ever loved me... then never come near me again. I know that he wanted to use me as a battery to kill the doppelgänger." I say as I take my socks off and throw them into the wash before going up to my room. "Girl's night is cancelled." I close my door and hold Riptide as he jumps into my arms before I lay down with him nuzzling my cheek. As he purrs and nuzzles my face my tears start falling as I hear footsteps at my door. It opens and I smell Melody's Victoria secret perfume. She comes in and turns on my radio putting in a cd by my guess. She crawls into bed on the other side and she cuddles next to me petting my hair and Riptide.

 _"Sisters forever."_ we whisper in our fathers' native tongue.

 _"No matter what."_ I whisper back as we look at one another her eyes glowing white slightly while I think she sees mine glowing gold since that's what Nik used to tell me they did. "Someone's gonna get hurt  
Na-na-na-na, na-na, na-na-na-na  
Someone's gonna get hurt  
Na-na-na-na, na-na, na-na-na-na  
And it's not gonna be me

Good morning gorgeous  
I drove your truck in the lake last night  
Hope she was worth it

Don't worry, I slept just fine," I smile softly as we sing in unison and Riptide purrs as he gets comfy between us. His paw on Mel's arm, "You keep throwing punches but you won't win this fight

You're just fucking yourself when you don't read the signs  
I'm going to the kitchen, coming back with a knife  
'Cause I've had enough this time

This is your final warning  
There's a dark cloud overhead  
This is your final warning  
Just remember what I said  
Someone's gonna get hurt  
Na-na-na-na, na-na, na-na-na-na  
Someone's gonna get hurt, na-na-na-na

And it's not gonna be me," We start falling asleep to Melody's old favorite celeb crush's panty dropping voice (according to her) and we giggle sleepily as we hold hands feeling our different magic healing each other. "Good afternoon dear

How does the rope feel around your neck?  
Just one more error  
Could be a fatal step

You keep throwing punches but you won't win this fight  
You're just fucking yourself when you don't read the signs  
I'm going to the kitchen, coming back with a knife

'Cause I've had enough this time," The haunting song about a mistress that was the center of a failed murdered plot plays on in the background as our breathing evens out.


	23. Take a hint

**Hey adorable, wonderful, sweet, and absolutely loyal readers of mine,**

 **Let's see if you can find the MCMU character I've hidden here and yes Gabe Turner is one of the references. Well at least his face and physique is from Seb Stan in CA:WS. ;) I like to hide little bits like this and Iris Winchester being Natasha Romanoff. I'll occasionally sneak someone else' physique or their face.**

 **Anyways back on track now. A great big thank you to all of you newer followers and Favorite-ers that have enjoyed reading Rayen's story. I would love it if y'all would write a review then maybe it will come faster to me wanting to write for all of you to get excited. And yes, I need to feel like y'all get excited when you realize that this story has been updated. ^. ^ I would also love to thank those that have been with me since the beginning or since the first couple of chapters.**

 **If any of you guys, gals, extra-terrestrial's, or supernatural creatures have any opinions on how the next chapter should go or if there's any outfits you would like to read about her wearing. Then please just review or just directly Pm me. I promise I am not Damon. I won't bite ya unless ya really want me to. ;-p**

 **If you have any songs, outfits, situations, or anything of the sort that you'd like to have in the next chapters then please _REVIEW_ and tell me! I can't read minds. Although if I wanted to, I wouldn't. Where's the fun in that? I'd much rather fly with wings like a raven or a gargoyle or I would rather teleport.**

 **I am so sorry, but the death of her and Klaus's child in the previous chapter needed to happen not only because she's a 17 year old that lost her mother, older, cousin, and in the passed her father. She isn't as grown up as I write her out to be, she just doesn't have the correct mental health just yet. But it's also so that other things can work out in the future between them. Please don't kill me. I promise I have a plan for her and Klaus to regain a child that they just lost.**

 **Your writer,**

 **Beautiful Dreaming Warrior**

 **P.S., I don't own any of the Vampire Diaries cast or their canon actions. I only own those that you don't recognize. MORE REVIEWS = FASTER REACTION TIMES FOR ME TO UPDATE.**

* * *

 **Previously on Divine Beauty:**

 _"Sisters forever." we whisper in our fathers' native tongue._

 _"No matter what." I whisper back as we look at one another her eyes glowing white slightly while I think she sees mine glowing gold since that's what Nik used to tell me they did. "Someone's gonna get hurt_  
 _Na-na-na-na, na-na, na-na-na-na_  
 _Someone's gonna get hurt_  
 _Na-na-na-na, na-na, na-na-na-na_  
 _And it's not gonna be me_

 _Good morning gorgeous_  
 _I drove your truck in the lake last night_  
 _Hope she was worth it_

 _Don't worry, I slept just fine," I smile softly as we sing in unison and Riptide purrs as he gets comfy between us. His paw on Mel's arm, "You keep throwing punches but you won't win this fight_

 _You're just fucking yourself when you don't read the signs_  
 _I'm going to the kitchen, coming back with a knife_  
 _'Cause I've had enough this time_

 _This is your final warning_  
 _There's a dark cloud overhead_  
 _This is your final warning_  
 _Just remember what I said_  
 _Someone's gonna get hurt_  
 _Na-na-na-na, na-na, na-na-na-na_  
 _Someone's gonna get hurt, na-na-na-na_

 _And it's not gonna be me," We start falling asleep to Melody's old favorite celeb crush's panty dropping voice (according to her) and we giggle sleepily as we hold hands feeling our different magic healing each other. "Good afternoon dear_

 _How does the rope feel around your neck?_  
 _Just one more error_  
 _Could be a fatal step_

 _You keep throwing punches but you won't win this fight_  
 _You're just fucking yourself when you don't read the signs_  
 _I'm going to the kitchen, coming back with a knife_

 _'Cause I've had enough this time," The haunting song about a mistress that was the center of a failed murdered plot plays on in the background as our breathing evens out._

* * *

 **Rayen's POV:**

I am the first to wake up with Mel getting hugged by Riptide and I smile before I go into the bathroom to take a small sponge shower. I take my time and I look down to my incision and let a couple tears fall before I dry it off carefully. I rewrap it before I get redressed into my pj's and towel dry my hair. I walk downstairs and I see my dining room table is still broken. I sigh softly before I put my hand on one of pieces and I close my eyes before I push out my magic. I hear the wood cracking slightly, but as I open my eyes I see that where the impact was and the cracks spreading out from it were pulled together by oak instead of the pine that it was before. My house phone starts ringing and I answer.

"Hello?" I ask as I pull the chairs up.

 _"Ray? It's Carol Lockwood."_

"Mrs. Lockwood? What's wrong?" I ask as I stand up straight, tense as a board and I look out the window.

 _"Tyler's gone."_ I gasp and my mouth goes dry all of a sudden.

"Gone? Gone where?"

 _"He's run away from home. I- I don't know what to do. Did he say anything to you about running away?"_

"No. I-I had no idea. We haven't talked like we used to since my trip to Europe."

 _"Oh, well um I-i'm just worried about him. Will you let me know if you hear anything from him?"_

"Y-yes, I will. I'm sure he'll come back. I'm so sorry, Mrs. Lockwood." I say before I hang up and stumble to the ground before I let the tears fall down my face. My best friend is gone and he hasn't even messaged me. I cry for a bit before I get it together and make myself some food.

 **Anya/Iris's POV:** **  
 **Last night****

I wait for Ray to get back and for some reason my body gets a cold chill. I look up as I see the underside of the stair case glowing gold before it opens it up and it reveals Ray with her socks slightly splattered with blood. I see her face and I see her face painted with betrayal. "Anya, tell Klaus that I know and that if he ever loved me... then never come near me again. I know that he wanted to use me as a battery to kill the doppelgänger." She says as I watch her take her socks off and throw them into the wash before she walks up the stairs to go up to her room. My jaw drops as she tells me what she' just found out. "Girl's night is cancelled." I hesitantly grab my phone and call Klaus.

"Anya, How is she did the surgery go alright?" He asks and I can feel the love in his voice.

"She's fine and recovering nicely, but she has a message for you." I hear him let out a little hitch in his voice.

"What is it?"

I lick my lips nervously, "She says and I quote, 'Tell Klaus that I know and that if he ever loved me... then never come near me again. I know that he wanted to use me as a battery to kill the doppelgänger.'"

"Sh she thinks that's true?" He asks as his voice grows cold with hurt.

"I believe so. From what I can tell, she has never been any male's first choice romantically, and she still has that mindset in her brain." I say as I clean up the kitchen and everything we were going to use for girls night. I hear the girls singing upstairs and I walk up once I lock everything up being mindful of the vervain infused wood.

He sighs, "I thought I got rid of that when she spent those four months with us."

"For someone like this you have to reassure her with words and actions not gifts that there's an ulterior motive to loving them." I say as I get dressed into my pjs putting my key necklace next to my music box.

"Then that's exactly what I'll do."

 **Rayen's POV:** **  
 **Next day****

In my sleep I kinda smartened up and forgave Anya, so when I hear her voice to wake me up I'm not grumpy. Because I know Nik and he likes to keep his secrets about himself to himself. I open my eyes deciding to forgive her because my logical subconscious side had a bunch of good points. I sit up and stretch my arms before pulling her into a hug after seeing her teary and upset. "Don't pout. It's unbecoming of a woman your age." I say sleepily.

She giggles, "So you forgive me?"

"Yeah, Nik keeps things to himself, so it's not like the love for me was real. So after we have breakfast and re-do our girls night and have a girls day." I say as I roll over as best I can and wake the two of them up. After we finally get Melody to wake up we start our day and after breakfast we all do mani-pedis on one another, Anya and Melody make a mixture for a couple different masks while I make some chocolate chip cookies.

"So after we chow down on these and do our little photoshoot in the woods we should grab some takeout from the Grill." Melody says as she comes into the kitchen with her hair up and baby hairs pushed away. Her face painted with the mixture of face masks and she puts the little bowl and brush.

"That sounds good. We'll see how busy it is otherwise we can just get some junk food." I say as she helps me put the cookie into the oven.

"Okay good." She says as she and I start cleaning up. Anya walks in and starts helping us before she makes me sit down. "How long do we keep the masks on?"

"Like 10-15 minutes." Anya says as she and Melody hand wash all of the mixing utensils as Riptide jumps onto the counter next to them to watch. I smile and start putting the mask on before I hear the door being knocked on. I walk over after putting the mask on and I open to see Alaric.

"Alaric, what are you doing here?" I ask as he raises his eyebrow after seeing the stuff on my face.

"We want to join you us for dinner." He says as I raise my eyebrow.

"I have my cousin and my friend from Russian here are they okay to join?" He looks behind me and I hear Anya and Melody come out from the kitchen. He nods and I smile. I turn and look at the girls. "After we have girl's day you wanna go to the Boarding house for dinner?"

"Sounds good. What's the dress code?" Anya asks and Alaric smiles at her.

"There's no need to be too fancy for a dinner party." He says and I nod. "Starts at 6."

"Thanks for the invite." I say as I close the door and I see him grab some small vervain flowers from my little patch that's blooming. I smirk and turn around. "Let me guess, raiding my closet time?" The girls give me evil smiles and we get to work.

 **Time Jump**

Anya is wearing my favorite dark green off the shoulder scoop neck, a pair of her own white slacks, paired with a black belt, and a pair of black ankle boots. I loaned Melody my white turtle neck with a little black cardigan, a pair of black slacks, and a pair of dark green heels. They put me in a black keyhole top with ¾ sleeves and a dark green corset to hold my gauze along with a pair of white knee high boots on top of a pair of dark green curve hugging slacks. All of us bare faced except for mascara, lipstick, and our eyebrows done since our masks' residue is still cleaning our pores. We have Anya drive and we sing, "Why am i always hit on by the the boys i never like

I can always see them coming from the left and from the right  
I don't want to be a priss  
I'm just trying to be polite  
But it always seems to bite me in the-

Ask me for my number  
Yeah, you put me on the spot  
You think that we should hook-up  
But I think that we should not  
You had me at hello  
Then you opened up your mouth  
And that is when it started going south  
Oh!

Get your hands off my hips  
'Fore I punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my-  
Hey!

Take a hint take a hint," We stop the car and get out. We walk up with our different textured hair tamed and pinned back with one of the triple moon goddesses on the left side holding our bangs back.

"Let's go girls." I say as the girls smile and flips our hair over our shoulders as we see Elijah standing at the front door.

"Good evening." We hear Elijah greet Angel with an incline of his head and I see Anya tense up.

"Thank you for coming. Please, come in." Angel moves aside, giving him a friendly smile.

"Just one moment. Can I just say that if you have less than honorable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider." Elijah warns lightly and the three of us quirk an eyebrow at one another.

"No, nothing, nothing dishonorable, just getting to know you."

"Hmm. Well, that's good. Because, you know, although Elena and I have this deal, if you so much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house. Are we clear?" Elijah threatens with his voice sounding friendly, but there hidden under it is this underlining danger to it. He reminds me of his younger brother.

"Crystal." Angel swallows.

"Jenna." Elijah smiles. "Wonderful to see you again. How are you? You look incredible."

"Thank you." Jenna smiles back and we walk up the steps.

"Hey Angel, we were invited to come as well?" I say as he turns around and I see his eyes widen.

"Wow, um... who are your friends?" He asks as he looks to Anya and Melody.

"Melody Harjo, my cousin she's older than me by 3 months older than me." I say as Melody smiles and wraps her arm around my waist. "And Iris Winchester, we met when she and I kicked some wannabe muggers asses in Germany." Iris winks at Angel and puts her arm around my shoulders. "Now Angel, are we allowed to come in?"

He lets us in and we start getting our food and talking with everyone. For some reason, I have this ominous feeling in the pit of my stomach. I take a sip of my sprite since I'm still on no alcohol until the doc says I'm all healed. "Andie did most of the cooking." Jenna admits with a slight blush when Elijah comments on the food and I notice Anya trying to watch Elijah out of the corner of her eye.

"That's because you let, Alaric cook for you." I say with a smile Alaric laughs a little and I see Jenna trying to hide her chuckles.

"Hey, I did get the dessert recipe from Rayen's mom's list though." I smile as she brings that up and I giggle lightly remembering that's what gave her for her birthday.

"I hate to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is not a founder of this town." Jenna asks and both Mel and I lean in as we rest our chins on the back of our hands.

"Hmm, do tell." I hear Angel murmur.

I watch Elijah eyes him. "Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trails in the 1690's. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution."

"Hmm. Because they were witches." Jenna adds like she was telling a ghost story and she winks at me. "Scary." I smirk and wink back at her. Anya smirks as she takes a sip of her wine as she looks at me.

"So scary." I say as I see Elijah looking at Anya with a hint of curiosity.

"Yeah, but there's no tangible proof that there were witches in Salem." Andie speaks up from her spot.

Angel tilts his head with a smile. "Andie's a journalist. Big on facts."

"Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria." I say really quick before Elijah continues it for me.

"It broke out in the neighboring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us as they were consumed by the fire. Could you pass the..."

"I wouldn't repeat this to the Historical Society." Jenna laughs as she takes a drink of her wine.

"It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me." John adds and I roll my eyes as I wave my hand at him.

"So why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?" Angel asks and Anya flickers her eyes up to him.

"Well, you know... a healthy historian curiosity, of course." Elijah shrugs not batting an eye at his lie which is very smooth.

"Of course." Angel scoffs and I roll my eyes as I dab my lips, so I won't smear my red lipstick. "Would anyone care for some cognac? I have a bottle I've been saving for ages." Angel asks as he stands up.

"None for me thanks. Nine bottles of wine is my limit." The girls and I giggle and smile as Alaric jokes. I see Angel nod towards Andie slightly.

"I think that the gentlemen should take their drinks in the study." She says and the three of us start stacking our utensils and plates. We take them to the kitchen before we check on the dessert.

I look at Anya and I motion to her ears then out to the boys. She smirks and nods before we start rinsing off our dishes. "I'll be back. I'm going to get the rest of the dishes." I say as Mel and Anya nod.

I walk in and I see John and Alaric sizing each other up. I see Alaric narrows his eyes at the guy. "What did you do now?"

"I merely mentioned that you haven't been completely honest with her about your dead wife." My eyes widen and my jaw drops.

"You son of a bitch." Alaric hisses and quickly grabs him by the collar of his shirt but before he can do anything I quickly puhs them apart and push john against the banister.

"Alaric, don't do anything stupid. The weasel isn't worth your energy."

"I think I've been very clear with you, Ric. I want my ring back." John snaps and before he glares at me and walks off. I flip him off and make one of the board in front of him hike up and trip him.

I look up at Ric, "Ignore that waste of space." I say before I turn and head back into the kitchen with the girls where Jenna and Anya are drinking more wine while Melody is checking on the dessert. "Should probably pull the dessert out now otherwise it's going to burn." I grab oven mittens and open the oven before pulling out the pan with the oreo creme filled pie. I close my eyes and take a deep breath in. "Mel can you tell Alaric that the desserts done?" I open my eyes and she nods before going out of the kitchen. I lean into Anya's ear and whisper, " _They're up to something. I'll be back. Keep her here._ " I speak to her in Russian and I walk out to the dinning room as they all sit down.

"So I know this is a social thing... but I would really love to ask you some more questions about the work you're doing here." Andie smiles at Elijah and we all sit down. "Would you mind? I just love to hear about all the local history."

"I'd love to answer." Elijah smiles.

"Great. Alaric, can you grab my notebook from my bag. It's just over here." She points to the table and Alaric nods before heading over towards it.

"Elijah, did Elena tell you that John is her father?" He asks with a small smirk.

"I'm well aware of that." Elijah nods and I roll my eyes.

"Of course, she hates him, so there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list."

"What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how you to intend on killing Klaus?" He asks and my eyes kind of widen. I calm down and look at Elijah as he pinches his eyebrows. I'm hoping that he didn't hear my heartbeat jump when he said that they wanna kill Nik.

"Gentlemen, there are a few things we should get clear right now." Elijah and I tilt my head slightly. "I allow you to live solely to protect Lady Harjo since she has no adults to watch over her. And I allow Elena to remain in her house living her life with her friends and family as she does as a courtesy." His eyes narrow at Angel as I get my magic ready to use if need be. "If you become a liability, I'll take Rayen away from you and you'll never see her again. Because I need both. If it came down to which girl I would take right now, make no mistake in knowing that it would be Lady Harjo first. That is a promise." Andie comes back to the table and smiles at Elijah.

"Okay. My first question is when you got here to Mystic Falls-" I yelp slightly covering my mouth with my eyes wide as I see Alaric standing behind Elijah and I see a dagger tip sticking out of his chest. Elijah looks at me stunned and in pain before he slumps over as his skin grays and dies. Alaric jerks the dagger out from his back and places it onto the table.

"Now, get rid of him before Jenna comes back with dessert." He orders Angel and I stand up.

"All right."

"What have you done?" I ask in horror as I look at the two of them. "You've broken the deal that Elena and I have put in place. I can't believe you."

"It had to be done, Poison. You know that." Angel says as he looks back to Alaric. "Alaric get his arms."

"I can't believe you." I say as I turn and leave the room.

 **No one's POV:**

"You said there wasn't going to be any violence." Alaric looks at Damon as they stand above the dead Original while they set Elijah in the basement to keep others from seeing him until he can do away with the body.

"Says the guy that did all the killing." He smirks as he rolls his eyes.

"Hey, I took the shot because I saw an opening, not because I planned to do this with Jenna in the house. Now, you can't lie to me like that." Alaric punches his arm and Damon playfully smirks. "Hey, I am you friend, damn it. And you don't have any friends. So, no more lying." He nods at him.

"No more lying." Rayen wipes at her eyes in the bathroom before she turns around and turned around. She gasps as she see a very much alive Elijah and he has a very pissed off expression on his face.

"Elijah?"

He has her pinned to the wall in a matter of seconds with a hand over her mouth. "You are coming with me. Quietly. If you so much as make a sound, I will break your neck and everyone else's in this house's. Is that understood?" He threatens and Rayen nods actually completely terrified. Roughly, he takes her arm and zooms them out of the house. Once they were far off in the woods, he releases her and since she's was unstable she hits the ground. Trying to get her bearings and she grips the ground using her magic to get relaxed. The cool air hitting her as she shivers and wraps her arms around herself.

"What's going on, Elijah?" She asks softly as she watches him pace.

He points at her. "You're a talented little actress, Lady Harjo, I'll give you that. You allowed me to put my trust in you and then…"

"Elijah, I swear I didn't know what they were doing." Rayen says as she looks up at him. "Please, listen to me. I had no idea."

"Quiet. I don't want any more of your lies."

Rayen shakes her head letting her curls fly around her slightly. "You lied to me, Elijah." She says as she glares at him. "You told me that you wouldn't let Nik have me for his stupid ritual."

"And I also told you that my family was in his possession. And that I would anything necessary to get them back. To which you also agreed to, did you not?"

"Yes…But you should have told me that I was going to be used to kill Elena."

"But you see, therein lies our little dilemma. If I had not just been assaulted by your baby bodyguard and your old history teacher I would have whisked you away without any mess, however…This party was your idea was it not?"

"There is no baby to guard anymore and no, it wasn't my idea. The three of us were invited as well as you. I think they wanted us there to throw you off." He grabs the back of her neck and makes me look in his eyes.

"I apologize, but since you have no child now." Then he hits the right pressure point and making Rayen fall unconscious. He zooms to the lakehouse and he tosses Rayen on the ground leaving her unconscious, Elijah walks towards the Gilbert lake house. He stops to pick up some pebbles from the driveway and he smirks before with a precise toss, he uses the pebbles to blow the door off its hinges.

 _"Stefan, I'm okay. He can't come in the house."_ Elijah hears Elena say.

"You know, I might not be able to enter this house...but I do have a friend of yours. And I'd really rather not snap her neck, but I will if it is necessary."

Elena appears in the doorway holding her sides. "They shouldn't have done what they did." She murmurs as she sees Rayen on the ground behind him. "Is Rayen okay?"

"The deal is off." Elijah says firmly. "She's fine. Now step outside or I will kill her."

Elena shakes her head. "I'm renegotiating."

"You have nothing left to negotiate with." Elijah counters with a smirk. "And I'm running out of patience."

She pulls a knife out from her side and she looks at him with a strange amount of confidence. "I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the doppelgänger bleeds to death."

"Stefan won't let you die." Elijah smirks knowing how much he loves her.

"No, he won't. He'll feed me his blood to heal me, and then I'll kill myself and become a vampire, just like Katherine did." Elena warns him.

"But then that leaves Lady Harjo as the only option doesn't it?" He asks while frowning.

 **Rayen's POV:**

I open my eyes and try not to groan as I see that we're at the old Gilbert Lakehouse. I see Elena as she pulls a knife out from her side and she looks at Elijah with a strange amount of confidence. I roll my eyes as I start regaining my functionality of my limbs. "I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the doppelgänger bleeds to death."

"Stefan won't let you die." Elijah says.

"No, he won't. He'll feed me his blood to heal me, and then I'll kill myself and become a vampire, just like Katherine did."

"But then that leaves Lady Harjo as the only option doesn't it?"

"I know you wouldn't let anything harmful happen to Rayen either. But I do know that Klaus would want her more." Elena says as I sit up and stand up quickly, but a bit woozy. I stand up quickly make a stake before pressing it against the end of my ribs.

"Which is why I'm the one who's going to bleed to death." I say as I quickly run the stake through my corset yelping slightly as I watch him turn around and somehow someone zooms me into the house. I whimper as I fall to the ground and pull the stake out of my body before I lean back. I gasp and cough some of my blood as I wipe my chin. I look up as I watch my blood pour out of me.

"No!" Elijah calls out before he tries to bum rush the door only to be forced back by the barrier. "Yes. Yes, you can have your deal." He says to Elena hastily. "Let me heal her." I smirk as I stand up as best I can and lean against one of the banisters near the door.

"Give us your word." I whisper slightly as I feel my eyes close and my knees wobbling.

"I give you my word!" Elijah replies as I stumble out of the house and letting Elijah catches me. "Rayen…"

"M'sorry." I rasp out.

"No, you…I should have told you." Suddenly I feel him go stiff as I open my eyes and I see that Elijah is dying once again.

I shake my head, " _Trust me. I won't go back to Nik. Not after he lied_." I switch to Wikang Filipino and he closes his eyes.


	24. A Stronger Tourniquet

**Hey you adorable, wonderful, sweet, and absolutely loyal readers of mine,**

 **Let's see if you can find the MCMU character I've hidden here and yes Gabe Turner is one of the references. Well at least his face and physique is from Seb Stan in CA: WS. ;) I like to hide little bits like this and Iris Winchester being Natasha Romanoff. I'll occasionally sneak someone else' physique or their face.**

 **Anyways back on track now. A great big thank you to all of you newer followers and Favorite-ers that have enjoyed reading Rayen's story. I would love it if y'all would write a review then maybe it will come faster to me wanting to write for all of you to get excited. And yes, I need to feel like y'all get excited when you realize that this story has been updated. ^. ^ I would also love to thank those that have been with me since the beginning or since the first couple of chapters.**

 **If any of you guys, gals, extra-terrestrial's, or supernatural creatures have any opinions on how the next chapter should go or if there's any outfits you would like to read about her wearing. Then please just review or just directly Pm me. I promise I am not Damon. I won't bite ya unless ya really want me to. ;-p**

 **If you have any songs, outfits, situations, or anything of the sort that you'd like to have in the next chapters then please** _ **REVIEW**_ **and tell me! I can't read minds. Although if I wanted to, I wouldn't. Where's the fun in that? I'd much rather fly with wings like a raven or a gargoyle or I would rather teleport.**

 **I am so sorry, but the death of her and Klaus's child in the previous chapter needed to happen not only because she's a 17 year old that lost her mother, older, cousin, and in the past the death of her father. She isn't as grown up as I write her out to be, she just doesn't have the correct mental health just yet. But it's also so that other things can work out in the future between them. Please don't kill me. I promise I have a plan for her and Klaus to regain a child that they just lost.**

 **Your writer,**

 **Beautiful Dreaming Warrior**

 **P.S., I don't own any of the Vampire Diaries cast or their canon actions. I only own those that you don't recognize. MORE REVIEWS = FASTER REACTION TIMES FOR ME TO UPDATE.**

* * *

 **Previously on Divine Beauty:**

 _"But then that leaves Lady Harjo as the only option doesn't it?"_

 _"I know you wouldn't let anything harmful happen to Rayen either. But I do know that Klaus would want her more." Elena says as I sit up and stand up quickly, but a bit woozy. I stand up quickly make a stake before pressing it against the end of my ribs._

 _"Which is why I'm the one who's going to bleed to death." I say as I quickly run the stake through my corset yelping slightly as I watch him turn around and somehow someone zooms me into the house. I whimper as I fall to the ground and pull the stake out of my body before I lean back. I gasp and cough some of my blood as I wipe my chin. I look up as I watch my blood pour out of me._

 _"No!" Elijah calls out before he tries to bum rush the door only to be forced back by the barrier. "Yes. Yes, you can have your deal." He says to Elena hastily. "Let me heal her." I smirk as I stand up as best I can and lean against one of the banisters near the door._

 _"Give us your word." I whisper slightly as I feel my eyes close and my knees wobbling._

 _"I give you my word!" Elijah replies as I stumble out of the house and letting Elijah catches me. "Rayen…"_

 _"M'sorry." I rasp out._

 _"No, you…I should have told you." Suddenly I feel him go stiff as I open my eyes and I see that Elijah is dying once again._

 _I shake my head, "Trust me. I won't go back to Nik. Not after he lied." I switch to Wikang Filipino and he closes his eyes._

* * *

 **Rayen's POV:**

We've mostly been staying at home for the past couple of days. Swimming, practicing our gifts, and having Anya teach us some self-defense. Today I wake up slightly sore from the workout Anya gave us yesterday. Gabe calls me and asks if he can come over. I agree and quickly get into a pair of legging and a red and silver tank top. I put some natural makeup just to look more awake and he knocks on the door. My jaw drops and he smiles. Why is it he looks so yummy? He comes over wearing a very panty dropping black suit with his freshly pressed silver like shirt rolled up to his elbows and his hair gelled back. I make us breakfast and he has me sign the papers, so when I get a buyer's offer then all he and I have to do is sign over the deed to the new owners. He and I flirt, but not really since I'm under aged. He leaves letting the girls tease me about flirting with an older guy and we get into comfy clothes before going to the studio. We start taking down the pictures that my parents and I took before we carefully pack them up. I let the girls box everything up from the dressing rooms and the office while I take everything apart lighting and camera wise. I grab my old stereo before I plug it in and press play for the CD.

"Yeah-eh-heah  
You are my fire  
The one desire  
Believe when I say  
I want it that way" I start singing as I put my lighting appliances away.

"But we are two worlds apart  
Can't reach to your heart  
When you say  
That I want it that way" I hear Melody singing and I look up as I see her labeling the box. Anya comes out and we all stand up before getting in a triangle with me in the front.

"Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never want to hear you say  
I want it that way," The three of us sing and dance in unison as we go with the flow and dance we stop and go back to our individual things.

"Am I your fire?  
Your one desire  
Yes I know it's too late  
But I want it that way," Anya asks as she puts her boxes with the rest of them.

"Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never want to hear you say  
I want it that way," We dance with the boxes in our arms and we keep packing and labeling. "Now I can see that we've fallen apart  
From the way that it used to be Yeah  
No matter the distance  
I want you to know  
That deep down inside of me," I grab one of my light stands and hold it like a microphone.

"You are my fire  
The one desire  
You are (you are you are you are)" I start singing as the girls are my back up singers and I smile as I take a breath before belting out, "Don't want to hear you say  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
(Don't want to hear you say)  
I never want to hear you say  
I want it that way

Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never want to hear you say  
I want it that way

Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never want to hear you say  
(Never want to hear you say it)  
I want it that way

'Cause I want it that way" We finish off our areas and take our boxes out to the car before we start taking my files and my editing stuff. The girls and I smile as they go and get the costumes that are in the back. I grab my phone and text Ty telling him that I miss him and that he should text me.

"Do you want us to take the costumes and shoes to goodwill?" Anya asks as the two of them come over.

I turn to them and smile, "Yeah. I think we all need to do karma a solid." I say as I grab a box before we walk over to the goodwill store front and we donate all of the boxes. "Don't say who they were donated from."

 **Meanwhile (in No One's POV:)**

Jonas and Luka are heading to their apartment debating on whether or not to tell Stefan about Elijah's old plan to kill Klaus while they are setting up the place for a powerful spell. It's so powerful that if they lose their concentration and or lose their will to continue then they both or just one of them could lose their life and or their ability to use magic.

"But what if they can find the burial ground?" Luka asks as he and his father walk up to their apartment. They were just coming back from discussing plans with Stefan about them killing Klaus. Jonas is steaming, seriously not happy with the plan that they came up with at all. He made a deal with Elijah a while ago and he is planning on keeping that deal.

"They won't." Jonas corrects his son. "We tried to find it ourselves, Luka, for weeks."

"We we don't have a back-up plan though dad and we need to be doing everything we can to save Greta."

Jonas looks at his son and puts a hand on his shoulder as he nods in understanding. "We will save her son, but Elijah is the answer. Not Stefan and his brother. Those people, they're our enemies and they need to be dealt with."

Luka's eyes widen as he looks in his dad's eyes. "What, dad you're going to kill them?" And in his heart and in the pit of his gut a brief concern for Bonnie flares up. Even though she may have betrayed his trust using her magic on his mind, but he didn't want to see her dead.

"No. I'm going to let Elijah do it." Jonas corrects his son with a smirk and Luka arches an eyebrow at his father's confidence. He watches his father pick up the picture of Rayen that his dad had Luka steal from her house. "We'll get Lady Harjo and the doppelgänger after we've pulled the dagger from him. They are the only way that Elijah can secure Greta's release."

 **Rayen's POV:**

"We should go to the Grill for dinner. I hear they have a live band coming in tonight." Melody says with a smile as we bring in the last of the boxes and take them up to the attic.

"It would cut back on how much food that we'll have to go grocery shopping for." Anya says as she hands Melody the last box to put up there before she jumps down and we close the hideaway.

"That's true." I say as I see Melody pick up Riptide and he rubs his head against her shoulder. The girls look at me and pout and batting their eyes at me, "Grr fine. But first I need the both of you to help me get flowers for mom and dad. I know the." I say as I go into my room and unwrap the gauze. I check my wound and see that it's fully healed although now it is a scar. I throw the gauze away and get dressed. I pull on a pair of white skinny jeans, a black billowy bell sleeved shirt with intricate, embroidered details at the neckline have a gypsy vibe, and a pair of black leather Louis Vuitton's ankle boots with three inch heels and white laces. I go into my bathroom and straighten my hair before I braid my hair behind my ear. I wing my eyeliner and smudge it under my waterline before adding my newest lipstick that's called, 'Burgundy Burn.' I smirk as I look at myself in the mirror and I walk out to see Anya and Melody going through my shoes.

"Ugh why can't I find anything to go with this outfit?" Melody whines as she goes through my shoe pyramids. I look her over to see she's wearing a white off the shoulder top with billow sleeves like my top, a pair of ripped jeans, and a beaded turquoise head piece with wavy hair and simple makeup like mine but with light pink lipstick. I go to my newer shoe pyramid and grab her a pair of white strappy chunky heeled shoes. Riptide does his little chirping thing as he watches a squirrel out on the tree branch.

"Wear these and they'll show off your newly painted toes." I say and she smiles before slipping them on while I look over Anya's outfit. "And for you..." I look over her black skinny jeans, her gray, black, and white poncho top with tassels on the end with cold shoulder and billowy sleeves, and a simple wing like Melody and I but her lipstick is more of a crimson color. "Ooh!" I go over to my other pyramid that's in the back of my closet and grab a pair of chunky seventy inspired heels and I walk back out and hand them to her. Anya smiles and slips them on before I grab my wallet. "Okay so we're just going to head over to the cemetery and go to their plots." They nod and we head downstairs before Anya grabs her keys and the three of us climb into her car.

 **Time Jump**

I walk up the hill to the twin oak trees and I smile and wave my hand to clear the graves of weeds that have grown over it. I look over to their headstones which are a mixture of Jet Black, Tropical Green, and Blue pearl granite and their writing is embossed and carved with silver. I sit down on the bench next to their plot and I see Anya reading the inscriptions while Melody is twisting her ring that she got from my parents. She bends down and pushes it into the dirt.

"Hey mom, hey poppa. Mel and I brought someone to help me do this." I say softly and I lick my lips. "I got pregnant. I was going to name him Rohan Markus after you poppa and Mark." I drag my nails on his picture and press a kiss to my fingers and then to his picture. "I was 15 and a half weeks along, but I was poisoned." I let a tear slide down my face. "I wasn't strong enough to protect him. His little heart gave out and I had to get rid of him." I cry slightly and Mel wraps her arms around me. Anya walks behind and rubs my back. "I wish you were here to help me with this. I'm only 17." I say as I cry my heart out while the girls hold and just be there for me. Their presence calms me down faster than if I were up here by myself. I pull away and stand up before I put my hands on their headstone before I kiss the top letting my magic create climbing daisy chains, gladiolus, and statices. "I will get stronger." I whisper pushing my magic into the ground to protect it and I stand up.

I lift my head square my shoulders, ' **Remember these pieces of advice my little sassy princess, the world watches women with black tinted glasses. So no matter what when people try to break you.** ' I fix my makeup and look at the girls as I feel my magic swirling in my body.

"Ready to go?" I ask and the girls do the same as me. They square their shoulders and fix themselves. ' **Keep your chin up, shoulders straight, and your smile on. Never show fear or weakness.** '

"Let's go before auntie and uncle come back to kick our asses." Mel says as she puts her arm around my waist. ' **Build your strength through the both of them to be as strong as the mighty oak tree.** '

"Let's go honor their memory." Anya says as she wraps her arm around Mel's arm and my waist. ' **Remember those that think of you as weak shall be eaten by the strength you have taken root in your body.** '

I smile and wrap my arms around their waists bringing them closer to me, "Let's go." I say as we walk down the hill back to our car.

I see a human shadow silhouette by the car and I stand up straight. I get a shock to my system as I feel my parents' presence and I smile before I bow my head slightly to it. I look back to where it was and I feel a bit disappointed again once I see that the silhouetted shadow is gone. We drive off and to the grill the air feeling lighter than before. We walk in happily as the band plays and we get one of the last booths. We order our food, drinks, and we dance to our hearts' content. Mel and I go into the bathroom and I get my stash of beauty products and fix ourselves as our bodies are buzzing from the alcohol.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on in this little town?" Mel asks as she brushes out her hair while I fix my foundation. I look at her and smile.

"Soon. I promise." I say softly before we put the stuff back and head back out to see Elena, Care, Bonnie, and Jenna. I roll my eyes before Mel and I rejoin Anya on the dance floor. We dance and ignore the Elena crew as they look surprised that we're there. But even though I have nothing against Jenna because I doubt that even she knows about everything that's happened. We stop dancing as we see Care get onto the stage and go to the microphone.

"Hey, everybody. Let's hear it for the band!" She says into the microphone and she gets some cheers as the three of us go back to our booth. "Weren't they awesome?" She waits for the applause to fade and the three of us start eating. "So there's this guy. And, uh, he told me to tell him how I feel about him. Like it's so easy. Um, you know, just cause I talk a lot doesn't mean I always know what I'm actually talking about." I smirk as she nervously rambles. "Ah, like now, I'm feeling loopy and I don't really know how to express myself..." She pauses for a moment and smiles. "I can sing! Yeah, yeah. You know what, I'm going to sing."

"C'mon, off stage." I hear the lead singer tell Care as I see her turn to him and is more than likely compelling him. The guy whispers back to her before she nods before saying something else to him. The lead singer turns around and cues the band to start playing, _Eternal Flame_ by The Bangles.

Mel leans against me and we watch as the vamp take a calming breath. "Close your eyes,  
give me your hand,  
darlin', do you feel my heart beatin',  
do you understand,  
do you feel the same?  
Or am I only dreamin', is this burnin', an eternal flame,

I believe, it's meant to be darlin',  
I watch you when you are sleepin',  
you belong with me,  
do you feel that same,  
or am I only dreamin',  
is this burnin' an eternal flame,

say my name,  
sunshine through the rain, of a life, so lonely,  
come and easy the pain,  
I don't want to lose this feeling,  
whoa-oah. _"_ Caroline sings and I smile as I see Mattie jumping up on stage before pulling her into a passionate kiss. We all cheer them on and I smile as we finish eating. Anya smirks and stands up.

"Where are you going?" I ask and she just winks at me. I whine and continue eating before I hear the feedback of a mic.

"Good evening everyone since we had that lovely karaoke singer we'd like to invite, Lady Rayen Harjo, to come up and sing whatever song she'd like." The lead singer says and I see Anya smirking onstage. Melody drags me up there and whispers to the lead singer what song to play. Once I hear the first few notes I smirk and grab a hold of the mic as I throw daggers at the girls. I close my eyes as I watch people pull out their phones and start recording.

"I tried to kill the pain  
But only brought more  
(So much more _:-:the girls sing back up for me and I smile as I let out all of my emotions into the lyrics._ )  
I lay dying  
And I'm pouring, crimson regret, and betrayal

I'm dying  
Praying  
Bleeding  
Screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?  
My God! My tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God! My tourniquet  
Return to me salvation

Do you remember me?  
Lost for so long  
Will you be on the other side?  
Will you forget me?

I'm dying  
Praying  
Bleeding  
Screaming

Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?" I notice that everyone is dancing and or recording while the girls and I sing. The girls do some little whisper improve lines that they heard in the original song, "My God! My tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God! My tourniquet  
Return to me salvation

My God! My tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God! My tourniquet  
Return to me salvation

My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries, for deliverance  
Will I be denied?  
Christ! Tourniquet! My suicide." I dance around on the stage as the girls continue their improve lines and the crowd goes wild before we get off the stage. I lean into Anya's ear. "I'll be back. I need to pee." She nods as she goes to flirt with the guy bartender and Mel flirts and dances with a girl that looks like ruby rose but she's a bit thicker and she has multicolored hair that's flipped over her right eye. I smile as I walk into the back and do my business before flushing and washing my hands. I feel a shudder in my magic before I look to see dark circles trying to form under my eyes.

 **Meanwhile (in No One's POV:)**

Melody sees Elena walk away from Bonnie and she walks up to her and sits next to her. "So you're a witch?" She asks bluntly and smirks as she sees Bonnie freeze up and she chuckles. "Don't worry. I am too. I felt your magical presence when I got into town along with some other line that I'm not familiar with."

Bonnie smiles feeling even more relaxed than she ever has, well except when she was with her grandma, as she recovers from her shock. "Yeah. How long have you been practicing?"

"Like since the middle of last summer? But since I felt Sassy's power surge through the plants I started practicing more and creating my own spells that last longer than normal with the mixture of runes." She sees Bonnie's confused face and she turns to see an older warlock walking and looking around. Melody stands up and tilts her head.

"Dr. Martin. You okay?" Bonnie asks as she walks over to him and Melody follows after her.

"Where is she?"

"I don't understand." She frowns as Melody cross her arms over her chest.

"There you are." Jonas narrows his eyes at Melody and she falls to her knees before she whispers counter spells and scratching runes into the ground to stop the pain that he's trying to give her.

"Stop!" Bonnie says as she kneels down to Melody.

"My son is dead!" Jonas says to the both of them angrily and his power lets up as his tears well up in his eyes.

Bonnie's eyes widen and Melody stands up. "Whatever it is you think you need to do, there's a better way."

"They killed Elijah and they killed Luka and my only shot at getting my daughter back is if I have Elena and Lady Harjo..." Jonas murmurs as she looks down at the both of them.

"No, no, Dr. Martin."

He lifts his hand with anger in his eyes making lights bust from the other side of the room, plunging one half of the Grill into darkness. Screams fill the air and people start running out crazily.

"Where is Elena?" He demands and he looks to Melody. "Tell me where they are."

"I don't know. I haven't seen her." Bonnie lies as she shakes her head and Jonas narrows his eyes before busting more lights, before glaring down at her.

"She left when I was flirting with the Irish girl that you scared away."

"No one's getting out of here until I have them both." Jonas tells them both strongly.

"Don't do this. Please don't do this." She begs, but it doesn't do any good and Melody looks to the bathroom hoping that Ray doesn't come out. Jonas channels his energy making the bottles on the bar began to smash and soak everything. With a slight wave of his hand the bar was set alight and Bonnie attempts to stop him, but Jonas presses his fingers against her forehead. She collapses behind the bar unconscious and Melody starts working on getting her to wake up. Jonas leaves when he doesn't see either of the girls.

Matt runs over to Bonnie and Melody. "Bonnie! Hey, Bonnie!"

"She'll be fine. She just needs to rest." She says and the two of them smile at one another. "Let's get her out of here, blue eyes." He smirks as he picks her up and The two of them run out as Ray comes out and stares at the flames.

"This is what happens when I leave to pee?" She says and rolls her eyes before using the wood to smother the flames. She walks out letting the air pull the smoke from the bar.


	25. Tease with a lemon

**Hey you adorable, wonderful, sweet, and absolutely loyal readers of mine,**

 **Let's see if you can find the MCMU character I've hidden here and yes Gabe Turner is one of the references. Well at least his face and physique is from Seb Stan in CA: WS. ;) I like to hide little bits like this and Iris Winchester/Anya being Natasha Romanoff. I'll occasionally sneak someone else' physique or their face. If you have any preference of who to see.. PM me how to meet them and who they are.**

 **Anyways back on track now. A great big thank you to all of you newer followers and Favorite-ers that have enjoyed reading Rayen's story. I would love it if y'all would write a review then maybe it will come faster to me wanting to write for all of you to get excited. And yes, I need to feel like y'all get excited when you realize that this story has been updated. ^. ^ I would also love to thank those that have been with me since the beginning or since the first couple of chapters.**

 **If any of you guys, gals, extra-terrestrial's, or supernatural creatures have any opinions on how the next chapter should go or if there's any outfits you would like to read about her wearing. Then please just review or just directly Pm me. I promise I am not Damon. I won't bite ya unless ya really want me to. ;-p**

 **If you have any songs, outfits, situations, or anything of the sort that you'd like to have in the next chapters then please _REVIEW_ and tell me! I can't read minds. Although if I wanted to, I wouldn't. Where's the fun in that? I'd much rather fly with wings like a raven or a gargoyle or I would rather teleport. Anyways back onto the topic of everyone being upset about Baby Rohan's death.**

 **I am so sorry** **for taking so long with doing this chapter. I got a bit of writers block and i was dealing with drama at work. Ya know adulting at it's finest.**

 **Your writer,**

 **Beautiful Dreaming Warrior**

 **P.S., I don't own any of the Vampire Diaries cast or their canon actions. I only own those that you don't recognize. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET MEANS FASTER REACTION TIMES ON MY SIDE TO UPDATE.**

* * *

 **Previously on Divine Beauty:**

 _"There you are." Jonas narrows his eyes at Melody and she falls to her knees before she whispers counter spells and scratching runes into the ground to stop the pain that he's trying to give her._

 _"Stop!" Bonnie says as she kneels down to Melody._

 _"My son is dead!" Jonas says to the both of them angrily and his power lets up as his tears well up in his eyes._

 _Bonnie's eyes widen and Melody stands up. "Whatever it is you think you need to do, there's a better way."_

 _"They killed Elijah and they killed Luka and my only shot at getting my daughter back is if I have Elena and Lady Harjo..." Jonas murmurs as she looks down at the both of them._

 _"No, no, Dr. Martin."_

 _He lifts his hand with anger in his eyes making lights bust from the other side of the room, plunging one half of the Grill into darkness. Screams fill the air and people start running out crazily._

 _"Where is Elena?" He demands and he looks to Melody. "Tell me where they are."_

 _"I don't know. I haven't seen her." Bonnie lies as she shakes her head and Jonas narrows his eyes before busting more lights, before glaring down at her._

 _"She left when I was flirting with the Irish girl that you scared away."_

 _"No one's getting out of here until I have them both." Jonas tells them both strongly._

 _"Don't do this. Please don't do this." She begs, but it doesn't do any good and Melody looks to the bathroom hoping that Ray doesn't come out. Jonas channels his energy making the bottles on the bar began to smash and soak everything. With a slight wave of his hand the bar was set alight and Bonnie attempts to stop him, but Jonas presses his fingers against her forehead. She collapses behind the bar unconscious and Melody starts working on getting her to wake up. Jonas leaves when he doesn't see either of the girls._

 _Matt runs over to Bonnie and Melody. "Bonnie! Hey, Bonnie!"_

 _"She'll be fine. She just needs to rest." She says and the two of them smile at one another. "Let's get her out of here, blue eyes." He smirks as he picks her up and the two of them run out as Ray comes out and stares at the flames._

 _"This is what happens when I leave to pee?" She says and rolls her eyes before using the wood to smother the flames. She walks out letting the air pull the smoke from the bar._

* * *

 **Rayen's POV:**

After I meet up with the girls outside of the bar at my car, they update me on everything that happened in the bar when I was in the restroom, and I roll my eyes at the Salvatore's actions. I look at Melody in the mirror, "I'm sorry we didn't tell you everything Mel. I wanted to keep you safe." She nods and winks at me before me make sure no cops are near us.

"I know. I figured as much probably doesn't help that I know what vervain smells like and your house has always had a hint of it." She says as I keep driving.

"This is why they never should've daggered Elijah especially since the three of us had a deal. Speaking of which why did you hide your face when we were at the dinner party?" I turn to Anya and I see her eyes widen.

Anya blushes or if she could she would be as red as a rose. "He and I used to fool around behind Klaus's back until I figured out I like women more." she says and Mel and I nod.

"That's cool you girls wanna go do something else since our buzz was effectively destroyed?" Mel asks as she conjures our stuff from the Grill into the backseat. I smirk and nod before an idea pops into my head.

"I know exactly where we can go." I say softly as I hop in the front seat and get the others to do the same. I turn on the radio letting it fill the silence as I drive. I put the windows down as I drive an hour out of town before I pull into a dirt driveway.

One that looks like the sands of time have completely missed it. The gate has climbing vines with cherry blossoms wrapped around the metal that are actually in really good shape surprisingly. I smile as I grab the antique key off my key chain before I get out really quick when I come across the gate and lock. I quickly unlock the chain on the box that's hidden in an Oak tree and I punch in the code, which is my mother and fathers anniversary date, 11311994. I smile happily knowing they got married on a misty full moon Halloween evening. Mom was dressed up as female wolf ears and all while dad dressed up as a very buff male red riding hood with the fluffy white pirate shirt and red cloak. I walk back to the car as the gate opens and I quickly get back in before I drive down the 'creepy' misty driveway. My father hid some Spanish moss trees among the different pine trees along the driveway since most of them were rotting or knocked over cause of storms that passed through Virginia and I smile as I roll down the windows. I take a deep breath as the cool air sobers us up even more.

"Okay, sooo why are you leading us down the creepy driveway from Forrest Gump?" Anya asks and I giggle.

"My dad bought the original plot of land that housed the Maxwell family from the 1800's. He got a lot of shit from the council when he and mom first got married. He paid a local family to renovate, rejuvenate, and live in it until we were able to move back into it. Sadly we never were able to because of his passing." I say softly as the lights for the driveway turn on. "The family that cares for it told me that it's finally and fully ready with state of the art, electronics, security, horse stables, and they even take care of the lake he had the construction crew make for me." I say softly as I watch the security lights come on revealing a colonial house like the one from the Patriot, not the farmhouse, his sister's plantation house. "I forgot all about it until Gabe came over this morning and I had to sign the papers for both houses."

"So what are we gonna do here?" they ask and I park the car before we get out. I walk to the fence and turn around with a grin on my face.

"This." I let out a high pitched whistle and I hear the hooves of my horses. I turn around to see Hades and Kore, they were my mom and dad's. Hades is a purebred shire horse with a white mane and pitch black fur and Kore is a purebred Clydesdale with golden fur and light blonde mane. My baby which is a hybrid of theirs he has his mother's mane and tail cover with his dads' fur color. I named him Zagreus after their son, but dad nicknamed him Dionysus since he used to act drunk, so he wouldn't have to go to any vet appointments. "These are my horses. Hades and Kore they're mates." Kore nudges my side as her mate ruffles my hair with his lips and I pet the sides of their faces. "You guys get to ride them tonight and whenever you want I don't mind at all. I'm selling the old house. There's too many memories there. I feel like I'm suffocating there." They come over to me and hug me as my horses hug all three of us. Zagreus neighs impatiently waiting for some love from us as well.

"We've got you. I'll call the movers to get all of the stuff." Anya says as she rubs my back. I nod before the three of us saddle the horses up and ride to get the alcohol out of our system before we head to the house once again.

 **Time Jump**

The movers got everything to the new house in record time while Melody is at the library checking over some fake spells so she could possible create new ones from them. Anya has me directing everyone where to put our stuff while I start getting a jolt of bravery. I grab my phone out of my pocket and call Gabe. All the while the phone rings my stomach starts fluttering like a school girl.

"Ray? What's up?" He asks and I blush lightly.

"Hey, Gabe. I was wondering if I could help me sell my house on Amaryllis Avenue." I ask as I'm trying to stay confident and not lose myself over his amazing manly voice.

I hear papers shuffling before a door closes on the other end, "Really? May I ask why?"

"I can't stay where in the shadows I can see the dead." I say softly as he sighs.

"That's understandable. When would you like to meet to draw up the papers to get it out of your name and all of the legal stuff?"

I bite my lip, "What if we do it after eating?" I ask bravely and I see Anya stopping her unpacking to look at me. She raises her eye brow and smirks as I hear Gabe on the other end moving papers around.

"Umm... sure how about tonight?" He says and Anya speeds over to me and nods furiously.

"Okay what time should I meet you at the Grill?" I ask and he lets out a cough.

"Um... I was actually hoping you wouldn't mind if I picked you up so we could go to Incognito?" He says as he tries not to stutter and Anya starts jumping around smiling like an idiot.

"I would love to. You still have the code to get in?" I ask as Anya leaves and brings back Melody before compelling the movers to leave.

"I do. I'll be over to pick you up at five then." He says and I notice Melody holding her back pack while her hair is all messed up. She's wearing a black P!ATD tee shirt, a pair of black shorts with some studs on the sides, Hufflepuff socks, and a pair of converse with her hair in a bun. "I'll see you then." We hang up and Mel hugs me tightly.

"Go we got your outfit choices down. Incognito is in Covington and you two are going to have a shit ton of tension between you." Anya says and I blush.  
As your legal guardian despite being a Lady I approve of this relationship." I try to smirk as I let them make me take a shower while they pull out different outfit ideas, makeup palettes, and hair/regular accessories. I shave everything and everywhere while I also brush my teeth. _Never know what's gonna happen after dinner._ I finish up while I lotion up my skin they pull me blow dry my hair as they also make me slip on my black lace thong.

"You can have this dress I only use it when I need to distract someone when reading contracts." Anya says as I look at the dress she put on me and it's a really sensual red, bandage, cocktail dress that cups my boobs like a bra and ends mid thigh on me. I nod and fix the little v cut that reveal that I'm not wearing a bra. Melody straightens and brushes my hair out before braiding some of my hair using elvish designs from LOTR. I take the necklace that Nik got me off and set it on my vanity. I start doing my makeup and check the time. **4:30.** I take a breath and work on blending my contour. Afterwards I take my time and work on my eyes with their usual cat eyeliner on a natural brown smokey eye shadow and lip gloss on my already plumped and exfoliated lips.

 _Ding dong._

My heart rate speeds up as Anya speeds down to greet him. Mel hands me a clutch with some emergency items and I blush at some of them. I slap her arm before I walk down the stairs and I see Gabe with Anya looking up at me. He's looking so fucking melt worthy. He has is hair pulled back into a low ponytail and his beard is neatly trimmed while he's wearing a nice black and grey suit jacket, black slacks, and a silvery grey button down with the top two buttons undone. His jaw drops as I reach the bottom.

"Wow... you look.. wow." He says as I smile and blush while he walks over and takes my hand. He gently kisses my knuckles and I bite my bottom lip. I look up at him and see his eyes have darkened as I walk closer.

"Thank you. Should we leave before ' _Auntie Anya'_ tries to give you the talk?" I ask teasingly making sure that Anya knows better and I see the girls taking pictures of me.

"Allow me." He holds his arm out and we go out to his car. 1967 Chevy Impala with a dark blue and black paint job. He opens the door and leans into my ear. "You look beautiful." He whispers in my ear.

"Thank you." I say as I slide in and he closes the door. He gets in next to me and we start driving up to Covington. The two of us teasing and messing around with one another and she was so right. There is incredible sexual tension between us. It probably doesn't help with all the teasing the both of us are doing. When we get to the restaurant we quickly deal with the papers before we get back to our flirting nature. We order and he helps me pick out a filet mignon made three ways and he won't let me look at the price since he described what the filet's are like. And since I'm not 21, I _legally_ can't drink the wine that they recommend with the dish. We easily tell them I can't because I'm a lightweight and I have to get up early in the morning. We get to talking and we get closer and closer. Our knees touching and sending spark through my skin at least. "So mysterious lawyer, what's your favorite color?"

"Green... almost emerald." He says as he puts his hand on my knee and his eyes keep contact with mine. "Like your hair." I smile as I blush and nibble on my lip feeling the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"Ooo nicely done sir. I'm blushing." I tease in my best southern belle accent and I giggle as he hands me his suit jacket covering me up. "Thank you." He smirks as he lifts my chin up and helps me cover up more.

"You're welcome. What's your favorite color?" he asks as his eyes glitter.

"Light blue." I tell him as we lean in closer while he cups my jaw and rubs my cheekbone with his thumb.

"May I kiss you?" he whispers and I nod. "Use your words please."

"Yes." He smiles at my affirmation and he kisses me softly at first, but very dominantly. _Oh my gods, his lips are so soft._ I think to myself as our lips working against one another while my powers buzz under my skin. I smirk as I nip his lip and he growls putting his hand in my hair cupping the back of my neck. His fingers gently gripping the hair at the back of my neck pulling me closer. His growl sparking my lust and something primal in me ignites in me. I put my hand on his chest as I hear the waitress coming over to our table. We break away and I lick my lips which are pulsing as I look into his eyes. His ice blue eyes have darkened to a nice dark blue and he smirks making me blush even more. "Let's eat doll."

I smile, "Yes sir." I tease as I start eating and we keep teasing one another while I look to see the waitress at the hostess station looking at her phone with someone else. Our waitress has short blonde hair and different colored highlights with bright grey eyes. She kind of looks like a the girl that played Tonks, from Harry Potter, if she was younger. The hostess and the Tonks look-alike look over at us and I see them with shocked looks on their faces. We finish up and I try to pay but he puts down his card first.

"My mom would kill me if I let you pay for this." He says letting a little bit of a New York... maybe a Queens accent in his voice. I pout and move my hair out of my face as I hear a click of a phone camera.

"I don't care. I wasn't going to let you pay for the entirety of the bill." I say as I see his eyes darken again and he leans into my ear.

He whispers, "If you keep pouting I'm gonna bite that lip." His teeth nip my earlobe and I blush darkens. "Do you mind if we go somewhere else after this?" He asks and I kiss his cheek.

"No I don't." I tell him with a smile. "Just give me a minute to go powder my nose and I'll come back." He nods and I slide out of the booth while I grab my clutch. I head over to the restroom which is decorated very neo-goth and I enjoy it all. I take out my powder and i check the supplies Mel put in my clutch. I blush as I see she put lube, condoms, and the morning after pill along with a mini toothbrush and paste. I text Melody and Anya that they are sooo going to get it when I get home and they both say to use protection. I blush before I powder my nose and add more lip gloss. I brush my teeth quickly as I look at myself in the mirror and I see a smile. I put my supplies away and I look back at myself in the mirror again. One that I haven't seen in a long time. A smile that I thought was gone when Nik compelled me to leave and stayed away when mom and Markus died. And I miss it.

I walk out with my head held high and I see Gabe walking over to me. "Ready to go?" He asks as he looks down at me with some red lips.

"Lead the way handsome." I tell him as I take his arm and we head out to his car.

 **Nik's POV:**

I open my eyes and I feel the woman's arm still on my chest. I turn away and flash into the bathroom to get her raunchy perfume off my skin. I have the maids wake her up and escort her away. The hotel room reeks of sex and alcohol. Greta walks in with some breakfast food.

"I brought your favorites and I can have someone bring someone to come so you can drink from them." Greta says as she sets the tray on the table.

"Thank you Greta." I say softly and I hear my phone buzzing. "Can you grab that for me?" She nods and walks over to my charger before pulling it off. I hear her heartbeat falter as she comes over.

"It's from Anya, Klaus." She says as she hands me the phone while opening it. I look at the message and I see that there's multiple pictures of Rayen. Getting ready for a photo shoot, doing karaoke, and even going on a date with a human. My eyes pop out of my head and jaw drops as I see her in the little red dress. Her smile that was directed towards me for the longest time is now directed to this man. My body feels like it's slowly freezing up. My undead heart stutters as I notice that she no longer has the baby bump. Her body language actually is interested in this man.

"She seems happy. Watch out for her." I say with a neutral tone before I put my phone on the table as I eat my breakfast. Greta leaves and looks back.

"Remember Klaus you have that meeting with your Chinese chapter." She tells me before leaving and once those doors close I let my tears fall before I go back to acting like I was before I met Rayen that night.

 _~X~X~X~X~X~X~_

 _"Care for a drink Wonder?" I ask as I motion to her forearm and I see her smile noticing that I saw her tattoo._

 _"I'd like that." She says as I gently puts my hand at the small of her back before I gently guide us to the bar. "Though I get really sick from cheap liquor."_

 _"What would you like? Liam will glad make you anything." I ask as I look at Liam making sure he knows that she's a guest of own. He hands me a mix of Jack Daniels mixed with some of our on tap O negative blood._

 _"I'll have a cherry martini please." She says as one of my inner circle comes over._

 _"Find out what you can on this goddess and report back to me when the night is over." I whisper in his ear and he walks away before I turn back to my little goddess and I tilt my head hearing that she has a slight allergy to mint._

 _"So how did you get in here Wonder?" I ask as I take a sip of my drink and she tilts her head looking at me sideways like a confused kitten._

 _"What do you mean?" she asks and I chuckle darkly._

 _"I have never seen you before tonight and seeing as though you are in my house in Paris. You cannot usually crash one of my parties." I say as I see her eyes widen as if she's realizing something. "Without being immediately escorted out by security and or by me."_

 _"Your security sucks. I snuck in with a couple's invite that nicked off them." She quickly makes up a lie as Liam hands her a martini glass that has twin cherries attached by their stems as a garnish. "Thank you Liam." Liam blushes as she smiles and I chuckle. Seems as though I'm not the only one that can see her obvious beauty. I get an idea and smile._

 _"Smart. Would you like to look at the tower?" I ask as I gently guide her to the balcony outside and I wave my hand over the skyline behind her. She turns around and her body practically starts glowing as she takes in the sight._

 _"I've always wanted to see this." She whispers before taking a sip of her drink as we both walk to the stone bench with some light plants that are wrapped around the base. If I keep smiling like this then my cheeks are going to be so sore._

 _"It's a true beauty, isn't it?" I ask softly while we take sips from our drinks and she leans against my shoulder._

 _"It is. I wish I could take a picture of it." As she drinks her martini I gently rest my arm pulling her slightly closer and idly letting my fingertips drag on her bare arm. As she lays her head on my shoulder as we drink in silence and I hear her starting to hum lightly. I recognize the tune and smile as we both start singing._

 _"Tale as old as time_  
 _True as it can be_  
 _Barely even friends_  
 _Then somebody bends_  
 _Unexpectedly"_

 _~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~_

I shake my head and get rid of the memory. I growl as my anger at myself grows and boils over as I stand up and go to a little box that I've kept from our four months together. I throw the box and let it shatter against the wall as I go to the mini bar and start drinking away. Anything to get rid of the felling in my chest. _This is my own fault. I pushed her away and told her to move on._ My inner thoughts taunt me and slowly disappear as I drain the alcohol.

 **Rayen's POV: (Just beware this is a lemon)**

He drives us to a beach that looks like it's either private or abandoned. He helps me out and takes my heels off before he takes his own shoes off. I smile as I put my clutch in the car along with my shoes and the two of us go walking the shoreline. Hand in hand. It was relaxing. We play around a little and he splashes water at me before I return the favor. We act like a couple and I smile as we decide to go skinny dipping. At first I'm hesitant but he waits patiently for me in the water. His eyes darken as he turns to see me swimming next to him.

"Wow..." He says as silently as possible while he and I swim around in the ocean. He swims closer and wraps my legs around his waist. "Can we continue what was happening at the restaurant?"

"Yes we can." I say as our lips connect and his hands grip my waist as mine tug on his hair. Our kissing becomes really heated as we keep up and he licks my bottom lip asking for permission. Once I let him slide his tongue in it ignites a battle for dominance between our tongues as my other hand digs into his back. He growls as his tongue wins. _He tastes like bubblegum._ I suddenly feel something brushing against me and i smirk as I roll my hips into his. He lets out a strained growl. I feel his fingers slide down to my pussy and he starts teasing as I am to him. I whine as he moves his lips to my neck this time. He starts thrusting his middle and pointer finger in and out of my pussy with such skill making sure to hit my gspot as he finger fucks me.

"Jesus Doll, you're so fucking tight." His accent leaks out and it only turns me on more as my nails dig into his upper back as I squirm in his hold. The familiar feeling of the coil in my lower abdomen tightening as he keeps fingering me without stopping. My body starts shaking while I grip his shoulder and his hair as I feel my magic coiling with me.

"I'm gonna cum. Fuck Gabe let me cum please." I whine out as I hear a chuckle before he leans up from my neck to kiss me hard. I dig my nails into his back as he grips my braids pulling my head back and I lock eyes with him.

He looks at me with lust clouding his eyes, "Cum Doll. Cum on my fingers. Let loose. I wanna see it." He tells me as his accent is fully out now and I nod as those words cause me to cum so hard that I am pretty sure everyone around has heard me scream out his name. I look up at him to see him smirking as he slows down and pulls his fingers out of me before licking my fingers clean. "Now we don't have to do anything more tonight if you don't want to."

I smirk as I feel my legs shaking from the orgasm while I pull him close and kiss him again. His hard member fully parting my lips and rest against my now soaked self rubbing against me. "But I do want to." I say as I notice my voice is lower and full of lust. He starts pushing into me and I gasp since it's been awhile since I've had sex.

I gasp lightly as he opens me up and he growls. "Fuck this is going to hurt Doll."

"I don't care." I say panting lightly. Our lips connect once again and he pushes all of his member deep into me. My pussy starts throbbing around his thick cock while getting used to him stretching me out. He starts thrusting in and out of me before we find a rhythm. Soon the room and the villa are filled with nothing, but our moans, groans, and skin slapping against each other.

"Damn Doll. I'm gonna cum if your tiny tight pussy keeps swallowing my cock up like this." He growls as he moves us towards a boulder in the water. He pulls back on my hair kissing my neck creating hickies as I feel a tighter coil in my lower abdomen.

"Well, if you keep fucking me like this I'm gonna cum." I hear him growl against my neck as he thrusts deeper into me and holds himself in me. I moan out as he flexes in me and I wiggle my hips against him while he grips my hips tightly before he starts thrusting again.

"Then cum." He pants out against my neck and he takes my moans to fuck me harder and faster. I gasp and dig my nails into his back keeping him close as his thrusts start becoming erratic as he pushes me to cum and I moan out as I wiggle around even more. We both cum and pant out in pure pleasure.


	26. Weak

**Hey you adorable, sweet, and absolutely loyal readers of mine,**

 **Let's see if you can find the MCMU character I've hidden here and yes Gabe Turner is one of the references. Well at least his face and physique is from Seb Stan in CA: WS. ;) I like to hide little bits like this and Iris Winchester/Anya being Natasha Romanoff. I'll occasionally sneak someone else' physique or their face. If you have any preference of who to see.. PM me how to meet them and who they are.**

 **Anyways back on track now. A great big thank you to all of you newer followers and Favorite-ers that have enjoyed reading Rayen's story. I would love it if y'all would write a review then maybe it will come faster to me wanting to write for all of you to get excited. And yes, I need to feel like y'all get excited when you realize that this story has been updated. ^. ^ I would also love to thank those that have been with me since the beginning or since the first couple of chapters.**

 **If any of you guys, gals, extra-terrestrial's, or supernatural creatures have any opinions on how the next chapter should go or if there's any outfits you would like to read about her wearing. Then please just review or just directly Pm me. I promise I am not Damon. I won't bite ya unless ya really want me to. ;-p**

 **If you have any songs, outfits, situations, or anything of the sort that you'd like to have in the next chapters then please _REVIEW_ and tell me! I can't read minds. Although if I wanted to, I wouldn't. Where's the fun in that? I'd much rather fly with wings like a raven or a gargoyle or I would rather teleport. **

**I am so sorry** **for taking so long with doing the chapter before this one. I got a bit of writers block and i was dealing with drama at work. Ya know adulting at it's finest. So to make up for it I quickly typed this one up for all of you.**

 **Your writer,**

 **Beautiful Dreaming Warrior**

 **P.S., I don't own any of the Vampire Diaries cast or their canon actions. I only own those that you don't recognize. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET MEANS FASTER REACTION TIMES ON MY SIDE TO UPDATE.**

* * *

 **Previously on Divine Beauty:**

 ** _(I doubt that you need to re-read the lemon that I ended on last chapter.)_**

 _ **Nik's POV:**_

 _I open my eyes and I feel the woman's arm still on my chest. I turn away and flash into the bathroom to get her raunchy perfume off my skin. I have the maids wake her up and escort her away. The hotel room reeks of sex and alcohol. Greta walks in with some breakfast food._

 _"I brought your favorites and I can have someone bring someone to come so you can drink from them." Greta says as she sets the tray on the table._

 _"Thank you Greta." I say softly and I hear my phone buzzing. "Can you grab that for me?" She nods and walks over to my charger before pulling it off. I hear her heartbeat falter as she comes over._

 _"It's from Anya, Klaus." She says as she hands me the phone while opening it. I look at the message and I see that there's multiple pictures of Rayen. Getting ready for a photo shoot, doing karaoke, and even going on a date with a human. My eyes pop out of my head and jaw drops as I see her in the little red dress. Her smile that was directed towards me for the longest time is now directed to this man. My body feels like it's slowly freezing up. My undead heart stutters as I notice that she no longer has the baby bump. Her body language actually is interested in this man._

 _"She seems happy. Watch out for her." I say with a neutral tone before I put my phone on the table as I eat my breakfast. Greta leaves and looks back._

 _"Remember Klaus you have that meeting with your Chinese chapter." She tells me before leaving and once those doors close I let my tears fall before I go back to acting like I was before I met Rayen that night._

 _(Insert the flashback that you read last chapter)_

 _I shake my head and get rid of the memory. I growl as my anger at myself grows and boils over as I stand up and go to a little box that I've kept from our four months together. I throw the box and let it shatter against the wall as I go to the mini bar and start drinking away. Anything to get rid of the felling in my chest. This is my own fault. I pushed her away and told her to move on. My inner thoughts taunt me and slowly disappear as I drain the alcohol._

* * *

 **Rayen's POV:**

Despite having that date last night and having that fuck. I think it's just better if he and I don't do anything more than lawyer type stuff and regular dates. For some reason my chest feels heavier than before. I don't enjoy the feeling of an elephant sitting on my chest. Anya and Mel are happy that I went out there and finally fucked but I think I'll stick to toys. I don't want to end up pregnant again. I don't think I could handle that heartbreak again. Supernatural dad or not. Gabe understands since I told him that I don't think we should do that again but I don't mind if we go on dates. I told him it's because I don't want to accidentally get pregnant since my parents come from very fertile bloodlines. Surprisingly he agreed especially since I have the Title of Lady. Despite being moved to a different house Riptide has fallen in love with his new home. He has even taken to learning where the fence is in the woods so he can't go farther than that. He is such a smart cat. He is enjoying the hell out of his new cat area that runs on the walls and even on the ceiling. The caretakers must've gotten this done when I messaged them that I was going to move back in.

Right now, I'm studying my book that Mark gave me while using my powers to weave wolfsbane and vervain in the walls and floors of the entire house and stables. For protection while Mel and Anya are out riding the horses and putting up some wards along my property line. As I'm reading it tells me that the only way for my powers to fully pass onto my children are if they are actually from my soulmate. Otherwise they will just be regular humans. I roll my eyes as I hear my house phone ring.

I pick up and ignore the caller ID, "Hello?"

"Hey it's me Belle." I freeze up slightly at hearing Stefan's voice especially after telling A- i mean Damon that I won't be saving their asses anymore because of them lying to me.

"What do you want Stefan?" I ask as I close my book.

"Isobel just showed up at the Gilbert's front doorstep." He says and I roll my eyes as I relax again into my couch.

"Why do I need to know this?" I question and I hear him falter slightly. "Does she want to kill anyone that I love?"

"I don't know. That's what I'm gonna go find out." I nod as I reopen my book.

"Okay, well... when you know figure it out. I won't go unless she is actively threatening someone I care for." I tell him as I flip back to my page that I was on. "I told Damon when I found out you lied to me that I'm not going to be your savior anymore. So just think about your back up plans. You're smarter than what you give yourself credit for..." I hang up as I get back to studying up on my history. I grab my cell and I text Ty's phone just in case he has it on him. Wherever he is.

 _To: Bestie_  
 _Hey, I know you're probably ignoring me for helping everyone keep secrets from you. But I hope that you're doing okay and that you'll come back soon. I miss my bestie that actually made sure that I worked out._

I send it before I continue my studying. I start thinking about the limits and I start thinking about some flowers that aren't available during this season. I take my book outside and sit on the ground pushing my fingers into the ground. My magic pushing into the ground and I close my eyes thinking off the flowers that aren't native to Virginia and or the US.

"Wow, are you doing this?" I hear a voice behind me and I see the caretakers' daughter. Monica, natural hair out like a halo and her golden brown eyes glowing with curiousity.

I blush, "Yeah I am, but you can't tell anyone." I say as I make a tigerlily/ vervain hybrid and put it in her hair behind her left ear. "If you ever want to come visit and hang out with me and the girl then just come over hon." She smiles and she sits down next to me.

"Okay, can you do anything else?" She asks and she looks at my book tilting her head in confusion. I nod and I look to the closest oak tree.

"You see that tree over there by the lake?" I ask and she turns her head to look at the one that I'm taking about. "Keep your eyes on it." I take a deep breath as I push my fingers back into the dirt and close my eyes. I have the wood create a treehouse with a ramp and a slide into the pool. I hear her gasp and I open my eyes before I wipe my hands on my jeans.

She hugs me, "That was amazing!" She says and I smile as I pat her back while I hear her dad yelling for her.

"You better go back and remember put that flower in water and it will last longer." I say as she nods and runs off to their house on property. I smile as I start pushing my reach out farther making sure that the lake isn't touched by the vervain or the wolfsbane. I'd rather not have Anya almost dying when she comes over. I have wolfsbane, vervain, and other protection enhanced flowers around the property lines as I stop when I feel Mel's magic. My body slows down slightly and I roll my eyes as I grab my book. "Hey guys, I'm going to make a meal plan for lunch and dinner. I'll call you when it's ready." I walk back into the house and I put my book on the table before I go to the fridge. I start cataloging everything as I turn on the radio and I dance around slightly as I think of something nice and light for us to eat since I made a big breakfast after Gabe left. I blush still feeling his hands on me and something else of his in me and I'm so glad that I used the morning after pills. Just in case. I start making some pasta and some sauce along with some garlic bread.

"'No thank you' is what I should've said, I should be in bed  
But temptations of trouble on my tongue, troubles yet to come," I smile as I listen to the beat and dance around as I start making some the pasta and I start working on the sauce making it from scratch.

"One sip, bad for me  
One hit, bad for me  
One kiss, bad for me  
But I give in so easily  
And no thank you is how it should've gone  
I should stay strong

But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?  
Boy, oh boy I love it when I fall for that  
I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?  
Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that  
I'm weak  
But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?  
Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that  
(Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that)" I sing out letting the radio dominate the sound system and I smile as I'm working on it. I quickly put the sauce on simmer so it can thicken. I grab my laptop and set it on the table as I make the toast. I start shopping and I quickly buy some toys, cleaning items, and some essentials for the house. "No thank you  
They call me after dark, I don't want no part  
My habits, they hold me like a grudge  
I promise I won't budge

One sip, bad for me  
One hit, bad for me  
One kiss, bad for me  
But I give in so easily  
And no thank you is how it should've gone  
I should stay strong

But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?  
Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that  
I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?  
Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that  
I'm weak  
But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?  
Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that," I finish up my transaction and quickly before I go back to working on lunch again. I taste the sauce and groan before adding some garlic salt and pepper to bring it up a notch. I stir it and add the pasta into the now boiling water while I see Anya and Melody racing each other near the treeline. "We, we fall for that  
Wake up, we fall again  
We, we fall for that  
Can't wait to fall again

One sip, bad for me  
One hit, bad for me  
One kiss, bad for me  
But I give in so easily  
And no thank you is how it should've gone  
I should stay strong

But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?  
Boy, oh boy I love ys when I fall for that  
I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?  
Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that  
I'm weak  
Go!  
But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?  
Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that." I smile as I pour the sauce over the pasta before I stir it and whistle three notes for Anya to bring the both of them in. I see them slow down and return to the stables to clean the horses up. I grab some plates and I put the pasta and toast on the table. I grab some soda and a blood pack for Anya as I work on cleaning up the pots and pans.

The door opens, "How did the wards go?" I ask as I look at them over my shoulder. Both of their hair a mess even with it up or braided back. I smirk as I raise my eyebrow at them.

"Good, we can finish the south and east property lines after lunch. What about you?" Anya says as she comes over after I finish cleaning and she washes her hands.

"Yeah, how was your studying?" Mel asks as she comes over and washes her hands as well. I walk over to the table and put my laptop on the island.

"It went well. I added vervain and wolfsbane around the property line to add on and around I also added Protection flowers and herbs." I say happily as I sit down while they join me. "I think I'm going to grocery shopping later while you guys finish up the wards. You guys have any things you want me to buy?" They start eating with me and thinking about what they want. I grab a notepad and a pen from the counter. After we finish up and clean our plates and serving stuff they write down what they would like to have for snacks and stuff like that. I grab the paper and slip it into my bra before I put all the dishes into the dishwasher.

I head up to my new room which is no longer a gothic room, but there's a forest scene on the walls with the trees on the ceiling showing the stars. I even made my own bed. I quickly change into a pair of light washed skinny jeans, a nice flowy cream cold shoulder top, and a pair of calf high heeled boots. I look at myself in my mirror and I start doing a light layer of makeup with a red lipstick, black winged eyeliner, and some highlight on my cheekbone. I smile as I grab my wallet and my keys for my bike. I walk down letting my hair out of the bun and it falls down to my hips.

"Heading out loves. Be careful." I pat Riptide's head as I grab my phone and head out to the garage to grab my baby. I smile and kiss it before I take the car since I'm going shopping. I keep the windows down and I start singing while I drive to the grocery store. I park in front since most people are working or are in school still. I walk in and quickly grab a cart as I go through the aisles. _This is so domestic. I like it. Why couldn't this be my life instead of being apart of this stupid supernatural bullcrap?_ I think to myself as I getting the stuff off the list making sure that everything was all stacked up in my cart nice and neat.

 **Meanwhile No One's POV:**

"So what was with the surprise visit to the Gilbert house?" Katherine asks as she and Isobel are drinking wine in the foreclosed home not far from the town line on the opposite side away from the Maxwell residence.

"John told me Rick was dating auntie vanilla. I got jealous." Isobel says showing emotions and Katherine nods understanding her descendants jealous plight.

"You have obviously got John wrapped around your finger if he invited you in the house." Katherine says with a smirk as she looks at Isobel.

"He thinks I'm helping him protect Elena, so he's been very useful in keeping me informed on everything that's been going on."

Katherine nods and leans in, "So tell me what you know."

Isobel returns her nod as she sips her wine again, "You were right. I couldn't get anywhere near Klaus, but I found my way to someone in his trusted circle. One of his witches."

"Klaus and his witches." Katherine's evil smirk creeps onto her lips.

"He said that Klaus is willing to grant you your freedom if we deliver the moonstone and the doppelganger. But you leave Lady Harjo out of it. His close witches found a loophole."

"I can get the moonstone." Katherine says as she finishes her wine glass. "Besides I can't get close to Rayen... she has a witch and a very old vampire be her side constantly."

She nods, "You know Katherine, you'd be betraying your Salvatore boys again."

Katherine stands up and stretches her arms, "I was more than willing to play it their way if I had to, but they're floundering. Their little witch has lost her powers, and they've used their only weapon to kill Elijah. If I stick with them, I'm dead. You showing up change everything." Her smirk staying on her face. "Looks like Lady Harjo stays off the radar... For now."

 **Rayen's POV:**

I continue shopping as I feel that something is off in nature. My powers buzz in anticipation which is strange. I look down at my vine and see that it's vibrating. I gently rub the leaves to try and calm it down. I shake my head as it calms down and I continue on my way through the store. I head over to the produce section and get so into my head that I get surprised at seeing Mrs. Lockwood.

"Good afternoon, Rayen. How are you?" She asks and I take notice that her eyes look puffy and slightly pink as if she's been crying before coming to the store.

"I'm okay. Just getting some snacks and dinner items that we didn't have at the house." I tell her and she nods as I start testing bell peppers for their firmness.

"Speaking of which are you going to tell me why you've decided to move to the old Maxwell estate?" She puts some apples into a bag before putting it in her cart. I look to her and smirk knowing that she must've seen the for sale sign on my old lawn.

"The memories were suffocating me. I decided to sell it and move into the estate cause Mom and Dad would've wanted me to." I say as I put two red and two yellow bell peppers into a bag. The Maxwell estate is the largest estate simply because they were half on Mystic falls land and half on uncharted land. The Lockwood estate barely behind them in acreage but house wise... mine's bigger. _That's what she said... Hahaha... OH gods i crack myself up. I_ _don't think she likes it._ I think to myself as I get strawberries from Anya's written part.

"Are you going to have a housewarming party?" She asks and I smile.

"Not really. I'd rather horny teenagers not defile my home and leave condoms or anything that could leave a stain. You understand right?" I ask as I look at her and she nods.

"All too well. Are you and your guests coming to the luncheon today?" She asks and my eyes widen.

"Oh my gods. I forgot about that. I'll be right over with my guest." I say as I leave her and quickly finishing up my list and paying for it before speeding home. "Anya bring Melody back and quickly shower we have a stupid luncheon to go to since I'm the only Maxwell alive."

 **Time Jump**

We get in wearing off cream and gold cocktail dresses. Anya made me put on an A-Line, princess Scoop Neck, Mini Chiffon Cocktail Dress with a pair of cream colored platform heels while I put her into a cream colored sheath, one-shoulder, knee-length Chiffon Cocktail Dress With Ruffle Flower on the strap and the neckline with some strappy open toed heals. Then we forced Mel into an off white chiffon short dress and a keyhole cut out and a nice pair of low mary jane heels. All of our hair curled and our braids pinned back behind our heads in braids. We walk in and smile politely before we split and socialize. I put my hand on the wood banister and I listen in trying to hear if anyone has heard anything about Tyler leaving.

"The marshal hasn't been able to figure out what caused the fire at the scene, but he did find blood... no body, just blood." I hear Sheriff Forbes say and I raise my eyebrow as I grab a glass of champagne.

"You think vampires were involved?" Carol says and I smirk. They still know but what was the fire that they're talking about.

"I'm starting to assume the answer to that is always a yes..." I hear someone walk in on them.

"Mrs. Lockwood, uh, have you seen Matt? I thought he was working a catering shift at today's brunch."

"No, I haven't, honey. Sorry. But if you see him, could you ask if he's heard from Tyler?"

"Yeah, of course. Um, still no word from him?" Caroline asks nervously. _Huh, I wonder why Mattie's gone now? Why is it everyone is missing?_ I take a sip of my drink.

"No. The note he left said he needed time to figure some things out, but I wish I knew where he was." I grip the banister leaving a slight warp cause of my powers. _I'm her son's best friend. I know I haven't been around but she still could've told me about the note he left._

Caroline stutters slightly, "Um, excuse me." I follow her and slide back against the wall hearing her follow whomever it is.

"Hey. Any luck finding Matt?" I hear Stefan and I chug the rest of my champagne. I stand up and I use my powers to have the wood guide me to where they are.

"None. What if he tells somebody? What if he tells everybody?" Care asks and I walk over crossing my arms.

I see Elena's eyes widen, "And why are we looking for Mattie?" I ask in an even tone Care and Stefan turn to look at me shocked. I see that they're speechless and I inwardly smirk. "Now is anyone going to tell me or will I have to pull the truth?"

After they tell me everything, I slap the girls arms and slap Stefan's cheek. I leave and go back to my gals before we sit down as a trio. The luncheon officially starting.

Carol goes up to the podium, "And here to accept the donation to the Miranda Sommers Gilbert scholarship fund is Elena Gilbert." Elena smiles and rejoins Carol while I gently use my powers to make sure there's no surprises. I zone out and I see Johnathan Gilbert is upstairs along with Isobel.

I listen in, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm creating a distraction." Her face changes before she rushes over John and bites him. I zone back in because of the applause and I see Elena is accepting the check.

"The historical society was my mom's baby. She considered all of you family and would be honored and touched by this gift." Suddenly I hear something thud against the ground. We all rush over the source of the noise and see John, unconscious on the floor. Stefan and I lean down to look at John's body and sees the bite mark on his neck. We both look at one another as Carol joins us.

"Please, let the sheriff do her job." Carol says as we both look up at her as Sheriff Forbes rejoins us.

"Uh, he's-he's bleeding." Stefan asks as he and I play the innocent human card.

"Is he ok?" I ask softly while I stand up.

"Yeah, I got it. I got it." She bends down and looks over John before turning to the crowd. She lets out a smile, "You know what? Let's all back off. He just needs some air. Everything's fine."

All of us start leaving, "I'm sorry for the scare. It was just a bad fall. Paramedics are on their way." The girls and I start walking out before Mel pulls us aside and casts a spell to make eyes glance over us as if we're not even there. We watch Damon enter and I tilt my head.

Damon asks, "Hey. How is he?"

"He's dead." Sheriff Forbes says as Damon looks at the body and I watch as he looks down to see a ring?

"He'll be fine in a couple hours." He says almost disdainly and I roll my eyes.

Carol looks at him confused, "What are you talking about? Damon, he's dead."

Damon makes a face and I run my fingers through my hair, "Well... Here's the thing. John's ring, it's an old Gilbert family heirloom that protects its owner from death by a supernatural entity."

Carol looks down, "But he's not breathing. He has no pulse."

Damon nods and smirks, "He will be. Trust me. We're gonna need a cover story... epileptic fit, alcohol binge, banana peel, whatever works. But right now I just have to get him out of here." He picks him up and leaves with John's body. Anya, Mel, and I walk out behind Sheriff Forbes. She pulls her phone out and quickly turns it on before getting on the phone with one of her deputies. _I think_.

"Yeah. It's a false alarm at the Lockwood's'. Ok. Good. Thanks." She has a short conversation as I see Mattie waiting at her car.

Mattie says with a serious tone, "Sheriff Forbes..."

Sheriff Forbes looks at him confused. In fact all of us do when I haven't seen that look on his face since I came back to the states, "Matt, what's wrong?"

"I wanna see Vicki's file."

Sheriff Forbes eyes widen slightly and Anya looks at me, "What?"

Mattie stays strong, "I want to see her file. I want to see how you covered up that she was killed by a vampire."

"Matt, you need to calm down. You're upset. You don't know…" She tries to go to her car trying to avoid this.

He quickly catches her arm and she looks into his eyes, "Don't lie to me." She easily counteracts his action and easily puts him in on the hood. She rolls her eyes and leans down to his ear.

Sheriff Forbes tells him seriously, "Matt, you need to calm down now." The girls and I leave and head home. I smile as I see Riptide sitting on the porch and I gently pick him up before we walk inside.

"I think we should invite Mattie to dinner so he can calm down with someone that hasn't lied to him." I say as we take our heels off and I let Riptide go up to his security post. I grab my phone and call him.

"Ray? Why didn't you tell me you were selling the house?" He asks trying to hear if I would lie to him.

"Too many memories. I couldn't sleep without nightmares and I will not take those disgusting pills again. Not after I woke up in Tanner's class like that." I say easily since it's the truth. "Anyways I was wanted to know if you want to join my cousin and legal guardian for dinner tonight at my new house."

 **Meanwhile:**

The Salvatore brothers arrive at Isobel's safe house. They look around the foreclosed home and grimace slightly. Stefan looks at his elder brother confused and curious, "Think this is the house?"

Damon looks around trying to see if anyone's home or not, "Better be. It's the nicest foreclosure in town."

Stefan starts, "Swear to God if she's not here..."

Damon smirks and rolls his eyes, "Don't be such a pessimist." He tells Stefan as they enter the house.

"I got upstairs." Stefan says as he zooms upstairs while Damon looks at the rest of the house. "Nobody's there." Damon looks around and he sees Isobel's luggage. Stefan rejoins him downstairs.

"This is Isobel's stuff. It's definitely the right place."

"Where are they?"

"I don't know, Stefan." He says as they leave the foreclosed home.

 _ **Grove Hill Cemetery**_

Isobel's parks her car and gets out before looking back at Elena. "Just because you can't be compelled doesn't mean I can't force you to come with me." Elena rolls her eyes and gets out of the car.

"So is that what happened? You were compelled to betray Katherine?" Elena asks as she looks at her biological mother.

"If I was, I couldn't tell you."

"So you lied. You did find Klaus, didn't you? He knows where I am now. Are you taking me to him?" They stop in front of a headstone and Elena actually looks confused as to why they're here.

"What is this?" Elena asks as she looks down to see that it's Isobel's headstone.

Isobel says softly, "My parents, your grandparents, they put it here when it became clear that the police weren't gonna find my body. They visit every week, and they bring flowers, even though there's no one buried here. The Isobel they knew is dead. So maybe there's a part of me that's buried here, the-the human part, the part that I abandoned when I- when I choose to become a vampire, the part that used to dream about the day that she'd know her daughter."

"What?" Isobel shrugs as she looks from her grave to Elena.

"And instead you got to meet the other part... The part that would betray her own flesh and blood." Her phone rings and she answers. It's Maddox, Lady Harjo's best male friend when she was in Europe.

"I have Katherine and the moonstone. Is the doppelganger safe?" Maddox asks wanting to ask about Ray but he knows better.

"Yes."

"Then let her go."

Isobel looks confused and furrows her eyebrows a little bit, "Let her go?"

"Klaus has everything he needs for now. Your part is finished. You did what he compelled you to do."

Isobel's body relaxes slightly, "I'm done?"

"You're done." She hangs up and puts her phone on her headstone.

Elena asks curiously, "Who was that?"

"I'm so sorry, Elena... That I was such a disappointment to you. Tell Lady Harjo that she looked like she was in love and to hold onto it." She quickly takes off her protection necklace making her scream as she burns. Elena's shocked face, as she back up while she turns to bonfire before she turns to dust, is all that is witness to her suicide.

 **Caroline's house**

Matt and Caroline are in the living room as Caroline is pacing in front of him, "So after I hurt you in the woods, I made you forget and I promised myself I would stay away from you, but I-I couldn't... 'Cause I love you. I do. I love you, Matt, so much. God, I'm so sorry about what happened to Vicki. And I really wish you'd say something..." She looks at Matt who looks at her then the wall dumbfounded. _Why does Ray want me to come to her new house then?_ He thinks to himself.

"I'm all alone." Matt says in a monotone voice.

"No, you're not."

"My mom doesn't care, my sister's dead, and all of my friends are liars-"

"Except for Ray she's been trying to tell us that we need to be honest."

"and you're a..."

"I'm still me. I'm still me. It's just I'm just a little bit..." She sits down next to him, but he gets up automatically not waiting to be next to her since she feed him her blood.

"Don't. No. This is too much. All of this is just too much. I don't want to know this."

"Tell me what I can do. Tell me what I can do. I... I want to help you."

"You can make me forget. You've done it to me before."

"I don't-I don't think that that's..."

"Please make me forget, Caroline. I don't wanna look at you and see what I'm seeing right now."

"But maybe after..."

"Just make me forget, Caroline!" She cries as he yells at him and she looks at him tears filling her eyes.

"Ok. Ok, Matt." She gets up and gently takes his face in her hands making him look into her eyes.

 **Salvatore's house... In the Study**

Elena is holding and looking over Isobel's necklace in her hands. Stefan rejoins her and sits across from her. Stefan asks her softly, "Is that Isobel's?"

"I never thought I would feel bad about her being dead, and yet..." Elena's eyebrows furrow as her heart feels heavy.

"She was your mother."

"Why did they let me go?"

"Well, anything John told Isobel, we have to assume that Klaus knows, right? So he knows that you're not gonna turn yourself into a vampire. He knows that you have us keeping you safe."

"He knows I'm not gonna run."

Damon walks into the room, "Which is why we need to take some precautions, 'cause we got played, all of us." He puts papers on her legs and smirks.

Elena asks and she looks at the both of them curiously, "What's this?

"It's the deed to our house. It's still in Zach's name. As soon as you sign it, it'll be in your name."

Elena's eyes widen in shock, "You're giving me your house?"

"Isobel had the right idea with the safe house. You'll just stay here till it's all over. That way, you can control who gets invited and who doesn't."

"Although I'll be super pissed if you lock me out. You're the only one that needs a new safe house. Poison Ivy has her own safe house. No vampires can even enter her property. Trust me." John wakes up gasping as Damon rushes over him and catches him.

John tells them all in a truthful and scared tone and he looks at Elena with truth in his eyes, "I swear I had no idea what she was gonna do. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"Damon, let him go. He and I need to talk."

 **Gilbert's house**

Jeremy is reading the Martin family grimoire along with other families that have died out as Bonnie rejoins him. Bonnie tells him as she looks at him, "I told you to not worry about that."

Jeremy tells her honestly, "A warning. That's all you felt like telling me? This is some kind of warning, Bonnie. It says if you use too much of your powers at once, it'll kill you. How much would it take to kill an Original?"

Bonnie says as she sits down next to him, "All of it."

"No. I'm not gonna let you do that."

"Jeremy, do you think I was born with these powers so I could float feathers and blow out candles? There's a reason was called to do this."

"No one's called to get themselves killed. Plus Elena's not gonna let you die for her."

"That's why you're not gonna tell her."

"Do you even understand what you're saying right now?"

"It's not just for Elena, Jeremy. It's for you. It's for everyone. If I am the only one who can put an end to this, then it'll be my decision, no one else's. Mine." She leaves the house leaving a confused and angry Jeremy behind her.

 **Sheriff Forbes' car outside of her home**

Matt rejoins Sheriff Forbes in her car and looks at her. "I did it. I drank that vervain stuff you gave me. I went over there, and I got her to tell me everything. Then I asked her to take it away."

"Thank you, Matt. I know this isn't easy, but... I'm glad you told me what happened last night. I want you to tell me everything she said." Her face has tears falling down her face as she looks at him.

"I feel like she died."

"She did." She chokes out.

"Can you take me to Ray's new house? I'm having dinner with her." She nods and drives off using the instructions to drop him off at the old Maxwell estate that Rohan told her about getting for Rebecca for a wedding present.

 **Salvatore's house**

John and Elena are talking, "I always knew that she and Katherine were close but I never realized that Isobel and her were working against me. Two of the world's most uncaring and selfish vampires, and yet they were genuinely friends."

"If that's what you thought of her, why did you ever put your trust in her at all?"

"Because I was there when she gave birth to you, Elena. I saw how heartbroken she was to give you up. And because she was the first girl I ever loved, and when she said she'd help keep you safe... I believed her. At this point, I will do whatever you want me to do. If you feel safer with me not around, then I'll go." She doesn't answer, so he gets up. He looks sad as he goes.

"You screw up everything, John. Everything you touch just falls apart. But you're the only parent I have left so maybe I can learn not to hate you."

"Okay." John smiles meanwhile Damon and Stefan are in the library.

"Hey, Bonnie said the spell worked. She's locked and loaded." Damon says with a quirk of the arch of his eyebrow.

Stefan shrugs, "At least something went right today. Katherine has no idea that Bonnie got her powers back and Isobel had no idea what you and Jeremy took Bonnie to do today. We're the only ones who know."

"That literally makes Bonnie our secret weapon."

 **An apartment**

All the while Katherine wakes up and sees the warlock casting a spell on someone sitting on a chair. There are two vases. One of them is filled with blood while the other is empty. She starts to gets up and sees that Elena's necklace is gone from her neck. It's Alaric that's sitting in the chair and he opens his eyes and gets up. The very handsome man with a leather jacket covering his more than likely muscle bound body from the town square a couple weeks ago bends down at the waist with a small flourish of his arms. "Alaric?" Katherine asks curiously as she rushes over the door to leave, but she's trapped. Alaric goes toward her with a much different swagger than she's used to.

Alaric smirks, "Zdravei, Katerina." He gently takes her face in his hands making her look into his eyes. "Mmm... I have missed you."

Katherine's dead heart skips a beat as her eyes widen, "Klaus."

 **Back to Rayen's POV:**

We have dinner and now we're having movie night after I told him about my powers, Mel told him about her powers, and Anya surprisingly told him that she's a vampire. He asked us a lot of questions wanting to know everything. We didn't lie to him. We told him everything that we knew and he had me swear on my mom and dad's grave that Anya didn't feed from live humans. I told him that she only feeds from expired blood bags that hospitals and blood banks throw out. Mel and Matt are cuddling watching the movie while Anya is sipping on a blood pack like a popsicle.

I feel a shiver that pulses throughout my system as I'm getting more popcorn. I get a flash of something purple as I grip my counter top. I shake my head and my magic pulls me through the floor and it pushes me out somewhere else. I look around confused seeing that I'm in a kitchen that is way too small to be my own. _What the hell?_ I think to myself as I look around. I hear someone speaking Latin. I bend down and peek out behind the cabinets and all.

I see someone in a chair and as I focus I realize that it's Alaric that's sitting in the chair and he opens his eyes and gets up. I see Maddox standing up before he bends down at the waist with a small flourish of his arms.

"Alaric?" I hear Katherine asking curiously as she rushes over the door to leave, but she's trapped. _Must be a spell._ Alaric walks toward her with a much different swagger than the both of us are used to.

Alaric smirks a smirk that I know all too well, "Zdravei, Katerina." He gently takes her face in his hands making her look into his eyes. "Mmm... I have missed you."

Katherine's dead heart skips a beat as her eyes widen, "Klaus." I see her eyes connect with mine before I pull my magic and teleport back home. I look to see everyone confused and scared. My body shakes as I feel my powers buzzing and memories start flashing in my eyes and mind. I slide down to the floor and grip my hair as I rock back and forth. My powers pulsing out of me as the entire property shakes slightly. My eyes stuck on the wood floors as I keep rocking on the floor and I feel my hair lifting with my power.

"What's wrong, Ray?" Anya asks as she kneels down to me trying to calm me down but as she touches me she gets burned slightly.

 _"Sisters forever."_ Mel whispers as she kneels down and slowly crawls close to me as my chest feels like it's getting squeezed in a vice grip. My powers still buzzing through my veins as my vine slithers around me like a snake. But the use of our fathers tongue calms me down enough. My tongue flickers out and licks my very dry and cracked lips.

 _"Sisters forever."_ That calms me before I take a deep breath in as Mel comes in close and hugs me. I gather my voice once again , "We.. um we've got a huge problem guys. And trust me it's nothing like what's happened earlier this year." I look at the three of them and I see them look at one another confused, scared, and shocked.


End file.
